Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour... Viens à moi... puisque je le dis... Tu seras désormais l'enfant maudit... Harry et Drago praviendront ils à sauver leur enfant de l'amour des mains de Voldemort ? Slash DMHP.
1. Chapter 1 : Où il est tonton Rémy ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, hélas !!!! Mais, ils appartiennent à une certaine britannique talentueuse (Nom de code : J. K. R.), qui a envahi notre univers avec ce petit garçon et sa célèbre cicatrice sur le front… Par contre, l'intrigue de cette fiction est de moi, malheureusement pour vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !!!!

**Avertissement :**

Cette fiction est la suite directe de « Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour » (ma toute première histoire).

Si vous ne connaissez pas cette histoire, je ne peux que vous conseiller de la lire avant d'entamer cette suite…

Et bien sûr, je vous précise que cette histoire est un SLASH : Relation homosexuelle entre les deux amours de ma vie, mon beau brun, prénommé Harry (Potter…) et les yeux gris couleur d'orage de mon serpentard préféré, Dray (Malefoy…)

Alors si cette belle histoire d'amour vous rebute (je vous plains sincèrement) mais je vous prie de ne pas aller plus loin…

A bon entendeur…

**Petit résumé : **Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour

Le survivant a enfin vaincu celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom en utilisant le sortilège de l'amour absolu. Mais, venant du futur, Remus apprend à Harry et Drago que leur fils, Raphaël, a bouleversé l'ordre temporel : Harry aurait dû mourir le 21 juin 1998 lors de ce combat… et l'enfant de l'amour n'a pas rejoint son époque comme il aurait dû le 24 juin 2003… Il a mystérieusement disparu… devenant l'enfant maudit…

Que le spectacle commence… Cette histoire est entièrement dédiée à ma petite sœur qui m'a harcelée pour que je fasse une suite… Je t'aime, mon bébé…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit– Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 1 : Où il est tonton Rémy ?**

(POV Raphaël)

« - Papa, papa…

- Oui, mon petit ange. Je suis là, je suis là, juste à côté de toi. Regarde-moi, tu vois, tout va bien, alors calme-toi mon petit ange ! Ne t'agite pas autant. Il faut que tu te reposes encore un peu, tu es encore trop fatigué.

- Oh, papa, j'ai eu si peur, tellement peur ! Papa, tu ne bougeais plus, tu étais tout bizarre, tes yeux, ils étaient différents, c'était tout froid… J'ai eu tellement peur et papa Drago, il pleurait et il pleurait beaucoup et il était très triste. J'avais de la peine, beaucoup de peine, et papa Drago te serrait très fort contre lui et tu ne bougeais plus du tout. Oh papa Harry !

- Raphaël, calme-toi mon petit ange. Tout va très bien, maintenant, je t'assure que tout va très bien, je suis en pleine forme et c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as sauvé mon bébé, c'est ta magie qui m'a permis de survivre à ce combat. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ni comment mais si je suis là, c'est grâce à toi, sans aucun doute possible. »

Je sentis des petites perles chaudes roulées doucement le long de mes joues, la main de mon papa passait délicatement sur mon visage pour les faire disparaître puis sur mon dos comme une caresse pour me rassurer, pour calmer les sanglots qui me faisaient sursauter. Je réalisais à son contact que je ne rêvais pas, mon papa, il était bien là, assis à mes côtés, souriant, me regardant de ses doux yeux verts pétillants de gentillesse et d'amour qui savent si facilement effacer mes petits bobos et tout ce qui me terrorise… Mais je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur et aussi mal dans mon cœur…

« - Oh, papa, je t'aime. J'ai vraiment eu si peur quand tu étais dans cette bulle transparente. Cet horrible monsieur sans nez qui lançait des éclairs verts sur toi et quand tu es tombé, papa Drago, il m'a poussé au sol car l'autre Monsieur en noir me visait aussi avec sa baguette et puis tout était vert dans ma tête, et puis papa Drago, il a pleuré, il te serrait dans ses bras, si fort…

- Calme-toi mon petit ange. Je vais très bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je t'assure que tout va pour le mieux.

- Et papa Dray, où est papa Dray ?

- Il est dans une chambre, juste à côté de la tienne, il se fait soigner, il a besoin de se reposer. Le sortilège que tu as utilisé l'a beaucoup fatigué et puis n'oublie pas qu'il t'attend dans son ventre.

- Mais, il va bien ? Dis papa, il va bien ?

- Oui mon petit ange. Je te jure qu'il va bien. Il est juste profondément endormi, sa médicomage le maintient dans un coma artificiel pour que sa grossesse se termine le plus paisiblement possible. Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. C'est très difficile pour un papa d'avoir un bébé, beaucoup plus que pour une maman. Drago est épuisé, il faut qu'il se repose beaucoup, tu comprends, Raphaël ?

- Oui, je comprends…

- La seule chose qui soit difficile, c'est de ne pas pouvoir vous serrer tous les deux dans mes bras en même temps, mais à part cela, je te garantis que tout va bien mon petit ange et c'est grâce à toi.

- Papa Harry, je t'aime très fort.

- Je sais mon cœur, moi aussi, je t'aime très fort… Ecoute Raphaël. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques certaines choses, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne rejoignes ton époque définitivement dans deux jours. Ton tonton Rémy et moi, on ne sait pas ce qui a bien pu se produire, dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour anéantir l'avada lancé par Jédusor.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop… J'ai juste vu papa Drago à genoux par terre, te tenant dans ses bras et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vous serre très fort, le plus fort possible…

- Et…

- Et… c'est… Je ne me souviens pas très bien papa, c'est dur… c'est… je sais pas… Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé. Je savais juste qu'il fallait m'approcher de vous deux, je me rappelle avoir pris la main de papa Dray pour la poser sur ton cœur. Après j'ai eu mal, très mal, même… Ça me brûlait partout dans le corps, dis papa, j'ai rien fait de mal, hein ?

- Non mon petit ange, non ! Dis-moi comment as-tu su que tu devais poser tes mains sur mon cœur ? Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a dit de faire cela ? C'est ton tonton Rémy du futur ?

- Non, non, je ne crois pas… Je veux dire, tonton Rémy, il arrêtait pas de répéter toujours la même chose, je ne devais rien faire, rien savoir avant de partir, surtout rien faire, je ne me souviens pas du tout papa... Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai fait une bêtise, hein ? Je suis désolé.

- Oh mon petit ange, ce n'est pas grave, pas grave du tout, d'accord. Je te dois tellement déjà mon bébé.

- Tu m'en veux pas alors, dis papa, tu jures, hein, tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr que je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, mon petit ange. »

Papa me serrait très fort contre lui et je me sentais toujours mieux quand il me faisait un câlin comme aujourd'hui. J'avais chaud partout dans mon cœur et dans mon corps. Dans ces cas-là, papa, il devient bizarre, autour de lui, il y a comme un nuage dans le ciel mais le nuage, il n'est pas tout blanc, il est jaune foncé aussi et je suis entouré et protégé, c'est doux, ça fait du bien. Je sais que c'est ce que j'aime le plus, quand mon papa, il me serre fort comme ça, c'est bizarre et je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment… Peut-être que Tonton Rémy l'a effacé de ma mémoire, il m'avait dit que je ne devais pas me souvenir de certaines choses, alors, le nuage, ça doit faire partie des choses dont je ne devais pas me souvenir, ça fait tellement de bien ! Et puis mon papa Harry va bien, et je suis content…

Je pleurais de moins en moins, et je sentais que mes yeux picotaient, j'avais vraiment sommeil et mon papa, il me déposait sur le lit et remontait les couvertures jusqu'à mon cou, il me fit un bisou sur le front et caressa mes cheveux blonds… Je sentais que je partais loin de cette chambre d'hôpital… Je sentais que je m'endormais, calmé et apaisé par les doux baisers de mon papa, je sentais sa douceur autour de moi et ça me faisait chaud partout dans mon corps et dans ma tête…

'_Je vole, comme mes papas sur leurs balais, mais moi, je vole sur ma peluche préférée, Pégase, il est blanc comme la neige dans le parc de Poudlard quand on jouait à faire des batailles. Je sens le vent frais dans mes cheveux blonds, ça picote un peu sur mes joues qui doivent être rougies et puis mes papas me rejoignent et on vole tous ensemble, je ris, je fais des tourbillons dans les nuages… C'est doux et agréable comme un bonbon, comme un câlin, comme l'odeur de mon papa Harry quand il me serre fort contre lui mais brusquement, j'ai froid, tout devient gris et triste… Les nuages deviennent sombres comme les jours d'orage, j'aime pas les orages, moi, ça fait du bruit et ça me fait peur, et je ne sens plus la magie de mes papas. Il y a des ombres qui m'entourent, des formes étranges qui flottent, avec des costumes noirs, des capuches qui cachent leur visage… Mais, je crois qu'ils n'ont même pas de visage, c'est tout vide et noir, je ne l'ai pas vu mais je sais qu'il faut surtout pas s'approcher de ces capuches, ça fait trop peur… Je tremble, j'ai froid partout… Je vois mon papa Harry tomber à terre, frappé par l'éclair vert dans la bulle transparente, et cette image se répète, se répète encore, encore… Et mon papa Drago, il est à genoux, il pleure beaucoup, il serre mon papa Harry, et je pleure, je me sens triste et malheureux… Tout est triste, gris et sombre… Une des silhouettes, plus grande, s'approche… Elle est différente des autres qui flottent dans l'air, elle marche et elle siffle, comme un serpent, elle est toute proche de moi et j'ai encore plus froid… Je crie mais papa Drago et papa Harry, ils ne m'entendent pas, ils ne m'entendent plus… Papa Harry, Papa Drago ! Aidez-moi ! J'ai peur ! Le monsieur, c'est celui qui n'a pas de nez, j'ai mal, ça brûle dans mon cœur… Il parle, il me parle, mais c'est bizarre, sa voix paraît très éloignée, alors qu'il me frôle presque de ses doigts fins et longs… J'entends à peine, je me concentre très fort et puis les mots qu'il chuchote à mon oreille deviennent tout à coup clairs, ça me fait encore plus peur, j'ai si froid, PAPA HARRY, PAPA DRAGO ! Aidez-moi !_

« _Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais __l'enfant maudit__…_

_Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais __l'enfant maudit__…_

_Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais __l'enfant maudit__… »_

J'étais secoué brutalement, violemment, et je me réveillais dans la chambre blanche de l'hôpital de Sainte-mangouste, mon papa Harry, il était assis au bord de mon lit, et il semblait avoir eu peur mais il me souriait pour me rassurer, comme toujours quand j'ai fait un cauchemar ou que j'ai un bobo :

« - Papa, oh Papa ! J'ai fait un horrible rêve, je criais et tu ne m'entendais pas, ni papa Drago et j'étais tout seul et…

- Chut, mon petit ange, tu as juste fait un cauchemar, je suis là, et tout va bien, calme-toi, tu as dormi sans arrêt depuis avant-hier, tu étais très fatigué par ce qui s'est passé et par le sortilège que tu as utilisé pour me sauver… Mais tout va bien, alors calme-toi mon cœur…

- Papa ?

- Oui, Raphaël ?

- Je pars ce soir, c'est ça…

- Oui, ce soir, tu vas retrouver ton tonton Rémy en 2003 et tout ira bien, tu retrouveras tous tes souvenirs et ta vie à cette époque.

- Je veux rester ici papa, je veux rester avec vous deux et tata Mione et Tonton Rémy, et tonton Charlie, et Tonton Ron et Blaise, s'il te plaît papa, je veux pas partir…

- Mon petit ange, il le faut et tu le sais bien… C'est à cause de ce cauchemar que tu viens de faire ?

- Oui je veux pas, je veux pas…

- Raphaël, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, je t'aime très fort mon cœur et je voudrais te garder avec nous mais il faut que tu retournes dans ton monde, tu naîtras enfin et je te connaîtrais bébé… Tu comprends mon petit ange ?

- Oui, mais je suis triste, tu sais.

- Je sais mon bébé…

- Papa, comment il va papa Drago ?

- Pas très bien mon ange, je crois que tu arrives et il est très faible… Il est toujours inconscient.

- Mais il va s'en sortir, hein, dis papa ?

- Bien sûr mon cœur, il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets…Ecoute mon petit ange, il ne te reste que quelques heures avant ton départ à minuit et d'après ce que Mione a trouvé sur les voyages temporels, c'est épuisant, tu dois te reposer encore, j'ai fait préparé de la potion sans rêve, comme ça, tu vas pouvoir dormir sans faire de cauchemars et je te réveillerais juste un peu avant pour te dire au revoir…

- D'accord, papa… Je suis fatigué, très fatigué…

- Tiens, mon petit ange, bois ça. »

La potion au goût atroce me donnait envie de vomir, je sentais à nouveau mes yeux qui me piquaient et je sentais que je m'endormais encore…

« - Réveille-toi, Raphaël, il est temps de partir…

- Humm, papa, suis fatigué…

- Je sais mon ange, mais dans quelques minutes, tu vas rejoindre ton monde…

- Ô papa, je veux pas, garde-moi avec toi !

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, le sortilège qu'a lancé ton tonton Rémy en 2003, va bientôt s'enclencher et je ne peux absolument pas l'empêcher. Je veux juste te dire au revoir mon ange, je t'aime très fort et c'est grâce à toi si je suis encore là, je t'aime, mon bébé…

- Je t'aime aussi papa, et dis aussi à papa Drago que je l'aime très fort… »

Je sentis des perles chaudes et salées le long de mes joues, c'étaient les miennes mais elles se mélangeaient à celle de mon papa Harry qui me serrait fort contre lui et je me sentais à nouveau protégé par le nuage doux autour de mon papa… Et puis, il se détacha de moi :

« - C'est l'heure Raphaël, je t'aime… »

Mon corps semblait fondre, ça faisait un peu mal, je sentais de moins en moins mon papa, tout devenait de plus en plus noir, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me tirait par le ventre, à l'aide d'un fil, loin du lit, loin des câlins de mon papa… Et puis, j'entendis encore le sifflement, il était plus fort que dans mes rêves :

« _Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais __l'enfant maudit__…_

_Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais __l'enfant maudit__…_

_Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais __l'enfant maudit__… »_

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, le monsieur à la voix qui sifflait était devant moi, avec un autre monsieur, qui ressemblait à mon papa Drago, j'étais dans une grande pièce et il faisait très froid :

« Où il est tonton Rémy ? »

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : une nouvelle réalité tempore

**Résumé :** Raphaël n'est pas arrivé dans son futur, Harry et Drago l'apprennent de Remus venu du futur… 

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle réalité temporelle**

(POV Drago)

Enfin, tout était terminé, Voldemort était définitivement réduit à néant grâce au sortilège de l'amour absolu et mon Harry était vivant. Il était en vie, ô Merlin, j'avais encore du mal à le réaliser car ces derniers mois, j'avais acquis la certitude de te perdre mon beau brun, j'en venais à essayer d'imaginer ma vie sans te sentir au creux de mes bras, sans sentir ton corps dans lequel je m'engouffre toujours avec plus de plaisir et d'amour, sans m'étourdir de cette aura qui t'entoure et me réchauffe jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps. Comme si je pouvais espérer vivre sans toi une seconde, oh, j'aurais essayé pour notre fils mais au fond, je le savais et tu le savais, ce n'était qu'une stupide illusion, un douloureux présage, un cauchemar… Et notre bébé était arrivé parmi nous. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de sa naissance, Marchbank m'avait plongé dans un coma artificiel pour que la fin de cette grossesse ne soit pas trop difficile pour moi. Je me souvenais seulement de l'horrible sensation de vide que j'avais ressenti à mon réveil, un vide qui m'avait terrifié véritablement. J'avais cru que j'avais perdu notre enfant de l'amour. Lorsque j'avais tenu Raphaël dans mes bras pour la première fois, un étrange frisson m'avait parcouru, je savais que mon beau brun avait eu la même impression lui aussi, je l'avais lu dans ses pensées et dans ses yeux si expressifs. La douceur blanche de notre fils n'était plus tout à fait là, plus aussi forte, et j'avais même l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus sa magie de l'amour se faisait distante, elle semblait se fondre au fond de son âme…

Je regardais mon amour tenir tendrement ce petit être si fragile lorsque nous transplanions pour Grimmaurd. Oui à peine croyable mais mon beau brun voulait faire de cette sordide maison marquée par le monde de la magie noire et les sang-pur des Blacks, une maison magnifique où il comptait s'entourer de tous les siens, une maison de l'amour puisque c'était là-bas que nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le premier étage pour border notre petit ange dans le petit berceau qu'avait préparé Molly. La maison était vide et silencieuse. Depuis que je connaissais cette maison, il y avait à peine un an, je ne l'avais toujours connue que remplie et bouleversée par les va-et-vient des membres de l'ordre du Phénix mais il semblait tous l'avoir définitivement abandonnée. Je saisissais doucement la main de mon beau brun et nous quittions la chambre de Raphaël pour les cuisines. Je suivais mon beau brun qui descendait les escaliers sombres menant au hall de la vieille folle, et il était à tomber, il était encore plus magnifique que le premier jour où je l'avais aimé, ici même dans sa chambre, la nuit où Rogue m'avait laissé à Grimmaurd après que j'ai été torturé par Bellatrix. Son aura lumineuse avait marqué mon réveil, et elle était désormais encore plus brillante, elle l'entourait désormais presque continuellement. Il se dirigeait vers les cuisines, il avait faim, je le lisais dans ses pensées mais moi, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même nourriture que je comptais dévorer jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Je voulais me rassasier de ses lèvres rouges, pleines et pulpeuses, je voulais me gaver de baisers sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, dévorer cette odeur de vanille qui me trouble tant. A peine la porte de la cuisine franchie, je le plaquais violemment contre le mur froid et noirci de la vieille cuisine Black. Je le caressai et je soulevai légèrement mon amour qui se cambrait déjà sous mes attaques. Je déposai enfin mes lèvres sur cette bouche tentatrice, dans un baiser qui nous transportait déjà loin… mais Harry se détacha de moi, il semblait perturbé :

« - Dray…

- Humm…

- Il y a quelqu'un…

- C'est ça Potter ! Cause toujours ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin… »

Hors de questions que j'arrête, Potter, je t'aime trop et je suis bien trop heureux de t'avoir à jamais à mes côtés. Je fis lentement glisser ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, laissant des traces humides de mon passage sur sa peau de vanille.

« - Dray, je suis sérieux, là !

- Il a raison, Drago ! »

Dans un même mouvement, je me retournais et fixais le coin sombre près de la cheminée, mais je ne voyais rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, une étoffe légère et translucide glissa pour laisser apparaître Rem près de la cheminée. Mon beau brun se tendit instinctivement et je sentais sa magie s'agiter lorsqu'il murmura :

« - Rem ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as dit que tu partais rejoindre Minerva !

- Non, tu te trompes, Harry, je ne suis pas Rem ! »

C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Si la personne qui nous fait face n'est pas Rem, il lui ressemble beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je me plaçais devant mon beau brun pour le protéger et je serrais sa main un peu plus fortement pour le rassurer. Il se tendit à nouveau et sa voix se fit plus forte, il se retenait de crier sa colère :

« - Quoi ? Mais, je ne comprends rien ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Excuse-moi Harry. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne suis pas le Rem à qui tu as parlé, il y a quelques minutes et qui est parti rejoindre Minerva à Poudlard. Je suis le Rem qui vous a envoyé Raphaël, je suis le Rem de 2003, si tu préfères.

- Mais, enfin pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

- Je suis arrivé le 26 juin à minuit, je vous attends depuis trois jours, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me trouver confronter à mon double de cette époque, il y a déjà assez eu de bouleversements temporels.

- Quoi ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

- Venez, j'ai préparé dans cette pensine, un souvenir de Drago, vous comprendrez… »

Dans un même mouvement, Harry et moi, nous avançions vers la table en chêne où apparaissait magiquement une pensine. Je me sentis happé, loin de la cuisine des Blacks, la brume de mes souvenirs se levait pour laisser place à une scène qui me serrait immédiatement le cœur. J'étais à nouveau à Poudlard à genoux et je serrais mon beau brun contre mon torse, secoué par des sanglots. Je ne voulais pas regarder, je me concentrais sur le visage de mon amour qui se figeait peu à peu, comprenant la réalité que nous avions tout les deux tenté de nier pendant des mois. Et je ne regardais pas, je n'écoutais pas, je ne voyais que ses yeux d'émeraude brillants de larmes contenues car je savais la vérité pour l'avoir vue dans mes cauchemars durant les mois qui avaient suivi l'enlèvement de Raphaël par Bellatrix, Nagini et Kreattur.

Je ne sortis finalement de cet état de semi-inconscience qu'au son de la voix de Granger : « _Harry, je t'aime, et tu me manques tellement que ça fait trop mal, je sais que c'est pareil pour les autres, tu nous manques et je t'en veux, je t'en veux de nous avoir laissé ici, dans ce monde bien trop vide sans toi… Je t'en veux pour Dray que je vois s'éloigner, je t'en veux pour Raphaël à qui il faudra que je raconte qui tu étais, je t'aime tellement et ça fait mal… Si tu nous vois de là où tu es, je ne sais qu'une chose en ce moment, c'est que tu nous manqueras à jamais. Je ne te souhaite qu'une chose, j'espère que tu as pu retrouver tes parents et Si', tout ceux qui te manquaient cruellement sur cette terre, et je prie pour qu'un jour je te retrouve moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry.»_

Quelques instants plus tard, nous émergions de la surface translucide, j'étais abasourdi par tout ce que nous venions de voir, je me sentais perdu et la peine de mon Harry que je lisais dans ses pensées, me transperçait le cœur comme un millier de lames acérées. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas être simplement heureux ? Pourquoi avoir cru que tout était terminé, que notre vie pouvait être paisible, faite d'amour et de passion, que nous pourrions apporter une vie de joie et de jeux à notre enfant de l'amour ? Je sentais toute la confusion dans l'esprit d'Harry, il avait peur et il était tellement triste, tellement affolé par toutes les implications de mes souvenirs. Et moi, je le savais déjà, je crois que c'est comme toutes les pièces d'un puzzle qui prend peu à peu forme… Mes sensations au contact de Raphaël… Et je voyais les yeux verts si particuliers, son désarroi était troublant, il ne réalisait pas les événements qui se précipitaient ou plutôt il s'acharnait à les repousser comme si les niant, il modifierait notre avenir…

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu n'es pas mort, l'ordre temporel a été rompu !

- Quoi ?

- Harry, tu devais mourir dans ce combat contre Voldemort. Te souviens-tu de ta première rencontre avec Raphaël ? Tu m'en as parlé au cours d'un de nos entraînements, tu me disais que Raphaël t'avait dévisagé comme si tu étais un inconnu… et c'est bien ce que tu étais pour lui, tu es mort le 21 juin 1998, Drago t'a rejoint peu après… il a tout fait pour lutter pour Raphaël, il avait même extrait tous les souvenirs te concernant en me les confiant, espérant ainsi survivre, mais il s'est éteint…

- Je devais donc… mourir…

- Oui et c'est pour cela que j'avais effacé de la mémoire de Raphaël tous les éléments qui pouvaient entraîner une modification du futur…

- Pourtant, je suis là !

- Oui et nous n'avons pas compris ce qui s'est passé… Merlin…

- Quoi ?

- Raphaël…

- Quoi ?

- Il n'est pas revenu en 2003, l'ordre temporel a été modifié et il n'est pas revenu le 24 juin à minuit comme cela aurait dû se produire… »

Je serrais mon beau brun très fort contre moi et je voyais des perles chaudes roulées le long de ses joues s'écouler dans mon cou, mes doigts caressaient machinalement des cheveux en bataille. Sans même que j'en ai conscience, je rompis le silence pesant dans cette sombre cuisine :

« - Remus ?

- Oui, Drago ?

- C'est Raphaël qui a sauvé Harry et il n'était pas censé faire cela, c'est ce qui a modifié le futur…

- Oui, c'est exactement cela… Je ne lui ai pas effacé cette information car je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait un sort de magie noire, comme… Il n'était pas censé connaître ce sortilège… Quelqu'un a dû lui apprendre sans que je le sache, une personne qui voulait modifier le futur et surtout créer une rupture dans l'ordre temporel tel qu'il existait jusque là… »

Je me détachais de mon beau brun et soupirais :

« - Mon père.

- C'est ce que nous avons pensé.

- Je vois… Je crois que ça explique toutes les sensations que nous avons eues au contact de Raphaël, il est… Enfin, je veux dire que son aura semble évoluer, se modifier, s'assombrir de jour en jour, sa magie se referme sur elle-même et ce n'est plus tout à fait l'enfant de l'amour que nous avons découvert le 1er septembre dans la salle de Poudlard et dont nous nous sommes occupés jusqu'au combat contre Voldemort.

- Tu as raison Drago, quand nous n'avons pas vu Raphaël revenir à notre époque dans le bureau d'Albus, son portrait nous a immédiatement fait part de ses inquiétudes sur une rupture de l'ordre temporel. Albus pense que seul Voldemort a pu procéder à une manipulation de magie noire si puissante, et je suis d'accord avec toi, Drago, ton père n'a jamais été retrouvé au moment de la mort de ta mère. Nos renseignements au sein de l'ordre à cette époque étaient formels, ton père s'est volatilisé juste après avoir tué Narcissa : il n'a jamais rejoint les mangemorts, il a donc dû utiliser l'ordre temporel pour aider Voldemort à parvenir à ses fins.

- C'est… C'est… Non, pas Raphaël, pas Raphaël…

- Calme-toi mon amour, Harry, je t'en supplie, calme-toi !

- Mais, comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Notre fils, notre fils, Voldemort a notre enfant ! Et Merlin sait ce qu'il lui fait subir actuellement ! Tu l'as dit toi-même sa magie se modifie à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, et je n'ai rien vu venir !

- Harry, ne commence pas à culpabiliser pour ce qui s'est passé, tu n'y es pour rien. Si l'ordre temporel a été modifié, c'est uniquement à cause de mon père qui a encore utilisé ce qui m'est le plus précieux… »

Je serrais mon beau brun qui semblait profondément ébranlé, la joie qui semblait ne plus jamais devoir le quitter depuis mon réveil à Sainte-Mangouste avait laissé place à un désarroi comme je n'en avais jamais connu, il était malheureux au-delà des mots, il souffrait au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait concevoir, il s'était fait à l'idée de ne pas avoir de vie en dehors de son combat avec Voldemort, il s'était habitué à l'idée de se sacrifier pour le monde moldu et sorcier mais que Raphaël soit mêlé à ce conflit, à cette guerre, à sa guerre, c'était trop, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer. Il me regardait, désemparé, et je me forçais à reprendre :

« - Rem, que peut-on faire ? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que pense Albus ?

- Il vous faut retrouver Raphaël, et donc retrouver le repaire de Voldemort pour reconduire votre petit ange en 2003… Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont le portrait d'Albus semblait certain, Voldemort étant mort à l'heure actuelle et dans le futur d'où je viens, celui qui a appelé à lui Raphaël se trouve quelque part dans le passé. Il vous faudra donc remonter l'ordre temporel, sauver l'enfant de l'amour en lui rendant sa puissance d'amour magique que Voldemort veut anéantir à tout prix… S'il parvenait à détruire complètement le pouvoir de Raphaël, votre bébé disparaîtrait à jamais et je ne pourrais pas procéder à son voyage temporel. Il ne viendrait pas à vous en 1997 et ne serait donc pas le quatrième pilier de l'amour. Tu ne pourrais donc pas réunir le pouvoir de l'amour absolu et tu ne parviendrais pas à vaincre Voldemort… Il survivrait au 21 juin 1998…

- Alors tout recommence…

- Pas exactement Harry, tu as vaincu Voldemort, celui qui a tué tes parents, celui qui a essayé de te tuer tant de fois, celui qui est réapparu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, tu l'as tué par le sortilège de l'amour absolu. Celui que tu vas devoir affronter désormais est un autre Voldemort qui n'a jamais existé… En appelant à lui Raphaël et en rompant l'ordre temporel, il s'est créé une nouvelle réalité, une nouvelle histoire si tu préfères et tu devras rétablir l'ordre temporel en rendant à mon époque, à l'avenir l'enfant de l'amour qui a disparu. Il vous faudra rendre à Raphaël son aura lumineuse, faire fusionner cette nouvelle réalité temporelle avec l'ancienne pour que Voldemort n'existe pas dans le futur et pour que Raphaël retrouve sa place parmi nous. Si vous échouez, votre bébé s'éteindra progressivement en perdant son pouvoir de l'amour absolu et sa magie blanche. Le processus a déjà commencé comme vous vous en êtes déjà tous les deux rendus compte.»

Je regardais mon beau brun qui glissait lentement, le long du mur, assis sur le sol froid et crasseux de la cuisine de Grimmaurd.

« Je t'aime Harry, il faut que tu gardes espoir et quoi qu'il nous arrive, nous ramènerons Raphaël en 2003, il redeviendra l'enfant de l'amour et tu anéantiras Voldemort à jamais… Il ne survivra pas au 21 juin 1998, mon amour, fais-moi confiance…

- Pourquoi, Dray, pourquoi tout recommence ? »

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3 : nous sommes l'amour

**Résumé :** La mission des deux beaux gosses se précisent, heureusement, leur arme reste à jamais leur amour…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 3 : ****Nous sommes l'Amour**

(POV Harry)

« - Ecoute, Harry, va te coucher, repose-toi et demain à la première heure, nous irons dans le bureau de Minerva, je dispose d'un parchemin vierge que le portrait d'Albus du futur m'a remis avant mon départ temporel et qu'il a ensorcelé. Le sort se libérera dès qu'il le lira et il contient des informations précieuses qui vous permettront d'organiser ce nouveau combat contre Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas y aller tout de suite alors ?

- Harry, tu as besoin de récupérer des derniers événements et tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, le Rémus de cette époque devait se rendre au bureau de Minerva, il ne faut en aucun cas que je sois en contact avec lui.

- Je… et Raphaël, si nous tardons trop, il va… non !

- Non, Harry, quoi qu'il en soit Raphaël est, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, un être tout à fait exceptionnel, il n'existe et il n'existera jamais qu'un seul enfant de l'amour.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a que cinq ans, il est seul face à Jedusor…

- Harry, il dispose d'un pouvoir extraordinaire, combinant vos deux forces magiques et il est capable de résister aux intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit pendant une très longue période, beaucoup plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Il lutte déjà, regardez ce n'est peut-être qu'un enfant de cinq ans et pourtant, il conserve encore en lui sa force de l'amour. Harry, tu sais très bien au vu du combat qui t'a opposé à Voldemort que tu es un des sorciers les plus puissants que la terre ait jamais porté, tu t'es élevé au rang des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps et dans l'avenir, ton nom est devenu légendaire au même titre que Viviane, Merlin, Circée et Albus. Quant à toi, Drago, en donnant naissance à cet enfant, tu as également développé ta force d'une façon spectaculaire. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas encore compte mais à vous deux, vous représentez le couple le plus impressionnant qui n'ait jamais existé sur terre et j'ai confiance, vous réussirez à sauver Raphaël, vous parviendrez à tuer définitivement Voldemort et à ramener dans l'avenir le pouvoir de l'amour. Plus vous resterez unis, plus le pouvoir de Raphaël sera puissant et pourra lutter contre les intrusions de Voldemort. La seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est votre amour… Maintenant, il faut vous reposer. On se retrouve demain matin vers neuf heures, ici même, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, Rem. Harry, viens te coucher, mon amour.

- Dray, je… J'ai tellement peur.

- Je sais beau brun, je sais, moi aussi, mais Rem a raison, pour l'instant, nous devons nous reposer, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à faire dans les jours à venir, notre voyage temporel… Viens mon cœur… Rem à demain matin. »

Je sentis mon Drago resserrer sa main autour de mon poignet et il me tirait vers la porte de la cuisine des Blacks. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans les escaliers sombres et froids. Je passais devant le portrait glacial de la mère de Si' qui nous lançait un regard haineux et sa voix cinglante et aiguë rompit le silence pesant de Grimmaurd.

« - Alors les traîtres à notre sang, les amis des sang-de-Bourbe ont perdu leur précieuse progéniture, notre maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra et tuera cet immonde petit morveux bâtard !

- Espèce de salope ! »

Sans même que j'en prenne conscience, ma magie déferlait comme jamais, tout tourbillonnait autour de moi et je planais à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol crasseux du hall. La tempête que mes pouvoirs venaient de déclencher, arrachait les planches du parquet de l'entrée de Grimmaurd. Le porte-parapluie jambe de troll décollait et tournait autour de mon ange et de moi… Je tremblais, je ne contrôlais plus rien… Je voyais mon ange qui suffoquait et lorsque je le réalisais ce que ma magie était en train de provoquer, je retombais lourdement sur le sol. La respiration du portrait de la vieille folle se fit douloureuse et sifflante et Dray reprenait aussi difficilement son souffle, il me serrait très fort contre lui et passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour apaiser ma colère :

« Je comprends mieux ce que disait Rem quand il disait que ton combat avait fait de toi un sorcier légendaire, tu es de plus en plus impressionnant mon cher époux… je vais finir par croire que tu me mérites presque. »

Dray commençait à déposer des milliers de baisers papillons sur mes joues puis sur mes lèvres et son étreinte se fit plus pressante.

« Dray, ce n'est pas le moment !

- HARRY ! Arrête ! Notre force, notre puissance est née de notre amour l'un pour l'autre et s'il y a une chose dont je suis convaincu, tout comme Rem, c'est que pour vaincre Voldemort et ramener Raphaël à son époque, nous devons nous aimer plus que tout, encore et encore. Si nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, alors Voldemort aura gagné…

- Je suis désolé mon ange, je ne voulais pas te repousser… »

Les yeux de mon ange brillaient et il souriait, me murmurant en pensée son amour. Avant même que j'ai le temps de réaliser, les deux bras de mon ange me soulevaient et me plaquaient contre son torse, je calais instinctivement ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et je soufflais délicatement dans ses cheveux blonds si soyeux. Ses muscles se tendaient aussitôt et je sentis sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, plus haletante, je souriais, il ne lui fallait que peu pour me désirer… Et il me désirait à cet instant autant que moi. Je le voulais tellement en moi que tout mon corps tremblait à son contact. Il se dirigeait lentement dans les escaliers sombres en direction du premier étage, nous passions devant les têtes des ancêtres de Kreattur, et d'un alohomora, Dray entrouvrit la porte de notre chambre à Grimmaurd. Il me déposa avec une douceur inouïe et se pencha vers moi. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser légèrement lorsqu'il enjamba mon corps, se plaçant au dessus de moi, à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Ses yeux brillaient de désir, pur et entier, et je frémissais alors que ses longs doigts élégants et pâles se frayaient un chemin dans mes longs cheveux bruns indomptables. Je reproduisais le même geste dans ses douces mèches blondes si soyeuses, les entortillant délicatement et les faisant glisser le long des mes phalanges. Il souriait et se plaqua un peu plus contre mon torse. Je sentais son souffle tiède entre ses lèvres entrouvertes parcourir chaque parcelle de mon visage. Sa main droite quitta finalement ma chevelure, et descendit langoureusement le long de mon front où déjà perlaient des gouttes de sueur… Il prit un temps qui me parut indéfiniment long pour glisser le long de ma cicatrice maudite. Ses lèvres chaudes rejoignaient son index et embrassaient, tendrement ma cicatrice à trois reprises, je sentais mon corps se tendre un peu plus à son contact, si délicieux et si doux. Je fermais instinctivement mes yeux comme pour me laisser envahir un peu plus par toutes les émotions qui m'assaillaient en même temps : du désir, de la passion, de l'amour, de la force, oui, je me sentais plus fort contre lui, entier, complet uniquement dans son étreinte. Il déposa sur mes paupières abaissées de légères caresses avec ses lèvres chaudes et humidifiées par le désir. Je les rouvris aussitôt. Ses yeux avaient changé, ils étaient plus sombres, toujours aussi gris et intenses mais assombris par ce désir intense qui le fascine autant que moi. Je crois que cette couleur est la couleur de son amour pour moi, fort, plus fort que tout et c'est pour cela que je suis encore en vie, pour l'aimer encore. Sa bouche parcourait lentement et descendait inexorablement vers son âme sœur. Il jouait quelques secondes en frottant son nez délicatement au mien, un sourire s'étendit alors sur son visage angélique et diabolique, pervers et romantique. Il soufflait, la bouche à peine entrouverte sur la commissure de mes lèvres qui se tendaient instinctivement pour lui ravir un baiser, mais sadiquement, elles s'éloignaient de moi pour déposer de légers contacts le long de ma joue droite et descendre lentement le long de ma mâchoire pour remonter doucement, cruellement vers le lobe de mon oreille. Sa langue suçotait tendrement la peau tendre cachée derrière, puis cette caresse se fit plus dure, il me mordillait de plus en plus franchement et je gémissais à cette torture, mon corps n'était déjà plus que tremblement.

« Dray… Dray…

- Allons Beau Brun, un peu de patience tout de même… »

Il quitta alors cette partie si érogène de mon corps pour plaquer enfin ses lèvres tentatrices sur les miennes, un léger coup de langue me fit sursauter et j'entrouvris ma bouche pour le sentir enfin s'engouffrer en moi. Il était tendre et doux, il prenait un temps infini à me redécouvrir comme si nous échangions notre premier baiser, c'était il y a presque un an, cela me paraissait si loin pourtant. Peu à peu, cette douceur laissait place à une recherche plus intense, plus passionnée, sa langue se tordait, convulsait contre sa partenaire, un courant électrique parcourut l'échine de mon dos. Je sentais que ses mains qui étaient restées concentrées sur mon visage l'avaient tragiquement délaissé pour voguer vers le creux de mes reins. Je sentais qu'il soulevait mon tee-shirt, ses mains chaudes et fines passaient délicatement sous le tissu et s'engouffraient encore. Elles redessinaient indéfiniment les muscles de mon abdomen, contractés par ce désir encore inassouvi. Puis, elles se perdirent autour de mon nombril. Je gémissais de plus en plus, je le voulais tellement que je frissonnais et lui se complaisait à me faire patienter, à me torturer lentement. Je n'en pouvais plus et finalement je murmurais un sort qui nous dévêtit tout les deux en une seconde. Nos deux érections se trouvaient en contact et je sentis mon ange se tendre instantanément. Il interrompit alors notre baiser, interloqué.

« Pressé, mon beau brun…

- S'il te plaît Dray… »

Il me souriait et c'était la plus belle vision qui puisse exister sur cette terre, ces cheveux étaient emmêlés, des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de son torse dévêtu, ses yeux brillaient de désir, ses lèvres trop rougies par nos baisers intenses, contrastaient avec la pâleur habituelle de sa peau diaphane, seules la rougeur sur ses pommettes témoignaient de son empressement et de son émotion à cet instant. Il plaqua sa bouche sur mon torse, mordillant plus durement mes tétons durcis par le désir. De fines traces de salive révélèrent leur passage sur ma peau tremblante d'envie. Je sentais lentement que ses lèvres rejoignaient sa main droite qui torturait encore mon nombril et je me cambrai, elles semblaient décidées à atteindre une zone encore intouchée à mon grand désespoir. Son souffle frôla une première fois mon érection tendue et douloureuse, je le voulais tellement que mes hanches se soulevaient brusquement sans que j'en ais conscience pour que mon sexe puisse enfin accéder à cette douce chaleur. Il était surpris par ce mouvement, et il riait franchement, tout en s'éloignant de ma virilité. Je fronçais les sourcils de colère et de frustration et ma magie se répandit autour de nous dans un nuage intense et vif, il suffoqua et gémit :

« - Harry ! Oh putain Harry ! C'est… Putain ! Oh Merlin !

- Fallait pas jouer avec moi Dray ! »

Il reprit difficilement son souffle et je le regardais encore plus impatient qu'auparavant ce qui le fit frissonner, son visage redescendait lentement vers mon désir… Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, et je sentais sa chaleur tournoyée de plus en plus proche autour de moi. Il lécha une goutte translucide apparue et une décharge de pur plaisir m'emporta à cette fugitive sensation… Il me semblait que je l'attendais depuis si longtemps que tout mon corps était au bord d'un précipice sans fond. Il le savait car il s'empara enfin de moi, de mon corps, de mon désir et je ne savais tout simplement plus qui j'étais, qui il était car j'étais lui et il était moi, à tout jamais. J'avais l'impression de mourir sous les mouvements de cette bouche que je chérissais, que j'allais rendre mon âme sous les coups de succions de ses tendres lèvres qui me faisaient découvrir des sensations indescriptibles, que j'allais périr sous les coups de cette langue qui me transportaient dans un éden perdu pour tous sur terre et qui s'était ouvert à nous. Je l'aime tellement que ma magie se fond en lui. Il se cambra une nouvelle fois sous cette intrusion et se détacha de mon sexe tendu, au bord de l'explosion, submergé par un désir si incroyable.

« Dray, viens … »

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, il souriait, il n'était pas prêt à rendre les armes.

« Et où dois-je venir mon amour ?

- Dray ! Encore une réflexion de ce genre et je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement mon ange !

- C'est une menace, mon cœur ?

- Non une promesse… Viens… En moi…

- Supplie-moi !

- Quoi !

- Harry, supplie-moi !

- Malefoy !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le mot magique, mon amour…

- Dray, s'il te plaît…

- Je t'aime, petit lion, je t'aime et maintenant, je te veux, je te veux comme je ne t'ai probablement jamais voulu, je croyais t'avoir perdu, à jamais, je sais que tu es à moi pour toujours, quoique fasse Voldemort, nous sommes l'Amour…»

Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de répondre à cette déclaration qui avait embué mes yeux de perles translucides et salées. Sa bouche explora la mienne délicatement mais très vite, l'éclair de passion que je devinais dans ses yeux, accentua ce délicieux baiser romantique. Après quelques secondes, les lèvres de mon ange se détachaient à nouveau de moi et sa longue et fine main blanche et élégante passa en une caresse fugitive, ma langue entreprit un voyage érotique le long de ses doigts, laissant une humidité sensuelle. Mon ange souriait et les fit descendre vers mon intimité langoureusement, je me cambrai lorsque je sentis qu'il frôlait l'entrée de mon plaisir. C'est à peine si je sentis l'intrusion de son index en moi, car sa lèvre avait repris sa douloureuse torture, ses mordillements excitants sur les pointes tendues et rosées sur ma poitrine. J'avais à peine le temps de le réaliser qu'un second doigt vint rejoindre son frère, il commençait alors des mouvements de ciseaux, et les replia dans une position un peu particulière pour… Ô Merlin ! Dray ! Il toucha une seconde fois cette zone paradisiaque, et sans même en avoir conscience, mes hanches se tendaient d'elle-même pour précipiter ce contact qui me bouleversait… C'était trop intense, trop explosif, trop… Je pourrais jouir à l'instant s'il n'avait pas retiré immédiatement ses deux doigts. Son sexe gonflé était au bord de mon entrée, je sentais qu'il se tendait et pénétrait avec une douceur ignoble en moi, alors que je le voulais passionnément et durement. Il se retint de donner un coup de rein violent et je grimaçais de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour ?

- Dray, pitié, pas comme ça !

- Et comment alors ?

- Arrête, prends-moi s'il te plaît…

- Je t'aime beau brun. »

En murmurant cette dernière phrase, il poussa un coup violent s'enfonçant totalement en moi. Chaque mouvement nous rapprochait encore, mes hanches décollaient pour se confronter toujours plus à lui. Je sentais à nouveau ma magie qui m'échappait mais cette fois, elle rejoignait et se fondait à celle de mon ange, autour de nous, et la chaleur dégagée était intense et lumineuse. Mes yeux se fermaient comme pour conserver enfoui en moi tout ce bonheur, toute l'intensité de notre relation, j'avais failli te perdre, j'ai failli tout perdre. Sa main était inexorablement descendue le long de nos corps pourtant si proches à cet instant et caressait mon érection suivant le même rythme frénétique qu'il imprimait à son corps contre le mien.

« Regarde-moi Harry ! Regarde-moi »

J'ouvris les yeux, répondant aussitôt à cette voix qui pourraient me convaincre de tout. J'avais presque oublié à quel point faire l'amour avec mon ange pouvait me combler et nous n'avions rien fait que nous embrasser depuis le combat avec Voldemort, depuis son séjour à Sainte-Magouste. Et je me retrouvais, enfin complet, lorsque j'étais avec lui, lui en moi, entier. Je formulais des mots sans cohérence au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de cette extase qui allait m'emporter, je priais pour ne jamais le perdre car je me perdais avec lui… Ses coups et ses mouvements s'accéléraient encore, m'emportant dans cette déferlante de sensations enivrantes, je me répandis vidé, et pourtant rempli de son amour, entre nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre par la sueur de nos ébats. Je sentais au même moment, mon intimité se contracter autour de lui… Il se retira complètement, me pénétra encore plus durement et percuta une dernière fois ma prostate, se propageant en moi, je sentais sa chaleur au plus profond de moi. Il retomba lourdement, exténué, en sueur et il avait du mal à se redresser pour plaquer ses lèvres sur ma bouche, son souffle erratique se perdait dans ce baiser beaucoup plus doux après la violence, la rapidité de ces dernières minutes, ce besoin viscéral à assouvir… Je me blottis contre son torse chaud et humide, je respirais l'odeur de sa peau marquée par la transpiration et je sentais qu'il se dégageait de mon corps, me laissant étrangement vide.

« - Et bien, c'était… C'était vraiment incroyable, beau brun… Je crois que je veux bien réessayer quand tu veux… humm et le truc avec ta magie, c'était quoi ?

- Sais pas… Dray, je t'aime …

- Allez, il faut qu'on se repose, demain, la journée va être difficile et…

- Dray, dis-moi qu'on le sauvera, dis-le moi, s'il te plaît, j'ai tellement mal…

- Oui, mon amour, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve pour nous deux… Je veux dire, tu devrais être mort et moi, en train de mourir d'amour pour toi et je ne sais pas si en rétablissant l'ordre temporel, nous survivrons mais je sais que je vais profiter de chaque jour à tes côtés comme s'il devait être le dernier et nous sauverons notre enfant, je te le jure, mon petit lion, je t'aime mon beau brun… je te l'ai dit, quoique fasse Voldemort, nous sommes l'Amour… »

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4 : Le parchemin

**Résumé **: Une nouvelle mission pour Harry et Drago débute ici, comment va donc s'organiser ce voyage temporel exceptionnel, en quête de l'enfant de l'amour… Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 4 : Le parchemin**

(POV Drago)

Je me réveillais doucement, plaqué contre mon torse, un corps chaud qui s'emboîtait parfaitement au mien, la tête brune de mon amour se trouvait calée au creux de mon épaule, je sentais la douceur de ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés chatouiller ma joue et je m'enivrais de leur odeur particulière. Je clignais une première fois les paupières alors que la lumière du jour pénétrait à peine dans notre chambre de square Grimmaurd à travers les persiennes, il était sans doute encore très tôt. Le corps à mes côtés commençait à se tortiller et à s'étirer d'une façon très féline qui, comme à chaque fois, titillait mon imagination, je posais un baiser tendre sur l'omoplate de mon beau brun. Je le devinais, souriant, les yeux encore clos et je l'entendis à peine murmurer :

« Dray, humm ! J'ai… Putain, tu aurais plus être plus délicat, c'est franchement douloureux !

- Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup plaint hier soir, beau brun. »

Mes lèvres glissèrent lentement de son omoplate à sa nuque en de légers baisers papillons, je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte, je le sentis se tordre et gémir à cette caresse que je lui prodiguais le long de son avant-bras gauche, le frôlant en va-et-vient, à peine esquissé et appuyé. Il soupirait de plus en plus fortement et ces soupirs me faisaient perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait encore. Quelques minutes seulement après mon doux réveil dans ses bras, je me sentais déjà si douloureusement tendu, tout mon corps ouvert aux sensations à son contact. Assez brusquement, je basculais au dessus de son corps délicatement doré et finement musclé. Lascivement, il avait écarté les cuisses pour me laisser l'atteindre aisément, mes jambes avaient glissé entre les siennes instinctivement, il était sur le ventre et avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller, les bras noués au dessus de sa tête, il semblait totalement abandonné sous mon poids alors que je frémissais de désir. Ma paume tremblante sur sa peau commença une descente lente le long de son échine et il réagissait à chaque effleurement, à chaque baiser déposé furtivement. Alors que ma main gauche se perdait le long de sa hanche, passant et repassant sur cette partie de peau si sensible, ma main droite s'était faufilée jusqu'à son visage et mon index caressait ses lèvres, quémandant désespéramment sa langue. Délaissant mon doigt, il murmura à peine un sort de lubrification, couvrant ainsi mon sexe gorgé de sang, où perlait déjà la substance translucide de mon désir :

« Viens… Tout de suite… »

Cette supplique était sensuelle, un appel au pêché auquel je ne pourrais jamais résister ; et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, je me trouvais déjà devant son intimité, gonflé et désireux de le prendre durement et presque violemment. Il n'était pas préparé, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à le pénétrer, resserrant mes mains autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer à moi, il se précipita dans le même temps à ma rencontre, surélevant légèrement ses fesses fermes. Son étroitesse, sa chaleur autour de moi était encore plus intense. Je m'enfonçais en lui en un coup puissant, totalement, profondément, et je sentis sa respiration se bloquer. Je me penchais sur son dos, soufflant dans le creux de sa nuque et notre mouvement, l'un rejoignant l'autre, se fit de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus dur, ses soupirs et gémissements, mélangés aux miens, parvenaient à peine à mes oreilles tant ma passion était absolue, il nous fallait assouvir ce désir brutal. Après de nombreux va-et-vient, j'avais perdu pied avec la réalité, tout autour de moi me paraissait entouré de brumes, sans doute sa magie qui se répandait, quand je le sentis se contracter. Je me retirais de lui totalement et je retombais contre lui après encore quelques coups plus intenses, plus brutaux, me répandant au plus loin dans son corps.

« Oh, Harry ! Humm ! »

Mes doigts serraient encore presque de façon convulsive ses hanches, je me rendais à peine compte que des petites marques rouges se formaient sur sa taille lorsque je relâchais mon étreinte. Finalement, mes doigts glissèrent doucement le long de son dos, passèrent sur ses épaules fines et musclées par les heures d'entraînement, avant de remonter lentement le long de ses bras encore noués au dessus de sa tête, serrant le montant du lit. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à ses mains, je nouais mes doigts aux siens dans une danse encore plus érotique. J'étais allongé sur lui et mon nez s'enivrait de son odeur de vanille sucrée mêlée à la sueur de nos ébats. Je soupirais lourdement contre son omoplate, repu et épuisé, quand j'entendis son petit rire cristallin, doux et moqueur :

« J'en déduis que ça t'a plu, mon ange.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te laisser croire que tu as été particulièrement bon sur ce coup-là, Potter ? »

Il éclata d'un rire cette fois plus sonore.

« J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que c'était tellement bien que tu n'as pas encore réussi à bouger, mon ange…

- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle. Enfin si ça peut te rassurer de m'entendre te le dire, oui, c'était franchement bon Potty ! »

Au bout de longues minutes, je roulais finalement sur le dos et lui se câlinait contre moi, tel un chat se rapprochant doucement du feu pour se réchauffer. Je crois parfois que j'aurais pu l'entendre miauler, ainsi lové contre mon corps. Je l'embrassais cette fois plus calmement, comme pour lui faire comprendre toute l'intensité de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous redécouvrîmes ce matin-là, mais nous nous étions finalement endormis tendrement enlacés. Lorsque sonnait neuf heures aux différentes horloges lugubres du square Grimmaurd, j'émergeais doucement de cette nuit d'amour, mais mon beau brun se leva brusquement d'un seul saut hors du lit, sans vouloir le moins du monde, me réveiller délicatement.

« Potty, putain, je dors moi ! Tu pourrais faire plus doucement quand même !

- Dray, tu arrêtes de râler et tu te bouges, Rem doit déjà nous attendre pour aller rejoindre le bureau de Minerva ! On n'aurait jamais dû se rendormir !

- Oh, et tu te calmes maintenant, je ne pense pas que Rem s'attende à nous voir débarquer à neuf heures tapantes dans la cuisine. »

Alors que je m'étirais dans notre lit, mon beau brun se précipitait à travers toute la chambre, ramassant ses habits disséminés, sous le lit et au pied de la bien trop vieille armoire en chêne, sous le regard médusé d'un vieux portrait au moins autant délabré que la mère folle de Black. Je dévorais du regard ce corps nu si parfait :

« Dis-moi beau brun pourrais-tu m'expliquer, pourquoi au lieu de courir partout, tu n'utilises pas ta magie pour rassembler tes petites affaires et faire le ménage dans notre chambre ? Je croyais que j'avais pour époux le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, pas Dobby…

- Au lieu de faire ton malin, LEVE-TOI ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Ouh, tu es d'humeur chatouilleuse ce matin, on dirait ! »

Je m'étirais une dernière fois, sous le regard furieux de mon beau brun, Merlin ! Que ça m'avait manqué ces derniers mois ! La fatigue que j'avais accumulée entre nos entraînements et la grossesse de Raphaël, m'avait fait perdre ma verve, j'étais devenu une espèce de loque, perpétuellement épuisée et j'avais l'impression que la magie de Raphaël enfin sorti de mon corps, je me retrouvais véritablement, le Malefoy serpentard, manipulateur et obsédé, prêt à faire enrager le petit lion qui partageait ma vie comme aux premiers temps de notre relation ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule différence, et pas des moindres, je n'avais pas besoin de le prier pour répondre à toutes mes exigences, à tous mes désirs… Et pourtant, ce qui aurait pu être absolument parfait, s'avérait être un cauchemar éveillé depuis hier soir avec les révélations de Rem. Raphaël n'était plus vraiment parmi nous ! Enfin, il luttait et c'est tout ce qui importait à mes yeux, ça et l'amour que je portais à ma petite fée du logis qui s'acharnait à dénicher mes vêtements après avoir magiquement revêtu les siens en une fraction de seconde, à mon grand désespoir, me privant de la vision de son charmant corps nu.

« MALEFOY SI TU N'ES PAS HABILLE ET DEBOUT DANS UNE SECONDE, JE TE GARANTIS QUE TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PAS DE SITOT !

- Oh mon cœur….

- Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai dit DEBOUT !

- Tu oublies un détail dans ta charmante petite menace concernant ton éventuelle abstinence…

- Quoi ?

- Je te rappelle que d'après Rem, et sur ce point, je le soutiens totalement comme tu t'en doutes, Raphaël tire sa puissance de notre couple et je doute, _amour_, que tu puisses prononcer tes vœux de chasteté, il y va de la vie de notre fils, tout de même… »

Je ne pus empêcher le petit sourire ironique et pervers qui s'esquissait sur mon visage, je regardais les deux émeraudes de mon beau brun d'abord interrogative mais en quelques secondes, ces yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et il fulminait véritablement, j'arrivais encore à le titiller, à le provoquer et en général, ces petites provocations se finissaient d'une façon plus qu'agréable. Je vis alors mon beau brun rougir et Merde ! Il venait de lire dans mes pensées !

« Parce que tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer avec ça en plus ! Bien tenté, Malefoy mais je crois que ce sera pour plus tard le troisième round, je suis crevé et Rem nous attend !

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'avoir au moins essayé, quand même…

- T'es vraiment qu'un obsédé !

- Totalement obsédé par le joli petit cul de mon époux, je l'avoue, Potty ! »

Il soupira bruyamment et murmura un sort qui m'habilla immédiatement. Je grognais mais me résignais à le suivre quand il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers sombres de Grimmaurd. Je le rejoignis avant qu'il n'atteigne la cuisine des Blacks et enserrais sa taille très tendrement en déposant un délicat baiser sur sa nuque.

« Tu m'en veux, beau brun.

- Non bien sûr que non… »

Lorsque nous pénétrions enfin dans la vieille pièce sans lumière, Rem nous attendait, il berçait doucement notre petit bébé et souriait à notre adorable ange avec une tendresse infinie.

« Il est en pleine forme ce matin ! La nuit a été agréable, je présume… »

Harry se tendit immédiatement à la remarque de celui qu'il considérait comme son père et une jolie teinte rouge cramoisie se répandit de son cou au haut de ses pommettes.

« Le réveil aussi, Rem… Tu peux me croire, encore plus qu'agréable… »

J'éclatais de rire lorsque je me prenais un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes. Je me revoyais, il y a un peu moins d'un an la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, alors que nous commencions à peine à nous connaître dans notre nouvelle relation.

« Je plaisantais, Harry, et Rem aussi. Calme-toi, mon cœur !

- Il a raison Harry. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te laisses envahir par la peur ou le désespoir face à cette situation, vos pensées positives sont la meilleure défense de Raphaël. Je sais que ce que je te demande doit te paraître bien difficile au vu de ce que je vous ai appris mais fais-moi confiance !

- C'est… C'est si dur… Je veux dire, tout est de ma faute. »

Je le regardais médusé. Comment ça ? Tout est de ta faute ! Merlin ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout est de la faute de mon père, de Voldemort, mais certainement pas de toi, Harry ! Je me rapprochais de lui et serrais son corps contre moi, je passais doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés par la nuit.

« Arrête ! Tu n'es absolument pas responsable ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire cela ! D'accord ?

- Oui… Oui…

- Bien ! Maintenant Rem, redevenons un peu sérieux ! Tu as parlé d'un parchemin vierge dont nous devons découvrir le contenu grâce au portrait de Dumbledore. Quand est-ce que l'on part ? Comment veux-tu procéder ?

- J'y ai réfléchi cette nuit. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il ne faut en aucun cas que je me retrouve confronté à mon double de cette époque et il nous faut une personne pour s'occuper du bébé, alors, j'ai pensé qu'Harry pourrait se rendre chez moi et me demander de garder votre petit ange. Comme cela, nous aurons la voie libre à Poudlard si je suis occupé à jouer les baby-sitters avec Raphaël. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant cinq ans dans l'autre réalité temporelle, vous pouvez me croire, il… Enfin, je me débrouille très bien.

- D'accord, j'en ai pour une minute, je vais utiliser la cheminette. »

Harry se dirigea vers Remus et prit délicatement notre petit Raphaël, je me penchais dans le même temps vers cet ange et déposais un baiser sur son front qui avait l'odeur particulière des nourrissons puis je posais mes lèvres sur celle d'Harry.

« Fais attention, d'accord ! Prends tout le temps qu'il t'est nécessaire. »

Harry me regardait, son regard toujours aussi triste et s'engouffra vers la cheminée de la cuisine des Black, il empoigna une grosse poignée de la poudre verte et hurla plus que nécessaire « Cheminée du loup-garou ». Il disparut l'instant d'après et je me retrouvais enfin seul avec ce Rem qui avait débarqué dans nos vies hier.

« Remus ? J'étais mort, peu après Harry et c'est toi qui t'occupais de Raphaël, c'est bien ça.

- Oui.

- Tu crois, enfin, si on rétablit la réalité temporelle, et je sais qu'on y arrivera… Je veux dire, Harry et moi, on… enfin, on ne survivra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- On ne sait pas, même Albus l'ignore véritablement. On est aux confins des expériences magiques jamais réalisées. C'était à sa connaissance la première fois que l'ordre temporel a été modifié au cours d'un voyage.

- Je vois…

- Drago, il faut que tu veilles sur Harry, il est peut-être le plus puissant des sorciers mais je crois qu'il a du mal à accepter cette nouvelle réalité temporelle. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, j'en suis vraiment convaincu, il avait accepté de ne jamais vieillir à tes côtés, de ne jamais voir grandir son enfant mais par contre que Raphaël se retrouve dans cette guerre, dans sa guerre, ça, il ne peut pas le concevoir et il a besoin de ta présence comme il n'en a probablement jamais eu besoin auparavant. N'oublie pas qu'il est le seul à avoir jamais été en connexion directe avec l'esprit de Voldemort, il sait quelle torture on ressent quand son esprit est envahi par ce serpent et il se doute de ce qu'il peut faire subir à Raphaël alors qu'il a accès à ses pensées de façon quasi continuelle.

- Je sais, j'ai juste peur qu'il ne se referme sur lui, comme l'an passé quand Sev m'avait amené ici. Il se sent responsable, comme quand il s'en voulait pour son parrain et pour Ginny Weasley.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, veille… »

Harry réapparaissait à ce moment-là dans l'âtre de la cuisine, sans Raphaël, cette fois. Il paraissait plus sombre, plus préoccupé encore, sans doute déchiré de devoir encore se séparer de notre fils et en le voyant ainsi, je savais que je devrais me battre pour que ses deux belles émeraudes brillent de bonheur.

« C'est fait, Rem s'occupe de mon petit ange, on peut aller à Poudlard immédiatement.

- Nous allons transplaner pour l'entrée de l'école et je me dissimulerai sous ta cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas tomber sur un membre de l'Ordre. Quand nous serons seuls dans le bureau de Minerva, je vous confierais le parchemin et je serai immédiatement projeté dans mon époque. Le sortilège placé par Albus est prévu pour se déclencher uniquement en votre présence et vous aurez ainsi connaissance du plan de Dumbledore en ce qui concerne votre voyage temporel. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha doucement sa tête et je fis de même. Je prenais la main douce de mon amour et nous transplanions tous dans l'instant pour l'entrée du parc de notre école.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5 : Aristote et Dante

**Résumé : **Le parchemin révèle enfin ses secrets… Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 5 : Aristote et Dante**

(POV Harry)

Alors que je me sentais happé par un fil imaginaire qui m'arrachait de Grimmaurd en tirant brutalement par le nombril, je me retrouvais projeté contre le corps de Dray au moment où apparaissait devant mes yeux le château de Poudlard, amenant avec lui des souvenirs plus qu'heureux et le dramatique combat final qui nous faisait revenir sur nos pas aujourd'hui. Sans attendre, Rem se dissimula sous la cape d'invisibilité qui avait autrefois appartenu à mon père et nous nous engouffrâmes tous les trois dans le parc déserté de l'école en ce début de vacances estivales. Nous passions à vive allure la grande porte d'entrée et les sabliers magiques des quatre maisons, désormais vides de toutes pierres précieuses pour encore quelques semaines. Dray me serrait la main un peu plus fortement alors que nous approchions de la gargouille, gardienne du bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Nous nous apprêtions à déclamer le mot de passe qui n'était autre que le prénom de l'ancien directeur de ce prestigieux établissement de l'apprentissage de la sorcellerie lorsqu'une voix familière nous interrompait, elle provenait du bout du couloir, près de la statue borgne de Nigellus Fortrude, vieux sorcier qui avait, entre autres, fréquenté ce cher Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Je me retournais vers celle qui nous interpellait Dray et moi.

« Monsieur Potter, Malefoy, je ne pensais pas vous revoir en ce lieu si rapidement. Que faites-vous donc à Poudlard ? Je savais par le professeur Lupin que vous deviez regagner Grimmaurd hier soir.

- Bonjour Professeur Mac Gonagall, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Vous avez effectivement raison, Dray et moi sommes retournés à Grimmaurd dès hier soir et nous ne faisons que passer, je voulais, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, m'entretenir quelques minutes avec Albus. Je comptais vous en avertir à l'instant.

- C'est parfait car Albus était impatient de vous revoir Harry, au vu des derniers événements, il me l'a appris hier juste après le départ du professeur Lupin et je pensais vous contacter dans la journée pour vous demander de venir, vous avez juste devancé mon invitation à Poudlard.

- Albus veut me parler ?

- C'est exact, il ne m'en a pas précisé la raison mais je présume que c'est en rapport avec le combat qui vous a opposé à Voldemort.

- Oui, certainement. Professeur ?

- Harry ?

- Le mot de passe, est-ce toujours Albus ?

- Oui, je l'ai conservé au moins jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. Je vais vous laisser, je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue car nous cherchons un remplaçant pour les cours de métamorphoses.

- Slug ne continue pas les métamorphoses ?

- C'est exact, le professeur Slughorn n'a pas voulu renouveler son contrat une nouvelle fois, j'avais déjà dû insister l'an passé pour qu'il conserve le poste de Severus puis qu'il prenne en charge le mien au retour du Professeur Rogue, mais c'est fini, et je peux comprendre qu'il aspire à une retraite ô combien méritée.

- Bien, nous allons voir Albus. Si nous ne vous revoyons pas avant de repartir pour Grimmaurd, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances Professeur.

- Merci beaucoup Harry, Malefoy.

- Au revoir, Professeur.»

Alors que nous regardions la directrice s'éloigner vers les couloirs des cachots de Rogue, j'entendis Dray soupirer profondément.

« Décidément, je crois qu'elle ne se remettra jamais que son petit protégé Potter soit avec un Malefoy ! La pauvre !

- Dray, d'accord elle n'a jamais fait preuve d'un enthousiaste extraordinaire à ton encontre mais n'exagère pas !

- Enthousiasme extraordinaire, jolie façon de me dire qu'elle ne me supporte pas, sale petit serpentard qui a posé ses crochets venimeux sur son petit lion.

- Je te trouve d'une mauvaise foi, parce que peut-être ton parrain a un jour été impartial avec moi, je rêve là !

- Drago ! Harry ! Si on y allait, au lieu de vous chamailler pour des futilités…

- Pardon Rem, ALBUS. »

La gargouille s'écarta lentement avec un bruit sourd et laissa apparaître l'escalier magique en colimaçon et sans attendre, nous nous précipitions en direction du bureau de la directrice. Sans tarder, je refermais la porte du bureau et plaçait un sort de silence et un puissant sortilège de verrouillage pour nous éviter toutes intrusions malencontreuses. Rem fit immédiatement glisser la cape fluide et translucide et apparut devant le portrait du directeur aux cheveux blancs, longs et fins.

« Albus ? »

L'instant qui suivait, le vieil homme regagnait sa place au centre de la toile.

« Remus, je vous attendais.

- Bien, vous vous doutiez de ma venue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes, dès hier quand je vous ai entendu parler avec Minerva du sortilège plus qu'exceptionnel utilisé par le jeune enfant sur Harry, je me doutais que quelque chose d'anormal avait dû se produire… De quelle époque venez-vous mon cher Remus ?

- 2003, vous m'avez envoyé rejoindre Harry et Drago le 26 juin, dès que nous avons fini d'organiser leur voyage dans le temps avec Minerva et Severus.

- Je vois.

- Vous m'avez confié un parchemin vierge, je dois regagner mon époque dès qu'ils le déplieront devant vous et seul, votre portrait devait parvenir à déchiffrer ce parchemin vierge lorsque ce dernier serait tenu par Drago et Harry, et uniquement par eux deux. Vous aviez pris toutes ces mesures de sécurité de crainte qu'une personne mal intentionnée ne s'en empare.

- Je comprends.»

Rem se retourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire affligé. Des larmes chaudes embuèrent aussitôt mes yeux, je savais qu'il allait repartir et cela impliquait aussi notre départ prochain pour un autre temps, un autre monde et un autre combat… Mon parrain se rapprocha de moi et me serra doucement contre lui, en me berçant légèrement.

« Rem…

- Je sais Harry, je sais…

- C'est si difficile… tellement difficile…

- Tu y arriveras, VOUS y arriverez, crois-moi et je sais que mon double s'occupera de Raphaël comme je l'ai fait dans cette autre réalité temporelle et vous le sauverez, vous rendrez le pouvoir de l'amour à notre avenir et c'est la seule chose qui doit t'importer. »

Rem s'était détaché de moi et faisait un sourire à Dray. Il s'approcha de lui et tendit à mon ange le parchemin qui allait me précipiter à nouveau vers Tom comme un cercle sans fin, encore l'affronter, toujours lui, sur ma route, dans ma vie, piétinant mes chances d'être heureux.

« Lorsque vous ouvrirez ensemble le lien, je vais disparaître, faites attention à vous deux, par pitié, veillez bien l'un sur l'autre. Adieu. »

Je m'approchais de Dray et saisissais l'autre partie du ruban qui enserrait le parchemin. Dans un même temps, nous tirions sur le lien et Rem disparut instantanément du bureau. Je ne pus me retenir et pleurais en calant mon visage au creux de l'épaule de Dray, je sentais ses doigts passer agilement entre mes mèches brunes emmêlées.

« Je suis désolé, c'est si difficile, je croyais que tout était fini avec Tom et puis tout recommence et il a Raphaël… Ca fait mal, Dray…

- Arrête, je t'ai dit que tu n'y étais pour rien et je le pense, d'accord ?

- Oui, je sais, je t'aime Dray…

- Je t'aime aussi petit Lion… Chut allez calme-toi… Tout ira bien, tant qu'on est ensemble, tout ira bien… »

Progressivement mes sanglots s'espacèrent et je sentis Drago me saisir le poignet et me guider vers le portrait d'Albus.

« Bien mes enfants, placez le parchemin devant moi, et tenez bien chacun une partie de la feuille sinon je ne pourrais pas lire les informations qu'il contient. »

Je soupirais mais obéissais sans rechigner aux ordres du vieil homme.

« Harry et Drago, par le biais de mon portrait dans le passé, je vais vous communiquer des faits ô combien importants pour l'avenir de votre enfant. Comme Remus vous l'a appris en arrivant à votre époque, une rupture est intervenue dans l'ordre temporel, Raphaël qui aurait dû regagner notre monde le 24 juin à minuit n'est jamais reparu parmi nous, il est quelque part dans un passé que nous n'avons pas connu puisque Voldemort a créé une autre dimension dans le cycle du temps, une dimension où il espère vivre au-delà du 21 juin 1998, date de sa mort grâce au sortilège de l'amour absolu que tu as heureusement réussi, Harry.

Nous sommes convaincus avec Severus que l'enfant a été envoyé à Voldemort durant l'été 1975 pour une raison très précise. Lucius qui, selon toutes vraisemblances, est à l'origine de cette catastrophe, a rejoint son maître dans son passé. Il devait le retrouver, tout en n'ayant aucun risque de tomber sur son double, pour ne pas modifier sa ligne personnelle du temps. Il lui fallait donc repartir auprès de Voldemort avant qu'il n'intègre les rangs des mangemorts, avant qu'il ne soit à ses côtés comme son plus fidèle bras droit. Nous savons par Severus qu'il a reçu sa marque des ténèbres à la fin du mois d'août 1975, juste avant qu'il ne rentre en septième année à Poudlard, il s'en était vanté auprès de Severus le jour même de la rentrée des classes. Cependant, Lucius devait dans le même temps, obtenir la confiance de Jedusor et tu sais, Harry, comme je te l'ai expliqué lors de ta sixième année, que Tom ne fait que très difficilement confiance, encore moins à un homme qui viendrait prétendument du futur pour lui annoncer sa mort des mains d'un sorcier de 17 ans, aidé par son enfant d'à peine 5 ans. Il fallait donc qu'il parvienne à convaincre Voldemort de sa bonne foi, de son allégeance alors que ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore recruté dans ses rangs. Cette seconde partie de l'énigme nous a été apportée par Remus, Lucius a dû rencontrer Voldemort et conduire Raphaël à ses côtés entre le 17 juillet 1975 et le 31 Août 1975. Remus avait discuté avec ta mère, Drago quand elle a rejoint les forces du Phénix après votre union magique et Narcissa lui avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré une première fois Voldemort, avant même Lucius, le 17 Juillet 1975, accompagné par son grand-père, Phineas Nigellus IIIème du nom. Il avait présenté sa petite-fille et avait alors mentionné devant Jedusor, le nom du futur époux de Narcissa, par un mariage arrangé entre deux des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur, un dénommé comme vous vous en doutez, Lucius Malefoy.

Vous allez donc être envoyés à cette époque, le 31 Août 1975, il ne faut en aucun cas que vous puissiez tomber sur ton père au moment où il effectue son voyage temporel, Drago, nous anéantirions toutes nos chances de découvrir où est emprisonné Raphaël, vous devrez le retrouver et c'est pour cela que nous avons créé une vie à chacun de vous, en nous aidant de votre généalogie respective.

Harry, tu seras désormais Aristote Potter, cousin éloigné de James Potter. Le frère aîné de ton grand-père, le très célèbre Archibald Potter avait rejoint Paris pour devenir un des plus grands médicomages de son époque. C'est lui qui avait trouvé les propriétés médicamenteuses des mandragores. Cette branche de la famille Potter a vécu en France, à Paris et Remus nous a confirmé que même s'il en a entendu parler, ton père n'a jamais rencontré les descendants d'Archibald. Quant à toi, Drago, tu seras Dante Yvan Malefoy, Vème du nom, descendant de Dante Malefoy, frère cadet de ton arrière-arrière-grand-père, parti en Bulgarie pour devenir le directeur prestigieux et ô combien renommé de l'école de Durmstrang. Vous devrez avant toute chose apprendre et connaître parfaitement votre arbre généalogique, la vie de chacun de vos ancêtres écrite dans ce parchemin pour ne pas commettre d'impaires lorsque vous serez en 1975, surtout toi Drago, la moindre erreur et ton père suspectera quelque chose et ce jeune mangemort ne demanderait pas mieux que d'apporter une information à son tout nouveau maître. Aristote et Dante n'ont jamais existé comme vous devez vous en douter mais grâce à Olympe et Victor Krum, nous avons pu modifier les archives de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang et ils existent désormais, vous avez intégré vos deux écoles respectives en 1969, à l'âge de 11 ans.

Lors d'une compétition, « le trophée des deux baguettes » qui avait pour but de renforcer traditionnellement les liens d'amitié entre les écoles de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, vous vous êtes tous les deux rencontrés. Vous étiez alors deux élèves de cinquième année, Aristote Potter, élève de Beauxbâtons et Dante Malefoy, élève de Durmstrang. Vous avez été coéquipier dans ce tournoi et vous avez remporté le trophée des deux baguettes. Comme vainqueurs de cette compétition, vous avez obtenu de poursuivre votre sixième année d'études à l'institut de sorcellerie de Salem, c'est au cours de cette année que vous êtes devenus des amis et votre septième année se déroulera à Poudlard, comme vous l'aviez sans doute déjà compris.

Vous pouvez facilement passer pour des élèves de septième année même si vos pouvoirs sont largement au-dessus de ceux de sorciers de votre âge. La seule difficulté résidait dans la ressemblance avec vos mères respectives par vos yeux, c'est pour cela que vous devrez demander à Severus de vous préparer de la potion _Métamorphosoeil_ qui permettra de modifier la couleur de vos iris bien trop reconnaissables. Pour le reste, il est, on ne peut plus normal que vous ressembliez à James et Lucius puisque vous êtes après tout des descendants éloignés. Il n'y a aucun problème pour qu'Aristote soit surnommé Harry, après tout Harry pourrait très bien être le diminutif d'Aristote et puis James et Lily étaient très loin lors de leur cinquième année d'envisager d'avoir un enfant ensemble, ils ne se supportaient pas… Enfin pour être plus précis, James se mourrait d'amour pour Lily qui ne supportait pas l'arrogance du maraudeur en chef. Par contre, nous savons par Severus que Lucius et Narcissa avaient déjà évoqué la possibilité d'avoir un enfant qui répondrait au prénom de Drago, il ne faudra donc pas faire d'impairs. J'ai noté qu'à plusieurs reprises Harry tu appelais Drago Dray… Dites-moi, votre père vous a-t-il un jour appelé par ce petit surnom affectueux, le connaît-il ?

- Euh… Il ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi, ni ma mère d'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'Harry et Blaise qui m'appellent ainsi. Pourquoi ?

- Oh tout simplement ce sera plus facile pour Harry, il pourra continuer de t'interpeller par ce petit sobriquet sans entraîner de questions gênantes de la part de ton père car c'est là que réside toute votre mission. Drago, tu devras te rapprocher de ton père, gagner sa confiance, le convaincre que tu souhaites devenir un mangemort pour savoir où se trouve le repaire de Voldemort. Severus nous a confirmé que c'est au cours de sa septième année que Lucius a convaincu un certain nombre de camarades de sa maison de rejoindre son maître, entre autres, Regulus, Bellatrix, Crabble et Goyle senior et bien sûr Severus lui-même. Tu devras te montrer très vigilant, d'autant que je doute qu'il apprécie d'apprendre qu'un Malefoy ait une quelconque relation amicale avec un Potter, encore moins une relation amoureuse. Il faudra certainement que tu ruses en le persuadant que tu utilises Harry, que tu te sers de lui pour satisfaire tes envies mais que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Vous devrez donc jouer un rôle alors que dans le même temps, il vous faudra rester unis plus que tout, il y va de la survie de votre enfant. Cela vous sera d'autant plus difficile que les voyages temporels modifient certains processus magiques, comme la Transcendance Paradoxale. Vous allez perdre en partie vos capacités à communiquer par pensée, vous ne devrez jamais douter de l'amour que vous vous portez quelles que soient les épreuves. En te rapprochant de ton père, Drago, tu devras découvrir le lieu de détention de Raphaël. Pendant ce temps, Harry, tu devras parfaire ta formation de sorciers car nous ne savons pas encore les conséquences totales de cette rupture de l'ordre temporel, il te faudra sans aucun doute affronter de nouveau Voldemort pour récupérer ton fils or tu sais parfaitement qu'à cette époque, il était au sommet de sa force et de sa puissance. Vous ne devez en aucun cas changer le reste de la ligne du temps, vous devez uniquement ramener l'enfant et le pouvoir de l'amour.

- Ramener notre enfant, ramener notre enfant, mais, si… Si nous ne parvenons pas à retrouver Raphaël… Enfin que se passera-t-il ?

- Il s'éteindra dans ce passé et votre bébé mourra également à votre époque. Le pouvoir de l'amour absolu ne pourra plus être réuni et tu ne tueras pas Voldemort le 21 juin. Si vous échouez, quand vous reviendrez à votre temps d'origine, votre enfant ne sera plus et Voldemort règnera. »

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6 : Les préparatifs

**Résumé : **La mission de nos deux amours se précise à la lecture du parchemin, reste à organiser ce départ… Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 6 : Les préparatifs**

(POV Drago)

« Potty, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? »

Claquant la lourde porte en chêne sculptée, je pénétrais dans le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd, où se trouvait, bien évidemment, mon beau brun. Une chaleur étouffante et suffocante empoisonnait littéralement l'air du manoir depuis déjà de trop nombreux jours à mon goût. Cette sensation oppressante de moiteur tiède m'exaspérait de plus en plus. En dehors de la cuisine que je venais de quitter à l'instant, le salon demeurait pourtant l'un des seuls endroits du manoir encore respirable, ce côté de la vieille demeure Black était tout de même orienté plein Nord. Malgré les volets clos qui freinaient considérablement la pénétration des rayons de l'astre lumineux, le soleil de juillet régnait en maître sur toute l'Angleterre, au point que dans les colonnes de « la gazette », certains très vieux journalistes se plaisaient à parler d'ores et déjà de la plus extraordinaire canicule jamais connue de mémoire de sorciers. Mon beau brun, visiblement gêné lui aussi par cette chaleur étouffante avait retiré son tee-shirt qui gisait pitoyablement à quelques mètres de lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fantasmer sur son si joli petit corps qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, son torse au ton doré, couleur de miel. A mon entrée tonitruante, il tourna son visage dans ma direction, il était encore assis en tailleur devant le foyer éteint de la cheminée, son dos était appuyé contre le vieux fauteuil rouge, je l'avais trouvé tant de fois ainsi, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, depuis notre retour de Poudlard, il y a maintenant trois semaines. C'est à peine s'il nous avait rejoints quelques minutes pour le dîner, malgré la présence de ses deux compères… Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'il m'avait laissé en plan avec les deux parfaits petits modèles de Gryffondors… Heureusement pour moi, la belette était accompagnée de son cher et tendre Blaise, sinon j'aurais pu dépérir sans mon beau brun à mes côtés… Granger m'avait rappelé pour la mille neuf cent cinquante quatrième fois aujourd'hui que son mariage avec Charlie avait lieu comme prévu samedi prochain, 'dans très exactement six jours, tu as compris Drago', comme si je pouvais encore l'ignorer, peut-être faudrait-il que je rappelle à Granger que je ne suis pas encore en âge d'être atteint de sénilité ? Est-ce que je ressemble à Nicolas Flamel ? Franchement ! Et oui, je sais que je suis d'une humeur massacrante mais on le serait à moins, après la délicieuse soirée que je viens de passer avec Miss-je-suis-totalement-obnubilée-par-mon-mariage. J'avais selon ses propres termes si chaleureux 'intérêt à convaincre mon cher et tendre époux d'être à la cérémonie à l'heure et en tenue', étant donné qu'il était le témoin de l'union magique de la petite sorcière et que Miss-je-n'arrête-jamais-de-donner-des-ordres ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un incident vienne perturber ce moment, son moment. Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu normal, mais il y a des limites à la patience d'un Malefoy. Merlin, et dire qu'en plus, mon beau brun doit également être le parrain de la crevette qu'attend Granger… D'un autre côté, que ne ferais-je pas pour mon petit lion ? Je me souviens encore de la joie de mon beau brun lorsque celle qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle… Bien avant le combat contre le serpent psychopathe, accompagné de Charlie, elle nous avait annoncé dans notre petit appartement de Poudlard que la cérémonie se déroulerait au terrier, la date du mariage avait été fixée très rapidement au 20 juillet, mais ce moment de joie n'avait été qu'un bref répit dans notre vie car c'est à la même époque que mon père s'était échappé d'Azkaban, tuant ma mère et scellant notre destin en modifiant l'ordre temporel, et puis, il y avait eu les entraînements au sortilège de l'amour absolu, ma grossesse qui m'épuisait, les cauchemars d'Harry qui me hantaient. Alors que je soufflais pour lui signifier mon mécontentement, il me regardait, visiblement surpris. Ses yeux verts, profonds et envoûtants, fixés sur moi avaient tendance à faire fondre tous mes emportements, toutes mes colères aussi vite qu'une glace à la vanille en plein été mais pas cette fois… Et oui, Potter pendant que toi, tu te réfugies ici, moi, je me coltine ta meilleure amie au bord de l'hystérie à cause de son union. Je commençais à me demander si en épousant mon Potty, je n'avais pas oublié de lire les petites lignes en bas du contrat qui parlaient de ses amis qui sont continuellement chez nous, surtout depuis que nous leur avons annoncé la mission qui nous incombait pour sauver notre fils et notre prochain départ dans un autre univers, un autre temps. Après m'avoir regardé quelques secondes d'un air un peu perdu et absent, il se remit à griffonner avec sa plume de cygne sur le parchemin de nos prétendues origines que nous avait donné Remus, sans me prêter plus d'attention que cela. Trois semaines qu'il ne semblait plus obnubilé que par notre voyage temporel, trois semaines qu'il répétait inlassablement toutes les informations contenues dans ce parchemintrois semaines que ses yeux semblaient voilés d'une tristesse qui me fendait littéralement le cœur et l'âme, pendant que je m'entraînais avec mon parrain pour refaire parfaitement la potion de _Métamorphosoeil_.

« Je te parle, Potty. Tes amis sont partis, tu aurais pu descendre cinq minutes pour leur dire au revoir tout de même. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu n'as même pas dénié descendre à la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

- Je travaille…

- Je te jure que si tu n'es pas dans notre chambre dans cinq minutes, je t'envoie un sort de jambencoton, je te plaque sur le lit, je t'y attache afin que tu te reposes pendant au moins dix heures…

- Tu… m'attaches ? Pour que je me repose ? Pitoyable, Dray !

- Quoi ? »

Mon beau brun étouffa un petit rire et me regardait d'un air mi-affligé, mi-désespéré. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle, là ? Parfaitement, si tu ne lâches pas ce parchemin, Potty, je t'attache sur notre lit… OH !!!

« Oh ! Je vois ! Mon mari a décidément l'esprit bien mal tourné, ce soir. Mais, n'y vois là aucun sous-entendu douteux ou une quelconque suggestion scabreuse de ma part, amour. Ce serait bien mal me connaître.

- C'est ça ! Toi, faire un sous-entendu plutôt douteux, et en dessous de la ceinture, non ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre ! Toi qui es bien sûr l'archétype de l'innocence sur terre ! C'est tout à fait crédible, vraiment Drago, presque autant que si tu m'annonçais que demain il fera moins 10 degré et qu'un froid polaire s'abattra sur toute l'Angleterre. Tout à fait crédible… Tu as été voir Raphaël depuis toute à l'heure ?

- Non, tu veux que j'aille vérifier que tout va bien.

- Non, non, je vais y aller, ne t'en fais pas.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu me poses d'abord ces fichus parchemins… Je te préviens, je suis sérieux, tu viens te reposer, immédiatement.

- Oui, maman…

- Potty ! Je suis vraiment sérieux ! Regarde-toi un peu, tu es livide, tes yeux sont cernés, tu tiens à peine debout tellement tu passes du temps dans tous les grimoires de Poudlard.

- Charmant portrait ! Quel vil flatteur tu fais, amour !

- C'est ça ! Fiche-toi de moi mais tu le connais par cœur ce fichu parchemin, alors arrêtes un peu ! Passe du temps avec tes amis et notre fils avant que nous soyons définitivement partis!

- C'est un coup bas, ça !

- Je sais, mais je te signale que pendant que tu joues à l'homme invisible, j'essaye de rassurer Granger qui est persuadée que tu ne viendras même pas à son union avec Charlie, tellement elle s'inquiète pour toi !

- Tu exagères toujours !

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, continue ainsi ! Mais n'oublie pas une chose, il nous reste peu de temps avant de quitter notre époque pour une très longue période et on n'est pas sûr de revenir en vie. Je peux te garantir que je vais profiter au maximum de Blaise, de mon parrain et de notre petit Raphaël et j'aurais fait de même avec ma mère si elle était encore parmi nous, je n'aurais pas laissé une seule seconde m'échapper !

- Je te rappelle que si nous ne sommes pas suffisamment prêts, à la moindre faute face à ton père, nous serons démasqués et tu pourras rêver pour revenir en vie !

- Pas la peine de me le préciser, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais je n'arrêterais pas de vivre à cause de mon père et de son salopard de serpent ! Sur ce bonsoir ! »

Je me retournais, furieux, véritablement furieux.

« Dray…

- Quoi encore ?

- S'il te plaît…

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Pas quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Dray ?

- Oh ! Je t'en prie, pas à moi ! Tes yeux larmoyants, ton regard de chien battu, ce ton suppliant, c'est bon Potty, je connais déjà. Et oui, je suis en colère !

- Dray, s'il te plaît… »

S'il me plaît, s'il me plaît… Mais si ça ne me plaît pas, d'abord. Avant même que j'ai vraiment le temps de réaliser, mon beau brun s'était relevé et se rapprochait de moi, ce pauvre sourire penaud étalé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses… Je vais… Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, non mais dites-moi que je rêve, il ne va pas oser, non mais je… Stoïque, ferme, sois fort, Malefoy ! Reste où tu es, petit lion, RESTE OU TU ES ! Et pourquoi il est toujours à moitié nu quand il fait ça ! Sale traître ! Espèce de… Concentre-toi Malefoy ! Tu es plus fort, plus manipulateur qu'aucun gryffi ne le sera jamais, en tout cas, je suis PLUS FORT que mon gryffi personnel… Il faut que je tienne bon, cette fois ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il me fait le coup du parfait petit époux désolé de m'avoir mis en colère, histoire de me calmer et ainsi d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Je veux qu'on résolve ce qui ne va pas dans ta petite tête depuis qu'on est revenu de Poudlard, ça dure depuis trop longtemps… Je veux que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable ! Potty ! ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ah, ce que tu peux être mesquin, petit sourire contrit, léger déhanché, tricheur ! Sale serpentard refoulé ! Ah et puis léger rougissement, tu y vas fort cette fois, beau brun. Et après ben voyons, comme à chaque fois je suis sur le point de céder, je me retrouve toujours toute chose devant lui, forcément, il a des arguments de poids, le petit lion, mais bordel, pourquoi il fait si chaud et pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu qu'il ôte son tee-shirt, c'est vrai quoi, c'est peut-être la canicule du siècle mais je me ballade pas à moitié nu dans tout le manoir, je sais me tenir, moi… Si tu t'approches encore d'un pas, je te balance le sort de jambencoton, Potter, et ne souris pas, je sais bien que tu as lu dans mes pensées… Je suis en colère, je suis furieux, je veux que tu arrêtes de broyer du noir, je veux que tu arrêtes de te sentir responsable de ce qui arrive à Raphaël et il faut que tu comprennes bordel qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, sinon tu vas y laisser ta santé et moi la mienne…

« Tu m'en veux vraiment beaucoup ?

- Parfaitement ! Et tu aurais affronté Mione pendant les deux dernières heures, tu réaliserais que ma colère est, on ne peut plus, justifiée.

- Je suis désolé, mon ange. Je ne voulais pas… Mais, j'ai peur qu'on ne soit pas prêt à temps pour notre départ.

- Bien, carte sur table, beau brun ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir dépérir depuis trois semaines car tu te sens responsable de ce qui arrive, mais quoi que tu en penses, tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est la faute de mon père, de Voldemort, des mangemorts, de qui tu veux, mais CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE ! Il serait temps que tu le réalises vraiment.

- Je le sais, je te jure que je le sais.

- Viens là petit lion. »

Je le serrais tout contre moi, doucement mes mains passaient dans son dos, en une caresse rassurante. Il se câlinait tout contre moi, je sentis ses doigts se glisser doucement sous ma chemise dans un geste juste tendre, rien d'autre, juste une étreinte douce, calme qui me fait réaliser à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je voudrais le protéger de toutes ces souffrances qui viendront inexorablement.

« Je… Dray, j'ai juste tellement de mal à me faire à l'idée que Jedusor a notre fils, qu'il s'insinue progressivement dans son esprit pour détruire sa magie. Tu sais, en cinquième année, j'ai cru devenir fou, vraiment cinglé, j'ai cru que j'avais essayé de tuer le père de Ron, j'ai cru que je devenais un serpent, que j'attaquais des personnes, que je voulais les tuer, moi, pas lui, moi ! Même avec tous les entraînements d'occlumancie et de légilimancie avec Rogue, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre et j'ai peur pour Raphaël, tellement peur…

Mon amour, je ne te demande pas de ne plus avoir peur pour notre enfant, j'ai peur moi aussi, plus que ce que tu ne pourras jamais deviner, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de cette situation, jamais, tu m'entends… Il faut que tu vives, pour toi, pour moi, et surtout pour lui. Nous sommes là encore pour quelques jours, tout au plus quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que Rémus et Severus aient fini d'organiser notre voyage temporel et qu'il y ait cet alignement absolument nécessaire de la lune et de la terre par rapport au soleil. En attendant, ce sont nos derniers jours dans notre monde, il faut que tu en profites… »

J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres rougies, si pulpeuses. Il soupira dans mon souffle.

« Et je ne dis pas cela uniquement pour mon propre intérêt…

- Mais bien sûr, je te rappelle que je lis dans tes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert, Dray…

- Et ?

- Et je sais que cette histoire de sortilège pour m'immobiliser dans notre lit toute la nuit, n'était pas qu'une simple menace en l'air…

- Ah bon, tu crois ?

- Oh je t'en prie, pitié !

- Quoi ?

- Ne me fais pas le coup du 'je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'. C'est franchement pas très crédible vu ton regard depuis toute à l'heure, Malefoy !

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

- Pardon ? Dimanche, on est dimanche, tu sais que tu m'inquiètes.

- Merci Potty de te faire du souci pour ma petite personne, mais c'est inutile et je ne t'ai pas demandé si on était dimanche ou lundi, ça, je m'en contrefous.

- Hein ? OH ! NON ! Je suis désolé, on est le 14, j'avais oublié, Joyeux anniversaire, mon cher époux.

- Tu vois quand tu veux beau brun ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour te faire pardonner d'avoir oublier de fêter comme il se doit notre cinquième mois de mariage, Potty ? Hmm, ça mérite une grave sanction.

- Tu es pitoyable !

- Non, j'arrive toujours à mes fins, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Tu devrais le savoir…»

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7 : Tout le monde a sa place

**Résumé: **Bon alors un mariage, ça vous dit… Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry P****otter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 7 : Tout le monde a sa place…**

(POV Harry)

Emergeant progressivement de mon sommeil, je me frottais presque machinalement les yeux qui ne s'étaient entrouverts à peine une petite seconde avant de se refermer aussitôt devant l'agression de la lumière brillante et aveuglante de ce nouveau jour d'été caniculaire qui transperçait au travers des persiennes en bois de notre chambre. En me couchant la veille, j'avais délibérément laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte pour que la fraîcheur de la nuit puisse atténuer la chaleur suffocante qui régnait dans cette partie de la demeure Black, visiblement en vain car la température excessive avait fait que ma nuit ne s'était pas révélée très reposante, je n'avais cessé de me retourner dans tous les sens, réveillé par des rêves confus et étranges. Je m'étirais dans le lit, lentement, le drap entortillé autour de ma taille. Ma main passa sur la partie du lit où aurait dû se trouver mon cher et tendre époux profondément endormi. Je me rendis compte que non seulement son corps chaud n'était pas à mes côtés mais que les draps à l'emplacement où il aurait dû être, étaient froids. Il devait avoir déserté notre chambre depuis déjà de longues heures. Je me sentais encore très fatigué, je m'étais encore couché très tard hier soir, trop sans doute, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil avant deux ou trois heures du matin depuis des semaines et de toute manière, cette chaleur n'aidait en rien, alors autant utiliser ce temps pour préparer au mieux notre voyage temporel, même si j'avais parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas le moins du monde raisonnable pour ma santé et que Dray n'avait pas complètement tort sur ce point-là. En tout cas, je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de l'admettre, certainement pas. Perdu dans les méandres de mes pensées, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit assez brusquement, pour la deuxième fois, je tentais d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux après les avoir frottés à nouveau, je fixais l'entrée, l'encadrement de la porte où se trouvait Dray, habillé de façon très élégante, une belle robe aux teintes bleues et grises, avec de fines arabesques de fil d'or aux poignets. Il était tout simplement magnifique et il me regardait, avec un petit sourire satisfait :

« Réveillé ?

- Oui... Presque… Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Oui. »

Son ton était assez sec et je le regardais interloqué quand il soupira, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

« Ca ne va pas, Dray ? Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur, ce matin.

- Ce matin ! Harry, Harry, Harry… Ce matin !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- A moi, rien ! J'avais juste encore raison comme d'habitude, tu me diras, j'ai toujours raison, ce n'est donc pas très surprenant, n'est-ce pas, beau brun ?

- Toujours aussi modeste, Dray. Et en quoi ta merveilleuse intelligence a-t-elle prouvé sa supériorité, d'une façon si grandiose ?

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu avais accumulé trop de travail et que tu ne tenais plus debout, tu as dormi au moins treize heures d'affilée…

- Treize heures ?

- Parfaitement, mon petit Potty ! »

Treize heures, treize heures, treize heures ! OH ! MERLIN ! Je me redressais brusquement dans le lit.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatorze heures, vingt-deux minutes et quinze secondes ! Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

- Mais… BORDEL ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS REVEILLE PLUS TOT ?

- Je t'avais prévenu, Potty que tu avais besoin de repos ! Et si j'étais toi, au lieu de t'en prendre à moi et de me hurler dessus, je me dépêcherais car il me semble que la cérémonie d'union magique de ta meilleure amie débute très exactement à quatorze heures trente. Il te reste donc sept minutes et euh… dix secondes maintenant…

- Je vais te tuer… »

Je me levais sans cérémonie et brusquement, le drap retombant piteusement à terre, me laissant nu devant Dray qui me jeta un regard concupiscent et soupira une nouvelle fois même si le sens de ce nouveau bruit était loin de l'exaspération amusée d'il y a quelques minutes.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, espèce de sale obsédé !

- C'est dommage que je sois déjà prêt sinon je t'aurais volontiers rejoint sous la douche pour stimuler un peu ton réveil, amour !

- Mais bien sûr, Malefoy ! Pas après ce coup-là ! Tu m'avais promis hier de me réveiller !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis venu faire à l'instant ?

- A sept minutes de la cérémonie ? Te fiche pas de moi, Dray !

- Ah non, Potty, il te reste plus que six minutes et dix secondes, maintenant ! »

Je me précipitais vers la salle de bain qui jouxtait notre chambre, le bousculant au passage et hurlant depuis la pièce voisine :

« JE TE HAIS, MALEFOY ! »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, mon blond venait de me rejoindre nonchalamment alors que je m'engouffrais sous la douche, il se tenait, là, lascivement, comme si j'avais le temps de faire cas de ses magnifiques iris gris qui me fixaient :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon Potty ! »

A peine deux minutes plus tard, je sortais de la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur mon corps et Dray n'avait pas bougé, il me dévisageait avec ce petit regard amusé et ironique. Dans un même instant, je murmurais un sort qui me séchait instantanément et saisissais un peigne pour essayer vainement de démêler et discipliner mes cheveux qui semblaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Je balançais rageusement l'objet qui ne m'était visiblement d'aucune réelle utilité avant d'attraper ma brosse à dent et de marmonner :

« Accio tenue »

Je recrachais dans le lavabo. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tenue que j'avais été achetée, il y a deux jours, sur le chemin de traverse chez Madame Guipuire, s'envolait magiquement vers la salle de bain et je la saisissais rapidement. Avec un pantalon noir, très classique, j'avais choisi une robe de velours de couleur vert bouteille très sombre, des dessins de fleur de lys vert émeraude étaient brodés autour de chaque manche et le long des boutons d'argent finement ouvragés. J'enfilais aussitôt ma robe. Je ressortais renversant presque Dray une seconde fois avant de dévaler les escaliers pour le hall de Grimmaurd. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour me retrouver dans la sombre cuisine après avoir saisi au passage les chaussures de cuir noir que j'avais laissées la veille à côté du porte-parapluie jambe de troll. Je m'étais assis sur une des vieilles chaises de paille, légèrement défoncée, pour les enfiler lorsque Dray me rejoignit avec dans ses bras notre petit Raphaël. Son sale petit sourire de parfait serpentard n'avait pas disparu une seule seconde :

« Déjà prêt, amour ! Il nous reste encore une minute quinze, tu n'as jamais été autant en avance, c'est ton record !

- La ferme ! Tu ferais mieux de prendre de la poudre de cheminette au lieu de jacasser !

- Ouh, je te sens contrarié, beau brun, je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Tu ajoutes encore un mot et je te jure que tu t'en mordras les doigts pendant au moins une semaine !

- Ne lance pas des menaces que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Potty !

- Je te hais vraiment, tu sais ! »

Il éclata de rire, s'approcha de moi, m'enlaçant doucement la taille et déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, beau brun.

- Merci. »

Je lui répondais un peu sèchement, mais ses doigts passèrent délicatement sur ma joue en un doux frôlement et je lui souriais presque malgré moi. Je posais ensuite un doux baiser sur le front de Raphaël avant de prendre place au centre de la cheminée de Grimmaurd. Il me suivit aussitôt, se serrant tout contre moi, en tenant toujours tendrement notre cher petit ange. Les voir ainsi ensemble me renversait le cœur et dans l'instant, nous disparaissions dans un nuage de fumée verdâtre après avoir énoncé haut et fort notre destination : « Le Terrier ».

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois quelques secondes plus tard dans la maison des Weasley, où une bien normale agitation semblait régner. Mon meilleur ami se précipita vers nous :

« Vous êtes déjà là !

- Quoi ? Comment ça, 'déjà là' !

- Ben, Harry, deux heures d'avance, même Mione aura du mal à y croire ! Elle est là haut avec Fleur qui l'aide à s'habiller, Bill est avec Charlie qui est dans un état pitoyable…

- DEUX HEURES D'AVANCE ! »

Je me retournais vers mon mari qui souriait franchement :

« Ben quoi ! Tu m'avais demandé de te réveiller pour que tu sois à l'heure, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- MALEFOY ! »

Je fulminais littéralement, ma magie rayonnait en étincelle de couleur or tout autour de moi.

« Bien, quelque chose me dit que vous avez des choses à régler tous les deux ! Je prends Raphaël, maman a préparé le vieux berceau de Ginny pour lui, dans ma chambre. Je crois que Blaise m'appelle… Vous l'entendez… J'arrive, chéri… A plus tard, tous les deux… »

Ron prenait notre fils dans ses bras et murmurait à mon Drago un vague 'bon courage' qui fit sourire mon blond.

« TU N'AURAIS PAS OSE !

- Mon petit lion, tu es vraiment fâché ?

- OH ! CERTAINEMENT PAS ! CA NE MARCHERA PAS CE COUP-CI !

- Harry, tout va bien ? »

Je me retournais brutalement vers ma petite Mione qui me dévisageait en bas des marches de l'escalier, à moitié habillée de sa robe de mariée, une belle robe de sorcier dont elle retenait les fines bretelles pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse.

« Je t'ai entendu hurler depuis là-haut.

- Ne t'occupe pas de cela, Hermione !

- Euh, comme tu veux, je remonte avant que Fleur n'étripe Molly. Ça va, Drago ?

- Bien sûr, Granger, j'ai accompli ma mission comme tu vois.

- Oui, je ne pensais pas vous voir avant une bonne heure, au moins.

- OH ! Comme c'est surprenant, ça vraiment, DEUX HEURES d'avance et tu ne t'attendais pas à nous voir si tôt ! Franchement je me demande bien pourquoi ? TU AS UNE EXPLICATION, MALEFOY ?

- Euh, je crois que je vais vous laisser. A plus tard… Bon courage, Drago…

- Aussi courageuse que ton futur beau-frère, à ce que je vois !

- Désolée ! Il faut vraiment que je me prépare…

- Mais bien sûr Granger… Planque-toi bien, pendant que l'orage éclate ! »

Ma meilleure amie se précipita vers moi, déposa une légère bise sur ma joue avant de s'engouffrer et de disparaître dans les escaliers, me laissant à nouveau seul avec mon époux. Son regard fixé sur moi, il souriait toujours… Ce qui accentuait encore plus mon énervement, il aurait pu au moins avoir l'air désolé et contrit de m'avoir joué ce sale petit tour mais non au contraire, il jubilait littéralement.

« Allez, viens par là, mon Potty. »

Avant que je n'aie pu réaliser, Dray m'avait saisi la main droite et me conduisait sans ménagement vers l'extérieur de la maison. Il me traîna assez brusquement vers le fond du jardin, vers la magnifique allée, décorée en vue de la cérémonie. Apparemment, Hermione et Charlie avaient invité la moitié du monde magique au vu du nombre de bancs et de sièges qui étaient disposés de part et d'autre. Au bout, se dressait une arche, recouverte d'une toile de soie blanche qui tombait en un magnifique drapée. Dray ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva près de l'autel magique où devait se tenir dans quelques heures le mage qui scellerait l'union de ma meilleure amie. Des bouquets de roses, de lys étaient installés de chaque côté des sièges des futurs mariés.

Sans que je sache comment, mon cher mari s'installa sur un des deux fauteuils blancs et me tira vers lui gentiment, je me retrouvais assis sur ses genoux et je calais instinctivement ma tête sur son épaule. Il caressait presque machinalement mes cheveux dans un geste d'abord d'une grande tendresse, je me sentais tellement en sécurité et apaisé ainsi, tout contre lui, il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes mais je crois que je ne savais plus très bien pourquoi je lui en voulais, sa main droite avait délaissé mes cheveux en bataille et s'engouffrait dangereusement sous ma robe de cérémonie, remontant progressivement l'étoffe de velours vert sombre. Je soupirais contre son cou, mon souffle jouant avec les mèches blondes un peu plus longues qu'auparavant, il les avait laissé libre, et c'est ainsi que je les préférais. Son magnifique sourire me faisait toujours fondre aussitôt et il le savait car il me fit un clin d'œil des plus charmants et désarmants. De sa main gauche, il retraça sensuellement les courbes de mon visage, ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur ma cicatrice, puis sur ma joue droite avant de passer sur mes lèvres. Il approcha finalement ses deux lèvres fines contre les miennes et m'embrassa doucement, puis de plus en plus intensément. Lorsqu'il se détacha, je soupirais profondément. Ses mains caressaient délicatement mon dos :

« Toujours en colère, mon beau brun.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Charge à moi alors de te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Dray me regardait un petit air de défi sur son visage qui ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et descendaient de plus en plus dangereusement sur mon corps qui heureusement pour moi était protégé par la robe de cérémonie, Dray me mordilla le cou au niveau de ma jugulaire où mon sang battait furieusement, je lui laissais un peu plus accès à ma peau en penchant ma tête sur le côté. Il avait décidé de résoudre mon problème de robe et ses doigts habiles s'attaquaient aux boutons d'argent. Alors que je sentais sa langue glisser le long de ma peau et remonter vers mon oreille, il murmura :

« Alors, Potty, es-tu toujours en colère ou dois-je approfondir mes excuses ? »

Je bafouillai des onomatopées incompréhensibles car il avait d'ores et déjà repris ses activités, ma robe glissait dangereusement laissant mes épaules nues qu'il mordillait. Mes mains me trahissaient, elles me retenaient à lui fortement, mes doigts s'agrippaient à sa robe.

« Dray… Dray… Arrête.

- Arrêter quoi Potty ?

- çaaaaaaaaaaaa ! OH ! Non ! »

Sa bouche était partie à la découverte de chaque centimètre carrée de mon torse alors que ses mains qui avaient totalement fini d'ouvrir ma robe étaient parties se nicher sous mon pantalon et caressaient mes fesses de plus en plus fermement. Je me mordais mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de trop crier pour alerter toute la maisonnée, je ne me voyais pas expliquer ce que mon Serpentard me faisait aux autres.

« On… on pourrait être surpris… Ah… S'il te plaît, Dray !

- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me dis ces derniers petits mots, mon Ange. Répète-les et je verrais si j'arrête.

- Malefoy !

- Tu t'es trompé, Potty, je crois que je vais être obligé de continuer. »

Et je n'eus même pas le temps de répliquer, mes lèvres avaient été ravies par sa bouche experte. Ses mains étaient revenues sur le devant de mon pantalon qu'il avait réussi je ne sais trop comment à déboutonner. Ses doigts agiles s'étaient perdus et me faisaient perdre mes dernières petites lueurs de lucidité tandis qu'ils pratiquaient un mouvement de va et vient sur mon membre. C'était au moment où je ne pus retenir un gémissement d'extase que deux voix nous ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité :

« Arthur, je te dis que ces fleurs sont mal placées, il faut décaler les lys.

- Molly, c'est la cinquième fois que tu me fais… OH DOUX MERLIN ! Désolé, les enfants.

- HARRY !

- Oh ! Madame Weasley, je… je … »

Je me relevai brusquement, refermant ma robe autant que possible. Je crois que j'étais passé par toutes les teintes de rouge imaginables. Dray était par contre resté parfaitement stoïque, droit sur la chaise de la future mariée, comme s'il venait d'être surpris au cours d'une discussion banale sur le dernier match de l'équipe d'Angleterre de quidditch. JE VAIS LE TUER… JE VAIS LE TUER… JE VAIS LE TUER…

« Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

- Bonjour, Drago. Euh… Nous allons vous laisser les enfants. Tu viens, Molly, je crois que nous règlerons le problème des fleurs un peu plus tard.

- A plus tard alors. »

Il prit le bras de sa femme qui était dans un état proche de la catatonie, son teint plus blanc que jamais, on aurait cru qu'elle était sur le point de défaillir. Ils venaient à peine de disparaître au fond de l'allée que je me retournais sur mon futur ex-mari.

« MALEFOY !

- Un problème, mon Ange ?

- Je te l'avais dit pourtant. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté quand je te l'ai demandé ?

- Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire et puis c'est les Weasley, à eux deux, ils ont eu plus d'enfants que toutes les familles de sang-pur de toute l'Angleterre.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Tu sais très bien que non et il nous reste encore une bonne heure avant la cérémonie de Granger et Weasley… Ca nous laisse suffisamment de temps, beau brun pour fêter cette magnifique journée.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, Malefoy.

- Oui. Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas été totalement satisfait en raison de cette petite interruption ? Allez, mon Potty. Comme si tu ne savais pas depuis un an que mon seul but est de te faire crier de plaisir… »

Il me souleva légèrement, et m'embrassa d'un doux baiser, de plus en plus profondément. Mes jambes se nouèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille et il nous fit transplaner un peu plus loin, à l'ombre du grand chêne à la limite du Terrier. Délicatement, il me posa sur le sol frais et mousseux sous le grand arbre qui nous offrait ses branches comme protection contre la chaleur, il se coucha au dessus de moi. Ce fut un moment vraiment particulièrement intense.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? Ca fait plus de dix minutes qu'on vous appelle !

- Dis-moi Granger, je t'ai amené ton témoin à l'heure et en tenue, j'avais bien droit à une petite récompense, non ?

- En tenue, en tenue, il faut le dire vite, Drago, regarde un peu, vous avez l'air, comment dirais-je ? Euh… un peu défaits…

- Très drôle, Zabini ! Tu pourrais au moins me couvrir face à tous ses gryffis.

- En même temps pour te couvrir, il faudrait que vous soyez un tant soit peu discrets…

- Allez ! On a perdu suffisamment de tant ! Tout le monde a sa place… »

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8 : La cérémonie

**Résumé : **Enfin… La cérémonie de Charlie et Mione va pouvoir commencer… Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 8 : La cérémonie**

(POV Drago)

Assis au beau milieu de toute cette bande de rouquins, toutes ces générations passées et futures de parfaits petits gryffondors, je me sentais quelque peu, comme dirais-je, perdu, nauséeux, non, c'était bien pire, en pleine crise d'angoisse, totalement traumatisé serait un terme bien plus proche de ce sentiment de panique qui m'enserrait le coeur. Mon parrain lui semblait vouloir opter pour le suicide par arrêt prolongé de respiration. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du joli carton d'invitation en forme de cœur rose bonbon qui lançait des confettis, en hurlant que 'l'amour est merveilleux'... Le comble du bon goût, une idée à Molly, sans nul doute… Ce jour-là, j'ai cru qu'il avait définitivement perdu sa raison de vivre, être invité au mariage de Miss-je-sais-tout et d'un Weasley ! Disgrâce et déshonneur ! Mais au nom de Merlin, combien y avait-il d'invités à ce fichu mariage, tous plus 'rouge et or' ? Le bon goût en matière de couleur n'était décidément pas quelque chose d'inné.

Blaise et Severus se trouvaient sur le même banc que moi, instinctivement, nous étions tous trois regroupés pour faire face à cette adversité sournoise et particulièrement dangereuse… Il fallait vraiment que je tienne à ses deux belles émeraudes pour m'infliger un tel spectacle. Molly n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de se répandre sur son mari. Par moment, elle se retournait vers moi, pour me lancer un regard hautain et un petit reniflement dédaigneux, totalement amateur, c'est certainement pas un Malefoy qu'elle va impressionner comme cela, et l'instant d'après, je l'entendais se lamenter… Imaginez donc 'Mon petit Charlie… Arthur… Tu te rends compte… Arthur… Il se marie… Avec Hermione', ils occupaient tous les deux le banc juste devant nous. Les Granger étaient de l'autre côté de l'allée et semblaient tout aussi émus par le mariage de leur petite fille adorée, ah la naïveté des parents ! Toujours les derniers à réaliser à quel point ils se trompaient sur leur progéniture... Je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas compris que leur fille avait curieusement pris du poids ces derniers temps… Vraiment naïfs, pourtant on aurait dit qu'elle avait dû reprendre la taille de sa robe une dizaine de fois en dix jours… Oui, Molly, je suis toujours là, désolé !

N'y avait-il que chez les Malefoy et chez les Serpentard en général, que l'on apprenait la maîtrise de ses sentiments, le parfait masque de froideur, nécessaire en toute circonstance. Tous les Weasley, les Finnigan, Thomas, et autre Londubat rassemblés ici même au Terrier par cette chaude après-midi, étaient forcément une menace sérieuse pour les trois serpentards qui se retrouvaient dans cette antre maudite… Non je n'exagère pas, Potty, et cesse de pénétrer toujours dans mes pensées, concentre-toi plutôt sur la cérémonie, ta meilleure amie te parle là… Elle attend son alliance, Potty ! Ah ! Non mais je te jure, alors !

Je reluquais mon cher mari, bon sang, le voir dans cette tenue splendide à quelques mètres de moi, souriant à ses amis, il était à tomber… Et non, je ne suis pas encore rassasié. A la droite, de la future Madame Charlie Weasley, avaient pris place ses deux compères de toujours, la belette de Blaise et mon cher et tendre, les pensées de mon Harry trahissaient sa joie d'assister à cette cérémonie. Il rayonnait littéralement. De l'autre côté, Bill et Fleur servaient de témoin à Charlie Weasley qui semblait quelque peu nerveux, doux euphémisme, son teint était aussi cadavérique que celui de mon parrain qui en était à sa dix-huitième minute d'apnée. Le mage aux cheveux argentés commença l'incantation qui me rappelait notre propre cérémonie d'union magique dans la salle sur demande. Mon beau brun me fixait, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et je ne pus m'empêcher de le déshabiller en pensée.

Comment ça, il faut que je me calme, ce n'est pas moi qui suis rouge écarlate, Potty, et puis d'abord, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser fantasmer en paix… Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, c'est ça ou je me suicide comme Severus à force d'entendre les commentaires larmoyants de Molly... Comment ça j'exagère toujours ? Tu l'entendrais, tu comprendrais. Même toi, tu ne pourrais pas le supporter… D'abord, si tu ne peux endurer mes idées sur ton joli petit corps sans perdre ton sang-froid, ce n'est pas de ma faute, tout de même ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'écouter, à ce que je sache… Et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi, je n'ai pas volontairement imaginé ses images érotiques… Non ce n'est pas porno, beau brun, c'est juste très, très, très sensuel. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée, amour… Quoi, faut bien que les salles de torture de papounet servent à quelque chose… Non, je t'assure que c'est faisable, il faut juste que tu sois très souple… Respire, Potty… Tu veux que je dégrafe un peu ta robe, tu sembles quelque peu engoncé là dedans… Bon, c'est pas la peine de devenir vulgaire, je ne vais pas le faire vraiment, quoi !

« Par le puissant Merlin, par la grande Circée, plus qu'un vous ne formez. »

Le courant magique qui unissait les deux mariés s'était progressivement estompé, tiens, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, le mage leva ses bras vers l'assemblée et déclara solennellement :

« Je vous présente, Mesdames et Messieurs, Monsieur et Madame Charlie Weasley. »

Dans l'instant qui suivit, nos deux jeunes tourtereaux s'embrassaient éperdument, sous les cris enthousiastes des invités. Ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir avec élégance, avec une certaine retenue, sans hurler comme s'ils étaient possédés par Voldemort lui-même ? Fred et Georges faisaient éclater leur joie en illuminant le ciel du Terrier de Feuxfous. Mon beau brun tourna son visage vers moi, l'espace de quelques secondes, il était visiblement très ému et chassa avec la paume de sa main les larmes qui semblaient naître au coin de ses magnifiques iris. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et avant qu'il n'y réponde, une jolie tête brune le serra et manqua de le renverser à terre. Il l'embrassa sur les joues, en riant, en pleurant de joie. Les trois compères se serraient avec une tendresse évidente, ils s'aimaient sincèrement et les années passées à Poudlard les avaient réunis bien au-delà des études qu'ils y avaient menées.

Lorsque tous les invités se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les jeunes mariés pour les féliciter, je m'approchai également de l'arche recouverte de la toile de soie blanche qui tombait en cascade, mon beau brun se rapprocha de moi, serra ma main et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, tout doucement, je sentais sa magie tellement apaisée en cet instant. Depuis l'arrivée de Remus à Grimmaurd et la remise des parchemins, c'était bien la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il ne paraissait pas inquiet, ou du moins qu'il vivait le moment présent sans se soucier de ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Lorsque la plupart des invités s'éclipsèrent vers le buffet de l'autre côté du jardin, nous nous trouvions finalement, comme autrefois, lorsque nous préparions nos aspics à Poudlard, que nous cherchions les horcruxes ensemble, Blaise avec son Weasley, Granger, encore visiblement très émue et j'enlaçais tendrement mon adorable beau brun, il collait doucement son dos contre mon torse, mes doigts caressant son ventre, je soufflais doucement dans ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui le fit frissonner. Les trois autres nous regardaient, amusés, surtout Granger. Son stress d'avant mariage semblait s'être considérablement atténué depuis que le mage avait officialisé devant toute l'assistance son union avec Charlie, même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis à haute voix, elle était resplendissante dans cette longue robe blanche, sans manche, très simple et naturelle, qui mettait en avant la 'légère' rondeur qui commençait à apparaître sur son corps mince. Elle dévisageait le mouvement de mes mains sur mon beau brun et souriait ironiquement lorsque je lui demandais :

« Alors, Granger, contente, tout s'est déroulé selon tes plans ?

- Parfaitement, enfin, mon témoin a bien failli défaillir parce que son mari est un total obsédé à la libido délurée mais finalement, tout s'est parfaitement déroulé.

- Mione, comment…

- Comment j'ai quoi ? Compris que vous communiquiez par la transcendance paradoxale… Ry, tu étais tellement rouge de honte et ton mari te lançait de tels sourires lubriques que même Charlie m'a murmuré que Drago allait t'enlever avant la fin de la cérémonie pour tester ton endurance, dans une autre partie du jardin, encore inexplorée, enfin s'il en existe.

- Je… »

Mon beau brun était brusquement passé au rouge cramoisi et se dandinait légèrement entre mes bras en tortillant ses doigts nerveusement, tout simplement irrésistible et adorable. Et après, on ose me faire des commentaires, comment voulez-vous résister à ça ? Franchement !

« Granger, arrête de le taquiner, il n'y a que moi qui ais ce droit sur lui ! Et puis, ne te plains pas trop, c'est moi qui ais essuyé les foudres en amenant mon cher et tendre à l'heure que nous avions convenue et en tenue à ta cérémonie. Avoue que tu ne croyais pas que je gagnerais notre pari. Tu me dois un éternel respect pour cet exploit !

- Comment ça un pari !

- Plus tard, mon ange, plus tard…

- Dray…

- Oui, Potty ?

- Si tu continues, je te jure que tu t'en mordras…

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, je connais… Si je continue, je vais m'en mordre les doigts pendant au moins une semaine, c'est ça, hein, mon Potty ?

- Comme si vous pouviez tenir une semaine sans vous tripoter, une heure, c'est déjà trop !

- Ron, pas toi, mon frère !

- Harry, juste au cas où tu voudrais le nier, je te rappelle que ma mère ne s'est toujours pas remise de cette rencontre malheureuse. Il faut dire pour sa défense que sur le fauteuil de la mariée, c'était vraiment très discret et c'est vrai qu'à une heure du mariage, ce n'était pas du tout évident que vous risquiez d'être remarqué à un moment ou un autre, ça, je crois que même Blaise n'aurait pas osé…

- Pas convaincu, la Belette, je pense que c'est une idée qu'il aurait pu largement te suggérer le connaissant.

- Bien sûr, Malefoy et, juste au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes, Harry, Blaise et moi t'avons cherché partout juste avant la cérémonie et nous avons été guidés par des bruits délicieux sous le chêne, et après, ils nous a fallu faire preuve d'une grande force de persuasion pour éviter que Mione ne vous sorte à coup de baguette de votre cachette…

- J'aurai bien voulu voir ça, Granger !

- Pas moi, je…»

La remarque que s'apprêtait à prononcer Harry, mourut quelque part dans sa gorge, en un espèce de glapissement, de gémissement rauque, tout en jouant toujours avec mes mains qui naviguaient entre son ventre et sa taille fine, je venais de mordiller plus fortement sa nuque et j'étais remonté tranquillement vers le lobe de son oreille que je suçotais doucement. Granger soupirait, plutôt amusée de me voir jouer avec son frère, la belette et Blaise souriaient franchement devant la mine défaite de mon Potty qui ne savait visiblement plus quoi faire, à part se laisser un peu plus aller dans mes bras, en se calant encore plus franchement contre mon torse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Une heure et vous n'êtes déjà plus tenable…

- Blaise, Blaise, Baise, la cérémonie a duré très exactement une heure et vingt minutes et je n'ai pas serré mon cher époux dans mes bras durant tout ce temps, il est donc bien normal que je ressente un certain… manque…

- Un certain manque, doux euphémisme… Drago, j'ai bien cru que je devrais te lancer un sort de jambencoton pour que tu ne te jettes pas sur lui en pleine cérémonie comme une bête affamée…

- Sincèrement, je crois qu'on a tous cru que vous ne tiendrez pas jusqu'au bout, ça en devenait franchement gênant et indécent, j'ai même cru que vous alliez finir par vous rouler sous l'autel avant même que le mage ait terminé de bénir leur union. Je crois que ma mère ne s'en serait pas remise cette fois.

- C'est vrai que vous aviez testé la qualité du fauteuil, alors pourquoi pas l'autel ? »

Harry toussota légèrement, je venais de serrer plus fermement mes mains autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de moi en un léger mouvement et je lui faisais découvrir par la pensée quelques petites propositions, autre que l'autel. Arrête de faire comme si l'idée ne te tentait pas… Non, la table de la cuisine de Molly, non ce n'est pas pour la provoquer, tu me connais mieux que cela, je suis au dessus de ça… Potty, tu exagères toujours…

« Zabini, dois-je te rappeler que je te connais depuis toujours et que tu ne passes que très difficilement pour une innocente colombe à mes yeux ?

- Sans doute Drago, mais moi je n'ai pas été surpris par ma belle-mère, ou presque, dans cette position.

- Entièrement d'accord, Blaise et personnellement, je croyais que les Malefoy savaient se tenir en toute circonstance.

- Venant de toi, la Belette, je prends cela comme un compliment… Bien, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'indispose plus que d'habitude mais je compte bien m'éclipser avec mon beau brun avant qu'il ne soit définitivement traumatisé par vos remarques et profiter de cette radieuse journée, et qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu, c'est en tout bien, tout honneur, bien entendu !

- En tout bien, tout honneur, Drago Malefoy, on va te croire… La chaise, le chêne…

- Blaise, ce n'est pas parce que ta belette manque cruellement d'imagination que je suis dans le même cas et je crois que nous allons vous laisser de ce pas. Voulez-vous danser, Monsieur Potter ? »

Je retournais brusquement mon Potty, légèrement penaud et groggy pour qu'il soit face à moi, et lui souriant, je déposais un baiser sur son front, tout à côté de sa cicatrice. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice à ma proposition :

« Je ne sais pas, après aujourd'hui, je me demande si tu le mérites vraiment !

- Psss, Potty… Allez, avance avant que je ne me fâche sérieusement !

- A vos ordres, Malefoy !

- Ca, c'est une bonne réponse, je vais finir par faire quelque chose de toi au bout d'un an, il était temps...

- Mon pauvre Dray, tu es pitoyable... A toute à l'heure vous trois.

- Avance donc Potty ! »

Alors que je posais mes mains sur les épaules de mon beau brun, je le poussai assez fermement, le guidant vers la vaste piste de danse improvisée sur la pelouse du Terrier, entre le buffet et l'allée où s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt la cérémonie d'union magique. Alors qu'une musique plutôt douce emplissait l'air chaud, nous passions en zigzaguant entre les couples de danseurs tout autour de nous, comme Bill et Fleur, nous évitions de justesse Fred et Georges qui avaient entamé une folle farandole, quelque peu inadaptée. Mes mains avaient naturellement regagné leur place, sur la taille de mon beau brun après avoir délaissé ses épaules et elles lui imprimaient le rythme des musiques moldues choisies par la jeune mariée, je lui fis faire un demi-tour sur lui-même avant de le retenir plus fermement contre moi. Mes deux mains avaient glissé lentement de sa taille vers le bas de son dos, la naissance de ses fesses et suivant la mélodie, je le guidais doucement dans ses mouvements lascifs. Après plusieurs minutes d'une rare sensualité qui nous valait des commentaires plus ou moins choqués des invités dont je moquais éperdument, il releva son visage qu'il avait calé au creux de mon épaule. Ses yeux me traversaient de part en part. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ravir ses lèvres sensuelles, ses joues rougies, il gémissait langoureusement dans mon baiser que j'approfondissais avec délice, lorsqu'il se détacha finalement de moi :

« Dray ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Juste, je crois qu'on devrait se calmer un peu, Molly te jette des regards de plus en plus outrés.

- Comme si j'étais le seul à me conduire de façon éhontée ici, hein mon Potty.

- Dray, remonte tes mains et on en reparlera…

- Mes mains sont très bien là où elles sont et si ta chère Molly ne supporte pas de me voir tripoter gentiment les fesses de son petit amour d'Harry, je crois que tu devrais lui rappeler que tu es majeur depuis presque un an et qu'on s'est marié, il y a plus de cinq mois, je ne crois pas que tu es encore onze ans, je me trompe…

- J'y suis pour rien si elle me voit encore comme le petit garçon qu'elle accueillait chaque été.

- Le petit garçon a grandi, il me semble qu'elle a dû s'en rendre compte tout à l'heure…

- DRAY !

- Quoi ?

- Rien, tu es désespérant.

- Et tu adores ça !

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, je m'en voudrais de te détromper et de te faire perdre tes illusions, Malefoy.

- Potty ?

- Oui ?

- On doit rester combien de temps ici avant de pouvoir s'éclipser tranquillement pour Grimmaurd sans choquer Madame Weasley et la morale ?

- Je ne m'abaisserai même pas à te répondre, Dray. »

Harry souriait ce qui démentait clairement ses propos à mon encontre et il se câlinait à nouveau tout contre moi, son visage calait sur mon épaule. Il bougeait d'une façon presque féline, il suivait la musique sans en avoir vraiment conscience et dégageait une telle aura, à la fois sensuel et doux et si je ne l'avais pas eu collé à moi, ainsi, j'aurais probablement tué tous ceux qui le dévoraient du regard. Il attirait comme la lumière et je me perdais à sentir son odeur de vanille sucrée quand il se releva brusquement :

« J'ai faim, Dray.

- Moi aussi, beau brun, moi aussi.

- Dray, tu ne voudrais pas être sérieux une fois, juste une fois. »

Il se détacha complètement, me tirant par la main en direction du buffet. Nous passions ainsi le reste de la journée, entre baisers tendres ou passionnés, discussions et rires avec nos amis, mets succulents et boissons sucrées délicieusement rafraîchissantes.

Lorsque sonnèrent aux horloges du Terrier cinq heures du matin, la plupart des invités avaient déserté la fête depuis un long moment, nous étions tous allongés dans l'herbe, Charlie et Blaise avaient été récupérés des couvertures et plaids que nous avions disposés autour du feu de bois qui flambaient doucement. Blaise serrait sa belette, Charlie avec Granger, et je tenais mon ange contre moi, calé entre mes jambes, je crois que c'était juste parfait. Pour combien de temps ?

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9 : L’annonce du départ

**Résumé : **La cérémonie de mariage s'achève… place au voyage temporel, la mission des deux amours va commencer… Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 9 : L'annonce du départ**

(POV Drago)

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que la cérémonie de mariage de Granger et Charlie Weasley avait été célébré au terrier, la chaleur qui étouffait la Grande-Bretagne depuis près de trois semaines semblait s'apaiser progressivement pour revenir à un temps plus clément et agréable, beaucoup moins suffocant. Je regardais, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée du salon de Grimmaurd, mon cher et tendre ange qui jouait avec notre fils près de la grande armoire, à côté de la tapisserie évoquant la généalogie des Black, à l'endroit exact où je l'avais embrassé pour la première fois, il y a presque un an, notre baiser qui avait scellé en un instant ma destinée à la sienne car quand nos lèvres, nos langues s'étaient découvertes, à l'instant même, j'avais compris qu'il n'y aurait à tout jamais que lui. Je tournais machinalement les pages racornies d'un grimoire que j'avais pris la veille dans la vieille et très fournie bibliothèque de cette maison mais je ne lisais pas vraiment ce texte, au demeurant très ennuyeux. Je contemplais ma famille et cette pensée me réchauffait le cœur et l'âme.

Harry était assis à même le sol, sur le tapis élimé et usé, dont la teinte bordeaux devenait par endroit de plus en plus grise, avec quelques taches jaunâtres et avait installé tout à ses côtés le vieux couffin de Ginny Wealsey que Molly nous avait donné lorsque nous étions sortis de Sainte-Mangouste avec notre Raphaël. Harry ne me regardait plus depuis de longues minutes, tout concentré qu'il était, à parler, à gesticuler devant notre adorable bébé, qui gazouillait aux câlins que lui prodiguait son père attentionné. Il s'extasiait à chaque gazouillis, s'émerveillait et s'était écrié, il y a à peine un instant que notre petit prodige lui avait fait le plus magnifique sourire. Objectivement, Raphaël avait plutôt esquissé une étrange grimace qu'un véritable sourire mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à briser les illusions de mon petit lion. De toute manière, le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement de Raphaël suscitait l'admiration totale de mon Potty qui était encore moins objectif que moi à ce sujet, notre enfant n'était selon lui, ni plus ni moins que le bébé le plus intelligent, le plus éveillé qui n'ait jamais existé en Grande-Bretagne.

Harry secouait avec entrain un hochet bleu devant les yeux de notre fils quand je vis brusquement le jouet s'envoler de la main de mon ange. Médusés, nous regardions le petit objet dansé seul au dessus du couffin où notre Raphaël gesticulait frénétiquement. Ma mère m'avait expliqué que parfois alors que je n'étais qu'un petit enfant, je pratiquais de la magie instinctive comme la plupart des jeunes sorciers. Harry n'avait également rapporté que ses moldus indignes qui l'avaient élevé, lui hurlaient dessus dès qu'un phénomène inexpliqué se produisait en sa présence, ce qui au demeurant devait arriver assez souvent car ce type de réaction faisait partie de l'évolution naturelle d'un enfant dans notre monde. Au tout début de ma grossesse, j'avais lu de plus amples explications sur ces phénomènes dans un vieil ouvrage de la bibliothèque de Poudlard que j'avais dévoré pendant que mon petit lion s'entraînait avec son loup-garou de parrain en vu de son combat contre Face de Serpent ; c'était Granger, forcément, qui nous avait conseillé ce grimoire sur les naissances sorcières et les premières semaines de vie d'un bébé doté de pouvoir magique. Harry se retourna brusquement vers moi :

« Tu as vu !

- Bien sûr Potty, je ne suis pas aveugle.

- C'est... Prodigieux, hein ?

- D'accord, d'accord… Pour une fois, je veux bien te l'accorder.

- Ah ! Il était temps que tu le reconnaisses, père indigne ! »

Mon adorable brun éclata de rire et je me contentais d'hausser les épaules à son sarcasme, en soupirant ostensiblement. Je me levais et m'approchais de mon ange brun qui s'était relevé. Tout en continuant d'observer notre fils, j'enserrais gentiment la taille de mon petit lion et Harry se cala plus confortablement, son dos contre mon torse pendant que mes mains jouaient à la base de son ventre avec les boutons de la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Non content de faire danser son hochet bleu, Raphaël fit venir au dessus de son couffin son doudou, une petite licorne blanche qui rejoignit aussitôt cette étrange farandole.

« Et bien, ce que vient de faire Raphaël doit être bougrement inhabituel et impressionnant pour que tu abondes dans mon sens.

- Potty, Potty, Potty… Je suis désolé de ne pas m'extasier comme toi pour un rien mais là au vu de ce que je sais sur la magie instinctive et sur la télékinésie chez les jeunes sorciers, alors oui, je dois admettre que notre cher Raphaël est sans aucun doute hors du commun mais il me semble que nous savions déjà que notre enfant était un peu spécial, non ?

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Pssss ! Ah mon Potty, tu sauves le monde mais tu ne sais rien sur la vie des jeunes enfants sorciers et l'éveil de leur magie…

- Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir eu autant de temps que 'Monsieur' pour approfondir ce sujet-là. Moi, je m'entraînais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié et j'étais trop épuisé pour lire ce grimoire aussi attentivement que toi.

- Parce que ma grossesse n'était pas fatigante, peut-être ?

- Bon, tu m'expliques ?

- Supplie-moi !

- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy.

- Il ne me semblait pas que je m'étais endormi hier au soir quand tu m'as supplié de… »

Autant pour moi, le coup de coude que je venais de recevoir était somme toute assez mérité. Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire au grognement de mon petit lion. Je déposais un léger baiser à la base de sa nuque, puis le mordillait légèrement, resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille, ma bouche se dirigeait inexorablement vers son lobe d'oreille.

« Dray…

- Un problème, mon Potty…

- Dray… Bordel, arrête… Dray…

- Hmm… J'adore la saveur de ta peau mon ange.

- DRAY ! »

Sans que j'ais même le temps de m'y opposer, mon beau brun s'était complètement détaché de mon étreinte. De dos, son regard était toujours fixé sur les jouets dansant de Raphaël. Je soupirais bruyamment malgré moi à la perte de sa douce chaleur.

« D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de t'énerver non plus, petit chéri. Pour ta culture personnelle, les enfants n'utilisent que dans de très rares circonstances leur magie instinctive avant l'âge de deux ans, sauf bien sûr en cas de danger immédiat sur sa vie et faire danser sa licorne et son hochet ne rentre pas exactement dans ce cas de figure, il me semble. Donc, effectivement ce que fait actuellement Raphaël, est assez… Exceptionnel. Satisfait ?

- Oui. »

Mon beau brun se retourna pour me faire face, un immense sourire victorieux étalé sur son visage d'ange. Ses deux magnifiques émeraudes pétillaient de malice et l'espace d'une seconde, j'aurais pu parier y voir une lueur de lubricité, mon ange avait visiblement une idée bien précise en tête et je me doutais que cette orientation risquait de me convenir tout particulièrement. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi, très lentement, excessivement lentement, avec un sourire séducteur, tout simplement craquant, ses doigts pianotant d'abord sur mon torse avant d'agripper mon tee-shirt noir, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, je sentais son souffle chaud passer et repasser contre ma mâchoire, frôlant ma bouche. A chaque fois que je pensais qu'il allait enfin abréger mes souffrances en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, il s'éloignait, pour revenir, sadiquement, perversement. Sans doute trop impatient, d'un geste un peu brusque certainement, ma main appuya violemment à la naissance de ses fesses, je réduisis à néant les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, et plongeai aussitôt sur ses lèvres si délicieusement entrouvertes, en un souffle, un soupir. Je le sentis gémir dans ma bouche et se frotter bien trop langoureusement contre moi, ses mains enserraient ma nuque. Merlin ! Aidez-moi ! C'était, je pense, un fait établi que j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à résister à son charmant petit corps mais lorsqu'il prenait en plus l'initiative d'un moment passionné, en m'allumant clairement, cela en devenait carrément intolérable. Je le poussais assez rudement contre le mur où je l'avais embrassé la toute première fois, ses gémissements de plus en plus troublants, il s'abandonnait totalement entre mes mains, je le soulevai instinctivement et il accrocha ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ma bouche avait quitté la sienne et dévorait passionnément son cou, le long de sa jugulaire où je pouvais sentir battre encore plus fort son sang. Ce fut précisément à cet instant alors que mon beau brun m'avait d'ores et déjà considérablement échauffé les sens que le son lugubre et mât de l'entrée de Grimmaurd se répandit sourdement dans tout le manoir. Il se laissa glisser et se détacha de moi aussitôt avec un petit sourire contrit :

« Désolé, ce sera pour plus tard apparemment.

- Bordel de… Je te préviens charitablement, Potter, si c'est Granger ou la belette, fais-leur tes adieux car je les adavakedavrise sur le champ.

- Psssss ! Arrête de râler, ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu étais cruellement en manque et que je t'avais obligé à prononcer tes vœux d'abstinence, il me semble.

- Encore heureux ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi, Potty !

- Dray…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, tu es juste de plus en plus désespérant.

- C'est censé être un compliment, ça ?

- De toute manière que ce soit un compliment ou pas, tu le prendras comme cela, alors... Tu vas ouvrir ?

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je vais coucher Raphaël dans son berceau après avoir changé sa couche, sauf si tu tiens à le faire.

- Tu sais que dans les familles sorcières, ce sont les elfes qui font cela. Dobby serait ravi d'accomplir cette… 'chose' pour toi.

- Cette 'chose', c'est juste de nettoyer les fesses de notre fils, Drago et pour la deux cent cinquantième fois, je veux faire ça, moi-même, pas Dobby, MOI !

- D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de t'énerver… Ce que tu deviens susceptible, Potty…

- A qui la faute ? ET. VA. OUVRIR. LA. PORTE.

- D'accord, d'accord. »

Après avoir volé un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres rougies, je me dirigeai vers la porte du salon pendant que mon beau brun prenait doucement dans ses bras Raphaël en lui murmurant des petits mots rassurants à l'oreille. Ce spectacle était simplement sublime, mon Harry berçant tendrement notre fils, le bruit presque macabre de la sonnette d'entrée de Grimmaurd reprenant à nouveau, je refermais la porte et descendais les escaliers sombres rapidement. Lorsque j'ouvris finalement, les deux silhouettes qui me faisaient face, me firent douloureusement prendre conscience que la fin de cette période agréable s'annonçait déjà inévitablement.

« Remus, Sev… Entrez.

- Il faut qu'on vous parle, Harry est là ?

- Oui Remus, il est là-haut avec Raphaël, il est en train de le coucher pour sa sieste, il ne va pas tarder. On n'a qu'à aller dans la cuisine. »

Sans un mot de plus, je refermais la lourde porte en chêne, le loup-garou et mon parrain me suivirent vers le fond du hall de Grimmaurd, là où il y a si longtemps, dans une autre vie, Sev m'avait déposé alors que j'avais été torturé par cette folle de Bellatrix. Je m'arrêtai près de l'horrible porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll, juste devant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où Harry s'occupait de notre petit Raphaël. A l'aide d'un sonorus, ma voix magiquement modifiée se répandit dans le manoir silencieux :

« Harry, on t'attend dans la cuisine. Fais vite !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

Je me dirigeai machinalement vers la cuisine sombre et souterraine de la demeure Black. Mon parrain et Remus ne prononçaient aucun mot, me suivant simplement. A peine le seuil franchi, je faisais léviter un plateau depuis le large buffet en chêne majestueux, avec posées de façon précaire une théière et quatre tasses blanches ébréchées que je venais de conjurer. Je disposai le tout sur la grande table, versant pour chacun la boisson chaude et fumante pendant que nos deux visiteurs s'installaient. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes quand j'entendis les pas précipités de mon ange qui dévalait les escaliers. Alors que je me retournais vers l'entrée de la cuisine, je le vis se figer instantanément, son visage se referma aussitôt d'un voile triste. Je dus l'appeler à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il n'émerge de cette espèce de torpeur.

« Harry... Harry… Assieds-toi mon ange. »

Il s'approcha machinalement de la table, il s'installa à mes côtés, je passais mon bras autour de sa taille et serrais son corps tout contre le mien, mon petit chéri cala dans un geste de défense et de protection son visage contre mon épaule droite, dans mon cou. Je caressais avec douceur ses cheveux en bataille, lorsqu'il murmura en un souffle, à peine audible :

« Où en êtes-vous ?

- Tout est fin prêt cette fois.

- Et… Quand partons-nous ?

- La date qui convenait pour l'alignement des planètes, créant le vide temporel nécessaire à votre départ, est dans neuf jours très exactement, à minuit.

- Le 1er Août… Juste… juste après mon anniversaire.

- Oui, c'est bien cela… »

Le reste de la discussion me parut lointaine presque irréelle, mon parrain nous expliqua très longuement les effets du sortilège du voyage temporel qui nous conduirait au temps de Voldemort, je n'écoutais Severus que distraitement, mon attention se concentrait sur les petits doigts fins et crispés de mon ange qui agrippait ma main gauche férocement comme pour s'assurer de garder au moins un point d'encrage dans sa vie, dans son monde en perdition ; il ne se rendait probablement pas compte qu'il était lui aussi mon unique repère, ma bouée de sauvetage depuis presque un an maintenant. Mon petit chéri se réfugiait un peu plus dans mes bras, sa tête calée contre mon cou, son souffle chaud me perturbait tellement, ses cheveux me chatouillaient le bas du visage, son odeur douce de vanille ensorcelante et si troublante m'enivrait encore et encore. Il ne disait plus rien, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il écoutait vraiment ce que nous expliquait mon parrain et Remus, il s'acharnait plutôt désespérément à essayer de me bloquer l'accès à son esprit.

Il est vrai qu'Harry avait réalisé en bien peu de temps des progrès tout bonnement stupéfiants en Occlumancie et Légilimencie grâce aux entraînements intensifs que lui donnaient conjointement Severus et Remus. Quand deux jours après notre rencontre avec le portrait d'Albus, nous avions officiellement annoncé à nos proches notre départ pour cette autre temporalité, mon parrain avait immédiatement décrété en accord avec Remus que mon petit chéri devrait être imperméable à toute intrusion de Voldemort ; après tout, il en allait de la survie même de notre enfant et ce salopard à tête de Serpent était sans nul doute au sommet de sa puissance à l'époque où nous nous apprêtions à le rejoindre et le combattre. Il fallait donc qu'Harry soit prêt à lui résister, bien plus qu'auparavant. Je me souvenais encore en frémissant d'horreur, de l'intrusion de Voldemort dans l'esprit de mon Harry cette nuit-là à Poudlard, par le biais de Nagini, la nuit où Raphaël nous avait été enlevé par Bellatrix.

Ainsi, pendant que je m'exerçais à refaire la potion de métamorphosoeil et que j'apprenais ce stupide parchemin sur nos prétendues origines, mon petit chéri s'entraînait dans le grenier de Grimmaurd pendant deux interminables heures, chaque matin, et il avait progressé de façon spectaculaire dans l'un des arts magiques les plus complexes du monde sorcier. Il m'avait bien sûr déjà expliqué qu'en cinquième année, mon parrain lui avait donné les rudiments pour contrer Voldemort mais il était alors encore bien trop jeune, il avait eu, à cette époque, beaucoup de mal à canaliser ses émotions, ses sentiments, il ne maîtrisait pas tous les aspects de sa force magique, ce qu'il réalisait maintenant parfaitement grâce à la technique qu'il avait acquise pour procéder au sortilège de l'amour absolu.

Même avec les effets particuliers de la transcendance paradoxale qui nous unissait depuis pratiquement le début de notre histoire d'amour, il parvenait désormais bien plus facilement à ne me faire voir que ce qu'il voulait, me cachant délibérément ses angoisses, sa terreur face à notre avenir, à me bloquer aisément l'accès à une partie de son esprit et je ne pouvais que deviner ce qui le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Je savais depuis des semaines qu'il allait très mal, mais je n'avais pu résoudre complètement les raisons de son désarroi, il m'avait seulement avoué qu'il s'inquiétait du pouvoir de Voldemort sur Raphaël, il savait pour l'avoir vécu bien trop souvent ce que l'on ressentait, envahi par son âme noire.

Alors qu'il se sentait si perdu en cet instant, totalement bouleversé, il s'ouvrait enfin à moi, j'accédais cette fois sans aucune réserve à son esprit. Je réalisais seulement à cet instant que combattre à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas ce qui le rendait aussi malheureux, il était totalement convaincu qu'il parviendrait à sauver notre fils, comme une sorte de promesse secrète qu'il s'était faite en berçant chaque soir notre petit Raphaël depuis presque un mois, non, ce qui donnait à ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude ce voile de tristesse et de mélancolie, je ne le découvrais que maintenant. Après plus d'un mois à essayer de le percer à jour, je comprenais enfin qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir sa famille, ses parents qu'il n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas vraiment connu, son cher Sirius disparut bien trop prématurément. Je resserrais aussitôt mes bras autour de lui et je le sentis soupirer profondément, il avait parfaitement réalisé que je savais désormais ce qui lui faisait tant de mal et je ne pus que tenter de le rassurer en caressant de ma main libre ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Remus le regardait attentivement et je le vis donner un léger coup de coude à mon parrain dont les yeux sombres me dévisagèrent. Je leur fis comprendre d'un simple hochement de tête que je voulais être seul avec mon petit chéri et ce fut le toussotement sonore du loup-garou qui sortit Harry de sa rêverie.

« Bien, on va vous laisser, on repassera dès demain pour faire le point sur les détails de l'organisation de votre voyage comme le moyen pour vous d'accéder à votre nouveau compte de Gringotts au nom d'Aristote Potter et Dante Malefoy.

- Vous partez ?

- Oui, Harry, il faut que tu te reposes et Drago et toi avaient visiblement besoin de vous retrouver, c'est important.

- D'accord, alors à demain…»

A peine quelques instants plus tard, Severus et Remus partaient par la cheminée de Grimmaurd dans un nuage de poussière verte. Je me retrouvais à enserrer le corps plus petit de mon ange, il s'abandonnait, son dos contre mon torse et j'accentuais encore un peu plus mon étreinte.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec cela, Dray, on a déjà tellement de choses à régler, tellement à faire…

- NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS CA POTTER ! »

Furieux, je le faisais pivoter pour plonger dans ses yeux verts, il semblait perdu, terrorisé.

« Je suis désolé.

- Je t'interdis de t'excuser en plus. Que ce soit clair, une fois pour toute, TES PROBLEMES SONT EGALEMENT LES MIENS ! Tu ne m'embêteras jamais avec ça ! Tu crois peut-être que c'était mieux pour moi que d'ignorer ce qui te rongeait véritablement.

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'en parler, c'était… mes propres démons à combattre, comme toi pour ton père, je pense.

- Habile, très habile, Potty, mais ne renverse pas la situation, s'il te plaît, n'insulte pas l'intelligence d'un Malefoy. »

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et me fit un sourire contrit, totalement désarmant avant de baisser la tête pour échapper à mon regard inquisiteur, je le connaissais sans doute trop, je savais parfaitement que des petites larmes salées troublaient d'ores et déjà ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude. Il semblait tellement perdu et cela me troubla bien plus encore. Je m'approchais de lui et ma main l'obligea à relever sa tête vers moi, ma bouche frôla d'abord très doucement la commissure de ses lèvres rouges et si douces, puis je réduisais à néant l'espace qui nous séparait, ma langue dévorait sa bouche passionnément, la redécouvrant comme pour la toute première fois, je plaquais son corps contre le mien, plus violemment, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était à moi à tout jamais, que jamais je ne le laisserais, Il l'avait sans doute lu dans mes pensées car je le vis se reculer et murmurer alors qu'il déposait sur mon cou une série de baisers chauds :

« Je le sais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et juste pour que tu ne l'oublies pas de sitôt, petit chéri, je vais te faire l'amour, comme jamais, je vais tellement t'aimer que plus jamais tu ne pourras oublier la saveur de mes baisers, la douceur de ta peau glissant sur la mienne en sueur, je vais être en toi si profondément que nos corps et nos âmes ne seront plus qu'une seule entité et pour toujours, je vais tellement t'aimer, mon ange. Je t'aime tellement, petit chéri, depuis toujours... »

Après ces mots, je ne pouvais ni ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, je le soulevais et il s'accrocha à mon corps désespérément, nous montions vers notre chambre, affamés, assoiffés de l'autre, je redécouvrais dans des baisers fiévreux chaque courbe de son visage, naviguant dans une tempête de sensation entre sa bouche tentatrice, sa mâchoire et la naissance de son cou. Alors que je le déposais avec une précaution et une douceur infinie dans notre lit, je cessais tout mouvement quand il me le susurra à l'oreille dans un ordre annonciateur de mille supplices et il prit alors l'initiative de cette bataille d'ores et déjà gagnée. Ses doigts s'engouffraient en une caresse parfaite dans mes cheveux et glissaient sur ma nuque, provoquant des frissons, ses lèvres et ses dents s'attaquaient également à ma gorge, j'écartais au mieux mon visage, penchant ma tête sur le côté, pour lui permettre d'accéder à davantage de moi, mon sang brûlait littéralement dans mes veines, gémissant sans même en avoir véritablement conscience, mon corps tremblait de ses somptueuses attaques. Cette nuit-là, je lui fis l'amour comme notre première fois, ce fut même peut-être encore plus absolu et je le sentis s'endormir paisiblement, sa respiration se faisant plus calme après avoir été si haletante et saccadée. Alors que je le croyais déjà plonger dans un doux rêve, je sentis ses lèvres contre mon cou et un murmure, un soupir à peine audible :

« Je t'aime, Dray, tu n'auras jamais idée à quel point je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mon petit lion, mon ange.

- On y arrivera, tous les deux, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, s'il te plaît.

- Je te le jure, petit chéri, je te le promets. »

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10 : le filleul

**Résumé : **_Rem et Severus annoncent le départ prochain de Dray et Harry vers une autre dimension temporelle le 1__er__ août à minuit, nos deux jeunes parents préparent leur départ, et en particulier l'avenir de leur enfant, Raphaël__… Allez, bonne lecture…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 10 : Le filleul**

(POV Harry)

Depuis l'annonce par Rem et Rogue de notre départ prochain, j'avais vraiment du mal à faire comme si tout était normal, comme si ce qui allait se passer maintenant dans quelques heures à peine n'était pas si grave, comme si le fait de partir loin de tous ceux qui étaient ma vie ne me brisait pas à l'intérieur en des milliers de morceaux infiniment petits. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, à minuit très précisément, Dray et moi allions basculer vers un autre monde, un monde où Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, un monde où notre enfant se battait chaque jour pour protéger sa magie et sa force d'amour, un monde où mes parents, Remus et Sirius n'avaient que quinze ans, un monde où j'allais les connaître enfin vraiment. Je voulais me dire que tout se passerait au mieux, que c'était une chance extraordinaire pour moi d'enfin les découvrir vraiment, mais en même temps, j'avais gardé ancré en moi les souvenirs de la pensine de Severus dans laquelle j'avais malheureusement plongé pendant mes entraînements à l'occlumancie et légilimancie lors de ma cinquième année. Ce soir-là, dans la salle des Potions de Poudlard, j'avais découvert cette terrible scène du lac et elle m'était revenue assez cruellement en mémoire depuis que j'avais su que je les retrouverais tous très prochainement, au temps de leur scolarité. J'avais eu sincèrement de la peine et de la compassion pour Severus, comme il me l'avait pourtant dit, mon père se comportait avec lui comme la dernière des pourritures, profitant honteusement de sa force, de sa réputation et des maraudeurs plus nombreux pour rabaisser un adolescent seul et mal dans sa peau, comme je pouvais l'être moi-même à cette époque. Ce fait me perturbait sincèrement car peut-être je n'aimerais pas mon père et sa vantardise, Sirius et ses jeux puérils et blessants. Je m'étais construit à leur image, ils avaient été mes références et mes modèles jusqu'à ce jour-là, et après, malgré les tentatives d'explication de Sirius et Rem, je n'étais plus tout à fait aussi sûr de ce que je ressentais pour ce père que je n'avais pas connu mais les événements, les combats qui s'étaient précipités, la mort d'Albus, Ginny et Tonks m'avaient fait oublier tous mes doutes et là, tout me revenait de plein fouet.

Décidément, je ne parvenais pas à me rendormir, je savais pourtant qu'il était très tôt, le soleil de cette nuit d'été n'était pas encore levé et je n'avais rejoint Dray dans notre chambre que vers deux heures du matin. Voilà encore une nuit avec seulement quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil et encore est-ce que je pouvais vraiment dire que j'avais dormi, que je m'étais reposé, je n'avais eu de cesse de me tourner et me retourner dans notre lit. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un grognement sonore :

« Potty, putain ! Tu me saoules, je suis fatigué, tu ne voudrais pas essayer de dormir un peu…

- Désolé, Dray, je ne pensais pas que je t'avais réveillé.

- Psss… Mon Potty, si je n'avais pas déjà été réveillé par tes mouvements si légers et discrets depuis que sa sainteté l'Elu a daigné me rejoindre pour que l'on partage notre couche à une heure plus que tardive, je crains que tes pensées si joyeuses et optimistes m'aient tout de même miné pour la décennie à venir et fais perdre le sommeil irrémédiablement de toute façon.

- Je… Excuse…

- Oh Pitié, petit chéri, arrête de t'excuser pour rien. Et d'abord… »

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Dray basculait au dessus de moi et me dévisageait avec un regard séducteur et une lueur qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« D'abord, quoi ?

- Il me semble que c'est aujourd'hui le dix-huitième anniversaire de mon petit chéri, non ?

- Ah… Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Alors, alors… Que vais-je bien pouvoir offrir à l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier ? Que désire mon cher époux ? Dis-moi, mon adorable, magnifique beau brun, dis-moi tout ce que tu désires… »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en un chuchotement lascif et particulièrement érotique contre mon oreille, soufflant doucement dans mon cou. Je sentis des frissons parcourir mon dos et ne pus retenir un gémissement rauque de franchir mes lèvres, la bouche de Dray s'incurva en un sourire séduisant et promesse de mille tortures. Les mains joueuses et habiles de mon blond glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt, caressant, pinçant, très tendrement, il fit habilement passer ce vêtement gênant par dessus mes épaules et ma tête, je me cambrais déjà pour le sentir un peu plus contre moi…

« Dray… Je… Je t'ai déjà dit, la seule chose que je souhaitais pour mon anniversaire… »

Je vis alors mon blond se relever délicatement, me laissant quelque peu frustré et surpris de la brusque perte de sa chaleur, ses doigts caressaient gentiment ma poitrine, dans un lent va et vient, descendant et jouant contre mon nombril et son sourire se fit encore plus charmeur et enjôleur.

« Ecoute-moi attentivement mon petit chéri, je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs mais j'ai eu hier la confirmation du ministère…

- Comment ça ? Le ministère ? Tu as…

- Voyons, mon petit chéri, je sais que tu n'ais pas très au fait des petites manigances politiciennes et que contrairement à toi, j'ai été malheureusement à très bonne école avec mon géniteur mais tu es d'une naïveté touchante parfois. Tu croyais que ces abrutis du ministère refuseraient quelque chose à l'Elu et à son époux, l'unique héritier des Malefoy… Rappelle-toi des propos de Rem. A nous deux, nous sommes le couple le plus puissant existant et il ne s'agit pas simplement de notre force magique, au cas où tu en douterais encore. Tu imagines les titres de la Gazette si malencontreusement, le public apprenait que l'on refuse au Survivant, au grand Harry Potter, une petite requête, somme toute assez dérisoire, compte tenu de ce que tu as fait pour notre monde. C'est étrange quand j'ai dit cela à Scrim, il a été tout de suite nettement plus attentif à ma demande, je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont répondu, alors ?

- Que notre démarche était tombée en désuétude entre le quatorzième siècle et quinzième siècle, comme on s'en doutait grâce au parchemin, il était d'ailleurs plus que surpris que nous ayons eu connaissance de cette vieille coutume, mais il m'a affirmé qu'aucune loi sorcière actuelle ne pouvait s'opposer à notre demande.

- TU VEUX DIRE… »

Je m'étais redressé aussitôt et il éclata de rire à mon expression.

« Ils ont dit oui, tu le sais depuis hier et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! TU ES UN VERITABLE FUMIER, MALEFOY ! TU SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT TRES IMPORTANT POUR MOI !

- Mon petit chéri, j'adore ta douce et mélodieuse voix, mais je préfèrerais que Raphaël dorme encore quelques heures et si tu continues comme ça, il risque de se réveiller…

- Espèce de…

- C'est très vilain dans ta jolie petite bouche, ce genre de termes…

- Très drôle… »

Je me penchais vers Dray et déposais un tendre baiser sur ses douces lèvres, susurrant tout contre elles :

« Merci, merci, merci… Je t'aime, Dray…

- Mais j'espère bien, beau brun.

- Tu les as déjà prévenus…

- Non, je voulais qu'on le fasse ensemble et je me disais que le jour de ton anniversaire était la meilleure date possible. Je leur ai seulement demandé de passer à partir de 10 heures au square. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, ta chère directrice…

- Minerva, Dray, elle s'appelle Minerva.

- Bon, c'est bon, arrête de soupirer. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait tout organiser à Poudlard pour les accueillir, elle est d'accord, de toute manière, je n'ai eu aucun mal à la convaincre, j'ai juste eu à lui dire que c'était une surprise pour l'anniversaire de son petit lionceau et elle a accepté.

- Et pour les chambres de Grimmaurd ?

- J'ai fini de les préparer hier soir, pendant que l'Elu s'entraînait encore une fois dans le grenier, et en même temps, je m'occupais de notre fils, tu sais parfois je me demande ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas là.

- C'est parfait !

- Non, petit chéri, JE suis parfait, nuance…

- Et d'une modestie, Dray, tu es désespérant parfois…

- Oui mais tu m'aimes comme ça, mon amour et je vais te faire payer de m'avoir réveillé ce matin alors que j'étais encore très, très fatigué, compte tenu de tout ce que j'ai eu à préparer pour que mon petit chéri ait tout ce qu'il désire pour son dix-huitième anniversaire… Je te garantis que tu vas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée avec délice, petit chéri, tu vas me demander grâce, me supplier, je vais te tuer, Potty, je vais te tuer…»

Je me retenais de grogner lorsque Drago bascula lentement sur moi, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de roublardise, il me fit un clin d'œil coquin et ses lèvres recommencèrent leur chemin, de ma mâchoire à mon cou. Je renversais ma tête le plus possible pour le laisser redécouvrir passionnément chaque centimètre de ma peau fine et pâle, je sentais le rythme sanguin de ma jugulaire s'affoler, mon pouls s'accélérait dangereusement, la chaleur et la douceur de son corps m'électrisaient véritablement. Mes mains se perdaient dans le bas de son dos, repoussant comme par réflexe son boxer qui m'empêchait de le sentir complètement contre moi. Il souriait de ma tentative un peu maladroite et par un habilement mouvement de bassin, il me contraignit à écarter les jambes, il appuya sadiquement sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe déjà très douloureusement tendue. Furieux, je marmonnais des borborygmes sans suite ni sens lorsque ses lèvres glissèrent doucement jusqu'à ma clavicule qu'il mordilla gentiment, nos doigts s'entremêlèrent inextricablement, ses attaques se firent plus pressentes, les traces du passage de sa bouche se perdaient maintenant sur mes tétons qu'il maltraita assez rudement. Je ne pus retenir un grognement rauque, bien incapable face à chacune de ses caresses de formuler une phrase un tant soit peu cohérente. Sa langue douce et humide se perdit dans une descente torturante et j'hurlais presque de frustration lorsque son souffle fut un frôlement contre mon sexe enfin libéré de tout vêtement d'un sort qu'il avait murmuré. Il appliqua d'abord des baisers vaporeux et irréels, ce supplice se poursuivit par un lent glissement, cette langue me faisait l'effet d'une lame de fond qui vous submerge et je me noyais avec délice entre ses bras, ma respiration se fit halètement et elle se bloqua complètement quelques secondes lorsqu'enfin, sa bouche m'enserra sublimement, cette déferlante de sensations était tout bonnement prodigieuse, chaque mouvement, chaque impulsion me rapprochait d'une extase inouïe. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un voile noir m'aveuglait. Je retombais presque mollement contre le matelas.

« Réceptif mon petit chéri, hein ?

- Dray…

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

J'ouvrais à peine les yeux, encore submergé par les brumes de cet orgasme, son visage était remonté doucement à hauteur du mien, sa bouche plongea contre la mienne et nos langues se mêlèrent délicatement, bien plus doucement, redécouverte de sensations merveilleuses, je sentais le goût de mon sperme un peu âcre et celui de mon amour, j'adorais cette saveur, notre saveur…

« Alors, ça te convient, beau gosse ?

- Je crois…

- Tu crois ? Tu m'insultes, là ! »

Je retenais avec peine un fou rire contre ses lèvres et il se vengea en me chatouillant traitreusement, je me tordais littéralement pour essayer de lui échapper.

« S'il te plaît… Arrête… Dray… S'il te plaît…

- OH, non, mon Potty, tu vas payer chèrement ta rébellion, petit chéri…»

Ce fut à cet instant précis que notre Raphaël sembla tester ses capacités vocales extraordinaires. Il hurlait si fort que j'étais certain qu'à l'autre bout de Londres, on devait entendre les sons mélodieux émis par notre fils. Je repoussais fermement le corps de Dray qui s'étira langoureusement et passa ses bras croisés sous sa tête pour se surélever tandis que je me relevais complètement, saisissant au passage mon boxer et mon tee-shirt lamentablement échoués au pied du lit.

« Potty, rappelle-moi d'expliquer longuement à ton fils que quand je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, j'apprécierais qu'il évite de hurler comme un…

- Comme n'importe quel bébé, peut-être… Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est aussi TON fils, Malefoy !

- Quand il pleure ou qu'il faut changer ses couches, c'est le tien, amour ! Pour l'intelligence et sa beauté, je revendique totalement par contre la paternité !

- Vous êtes vraiment un père indigne, Drago Malefoy. »

Haussant les yeux au ciel, je soufflais plus par la forme alors que le blond riait, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'éclipsais pour gagner la pièce voisine, Raphaël gigotait comme un forcené dans son berceau et je me penchais vers lui. Ses yeux émeraude si semblables aux miens me dévisageaient, embués de larmes roulant sur ses joues trop roses de s'être tellement énervé. Je pris délicatement dans mes bras le petit ange, je commençais à murmurer des petits mots de réconfort tout en faisant de légers mouvements circulaires dans son dos pour l'apaiser puis je me souvins d'une chanson que Mione lui avait fredonnée la dernière fois qu'elle était venue nous voir à Grimmaurd et je la chuchotais contre sa tempe tout doucement. Je m'installais comme j'en avais pris l'habitude dans un vieux fauteuil à bascule qui avait autrefois appartenu à Molly et je sentais que mon bébé se calmait peu à peu, il retombait progressivement dans un sommeil paisible. Je fus sorti de mes rêveries lorsque j'entendis en un murmure la voix de Dray, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de chambre, vêtu simplement de son boxer :

« Tu sais que tu es absolument adorable comme ça, mon petit chéri, berçant Raphaël.

- Si tu le dis…

- Il dort ?

- Oui, il s'est rendormi, un cauchemar, je pense… Je pense que c'est Vol…

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien faire de plus… »

Drago s'était avancé vers moi et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, il passa sa main droite entre les quelques mèches blondes éparses de notre fils et finalement le prit dans ses bras très délicatement, puis le redéposa dans son berceau. Alors que j'observais fasciné les mouvements à nouveau lents et réguliers de la respiration de Raphaël, Drago se plaça derrière moi et m'enlaça, il avait naturellement passé ses bras autour de ma poitrine et je m'abandonnais contre son torse nu. Ses mains glissaient déjà sous mon tee-shirt, son souffle jouait sur la peau de ma nuque et tout contre mon oreille, il chuchota alors :

« Tu viens te recoucher, beau brun... Je n'en avais pas fini avec toi, au cas où tu aurais oublié, je t'ai promis de te tuer et tu sais qu'un Malefoy se doit de toujours respecter ses promesses… »

Sans attendre mon assentiment, il m'entraîna à sa suite vers le couloir. Nous passâmes ainsi une fin de nuit délicieuse, je m'endormais ainsi blotti contre son corps en sueur, ses bras autour de ma poitrine, je sentais juste son souffle contre mon épaule, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant ma mâchoire, groggy et heureux comme à chaque fois qu'il me faisait sien. Neuf heures sonnaient aux horloges du vieux manoir Black quand j'émergeais de ma torpeur, j'avais dormi presque trois heures sans interruption, sans aucun cauchemar venu ponctué mes rêves ce qui était assez exceptionnel depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Raphaël par Remus. Je m'étirais doucement et alors que j'ouvrais à peine les yeux, je plongeai aussitôt dans les yeux gris et souriants de malice de Dray qui me fixaient visiblement depuis un certain temps.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, beau brun…

- Pardon ?

- T'étirer aussi sensuellement…

- De quoi tu parles encore…

- On dirait un chat, c'est d'un érotique, tu n'imagines même pas et tu es d'une telle indécence. Tu vas encore me reprocher d'être totalement obsédé par ton joli petit corps ce qui en soit n'est pas à proprement parlé inexact, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais en fait, plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que tu n'es pas aussi innocent et angélique que tu y parais, tu es même diabolique, absolument démoniaque, tu miaules et tu ronronnes tout contre moi en toute connaissance de cause, juste pour que je ne résiste pas et après, tu joues au parfait petit héros pur comme un bébé nouveau-né. Tu es le diable, Potty…

- Tu exagères à peine, là, Malefoy…

- Un Malefoy dit toujours la vérité et je n'exagère pas le moins du monde, Potter. J'ose espérer que tu te rappelles, c'était il y a un an, jour pour jour, je te réveillais dans cette même chambre pour te prévenir que tout le monde t'attendait pour célébrer ta majorité et tu t'étais étiré ainsi, si sensuellement que je n'avais pas pu résister, je t'avais embrassé sans ton autorisation, tu t'en souviens ?

- Et tu comptes réitérer ?

- Enfer et damnation, tu m'as démasqué, petit chéri… »

Alors que je souriais, je sentis sa bouche sur la mienne, et comme il y a un an, ce ne fut qu'un contact fugace, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Mon Potty, ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas encore une fois profiter honteusement de ton corps, bien au contraire même, mais, je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on se lève, ils seront bientôt là et je pense que nous allons devoir faire preuve de conviction si tu veux ton cadeau d'anniversaire, beau gosse…

- Tu crois… Enfin, tu penses qu'il refusera.

- Non, je le connais bien, il sera surpris mais il acceptera. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute.

- J'espère, Dray, j'y tiens vraiment, tu sais…

- On part ce soir et en plus, c'est ton anniversaire, ils n'auront pas le courage de te dire non, sinon je les tue moi-même, de toute manière.

- Dray, mon héros !

- Enfin, il était temps que tu reconnaisses ma véritable valeur, beau gosse.

- Je suis consterné, Dray ! Tu es absolument désespérant…

- Tu as dix secondes !

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as plus que huit secondes pour te sauver avant que je ne me venge cruellement sur ton charmant petit corps… »

Je me débattais pour échapper à ses mains chatouilleuses et traîtresses, je me relevais péniblement et me précipitais vers la salle de bain, suivi par une furie qui me plaqua contre la paroi humide de la douche alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur nos corps enlacés. Nous profitions délicieusement de nos derniers moments chez nous avant notre départ. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Dray déposait un dernier baiser contre ma nuque et je ressortais, enfin prêt, avec un sourire ineffaçable sur le visage qui me valut une remarque sarcastique de mon Serpentard. Il me proposa de préparer le biberon de Raphaël et de le monter au salon pendant que je réveillais notre petit ange. Lorsque Drago nous rejoignit, j'étais installé sur un des fauteuils face à la vaste cheminée et je jouais avec notre fils, calé confortablement sur mes genoux. Dray me tendit le biberon, juste à la bonne température que notre enfant avala goulûment avant de sombrer dans de doux rêves, je le berçais encore quand nous entendîmes le son lugubre et mât de l'entrée de Grimmaurd qui se répandit sourdement dans tout le manoir.

« J'y vais, ça doit être eux…

- Je ramène Raphaël dans sa chambre, fais les monter ici.

- A vos ordres, Potty… »

Dray déposait un baiser sur mon front, juste au niveau de ma cicatrice et disparut en courant dans les escaliers de la vieille demeure Black, je n'attendis pas davantage, marchant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas éveiller mon bébé. Lorsque je regagnais finalement le salon, je fus accueilli par l'étreinte chaleureuse de celui que je considérais comme un père, et même peut-être davantage.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

- Rem, je suis tellement heureux de te voir, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et toi, tu es resplendissant. Et où est le petit ange ?

- Il dort, dans sa chambre. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, il sera ravi de voir son tonton Rémy à son réveil. Severus, je… Je suis content que vous soyez venu également, c'est… Important pour Dray et pour moi aussi.

- Drago m'a instamment prié de venir à 10 heures, vous vouliez nous parler à Lupin et moi, je suppose que c'est au sujet du voyage temporel.

- Oui, enfin, pas complètement. Installez-vous d'abord… »

Après avoir conjuré un plateau avec quatre tasses de thé fumant, accompagné de quelques petits gâteaux, je désignais d'un geste de la main la large table en chêne au tour de laquelle nous étions tous réunis pour les fêtes de Noël l'an passé, le jour où Dray m'avait demandé en mariage. Dray me poussa gentiment vers une des chaises et il prit place à mes côtés, il ne lâchait pas ma main et cette attention plus que tout autre chose me touchait. Mon parrain et celui de Drago s'installèrent face à nous, sans attendre. Je comprenais finalement pourquoi je pensais maintenant que cette vieille baraque empreinte de magie noire était 'notre' maison, tous nos premiers souvenirs se trouvaient dans ses murs, l'arrivée de Drago dans ma vie, notre premier baiser, sa demande en mariage… Ce fut le raclement de gorge peu discret du Maître des Potions de Poudlard qui m'éloigna de mes souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un souci avec votre départ ?

- Non, Severus, je t'assure que nous sommes fin prêts, ou presque. Mon petit chéri est de plus en plus impressionnant, tu peux me croire et visiblement tes séances en occlumancie ont été des plus efficaces, il parvient même à me refuser l'accès de ses pensées alors que j'utilise la transcendance paradoxale contre lui. Il connaît absolument toute la généalogie des Potter et des Malefoy, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui explique votre présence ici. En étudiant le parchemin, Harry a découvert une vieille coutume des familles de sang-pur qui est tombée en désuétude entre le quatorzième et quinzième siècle, les Black y ont eu recours lors de la grande guerre de cent ans entre les sorciers d'Angleterre et de France.

- Quel est le rapport avec nous Harry, explique-nous. Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit, nous le ferons, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

L'ancien espion hocha fermement la tête en signe d'acceptation et je me retournais vers Drago qui me fit un léger clin d'œil :

« Vas-y, beau brun, à toi l'honneur, c'est ton idée, après tout…

- Bien, alors… C'est au sujet de Raphaël.

- Il y a un problème avec le gamin ? Il est souffrant, quelle potion vous faut-il ?

- Non, non, Severus, il va très bien, je vous assure. En fait, nous voulions vous demander quelque chose avant de procéder au voyage temporel… Je… Je veux partir en ayant protégé notre fils au mieux, je veux pouvoir être serein… Nous ne sommes pas sûrs… Enfin, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, je devrais être mort et Dray… Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut se passer, nous ne savons même pas si nous reviendrons et Raphaël va rester à cette époque, sans nous, peut-être pendant une très longue période. Je veux le confier à des personnes que j'aime et en qui j'ai toute confiance et c'est devenu une évidence, je veux dire avec le parchemin… J'en ai parlé à Dray, il était d'accord et il a contacté le ministère pour savoir si une quelconque loi sorcière actuelle pouvait s'opposer à une résurrection de cette pratique et Scrim a donné son accord hier.

- Le ministère ?

- Oui, Rem, pour être sûr que nous le pouvions. Je… Enfin, nous souhaiterions… Accepteriez-vous d'être ensemble les parrains de notre enfant ? C'est notre fils et comme nous ne serons pas là pour lui, nous voulons que vous l'éleviez ensemble. Il recevra ainsi l'amour et l'éducation de nos deux maisons, il aura une part des Gryffondors avec Rem et celle des Serpentards avec Severus comme il aurait eu avec Dray et moi. Je veux que vous réfléchissiez avant d'accepter, vous n'aurez pas un rôle traditionnel de parrain, qui doit soutenir de temps en temps son filleul, le guider dans ses choix. Nous ne vous demandons pas cela à la légère, vous serez les parents de notre fils, complètement, à chaque instant. Dray a terminé deux chambres à Grimmaurd face à celle de Raphaël pour que vous puissiez vous installer ici dès notre départ. Par ailleurs, Minerva est déjà au courant et si vous donnez votre accord, notre ancien appartement à Poudlard sera préparé pour vous et notre bébé… »

Je baissais les yeux instinctivement et ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer plus fort la main de mon blond qui grogna légèrement de douleur. Je relevais finalement la tête pour observer mon parrain. Ses deux iris dorés me souriaient mais ce ne fut pas lui qui rompit le silence le premier :

« Harry, Drago, j'ignorais qu'un enfant pouvait avoir deux parrains, apparemment, c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… A part… A part que je suis honoré, sincèrement que vous me fassiez confiance, surtout toi, Harry, je sais que notre relation n'a pas toujours été des plus faciles et je… Je n'ai pas à réfléchir, je veux faire partie de la vie de Raphaël, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faire de ce gamin un parfait petit gryffi courageux, Drago ne me le pardonnerait pas en plus et j'espère que Remus acceptera de passer au-delà de la rivalité des maraudeurs pour que nous cohabitions pour le bien-être de cet enfant. Lupin ?

- Inutile de me le demander Severus, mes valises sont déjà prêtes.

- Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? Enfin, je veux dire, ça implique que vous allez vivre ensemble pendant une très longue période.

- Je sais que la réflexion n'est pas votre point fort chez les Potter, mais, ce n'est définitivement pas mon cas et j'avais parfaitement compris toutes les implications de cette demande, Harry. Je vais partager un appartement à Poudlard avec un professeur loup-garou de son état et un marmot de quelques mois. Vous êtes rassuré ?

- Merci, merci infiniment. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre. Nous ferons la cérémonie de parrainage magique en présence de tout le monde, ils doivent venir vers midi… »

Je ne pus retenir un immense sourire et mon blond hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue tendrement.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11 : Vers un autre monde

**Résumé :** _Cérémonie de parrainage magique, repas d'adieux et départ d'Harry et Drago pour un autre monde… Allez, bonne lecture…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 11 : Vers un autre monde**

(POV Drago)

Après presque une bonne heure de travail, le salon du Square Grimmaurd était magiquement transformé, magnifiquement décoré de fleurs de lys blanches et de roses rouges sombres, enfin prêt à accueillir la cérémonie sorcière de parrainage de notre petit Raphaël. Lorsque nous en avions parlé ensemble la toute première fois, mon petit chéri m'avait fait beaucoup rire, à ses dépens, je l'avoue volontiers, sa jolie petite frimousse outrée était absolument adorable, ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants de colère à peine contenue. J'avais honteusement profité de la situation pour me faire pardonner, bien sûr, il faut reconnaître qu'il était tellement irrésistible quand il boudait comme cela. Un peu comme pour les unions sorcières, il ignorait tout du rite qui unissait un enfant à son parrain, il avait fait référence à une coutume religieuse moldue, je crois qu'il avait utilisé le terme de 'baptême', sa naïveté, son ignorance des plus vieilles et banales pratiques sorcières m'étonnaient toujours, il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il suffisait de s'imprégner un instant de la force de son aura pour comprendre l'étendue de sa puissance mais en opposition, il ne connaissait rien des rites les plus ordinaires du monde qui l'adulait. Jamais je ne comprendrais ces moldus qui l'avaient élevé en le tenant à l'écart de ce qui faisait ses origines, sa vie.

Face à la cheminée, se trouvait désormais le lieu où se tiendrait d'ici peu de temps, le mage qui célébrerait le parrainage magique de notre bébé par Remus et Severus procédant ainsi au partage et à la fusion de la magie des deux hommes à celle de notre enfant. Le trône du patriarche était rouge et or, les sièges de l'assemblée étaient, quant à eux, aux couleurs de ma maison, dans un souci d'équilibre et d'équité. Dans l'autre partie du salon de Grimmaurd, la vieille table en chêne aux armoiries des Black avait été magiquement agrandie pour accueillir tous les convives, ce serait notre dernier repas ici, avec toutes les personnes importantes à nos yeux avant notre départ pour un voyage temporel dont nous ignorions tout, jusqu'à la date de retour. D'ailleurs, après avoir accepté la demande de mon petit lion, ce dont je n'avais jamais douté un seul instant contrairement à mon petit chéri, Severus nous avait remis un parchemin, il s'agissait de la liste, établie avec l'aide de Remus, de toutes les dates correspondant à l'alignement absolument nécessaire de la lune et de la terre par rapport au soleil pour que nous puissions revenir à notre époque. La réalisation du sortilège du 'Temporalis Itineris' ne pouvait aboutir sans cette conjonction lunaire particulière, la nuit prochaine répondait ainsi à cette exigence absolue. J'avais été autant surpris que mon petit chéri de voir que Severus avait noté précisément toutes les occasions possibles du 31 août 1975 jusqu'au 5 juin 1980, date de ma naissance, il nous avait alors expliqué longuement qu'au delà de cette date, nous remettions en cause l'ordre temporel puisque je pouvais interférer avec ma propre naissance, c'était pour les mêmes raisons que Raphaël avait effectué son voyage retour au 24 juin à minuit et qu'il était né quelques heures plus tard, dans la nuit du 25 juin 1998 alors que j'étais encore maintenu dans un coma magique. Il y avait donc en moyenne deux possibilités par an, sauf en 1976, année bissextile qui comptait une éclipse supplémentaire. Espérons seulement que je n'ai pas besoin de cinq ans pour obtenir la confiance de mon géniteur et pour savoir l'endroit où notre fils était retenu prisonnier, espérons qu'Harry n'ait pas à combattre Voldemort et à souffrir encore, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il supporterait de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu en juin.

La cérémonie approchant, mon petit brun adoré semblait de plus en plus anxieux et impatient, il trépignait sans cesse, aboyant des ordres à un Dobby quelque peu perdu de voir son maître aussi susceptible et agressif, ce qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il voulait tellement que cette journée soit parfaite sur tous les plans, nous partions ce soir vers un autre monde, nous laissions notre bébé aux mains de ses deux parrains pour le délivrer enfin de l'emprise maléfique de Voldemort, nous partions loin de tous, pour une période indéterminée, sans aucune certitude sur notre retour, il ne supportait plus de se voir dicter sa vie par les autres, de voir son destin lui échapper encore et encore, je lisais tant dans ses deux belles émeraudes. Ses yeux perdus qui cherchaient dans les miens un point d'ancrage m'avaient fait réaliser toute la terreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'échouer, de ne pas sauver notre enfant dans le temps qui nous était imparti, de rejoindre ses parents et Sirius qu'il avait à peine connu. Je sentais à travers la transcendance paradoxale, toute l'angoisse qui étreignait l'âme de mon beau brun, il n'essayait même pas de me bloquer les accès de son esprit, c'était peine perdue et il le savait parfaitement. Ne supportant plus ses emportements, Severus me fit un signe de tête tandis que Remus soupirait lourdement. Dobby s'était éloigné et retenait à grand peine des larmes. Je saisis Harry par le bras et le traînai manu militari vers notre chambre, supportant ses cris indignés. Je claquai violemment la porte et lançai un sort d'insonorisation puissant sur l'entrée

« BIEN ! ALORS MAINTENANT, TU TE CALMES !

- Je…

- TU ES DESOLE, JE SAIS !

- Par… Pardon, Dray, je… Je ne voulais pas… Je vais m'excuser… Je vais trouver Dobby.

- ARRETE!

- Je…

- Bordel Harry ! Tu es vraiment obligé de faire cette petite moue adorable à chaque fois que je suis en colère contre toi… Viens-là…»

Sans attendre, je poussais le petit brun contre moi et il plaçait instinctivement sa tête contre ma poitrine, ses doigts agrippaient férocement ma chemise, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de lui, mes mains câlinant le creux de ses reins. Je l'entendis chuchoter :

« Ben, ça marche…

- Ne pousse pas ta chance, petit chéri… Je suis toujours un serpentard, ne l'oublie pas trop vite...

- Mmm…

- Ecoute-moi, tu as le droit… Tu m'entends… Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, après tout, on part ce soir pour une époque que toi comme moi, nous nous serions bien passés de découvrir, on va laisser notre fils, personne ne peut t'en vouloir d'être malheureux et angoissé… Par contre, tu ne peux pas gâcher notre dernière journée avec eux, c'est trop important, ils sont là pour nous dire au revoir.

- Je sais, mais… Je ne veux pas leur dire adieu…

- S'il te plaît, Harry… Ne pense pas comme ça ! Nous leur disons seulement au revoir, ils seront tous là toute à l'heure, pour moi, pour toi… Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner car ils t'aiment tous…

- Tous… Tu inclus Severus, là ?

- Oui, même SEVERUS ! A sa façon, un peu tordue, certes, je veux bien te l'accorder ! Tu es et tu restes à ses yeux un gryffondor bien sûr, le fils de son pire ennemi et le filleul d'un homme pour qui il vouait une haine sans borne mais tu as malgré tout gagné son respect. Même si je le connais depuis toujours et que j'entretiens une relation privilégiée avec lui, il t'aime également, sinon, il n'aurait pas accepté d'être le parrain de Raphaël et de vivre avec un maraudeur et tu le sais parfaitement alors tu arrêtes immédiatement de faire ta tête de mule ! »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de mon petit brun, je plaquais rudement ma main derrière sa nuque et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, je l'entendis grogner contre ma bouche pour la forme dans un marmonnement à peine compréhensible '…'uis pas une tête de mule', je léchais consciencieusement le pourtour de ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses, si joliment dessinées avant de plonger contre sa langue qui bataillait avec force et détermination contre la mienne. Sans que je le réalise, j'avais repoussé mon petit lion vers la porte et lui se cambrait d'une façon indécente, ses hanches se mouvant sensuellement, mes doigts se perdaient déjà dans les replis de la magnifique robe de sorcier qu'il avait choisi pour la cérémonie, il hoqueta, un frisson parcourant l'échine de son dos tandis que ma main droite se perdait sous le tissu de son pantalon, caressant fermement ses fesses. Il souriait malicieusement contre ma bouche quand il se dégagea gentiment de mon étreinte, je ne m'en laissais pas compter et le repoussai un peu plus rudement contre la porte, il m'interrompit avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux :

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Dray !

- Quoi ? Ils ne commenceront pas la cérémonie sans nous que je sache !

- Dray !

- QUOI ENCORE ?

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tête de mule, c'est le monde à l'envers… Allez Dray ! Dégage !

- Bien ! Mais ne viens pas réclamer par la suite !

- Psss, comme si je risquais d'en avoir l'occasion, tu m'auras sauté dessus avant même que…

- Que tu crois, Potter !

- OUH… J'ai vexé, Monsieur Malefoy…

- Nous en reparlerons Potter, tu peux me croire, cette histoire n'est pas terminée !

- Arrête de râler, on dirait Severus.

- TU… POTTER ! NE POUSSE PAS TROP TA CHANCE ! »

Harry se fichait ouvertement de moi, je lisais son amusement dans ses yeux, et même si son attitude m'exaspérait au plus haut point et que je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot à ce sujet, voir ce pétillement dans les deux émeraudes de mon mari me réchauffait indubitablement le cœur et l'âme. Il s'éloigna, s'arrêtant devant la grande psyché qui se trouvait à côté de la commode abîmée, il se rajusta pour paraître un peu moins défait et passa nerveusement sa main droite dans sa tignasse brune indomptable. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la lueur de malice avait cédé la place à une mélancolie, une nostalgie un peu différente :

« Dray…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- S'il te plaît, je suis sérieux…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- On n'a jamais parlé du nom de Raphaël…

- De quoi… Bordel, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- Je… Rien… Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Visiblement si ! Alors, tu t'expliques ou j'utilise la transcendance contre toi pour savoir de quoi il retourne, j'attends, Potty !

- Je… Quand on a rencontré Raphaël, tu te souviens dans le bureau de Minerva…

- Oui parfaitement, continue…

- Je… Tu te rappelles du nom sous lequel il s'est présenté à nous ?

- Ben, Raphaël Malefoy. Bon, Potter, ma patience a des limites, tu l'as dit toi-même, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder alors si tu pouvais me dire rapidement ce qui te tracasse, ce serait tout de même plus facile !

- Non, laisse tomber…

- Allez un peu de courage mon petit gryffi, je crois que j'ai déjà une petite idée…

- Vraiment ?

- Ton nom, il ne porte pas ton nom et c'est bien ça qui t'inquiète !

- Oui… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est en fait une vieille coutume des sang-pur dont j'ignorais moi-même l'existence. Je me suis renseigné auprès du ministère. Tu sais que j'ai dû leur demander confirmation pour la célébration d'un second parrainage, cette pratique étant pour le moins peu orthodoxe et bien, en fait, j'ai également profité de cette occasion pour me renseigner sur ce problème-là. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Raphaël portait uniquement mon nom et pas le tien, je me doutais que pour toi, ce serait très important, tu n'as jamais eu véritablement de famille avant nous et ta parenté avec Raphaël était en quelque sorte reniée par cet état de fait. Ils m'ont sorti un vieux texte de loi qui fort heureusement n'a été appliqué que très peu souvent, en dehors de Raphaël, il n'y a eu que deux autres enfants concernés et ces deux cas remontaient apparemment au treizième siècle. Je suppose que lorsqu'il s'agit du plus grand héros de tous les temps et du fils d'un mangemort, le ministère fait un peu plus de zèle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Hein ? Je… Tu pourrais m'expliquer…

- Voilà, il s'agit d'une loi aux origines obscures, remontant apparemment aux confins du onzième et douzième siècle. Si malheureusement au cours d'un duel magique, le père venait à disparaître avant la naissance de son enfant, l'enfant en question devait obligatoirement porter le nom de l'autre parent. Il y a bien sûr, un détournement possible. Le parent encore vivant peut faire la demande d'inscrire le bébé sous les deux ascendances dans les registres sorciers, ce qui, bien entendu, était très généralement le cas, d'où la quasi inexistence de faits similaires à notre situation. Ce décret était applicable uniquement aux sang-pur, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Pour nous, en l'occurrence, si l'on se fie à ce que Remus nous a appris avant qu'il n'y ait cette rupture temporelle causée par Raphaël, tu étais mort lors du combat contre Voldemort, avant la venue au monde de notre fils, légalement son patronyme était donc celui des Malefoy. Je suppose que le ministère a dû aussi profiter du fait que j'étais encore dans le coma car je n'aurais jamais accepté que notre enfant soit inscrit au registre des naissances sorcières uniquement sous ma seule ascendance. En plus, notre fils répondant seulement au patronyme des Malefoy, la dynastie Potter s'éteignait avec toi et vu que tu venais de défaire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, j'imagine aisément que le ministère a dû tout tenter pour empêcher que ton héritier ne soit officiellement déclaré aux yeux du public, s'évitant ainsi tout souci dans l'avenir face à un gamin aux pouvoirs bien trop importants.

- Je…

- Approche… »

Sans attendre, je sortais de la poche de ma robe de sorcier aux teintes bleues, un rouleau de parchemin que j'avais soigneusement roulé.

« Je pensais te faire la surprise au moment de la cérémonie toute à l'heure, mais, tiens… Lis. »

Mon beau brun s'avança alors vers moi, ses yeux reflétaient son étonnement et sa perplexité et sa main droite, tremblant légèrement, s'empara du papier qu'il déplia précautionneusement, il commença à lire à voix haute :

« En ce jour du 31 juillet 1998,

Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy et Monsieur Harry James Potter, mariés devant la communauté sorcière le 14 février 1998, déclare que l'enfant, Raphaël Albus Sirius Potter-Malefoy, né le 25 juin 1998 à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste aura pour parrains légitimes : Monsieur Remus John Lupin, maître de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et Monsieur Severus Tobias Rogue, maître des Potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête, les yeux d'émeraude étaient d'une couleur si particulière, des larmes troublant la vue de mon petit chéri, ils paraissaient encore plus irréels et magnifiques ; il se précipita vers moi, ses bras autour de ma nuque et manqua littéralement de me faire tomber, ses lèvres parcouraient mon visage avec frénésie, des baisers sucrés et chauds comme lui, entrecoupés de nombreux 'merci' chuchotés passionnément :

« J'en déduis que ma petite surprise te convient, n'est-ce pas mon Potty ?

- Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy, je t'aime vraiment… Plus que tu ne pourras jamais, jamais t'en douter… »

Il me le confirma par un baiser époustouflant qui me laissa quelque peu étourdi, les jambes flageolant légèrement, je repris un brin ironique :

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui te sautais dessus sans arrêt Potter ! Les rôles semblent apparemment inversés, mais, corrige-moi si je me trompe, il me semble que tu as repoussé mes avances assez rudement, il y a encore seulement quelques minutes car nous ne pouvions pas nous attarder davantage dans notre chambre, la cérémonie magique allant bientôt débuter. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent encore patienter, disons une petite demi-heure, ça te dit mon petit chéri ?

- Très drôle, Malefoy, mais, c'est toujours non ! Allez, viens… »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement au salon, la plupart de nos invités nous avaient d'ores et déjà rejoints, les Weasley, au complet, Granger au bras de son époux, Minerva, Maugrey, Kingsley, Blaise me dévisageait d'un œil goguenard…

« Alors, Severus et Remus nous ont ouvert, apparemment, vous étiez bien trop occupés dans la chambre pour le faire vous-même, il vous arrive de vous arrêter un peu parfois… »

Mon petit amour adopta une jolie teinte rouge et baissa les yeux aussitôt, tortillant nerveusement ses doigts, Ron envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre de mon meilleur ami, vengeance typiquement gryffondorienne dont j'avais moi-même été victime plus que nécessaire lorsque je taquinais trop ouvertement la belette. Je repris avant que Blaise ne lance une nouvelle attaque contre mon petit chéri :

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, sachez que nous vous avons convié ici pour fêter le dix-huitième anniversaire d'Harry mais pas seulement. En fait, avant notre départ pour cette autre époque, nous voulions absolument procéder à la cérémonie magique de parrainage de Raphaël pour confier notre enfant à deux personnes de confiance, deux personnes que nous respectons et aimons pour l'influence qu'ils ont eu dans nos vies respectives, Remus et Severus.

- Comment ça deux parrains ? Remus et Severus ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous allez forcément devoir choisir entre eux deux.

- Non, vous vous trompez, Molly, en fait, c'est tout à fait possible et même totalement légal, le ministère l'a confirmé hier à Dray. Nous avons pris cette décision importante d'un commun accord lorsque nous avons su la date du voyage temporel, nous désirions que Raphaël soit élevé à la fois par un Gryffondor et un Serpentard pour qu'ils reçoivent les apports de nos deux maisons, de nos deux caractères comme si nous étions continuellement à ses côtés, c'est pourquoi notre choix s'est porté naturellement sur Remus et Severus. Dray a donc fait la demande au ministère pour savoir si notre requête était recevable, il se trouve qu'un enfant peut avoir deux parrains, il s'agit d'une vieille tradition à laquelle avait recours les familles de sang-pur, comme les Black, pendant la guerre de cent ans contre les sorciers français. »

Le petit discours de mon adorable Potty semblait avoir vraiment déstabilisé l'assemblée, tous le regardaient, médusés. En tout cas, le fait que cette démarche soit complètement légale et que le ministère n'ait rien trouvé à y opposer, avait calmé presque immédiatement Molly, cependant, elle était visiblement bien loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son petit bébé, je me demandais parfois quand elle réaliserait que son petit Harry était marié, père, et heureux avec MOI ! Probablement que la dernière partie serait très, très, très longue à admettre. Granger acquiesça et se jeta dans les bras de mon beau brun pour le féliciter de sa démarche mature et intelligente, elle qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de passer au dessus de ses rancœurs contre mon parrain, était franchement satisfaite, quant à la belette, il esquissa une jolie grimace qui eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire son Blaise. Finalement, suivant l'initiative d'Hermione, tous félicitèrent les deux futurs parrains. Remus tenait tendrement notre petit Raphaël, emmailloté dans une couverture blanche brodée finement, elle m'appartenait autrefois, c'était apparemment Severus qui avait envoyé Dobby la récupérer au manoir des Malefoy, je réalisais seulement maintenant en les écoutant que je n'étais même pas revenu chez mes parents depuis l'annonce de la mort de ma mère. Harry se rapprocha et se câlina gentiment contre moi, ses bras enserrant ma taille et sa tête reposant dans le creux de mon épaule, il avait probablement senti cette pointe de regrets et nostalgie l'espace d'une seconde. Je soulevai délicatement son menton, pour entrer en contact avec ses beaux yeux si chers à mon cœur et lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

C'est à cet instant que le mage blanc qui nous avait unis dans la salle sur demande, il y a seulement quelques mois apparaissait dans le salon et tous les regards convergèrent vers cet homme qui semblait être source de toute magie. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que chacun s'installe, je me plaçais avec mon petit chéri devant le trône du patriarche, rejoint par Remus et Severus :

« Qui confie cet enfant ?

- Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy.

- Moi, Harry James Potter.

- Bien, avez-vous le parchemin ? »

Je tendis sans attendre le papier que j'avais fait lire à mon brun, le mage blanc fit léviter jusqu'à lui le document et commença :

« En ce jour du 31 juillet 1998, Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy et Monsieur Harry James Potter, mariés devant la communauté sorcière le 14 février 1998, déclare que l'enfant, Raphaël Albus Sirius Potter-Malefoy, né le 25 juin 1998 à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste aura pour parrains légitimes : Monsieur Remus John Lupin, maître de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et Monsieur Severus Tobias Rogue, maître des Potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

Le vieil homme regarda d'abord le loup-garou qui inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation, son regard se porta ensuite sur mon parrain qui fit de même :

« Nous allons maintenant pouvoir procéder au partage et à la fusion des magies des deux parrains consentants, ici présents, ce rituel vous permettra de protéger cet enfant au delà de vos propres vies.. »

L'échange des magies marqua l'achèvement de la cérémonie. Severus même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, était sincèrement ému et Remus, égal à lui-même, nous remercia pour la confiance que nous lui témoignions en lui confiant ainsi la vie de notre petit ange. Le mage blanc disparut aussitôt après, comme lors de notre union, comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme que nous avions simplement rêvé l'espace d'un instant, passant dans la vie de tous, sans s'y attarder vraiment.

Le reste de la journée passa à une allure prodigieuse, comme si un démon malicieux s'amusait à accélérer la ligne du temps quand tous prient pour qu'elle s'arrête. Nous nous retrouvâmes ainsi autour de cette table fastueuse, dégustant tous les mets délicieux que Dobby avait préparé, il y eut des éclats de rire, des chansons, des jeux, on donna à mon amour les cadeaux pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Je lui offris à cette occasion un magnifique pendentif, un héritage familial. Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que signifiait ce présent. Granger lui chuchota qu'il s'agissait d'un pendentif réceptacle, un objet extrêmement rare et précieux, que l'on se transmettait dans les plus nobles familles sorcières et qui avait pour but de protéger l'être aimé en y insufflant sa magie. Ainsi, la couleur et la forme de l'objet reflétaient la profondeur des sentiments du sorcier. Harry me demanda d'accrocher le pendentif à son cou, il souleva ses doux cheveux bruns indomptables et regarda ému le phénix blanc aux yeux d'émeraude.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi, autour de cette table, conversant simplement de choses et d'autres, de sujets sans réelle importance. La soirée avança inexorablement, la nuit tombant progressivement sur Londres dont nous devinions les lumières artificielles à travers les fenêtres encrassées de Grimmaurd. Harry serrait contre son cœur Raphaël, lui murmurant des mots que seul notre fils entendait et comprenait, les yeux d'émeraude de mon amour se voilaient de larmes qu'il n'essaya plus de retenir, glissant lentement sur ses joues pâles. Les conversations se firent plus rares, plus douloureuses, promesse de retrouvailles. Lorsque minuit moins le quart sonna aux horloges lugubres de Grimmaurd, nous nous levâmes tous, sans un mot, le silence était assourdissant, les regards lourds et ce fut l'heure des adieux, des dernières recommandations, des derniers baisers, des dernières étreintes encore plus violentes et intolérables que les pires doloris. A quelques secondes de notre départ, Remus prit Raphaël des bras de mon amour, Harry s'accrocha à moi, désespéré, anéanti, je le lisais au plus profond de son âme. Minuit résonna : 'In temporale itinere dispereo'… Adieu…

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12 : la tapisserie de l'enfant

**Résumé**_ Harry et Drago ont quitté leur époque, laissant Raphaël à ses parrains, Severus et Remus… Le voyage temporel en quête de l'enfant de l'amour commence pour les deux sorciers… bonne lecture…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 12 : La tapisserie de l'enfant au ballon**

(POV Harry)

Le vide, le noir, l'impression d'un tunnel sans fin, d'un tourbillon effrayant, un déchirement alors qu'un fil vous arrache à tout ce que vous aimez, à tout ce qui compte réellement… Un mélange entre la sensation particulièrement désagréable du transplanage, la turbulence d'un voyage par cheminette et la perte de repère que j'avais ressentie avec le retourneur de temps que Mione et moi avions utilisé à l'insu du ministère pour sauver Buck et Sirius au cours de notre troisième année puis, brusquement une lumière littéralement éblouissante…

Tout redevint enfin plus stable, tellement différent et étrange, ailleurs. Je n'étais plus dans le salon des Black, avec mes amis, ma famille, célébrant le baptême magique de notre fils et mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Disparue la demeure de mon parrain, reçue en héritage, après qu'il soit tombé dans le voile au ministère, disparue la maison où j'ai connu véritablement Dray, où je l'ai aimé, disparue la résidence où j'ai bercé mon enfant, cette havre de paix et de douceur, disparue pour ce froid étrange, ce monde nouveau, cette lumière dérangeante… Et mon bébé, je ne tenais plus Raphaël entre mes bras. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, l'impression de plénitude absolue qui me transportait depuis sa naissance et que rien d'autre ne semblait pouvoir égaler, me manquaient déjà plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Ma tête me tournait, mes jambes flageolaient et je manquai de m'écrouler au sol. Lorsque finalement j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, je vis le regard, visiblement très inquiet de Dray. Ses bras m'enserraient fermement, comme pour me protéger :

« Comment te sens-tu, petit chéri ?

- Dray ?

- Mon ange, regarde-moi… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je me sentais désespéramment vide, vide de toutes sensations. Mon cœur avait été arraché et était resté quelque part dans une autre dimension temporelle, je me retrouvais à une époque où Drago et Harry n'existaient pas, ils n'existaient plus. Désormais, il ne restait qu'Aristote Potter et Dante Yvan Malefoy, Vème du nom. J'avais l'impression atroce d'avoir abandonné mon enfant, comme si mon esprit refusait de se rappeler que je n'avais d'autres choix que de confier mon petit bébé à ses deux parrains, que nous avions agi au mieux pour lui. Je ne doutais pas de Rem et Severus qui seraient des guides, de vrais parents pour Raphaël, qui l'entoureraient de leur protection, de leur amour comme nous l'aurions nous même fait. Quand le sortilège du voyage temporel s'était enclenché, au moment même de l'alignement magique de la lune, à quelques secondes de notre départ, Rem avait retiré Raphaël de mes bras… Je sentis à nouveau mes jambes flageoler dangereusement et Dray me retint contre lui une seconde fois :

« Petit chéri… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le moi, la transcendance paradoxale est très fortement altérée, je n'arrive plus du tout à comprendre ce que tu ressens, il faut que tu m'aides, dis-moi…

- Raphaël, Dray… J'ai mal… J'ai tellement mal !

- Assieds-toi ! »

Je sentais Dray me soulever, passant son bras droit sous mes genoux et son bras gauche autour de ma taille. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, mon visage s'enfouissait naturellement dans le creux de son cou, respirant profondément l'odeur de mon époux. Dans un mouvement souple, Drago me câlina contre lui alors qu'il s'asseyait. J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux, je reconnaissais la cabane hurlante devant nous, Poudlard au loin que l'on devinait. Dray s'était installé sur un rocher recouvert de mousse, à l'endroit même où je l'avais attaqué lors de notre troisième année à coup de boules de neige caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de mon père :

« Ecoute, petit chéri, concentre-toi sur Raphaël, tu verras… Son aura a changé déjà depuis quelques minutes, je le sens de plus en plus, il irradie littéralement, sa magie de l'amour est partout. Ouvre-toi, concentre-toi sur son aura !

- Je… Je…

- Chut… Sens sa magie, tu es lié à lui et il sait que nous sommes là, il a perçu notre arrivée. Tu as manqué de perdre connaissance, tu n'as pas pu te rendre compte des changements mais sa force est de plus en plus présente. »

La main de Dray passait en une caresse sur mes cheveux ébouriffés, je fermais les yeux pour me laisser envahir par la puissance blanche de notre fils et une seconde plus tard, je tremblais et tressaillis lorsque je me sentis comme transporté dans un endroit sombre, humide, des barreaux, un lieu crasseux, je vis aussitôt une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, des cheveux blonds, presque blancs et de yeux si semblables aux miens, d'un vert émeraude profond qui me souriaient, m'emplissaient d'une force extraordinaire. Je passais au travers de cette prison étrange et m'avançais vers lui. Pendant quelques secondes, je serrais mon enfant contre moi…

« Dray, je l'ai vu…

- Quoi ?

- Je… J'ai eu une vision… Un peu comme avec Voldemort, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, il était dans une espèce de prison, pas vraiment un bâtiment, c'était tellement sombre et humide, mais il va bien… Merlin soit loué, il est apaisé…

- Pratique… Encore un nouveau pouvoir mon petit chéri…

- Mais, tu m'as dit que...

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais ressenti sa présence, sa force magique, après, je n'ai pas fait des milliers de kilomètres, je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises, tu m'as fait vraiment peur.

- Tu veux dire ?

- Que ton corps était avec moi… Ton esprit plus vraiment.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait nous aider pour le localiser, pour découvrir le repaire de Voldemort. Jamais Albus, Severus ou Rem ne nous ont parlé d'une telle éventualité.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils nous ont tous répété à de nombreuses reprises qu'on touchait aux confins des expériences magiques et qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout quelles seraient les conséquences de ce voyage temporel sur nos pouvoirs. J'imagine assez mal en plus l'élu faire comme tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ?

- Très drôle, Malefoy… Comme si j'avais déjà eu le choix… »

Les lèvres de Dray recouvrirent ma bouche et patiemment, il retraça de sa langue le contour de la mienne, je lui en ouvrais l'accès dans un soupir et comme à chaque fois, ses baisers m'apaisaient complètement. A bout de souffle, je m'écartais de lui et je vis ses yeux pétiller de malice :

« Oh ! Je t'en prie, Malefoy ! Tu attendras un peu !

- Oui, mon Potty, mais, tu peux me croire, tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Bien, alors, commençons par le plus important…

- Dumbledore.

- Oui, mais avant… »

Je vis alors mon bond farfouiller dans les replis de sa robe de sorcier et extraire une minuscule fiole :

« Amplificatum. »

Aussitôt, la petite bouteille verdâtre reprit sa véritable dimension.

« Bien, alors, nous devons boire deux gorgées de Métamorphosoeil et notre iris se colorera d'une teinte différente pendant deux mois, soit comme nous sommes le 31 Août, je devrais refaire de cette délicieuse concoction pour Halloween…

- Super, et vu ta tête, je suppose que c'est infâme.

- Disons que Severus m'a dit que nous pouvions avoir des nausées et quelques petits désagréments suite à son absorption pendant environ une heure, deux toutes au plus.

- Désagréments… Tu peux préciser…

- Tu te souviens de Marietta après qu'elle ait dénoncé ta petite armée de Dumbledore. »

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire sarcastique :

« Oui, vaguement… Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, Marietta et son visage recouvert de pustules pourrait être qualifié de charmant en comparaison.

- Sublime, je rêvais que mon mari se transforme en Quasimodo !

- Qui ça ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est dans un livre moldu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon, c'est extrêmement rare, cette réaction n'apparaît qu'en cas d'allergies majeures aux queues de salamandres.

- De toute manière, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, alors… »

Je pris la fiole des mains de Drago et avalais l'étrange mixture. Après deux gorgées, je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche, retenant à grand peine de recracher le mélange abject. Je pensais que les dragées Bertie Crochue au goût de poubelle et de moisissure étaient assez plaisantes en comparaison.

« C'est…

- Infâme, je sais, je t'avais prévenu… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Nauséeux mais ça va, et mes yeux ?

- Tu as les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'ai jamais vus, petit chéri… »

Farfouillant dans le sac à dos, Dray sortit un minuscule miroir, d'un amplificatum murmuré, l'objet reprit sa taille habituelle et le blond me le tendit, je saisissais le manche finement ciselé aux armoiries des Black. Je me regardais quelques instants, c'était encore plus étrange, se reconnaître, tout ayant perdu ce qui selon la plupart de mes proches faisait de moi qui j'étais, je n'avais plus les yeux verts émeraude de ma mère. Ils étaient désormais bleus, un bleu si pâle. Lorsque je me détachais de mon reflet, je regardais mon blond qui me fixait étrangement. Ce n'était plus les iris grises, orageuses qui me dévisageait mais de sublimes yeux sombres, presque noirs, absolument fascinants qui tranchaient impitoyablement avec la couleur diaphane de sa peau et ses cheveux d'or.

« Alors… Pas mal, c'est assez surprenant mais j'aime beaucoup, j'espère juste pouvoir revoir très bientôt ta véritable couleur. »

Dray reprit le petit miroir et s'admira quelques minutes, d'un air assez satisfait qui me fit sourire malgré moi, il en profita pour replacer parfaitement ses mèches de cheveux avec beaucoup d'attention. Exaspéré, je finis par soupirer, pour sortir Narcisse de sa contemplation.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es perpétuellement décoiffé que je dois paraître tout autant négligé !

- Hé ! Tu pourrais dire carrément que je ne te plais pas comme je suis, Malefoy !

- Allez, Potty, ne te vexe pas… Tu ne serais plus vraiment toi sans ce petit côté désordonné, si… Charmant !

- Oui, c'est ça ! »

Alors que je m'étais retourné, m'éloignant de quelques pas de mon blond, Dray m'avait rejoint en deux grandes enjambées et m'enserrait, son torse contre mon dos, dans une étreinte possessive et ses lèvres parcouraient ma nuque avec un talent indéniable, alternant baiser et mordillement sensuel. Je me retenais de me laisser aller, empêchant un grognement de franchir mes lèvres, je me retirais brusquement, le laissant un peu penaud :

« Parce que tu crois en plus que je vais céder et te pardonner aussi facilement. J'ai l'impression que tu vas attendre vraiment longtemps cette fois…

- Laisse-moi rire ! Comme si tu étais capable de résister à mon terrible charme malefoyen, mon charisme époustouflant, ma beauté surnaturelle, tu succomberas irrémédiablement, mon Potty.

- Tu me confonds avec toi, là. Moi, je ne suis pas obsédé et je suis sûr que tu te jetteras sur moi avant même que…

- Mon petit chéri, tu ne me lancerais pas un défi par hasard !

- Hum… Et pourquoi pas d'abord ? Mais dois-je te rappeler que nous devons rencontrer Dumbledore au plus vite, histoire de faire inscrire en septième année Aristote Potter et Dante Malefoy ?

- Oui, oui, on va aller à Poudlard, mais on n'en restera pas là, Potty… Tu peux me croire.

- Enfin tu sais que c'est la seconde fois que tu me dis ça ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Et moi qui croyais que les Malefoy ne revenaient jamais sur leur promesse…

- Un Malefoy n'a qu'une seule parole, Potter, cette histoire n'est pas terminée ! Je te jure que c'est toi qui viendras en rampant pour que je te baise.

- Je tiens les paris, c'est toi qui me supplieras…

- Un Malefoy, supplier tu délires complètement, cette fois, Potter !

- Ouh… Monsieur est vexé !

- Rajoute encore un mot et tu comprendras ce que veux dire le mot 'frustration' !

- Arrête, je vais finir par croire que j'ai épousé Severus. »

J'éclatais de rire à la mine outrée de mon Serpentard. Visiblement j'avais réussi à clouer le bec à Dray ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit à mon avis. Je pris la main de Dray et le tirais sans ménagement en direction du château de Poudlard. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre les piliers d'entrée de l'école de sorcellerie que je considérais comme une véritable maison. Nous avions à peine atteint la moitié du vaste parc qu'une silhouette grande et élancée se précipitait vers nous, je reconnus aussitôt la directrice des Gryffondors qui semblait particulièrement contrariée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à notre hauteur, j'inclinais poliment la tête en signe de salut, mon serpentard, très en colère grogna un 'bonjour' qui lui valut un regard profondément outré et hautain, le genre de regard qui vous fait sentir si petit que vous pourriez vous enfoncer sous terre, sauf bien entendu lorsque vous répondez au patronyme des Malefoy. Minerva nous dévisagea plus en détail et je voyais une certaine stupéfaction dans ses yeux inquisiteurs. Sans nul doute, la directrice des Rouges et Ors avait remarqué la ressemblance assez frappante entre Lucius et mon blond et entre mon père et moi. Elle hésita un bref instant :

« Vous êtes…

- Dante Yvan Malefoy, Vème du nom, et à qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

- Je vous prierais de vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton, Monsieur Malefoy. Vos origines ne vous donnent certainement pas tous les droits ici ! Je suis Minerva Mac Gonnagal, professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison des Gryffondors et adjointe au directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore et jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ?

- Aristote Potter, Madame. »

Le visage incrédule de Minerva était des plus drôles et je me retenais à grand peine d'éclater de rire, par contre, mon blond lui fit un sourire sarcastique. Apparemment, l'idée d'un Potter et d'un Malefoy côte à côte lui posaient déjà à cette époque des difficultés et son air traduisait sa réelle incompréhension, comme lorsque Raphaël était arrivé à Poudlard.

« Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous désirez ?

- Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec le directeur de cette école, Albus Dumbledore.

- Et à quel propos ?

- Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez Albus Dumbledore, Madame, donc cela ne vous concerne en rien !

- Dray, tu voudrais bien arrêter deux secondes. Excusez-nous, madame la directrice, je suis originaire de Beauxbâtons et Dante est élève de Durmstrang. Nous devons rencontrer Albus Dumbeldore, nous disposons d'un parchemin officiel expliquant notre situation particulière. Nous arrivons à l'instant de l'institut de Salem.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez me suivre.

- Et moi, j'attends ici, peut-être ?

- Dray !

- Quoi, j'ai juste demandé si j'attendais ici !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est effrayant, Dray ! Euh… Madame, nous devons voir ensemble Monsieur Dumbledore. Alors serait-il possible que Dante m'accompagne avec vous ?

- Humm… Suivez-moi, Messieurs ! »

En quelques grandes enjambées, Minerva s'avança vers la porte du château. Je soupirais profondément et me retournais vers Drago :

« Tu ne pouvais pas lui parler gentiment ?

- Petit chéri, je te rappelle que je dois jouer le rôle du parfait mangemort en devenir.

- Et bien, si tu veux mon avis, elle est persuadée que tu as déjà le tatouage et l'attirail qui va avec !

- Allez, viens, avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, on n'est pas censé connaître les lieux. »

Sans attendre, Dray attrapa ma main fermement, nos doigts enlacés et nous nous précipitions à la suite de Minerva. Nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur au niveau des sabliers magiques et je profitais de l'occasion pour lui poser des questions sur Poudlard, jouant ainsi le rôle du parfait étranger découvrant une école des plus extraordinaires :

« Excusez-moi, Madame, à quoi servent ces grands sabliers ?

- Humm… Il représente les quatre maisons concurrentes de Poudlard : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Pousouffle et ma propre maison, Gryffondor. Tout au long de l'année, les élèves sont en concurrence et en fonction de leur investissement, de leur talent, ils gagnent ou perdent des points qui sont matérialisés par des pierres précieuses, vertes pour les élèves de Salazar Serpentard, bleues pour les descendants de Rowena Serdaigle, jaunes pour les blaireaux de Pousouffle et rouges pour les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor. Ainsi, en passant devant les sabliers, vous savez qui est en première position pour remporter la coupe des Quatre maisons.

- Et comment les élèves sont-ils répartis dans ces différentes maisons ?

- Vous êtes bien curieux, jeune homme, mais nous sommes arrivés au bureau d'Albus. S'il vous juge dignes de confiance, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il ne vous expliquera le fonctionnement de notre prestigieuse école.

- Je suppose.

- Sucre d'orge et chocogrenouille. »

Je souriais au mot de passe, visiblement, la manie de donner des noms de friandises comme clef d'entrée à son bureau datait de très longtemps. Je vis aussitôt l'ouverture magique, Minerva, Dray et moi avancions d'un pas sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui commença sa lente ascension vers la lourde porte en chêne. Après un regard froid pour Drago, Minerva se tourna vers moi et déclara posément :

« Attendez-moi ici, je préviens le directeur de votre arrivée et je verrais s'il souhaite vous recevoir.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame. »

La femme aux cheveux grisonnants s'avança et pénétra sans plus de cérémonie dans le bureau d'Albus, nous laissant seuls.

« Merci beaucoup, Madame… Bien sûr, Madame… Oh ! Potty, tu es absolument pitoyable !

- Connaîtrais-tu par hasard le terme 'politesse', Dray ?

- Bien évidemment. Je suis un Malefoy et tu sais quoi, elle peut aller se faire…

- DRAY ! Comment veux-tu que votre relation progresse si tu te comportes avec elle comme…

- Un MALEFOY, peut-être ?

- C'est ça !

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un Malefoy et qu'elle n'est pas sensée apprécier Dante ?

- Ca, tu peux être rassuré, il y a peu de chance que cela se produise.

- Hum… Tu as bien fini par m'apprécier, toi ? Et il y avait peu de chance également, non ?

- Que veux-tu ? C'est mon côté absolument pitoyable !

- Pas très sympa ! Mais dix points pour gryffondor, mon Potty… »

J'éclatais de rire, mon blond me fit un petit sourire très malefoyen, il fit une grande enjambée pour s'approcher de moi. Il me dominait d'une bonne tête et se pencha dangereusement, soufflant sur mes lèvres, mon visage. Je nous revoyais dans ce même vestibule, attendant que Minerva et Rem nous fassent entrée dans le bureau d'Albus, juste avant de rencontrer pour la toute première fois notre enfant. Je revoyais Dray me dire que je niais la réalité… qui mesurait un mètre et s'appelait Raphaël.

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés, ici, seuls.

- Vaguement, vaguement Potty ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te tuer, ce soir-là…

- Et moi donc… Tu étais juste insupportable !

- Non irrésistible comme d'habitude !

- Tu aimerais bien !

- Mais c'est un fait, mon Potty… JE SUIS IRRESISTIBLE !

- Mais bien sûr !

- En douterais-tu, par hasard ?

- Mais non, mon chéri… »

Mon ton était volontairement moqueur et je voyais mon blond adopter une adorable moue boudeuse. Au fur et à mesure, il me poussait délicatement vers le mur dans un coin du vestibule, me privant de tout échappatoire, je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de fuir.

« Comme d'habitude, Monsieur Potter refuse d'admettre l'évidence…

- Quoi ? Que tu es le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus séduisant !

- Oui, parfaitement, et tu as oublié le plus intelligent et le plus clairvoyant aussi car si je n'avais pas été là, je crois qu'on en serait encore au stade du 'je t'aime, moi non plus'. Monsieur, ', il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, tu délires complètement, Malefoy, ce n'est qu'un jeu, je te hais, Malefoy…'

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'à cette époque, nous nous étions embrassés seulement TROIS FOIS ? Non, non, non, d'ailleurs pour être très précis, c'était plutôt toi qui m'embrassais et moi, je devais subir tes assauts particulièrement acharnés.

- Eh ! Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre en plus. Tu devrais plutôt être reconnaissant, tu n'imagines pas combien de personnes auraient voulu être à ta place. »

Devant cette réplique si malefoyenne, j'éclatai de rire, ce qui me valut un nouveau soupir exaspéré.

« C'est étrange tout de même, je ne vois pas beaucoup de gens se bousculer pour prendre ma place.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Potter_ ? »

Dray avait prononcé cette dernière phrase contre mes lèvres, avec une expression de pure luxure dans ses yeux encore plus noirs. Je devais bien reconnaître que j'étais assez fasciné par leur nouvelle couleur, tellement sensuelle et forte. Ses mains, posées à plat contre le mur, encadraient mon visage, son corps était tout contre moi, même si je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds, il me dominait largement de toute sa hauteur. Avec un petit sourire, je lui susurrai :

« Toi.

- Mon petit lion semble vouloir jouer ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi le plus intelligent et le plus clairvoyant dans notre couple, non ?

- J'ai envie de toi, Potter, tout de suite.

- Humm… J'avais raison.

- Par… Pardon ?

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu te jetterais sur moi… »

Au moment où Dray s'apprêtait soit à me tuer, soit à me dévorer tout cru pour son déjeuner, Minerva sortit brusquement du bureau directorial. Je suivis son regard qui naviguait à toute allure entre nous deux d'un air réprobateur, tandis que mes joues me brûlaient littéralement, je m'écartai aussi rapidement que possible de mon blond, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, trop heureux de me voir aussi mal à l'aise face à ma directrice, pris à mon propre piège.

« Le directeur vous attend, suivez-moi ! »

Sans demander mon reste, je m'engouffrais dans la pièce où trônaient les nombreux portraits des anciens directeurs de la prestigieuse école et aperçus aussitôt derrière le large bureau en acajou Albus, ses longs cheveux argentés tombant en cascade sur une magnifique robe bleue nuit.

« Entrez, jeunes gens, entrez et installez-vous confortablement. »

Deux splendides fauteuils rouges sombres étaient apparus, après un bref regard vers Dray, je pris place et le vieil homme croisa comme à son habitude ses mains, ses yeux pétillants de malice me transperçaient littéralement :

« Minerva m'a informé de votre requête, vous souhaitiez me rencontrer tous les deux, puis-je en savoir la raison ?

- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis Aristote Potter, je suis le petit-fils d'Archibald Potter, vous connaissez mon grand-père ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'est un des plus grands médicomages qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser.

- Il m'a souvent dit la même chose de vous, Monsieur et m'a affirmé que sans votre brillante intelligence, il n'aurait jamais découvert les propriétés médicamenteuses des mandragores.

- Il se sous-estime grandement, je n'ai rien fait d'autres que lui parler de cette plante étrange, c'est lui qui en a extrait tous les composants nécessaires pour en faire le parfait antidote au terrible poison de la…

- Tentacula venematum, Monsieur…

- Bien, bien, peu de gens connaissent encore cette plante abominable qui a quasiment disparu de nos jours grâce à votre grand-père… Mais dites-moi qui est donc votre compagnon de route ?

- Dante Yvan Malefoy, Vème du nom, arrière-arrière petit-fils de Dante Malefoy, directeur de l'école de Durmstrang.

- Certes, et comment va cette chère Elena ?

- Ma grande tante se porte comme un charme, elle vient de fêter ses cent-dix neuf printemps et on lui en donnerait à peine quatre-vingt.

- Oui, oui, elle m'avait invité à la cérémonie mais j'ai dû décliner son offre à grand regret. Alors, expliquez-moi la raison de votre présence dans notre école.

- Nous sommes respectivement originaires des écoles de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang. Vous savez parfaitement que suite aux différents incidents survenus lors de la dernière compétition de la coupe de feu, ici même à Poudlard, le ministre des relations internationales a interdit le déroulement de cette épreuve dans votre pays.

- Effectivement, les conséquences dramatiques de la dernière confrontation expliquent cette décision que j'approuve complètement.

- Cependant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Professeur, que nos deux écoles ont décidé malgré tout, de poursuivre la tradition, en créant « le trophée des deux baguettes » dans le but de renforcer les liens d'amitié entre les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Lors de notre cinquième année, Dante et moi avons été désigné comme coéquipier.

- Harry et moi, enfin Aristote et moi avons été confrontés à différentes épreuves magiques et nous avons remporté le trophée des deux baguettes face à des élèves de septième année.

- Certes, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne doute nullement de vos compétences magiques au vu de votre généalogie respective.

- Bref, Dray… Pardon Dante et moi avons obtenu comme récompense de poursuivre notre sixième année d'études à l'institut de sorcellerie de Salem et notre septième année doit se dérouler normalement à Poudlard. Tenez, Professeur.

- Qu'est-ce donc, Aristote ?

- Ce parchemin a été établi par la directrice de Beaubâtons et le directeur de Durmstrang, expliquant notre situation particulière et vous demandant de nous accueillir au sein de votre prestigieux établissement pour notre septième et dernière année d'étude.

- Voilà qui est fascinant… Accio parchemin. »

Les yeux bleus pétillants d'Albus lisaient avec attention le parchemin qu'il avait fait léviter jusqu'à lui. Je me sentais terriblement anxieux, j'avais l'impression que Dray et moi avions réussi à déjouer les pièges du directeur qui nous avaient testés habilement sur nos origines, mais je ne pouvais me raisonner dans ce sens, mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Je regrettais amèrement l'altération de la transcendance paradoxale, j'aurai tellement voulu savoir ce que pensait mon blond et je n'osais tourner mon visage vers lui car je sentais peser sur moi le regard scrutateur de Minerva. Le toussotement d'Albus me sortit brusquement de mes pensées :

« Et bien, tout me semble, on ne peut plus clair et je serai ravi d'accueillir deux étudiants aussi brillants que vous deux dans mon école. »

Je retins à grand peine un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque le vieux directeur reprit la parole :

« Nous sommes le 31 Août et comme vous le savez peut-être nos élèves arriveront par le Poudlard express demain soir. C'est alors que sera faite la répartition des nouveaux venus dans les quatre maisons des fondateurs… Avez-vous déjà eu connaissance de notre mode de fonctionnement, disons un peu différent de vos deux écoles respectives ?

- Oui, en partie, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, j'ai remarqué les quatre immenses sabliers et le professeur Mac Gonnagal nous a brièvement expliqué leur utilité. Cependant, j'ai encore une interrogation, Monsieur ?

- Laquelle mon garçon ?

- Et bien, comment décide-t-on qu'un élève aura sa place à Serpentard, un autre à Gryffondor ? Réalise-t-il un sortilège de magie simple ?

- Vous le découvrirez dès demain soir ; juste avant le repas de bienvenue, célébrant la nouvelle année scolaire qui commence. Vous serez vous aussi répartis, au même titre que les premières années, comme tout nouvel élève entrant à Poudlard. Mais, j'ai déjà une idée de la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez Aristote… Comme d'ailleurs pour vous, Dante.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais inutile de me le demander, je ne vous dirais rien pour ne pas influencer le résultat d'une quelconque façon. Vous suivrez les cours avec les élèves de septième année, comme n'importe quel sorcier de votre âge. Il y aura cependant une petite différence sur laquelle je ne transigerais pas.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous demeurez avant tout des élèves de Durmstrang et Beaubâtons, c'est pour cela que si Minerva n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, vous logerez dans des appartements à part. Après tout, le but de cette démarche est de lier vos deux écoles, il est donc judicieux que vous viviez ensemble. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Parfaitement, Professeur Dumbledore.

- Minerva, que diriez-vous de conduire nos jeunes amis dans les appartements de l'enfant au ballon ? Je me doutais qu'un jour, ces derniers auraient enfin une utilité. Ces logements n'ont jamais servi et vous y serez très bien, j'en suis convaincu. Il y a trois chambres, mais je demanderais aux elfes de maison de réaménager la petite chambre d'enfant en une salle d'entraînement. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Dray et moi hochions la tête dans un même instant, je me retenais de toutes mes forces de sourire trop ouvertement, les appartements de l'enfant au ballon, nos appartements… Là, où Drago m'avait fait l'amour pour la toute première fois, l'endroit où nous avions élevé pendant presque un an notre Raphaël. Lorsque je croisais les yeux pétillants de Dray, je ne doutais pas qu'il était tout comme moi ravi de la décision de Dumbledore.

« Ecoutez, jeunes gens, je dois malheureusement prendre congé, j'ai, vous vous en doutez, des milliers de choses à faire d'ici demain. Minerva va vous montrer votre résidence pour l'année qui commence et les elfes viendront comme convenu réaménager l'appartement à votre convenance. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-le leur savoir. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, comme bon vous semble jusqu'à demain soir. Visitez le château, le parc, le village de pré-au-lard, profitez-en et à demain.

- A demain, Professeur. »

Dans un même ensemble, Drago et moi avions salué le directeur qui nous gratifia d'un sourire énigmatique, ses yeux bleus semblant rivés aux miens pour transpercer mon âme. Pendant une seconde, je restais comme médusé, persuadé qu'il savait qui nous étions réellement, c'était simplement terrifiant. Minerva n'attendit pas une minute de plus, elle sortit brusquement, se précipitant vers l'escalier magique, visiblement elle n'approuvait pas la décision d'Albus de nous accueillir à Poudlard. Drago lui emboîta le pas. Alors que je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, je me retournais une dernière fois vers Albus qui me fit un petit clin d'œil complice, tellement étrange, comme venu de l'au-delà.

Minerva et Dray m'avaient déjà largement distancé quand je repris mes esprits. Je ne les rattrapais finalement que dans un couloir que je connaissais parfaitement pour l'avoir parcouru des milliers de fois l'an passé. La tapisserie de l'enfant au ballon était telle que nous l'avions toujours connu. La directrice des Gryffondors se tourna vers nous et parla sur un ton peu amène :

« Le mot de passe est Raphaël. Inutile de me demander pourquoi, la tapisserie refuse d'en changer, vous pouvez vous installer dans ces appartements comme vous le désirez ainsi qu'Albus vous l'a déjà précisé… »

J'aurai voulu répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais d'entendre que la clef d'entrée de ce lieu était le même dans les deux réalités temporelles, me laissait totalement perdu… La voix blanche de Dray me confirma que mon blond était au moins aussi surpris que moi :

« Bonne fin de journée, Professeur… »

Dans un soupir hautain, Minerva s'éclipsa, nous laissant seuls devant l'enfant au ballon… Dray murmura le mot de passe, sa main enserra la mienne et nous pénétrions à nouveau dans nos appartements…

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13 : en attendant la répartition

**Résumé**_ Arrivés dans leur appartement de la tapisserie de l'enfant au ballon, dans une nouvelle dimension temporelle, la rentrée d'Aristote et Dante dans l'école de Poudlard approche : au programme, câlins coquins, contacts étranges et répartition… bonne lecture…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 13 : En attendant la répartition…**

(POV Drago)

Je regardais depuis déjà quelques minutes mon petit chéri encore endormi, couché sur le ventre et emberlificoté dans les draps, ses cheveux indisciplinés tombant en auréole autour de son visage, enfoui profondément dans un oreiller moelleux. Sa respiration était calme, il semblait si serein. Nous étions finalement revenus 'chez nous', dans notre appartement de Poudlard, dans notre chambre, dans notre lit, là où je lui avais fait l'amour la toute première fois. Inconsciemment, ma main commença à caresser paresseusement le creux de ses reins, à peine recouvert par le drap blanc. Apparemment, ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu puisqu'il frissonna et remua légèrement, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, dans une attitude très féline, absolument irrésistible qui comme d'habitude, me faisait craquer littéralement. Il semblait progressivement sortir de ses rêves. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille et il en profita habilement pour se câliner tout contre moi.

Je sentais son sourire malicieux, ses lèvres glissant doucement de mon épaule jusqu'au creux de mon cou, puis remontant lentement vers ma mâchoire. Mes mains redessinèrent ses hanches, m'attardant sur chaque point sensible que je connaissais parfaitement, lui arrachant des gémissements et des soupirs charmants. Je respirais profondément l'odeur de mon petit chéri, cette senteur de vanille, de miel, sa peau sucrée et douce alors que je déposais un millier de fois mes lèvres sur sa tempe et sa cicatrice. Il geignit adorablement puis cacha son visage dans mon cou et me mordilla plus franchement derrière le lobe de l'oreille, d'une façon particulièrement sensuelle. Son corps collé tout contre le mien éveillait mon désir malgré l'heure plus que matinale et mes mains naviguèrent inexorablement vers la cambrure de ses fesses. Mon sexe s'éveillait à chacun de ses baisers, à chacun de ses soupirs si délicieux et sensuels et je me frottais contre sa hanche pour soulager la tension grandissante.

« Harry… »

Ma voix était sourde, chargé de désir et alors qu'il mordillait à nouveau mon cou un peu plus fortement, je repris difficilement :

« Je te veux… Beau brun… Tout de suite…»

Je basculais son corps plus mince, le plaquant rudement contre le matelas et l'immobilisant complètement en serrant durement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. J'écartais fermement ses jambes d'un mouvement impératif. J'appuyais fortement ma cuisse contre son excitation, histoire de stimuler un peu plus mon beau brun juste éveillé, ce qui me valut un petit regard faussement outré. Je répliquais en dévorant ses lèvres rougies et gonflées, fouillant frénétiquement cette bouche talentueuse, luttant contre cette langue bagarreuse. A bout de souffle, il se détacha légèrement de moi et je continuais en déposant des petits baisers sur ses joues, ses paupières, partout… Mon bassin se mouvait naturellement contre son corps trop parfait pour ma propre survie, frottant avec délice sa peau, je me sentais déjà au bord de l'explosion. Je vis alors apparaître sur ce visage fin et angélique, un sourire coquin et ironique qui me déstabilisa, d'autant que ses nouveaux yeux bleus si clairs pétillaient dangereusement et je l'entendis répondre malicieusement :

« Tu as vraiment envie de moi, Dray ?

- Oui, petit chéri et tu le sais parfaitement.»

Je repartis immédiatement à la conquête de ses lèvres meurtries par mes différentes attaques, mais il m'interrompit aussitôt, avec un ton faussement ingénu et naïf qui ne me disait rien qui vaille :

« Maintenant ?

- OUI… Bordel, Harry, à quoi tu joues encore ?

- Mais, je ne joue pas mon chéri, c'est juste… Je suis certain que tu n'as pas pu oublier notre petite discussion d'hier, à notre arrivée devant la cabane hurlante.

- HARRY… »

Mon ton était sans doute plus dur et rauque que je ne le voulais mais j'étais assez misérablement excité et mon brun semblait bien décidé à s'amuser à mes dépends. Je ne comprenais que trop bien où il souhaitait orienter cette discussion à mon plus grand désarroi, le petit lion voulait devenir serpentard et je ne pouvais lui nier en cet instant un certain talent. Il reprit aussitôt, avec ce petit air faussement candide, ses yeux pétillaient littéralement :

« Alors, je vais te rappeler un peu tes propres mots, mon cœur…

- PO…

- Tu as, entre autres choses, affirmé que je viendrais jusqu'à toi en rampant pour que tu me baises. Tu t'en souviens maintenant, mon amour ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Potter ? »

Ma prise sur ses poignets se fit inconsciemment plus forte ce qui fit encore sourire davantage mon petit lion, je me sentais tendu et j'avais une envie si forte de lui, de sa chaleur, de son étroite intimité que je frottais à nouveau mon érection contre son entrejambe, ne serait-ce que pour me soulager un peu. Le contact même fugace de nos deux sexes eut le mérite de clore de plaisir un bref instant ses adorables yeux bleus qui me défiaient. Malheureusement, il semblait vraiment décider à poursuivre et les rouvrit aussitôt. Même si sa voix était légèrement vacillante, il reprit, taquin et adorable :

« Rien… Juste… Reconnais que c'est étrange car de nous deux, je ne pense pas être le plus 'tendu' et désireux de poursuivre ces charmants préliminaires dans ce lit en ce moment, non ? Tu pourrais donc admettre que je ne 'rampe' pas devant toi pour obtenir tes faveurs, pour que tu me baises. N'ai-je pas raison, mon amour ?

- Je… Pardon ?

- Oh mon chéri, tu as parfaitement bien compris ce que je viens de dire. Tu m'as clairement expliqué hier que j'étais tout simplement incapable de résister au terrible charme des Malefoy, à ton charisme époustouflant, ta beauté surnaturelle…

- Tu… Où veux-tu en venir, Potty ?

- Mon chéri, c'est évident pourtant…

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches encore à prouver, Potter ?

- Pssss, quelle mauvaise foi, Dray ! Je vais simplement gagner mon pari, amour. Je crois qu'un Malefoy va supplier pour la toute première fois…

- Certainement pas !

- C'est dommage alors… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas perdre, j'étais bien décidé à me surpasser, j'aurais été tout particulièrement docile ce matin. Je crois que tu aurais vraiment A-DO-RE ! »

Je sentis son aura magique brûler mes doigts sans que je comprenne comment il avait fait cela, je relâchais aussitôt ses poignets et il me repoussa fermement. Il se releva calmement, me laissant totalement soufflé et estomaqué, frustré comme jamais.

« Deux solutions pour toi : douche ou travaux manuels… C'est drôle, finalement, le jeu risque d'être plus intéressant que ce que je pensais. Je croyais que tu céderais immédiatement… Comme quoi, tu restes encore plein de surprises, mon chéri…

- Tu m'allumes comme jamais et tu te casses !

- Oh, Dray, voyons, tu as fait ça tout seul, tu as commencé à me caresser alors que je dormais encore, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, je n'ai rien fait d'autres que répondre gentiment à tes baisers.

- Gentiment ! Ne te fiche pas de moi, Harry ! Je te préviens amicalement, Potty, si tu sors de cette chambre, je te le ferai payer au centuple, ce sera la guerre ouverte et je te jure que tu ne l'emporteras pas ! »

Le sourire de mon Harry fut un coup de grâce, il se moquait ouvertement de moi et reprit tranquillement :

« Je tiens toujours le pari et je sais que je vais gagner. Tu t'épargnerais quelques désagréments en reconnaissant ta défaite dès à présent, juste un petit mot, Dray…

- Jamais.

- Dommage. Bonne douche mon amour ! »

Mon brun, dont le corps nu était un véritable supplice, se baissa nonchalamment pour ramasser le drap blanc qui gisait maintenant à ses pieds, il le noua négligemment autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il referma délicatement, après m'avoir adressé un petit clin d'œil complice. Je hurlais de frustration dans l'oreiller avant de jeter le pauvre coussin à travers la pièce. Je me relevais presque aussitôt, emboitant le pas à mon petit lion, je claquais violemment la porte et me retrouvais face à un Harry absolument hilare, tranquillement installé sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, devant la cheminée. Alors que je restais immobile, pantois devant le spectacle de ce corps alangui, si sensuel, il désigna de son index l'entrée de la salle de bain en souriant gentiment.

« Je commande le petit-déjeuner aux elfes, ne tarde pas trop, Dray… »

J'hésitais entre l'étrangler immédiatement ou me jeter sur lui, le supplier de me laisser le prendre sur la table, le fauteuil, le tapis, peu importe, du moment que mes hanches claquent impitoyablement contre ses fesses charnues et que je fasse pleurer de plaisir ce petit enquiquineur. Mais, un reste d'orgueil ou la conscience que si je cédais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais répondre de l'honneur des Malefoy devant lui, me fit me retourner et refermer avec rage la porte de la salle de bain.

Appuyé fermement contre le lavabo pour reprendre un peu mes esprits, mes doigts crispés sur le marbre gris, j'entendis simplement le rire sonore de mon brun et je me décidais à pénétrer dans la douche sans attendre davantage, je n'avais d'autres solutions de toute façon. J'ouvris précipitamment le robinet et laissais couler l'eau absolument glaciale sur ma peau électrisée, je frissonnais, ce genre de programme n'avait rien de réjouissant à côté du corps chaud et étroit de mon petit chéri. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sentais un peu plus apaisé, mais surtout bien décidé à me venger de son attitude. Je n'étais pas du genre à lancer des menaces à la légère, la guerre était déclarée et Harry allait regretter amèrement sa petite provocation irréfléchie. Je me préparais avec attention. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard dans le miroir, j'étais plutôt fier du résultat que j'avais obtenu : les cheveux encore mouillés, la peau humide et une minuscule serviette que j'avais magiquement rétrécie, ceignant avec grâce ma taille. Je sortais le rejoindre et j'allais faire plier mon petit lion. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

Je le trouvais, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, dos à la vaste fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard, un immense plateau de victuailles pour notre petit-déjeuner posé sur la petite table basse. En cela, rien de bien inquiétant sauf qu'Harry avait apparemment décidé de m'achever et dévoré avec gourmandise une fraise particulièrement juteuse. Le jus du fruit dégoulinait lentement le long de sa mâchoire, c'était d'une sensualité effrayante. Ses yeux me dévisageaient avec gourmandise et malice et il me tendit le fruit à moitié croqué avec une voix terriblement troublante et aguicheuse, lourde de sous-entendus :

« Tu veux goûter, chéri ? »

Je sentais ma respiration bloquée quelque part, mon cœur rata probablement quelques battements et reprit à très vive allure, tambourinant contre ma poitrine. Le rire sonore d'Harry eut, au moins le mérite de me sortir de mon hébétude. Salazar que la journée allait être difficile et longue si mon gentil et adorable petit gryffi persévérait, testant si durement mes facultés de résistance et jouant honteusement de la sorte avec mes nerfs. Mais foi de Malefoy, il ne l'emporterait pas aussi aisément et je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, je m'avançais vers mon petit mari et m'installais à sa droite, avec le plus de dignité et d'élégance possible. J'essayais de conserver le masque d'indifférence des sorciers de mon rang et de ne pas répondre à la nouvelle provocation grossière de mon Potty, dégustant une autre fraise juteuse avec tant de sensualité. Après avoir versé du thé à la menthe, je pris entre mes mains la tasse en porcelaine fine, bus une très petite gorgée et frissonnais légèrement au contact brûlant du liquide dans ma gorge :

« Dray…

- Oui.

- Dis, mon cœur, tu frisonnes, tu risques de prendre froid avec cette minuscule petite serviette. Tu veux que je te chauffe… Pardon… RE-chauffe… »

Je reposai aussi calmement qu'il m'était possible, la tasse blanche sur la table et tournai mon visage blême vers mon beau brun, je l'observais incrédule et lui me lança un sourire goguenard :

« Tu désires quelque chose, amour ?

- Tu… Vous n'êtes pas Harry !

- Que… Quoi ?

- Prouve-le moi alors, beau brun. Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion de ta part.

- Humm… Euh… Bien tenté, Malefoy ! Un peu grossier comme piège, tu ne croyais tout de même pas m'avoir aussi facilement, chéri. Je t'ai connu bien plus inspiré et imaginatif pour me coincer, usant d'un odieux chantage, par exemple. Tu te souviens de… »

Même si mon Harry avait vite repris ses esprits, il ne m'avait pas échappé que pendant quelques secondes, il avait été plus que troublé et ses joues rougies me le confirmaient. J'étais décidé à le pousser dans ses retranchements au plus vite. Je voulais qu'il m'implore de le prendre, là, tout de suite, d'abord parce que je voulais emporter ce jeu, un Malefoy ne peut pas perdre, c'était une vérité générale, un fait indéniable et ensuite parce que j'étais vraiment à bout, même si je ne le lui aurais jamais avoué. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas résister encore très longtemps à ses tentatives de déstabilisation. Quelque part, je reconnaissais le talent de mon petit lion, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi retord. Je repoussais alors assez brutalement mon beau brun qui s'allongea docilement sur le tapis du salon, son sourire toujours aussi éblouissant, je pris délicatement ses deux poignets, puis, je les serrais fermement, guidant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Je me penchais tout contre lui, je sentais contre mon torse sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière et ses joues encore un peu plus rouges si c'était possible. Alors que mes lèvres effleuraient à peine sa mâchoire, remontant vers son oreille droite, je susurrais dangereusement :

« Je me souviens parfaitement, beau brun… 'Si je trouve le médaillon, tu me promets de ne rien dire et de me laisser faire tout ce que je veux pendant, disons, cinq minutes…' J'avais adoré mon petit chéri, vraiment adoré te voir rougir comme un enfant pris en faute quand tu as compris ce que j'attendais de toi pendant ces quelques instants. Absolument délicieux… J'ai cru ce jour-là que j'allais te prendre contre le mur du salon sans attendre, tellement tes gémissements dans ma bouche étaient insoutenables.»

Pour la toute première fois depuis ce matin, je semblais avoir repris du terrain sur mon petit lion car quand je me relevais légèrement pour mieux l'observer, ses doux yeux bleus semblaient s'être assombris considérablement :

« Un problème, beau brun… On a voulu jouer dans la cour des grands et c'est plus DUR que ce que tu pensais. »

D'un habile mouvement de hanche, je sentis la serviette glisser inexorablement de ma taille, seul le tissu du drap blanc qui ceignait celle de mon petit chéri empêchait le contact direct de nos peaux brulantes, je frottais mon érection contre son bas ventre, mimant un va-et-vient des plus explicites auquel mon brun répondit par un grognement que je ne pouvais qualifier que d'adorable.

« Alors, mon petit chéri, prêt à ramper devant ton Serpentard.

- Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je grondais son prénom comme une menace devant son acharnement et il me répondit par un sourire étincelant et victorieux. Alors que je plongeais à nouveau contre ses lèvres meurtries et rougies pour le faire céder, je sentis son corps se contracter brutalement. Surpris, je me relevais légèrement, mon Harry avait clos ses yeux et toutes les couleurs de son visage semblaient s'être évanouies en une seconde, tous ses muscles tendus, comme jamais. Je me dégageai complètement de lui et il se tordit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il hurla lorsqu'une première convulsion, un spasme très violent parcourut son corps. Il gémissait. J'avais beau être attentif à ces murmures incompréhensibles, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que mon amour psalmodiait le prénom de Raphaël en boucle. Je me précipitais vers mon beau brun et l'enserrais dans mes bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, il semblait de plus en plus agité et j'avais même du mal à le retenir tout contre moi. Je déposais des baisers sans fin sur tout son visage, ses joues, ses paupières, sa cicatrice, murmurant sans cesse son prénom, lui répétant que je l'aime plus que tout. Je ne savais plus que faire, j'avais l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures alors qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes quand je sentis les soubresauts de son corps qui s'apaisaient progressivement.

« Harry, mon amour… Harry, tu m'entends. Je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose… N'importe quoi…

- Vais… Bien… Je… Je vais gagner, Dray. Inutile… Inutile de jouer… au chevalier servant... Tu sais…

- TU VEUX BIEN ETRE SERIEUX UNE MINUTE ! »

J'avais sans doute crié un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru car mon beau brun grimaça légèrement :

« Dray… J'ai… Vais bien… Mais, pitié… Doucement… Mal à la tête…

- Pardon, mon ange. J'ai eu tellement peur. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Je… Laisse-moi… Quelques minutes… Dray… »

La respiration de mon petit chéri était sifflante et erratique, il tremblait encore terriblement. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous ses jambes, emberlificoté complètement dans le drap blanc. Je le soulevais et le déposais délicatement sur le sofa. Je me retournais vers la petite table basse et je pris un carré de chocolat. Je m'agenouillais devant mon époux aussitôt :

« Tiens, Harry, mange ça ! C'est pour ton bien. »

Paresseusement, mon brun entrouvrit ses lèvres et je lui donnais à croquer la petite friandise, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry semblait enfin plus calme et capable de me répondre, ses yeux bleus brillaient :

« J'ai vu Raphaël.

- Et…

- Voldemort… Voldemort s'attaquait à lui mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, c'était impressionnant. Raphaël était comme enserré dans une bulle, protégé par sa magie blanche, tellement pure, tellement puissante. J'ai eu peur, Dray… Vraiment peur pour lui… Enfin quand ce sale Serpent lui lançait le doloris, Raphaël m'a vu, ma magie m'échappait sans que je puisse rien y faire, c'était notre fils, notre fils. Comme pour le sortilège de l'amour absolu… Il appelait ma force et son bouclier était encore plus sublime, des éclats d'or se mélangeant avec cette blancheur ! J'ai… J'ai si mal…

- Je sais, je sais, mon ange. Merlin, tu te rends compte que notre Raphaël utilise le principe d'un des sortilèges les plus complexes qui n'a été réalisé dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie que par toi. Remus avait raison, enfin, le Remus du futur, quand il nous parlait de la puissance de notre bébé. Rappelle-toi ses mots, 'Raphaël est un être tout à fait exceptionnel, il n'existe et il n'existera jamais qu'un seul enfant de l'amour, il dispose d'un pouvoir extraordinaire'.

- Oui… Je me souviens.

- Harry, il est l'union de nos deux forces magiques, Remus nous avait dit qu'il était capable de résister aux intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit pendant une très longue période et il a trouvé le moyen de lutter grâce à toi, mon ange. Il utilise ta magie comme tu as eu besoin de la sienne pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Je… Dray, tu crois qu'on y arrivera… Qu'on le trouvera assez rapidement pour le sauver avant qu'il ne perde toute son énergie magique ?

- Oui, mon petit chéri, je n'ai aucun doute, absolument aucun car je ne laisserais pas ce salopard et mon père tuer notre fils, tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu croies en nous toi aussi, promets-moi, Harry ?

- Je te crois, Dray… Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi mon petit chéri. Dors maintenant, mon ange, tu as besoin de te reposer. D'accord ?

- Oui… »

J'avais à peine entendu son acquiescement que mon Potty sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur. Je me relevais et allais jusqu'à notre chambre, je prenais une couverture chaude et confortable et retournais au salon pour protéger le corps dénudé de mon ange brun. Pour avoir donné ma magie un nombre incalculable de fois à Harry lors de nos entraînements afin qu'il parvienne à maîtriser le sortilège de l'amour absolu, je savais que mon tendre époux devait être littéralement épuisé. Je laissais mon bel endormi et regagnait notre chambre pour me préparer en attendant son réveil.

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'il n'émerge de ses songes. Assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil, face à la cheminée, je l'avais observé, il semblait maintenant si paisible. Il s'étira comme un chaton alors que je refermais le vieux grimoire sur les potions orientales que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre de Raphaël, transformé par les elfes de Poudlard en une superbe salle d'entraînement, avec une bibliothèque personnelle, si conséquente que Granger en aurait probablement bavé d'envie. Il repoussa doucement la couverture que j'avais posée sur lui et s'installa, en se calant contre le dossier du canapé. Son regard paraissait plus reposé et pétillait à nouveau de malice :

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Quatre heures environ, pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait un rêve sublime, un certain blond pleurant de rage qui reconnaissait enfin sa défaite complète et me suppliait…

- Tu as dit l'essentiel, Potty, un rêve. Même un gryffondor comme toi fait sans doute le distinguo entre un rêve et la réalité, non ?

- Qui a dit que les rêves ne devenaient pas réalité parfois ? Tu as bien réussi à me séduire et pour la plupart des personnes que je connais, cette réalité tenait plus du cauchemar que du rêve, amour. »

Harry se releva difficilement du sofa, il était encore visiblement bien plus éprouvé qu'il ne le croyait puisqu'il manqua de tomber et je me précipitai pour le retenir.

« Doucement, beau brun, tu es encore très fatigué. Ecoute, je te propose d'aller prendre un bon bain pour te détendre…

- Avec toi ?

- Non, triple idiot ! Tu n'es certainement pas en état ! Alors, inutile de m'allumer ! Tu vas prendre ce bain tout seul, je descends chercher un déjeuner auprès des elfes et une fois que tu auras mangé convenablement, on ira se promener tranquillement dans le parc, d'accord ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Je déposai un tendre et volatile baiser sur les lèvres de mon brun qui se détacha de moi et gagna d'un pas lent la salle de bain.

Nous passâmes une après-midi paisible, nous cherchant du regard, mon beau brun semblait apaisé, calme et heureux. Même si l'utilisation de sa magie par Raphaël avait été une étape douloureuse, je compris que c'était aussi pour Harry la preuve qu'il attendait depuis que nous avions appris sa disparition pendant son voyage temporel. Notre enfant était véritablement capable de passer au travers des épreuves que lui infligeaient Voldemort. Harry m'avoua même que Raphaël était infiniment plus puissant que lui. Son aura avant qu'il ne s'empare de la force de son père était déjà un bouclier tel qu'il n'en avait jamais produit. Nous nous promenâmes près du lac, faisant une longue halte sous un saule pleureur, caché à l'abri des regards indiscrets sous son feuillage épais et tombant. Le jeu de séduction continua très agréablement entre nous, même si je crus à nouveau mourir de frustration une bonne centaine de fois, sous le regard goguenard de mon tendre époux. Je commençais d'ailleurs sérieusement à douter de ma victoire car Harry semblait nettement moins 'tendu' que je ne l'étais malgré mes attaques frontales.

Lorsque le ciel devint plus sombre, le soleil n'étant qu'un cercle rougeoyant à l'horizon, je me relevais et tendis une main secourable à mon petit chéri. Il se redressa et son regard perdu et triste me ramena à Grimmaurd, il y a seulement quelques semaines.

« Prêt, petit chéri ?

- Oui ! Je… J'aurai préféré ne pas rencontrer mes parents, Rem, Si' et tous les autres à cet âge mais…

- Nous n'avons guère le choix, de toute façon ?

- Oui…

- Ecoute, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là, d'accord ?

- Je le sais parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas… C'est juste que… Maintenant la comédie commence. Tu vas devoir faire comme si je n'étais qu'une de tes vulgaires conquêtes, juste assez satisfaisantes pour bien écarter les jambes, comme si je ne comptais pas pour toi… Et, je me disais que de ne plus sentir réellement ta présence habituelle avec moi toute la journée risque d'être terriblement difficile.

- Nous aurons les nuits pour nous prouver le contraire mon ange. Enfin, quand tu auras admis que je suis irrésistible et que tu ne peux te passer de la putain de bête de sexe que je suis, quand tu me supplieras comme un poufsouffle de te prendre.

- Ne rêve pas, Malefoy ! Ca n'arrivera jamais, ça !

- Tu disais toi-même ce matin que les rêves devenaient réalité.

- Pas celui-là, je te le garantis ! C'est toi qui céderas !

- L'avenir nous le dira, Potty, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais certainement, mon chéri, certainement. »

J'enlaçais tendrement la taille fine de mon petit lion et sans attendre davantage, nous sortions de notre petite cachette sous le saule pleureur pour regagner notre appartement, le vent sifflait dans les branches des arbres de la forêt interdite et une légère pluie fine nous surprit alors que nous montions vers le château tranquillement. J'accélérai le pas aussitôt et Harry se câlina contre moi, comme pour se protéger des intempéries, mais pas seulement, il s'agrippait à ma cape férocement, l'idée que cette sinistre comédie commençait ce soir entre nous le glaçait d'effroi, j'essayais de paraître fort pour lui, mais je n'étais guère plus rassuré cependant. Il me fallait désormais convaincre mon père que je n'aimais pas à la folie ce doux visage, que je désirais suivre les préceptes de son Seigneur et Maître. A l'appartement, je m'installais simplement sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée et Harry prit naturellement place sur mes genoux, son visage caché dans mon cou, je caressais machinalement ses cheveux emmêlés, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Le silence entre nous n'était pas lourd, nous restions ainsi, espérant trouver la force nécessaire dans la chaleur et la douceur de l'autre.

Quelques minutes avant dix-neuf heures, l'elfe Mussy qui avait été apparemment désignée pour veiller à notre confort, arriva sans crier garde et nous prévint d'un message de Mac Gonagall, la cérémonie de répartition des premières années allaient bientôt débuter et nous devions rejoindre immédiatement le hall de l'école pour procéder au rituel. Je fis un simple signe de tête à mon brun qui se dégagea lentement de mon étreinte sans dire un seul mot. Je me relevai à mon tour puis déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et il me suivit, résigné, dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Arrivés dans le hall immense, un groupe de très jeunes élèves attendait, ils s'étaient regroupés, au pied des marches, visiblement anxieux et le calme qui régnait ici quelques heures plus tôt semblait avoir été rompu, au vu des discussions animées qui résonnaient désormais. Tous s'inquiétaient et se demandaient quels sortilèges ils devraient réaliser devant l'école entière, quelle serait leur maison à Poudlard. Plus les minutes nous rapprochaient de notre véritable entrée dans ce monde, plus mon beau brun se tendait et mordillait les petites peaux autour de ses ongles. Il me fit un sourire désolé lorsque je soupirais un peu plus bruyamment face à cette petite manie qui m'irritait passablement. La directrice des Gryffondor fit alors son entrée majestueuse et froide, comme dans mes souvenirs :

« Suivez-moi, jeunes gens ! »

Sous les regards ébahis des nouveaux venus, nous pénétrions dans la grande salle de Poudlard, beaucoup levaient les yeux pour admirer le plafond magique qui reflétait le temps instable et pluvieux, Harry semblait de plus en plus triste et avançait tel un automate alors que les murmures et les chuchotements s'amplifiaient à notre passage. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le serrer tout contre moi et l'enlever loin de ce lieu qui lui était si douloureux. Je m'arrêtai juste devant l'estrade, à trois ou quatre pas tout au plus du choixpeau posé sur son tabouret. Mon brun était à mes côtés, je sentais sa magie s'agiter de plus en plus. Le plus discrètement possible, je frôlais sa main de mon pouce. Ce fut la voix forte et amplifiée de Dumbledore qui me sortit de mes pensées :

« Mes chers enfants, cette année est exceptionnelle à plus d'un titre. J'aurai l'occasion de vous expliquer après la répartition des nouveaux venus, les changements qui concerneront les cours des cinquièmes et septièmes années mais ce n'est pas tout. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont probablement déjà remarqué, deux autres élèves rejoignent aujourd'hui les bancs de notre école pour préparer leurs ASPIC. Ces deux jeunes hommes ont pour le moins un parcours atypique. Ils ont remporté, il y a deux ans, le très prestigieux trophée des deux baguettes, tournoi magique qui réunit les écoles de sorcellerie de Beaubâtons et Durmstrang. »

Une vague de murmures admiratifs fit s'interrompre le directeur qui toussota légèrement pour reprendre, amenant aussitôt le calme dans la grande salle :

« Peut-être certains d'entre vous savent que d'un commun accord, le ministre anglais et moi-même avons renoncé à ce type de tournoi, en raison des drames survenus lors de la dernière édition de la coupe des Trois Sorciers qui s'était déroulé ici-même à Poudlard, il y a de cela maintenant près de quarante ans. Toujours est-il que le trophée des deux baguettes permet une confrontation amicale des élèves de Durmstrang et Beaubâtons. Les équipes sont obligatoirement composées d'un représentant des deux institutions sorcières. Grâce à leur victoire des plus impressionnantes compte tenu de leur âge respectif à l'époque, ils n'avaient alors que quinze ans, ils ont obtenu le droit d'accomplir leur sixième année à Salem et ils effectueront leur dernière année d'étude à vos côtés. Je compte sur vous pour leur réserver un accueil des plus chaleureux. Le premier est un brillant élève de Beaubâtons, Aristote Potter. Tu peux t'avancer, s'il te plaît ? »

Dumbledore fit un signe à mon ange qui marcha tel un condamné, Minerva le pria de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posa sur ses cheveux ébouriffés le vieux choixpeau. A peine une seconde plus tard, la décision de l'objet magique résonnait dans la grande salle silencieuse :

« Gryffondor »

Harry se releva doucement, son regard me transperçait littéralement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de sa maison, il fut accueilli par les cris d'exclamations des rouge et or. Dumbledore calma l'agitation d'un mouvement de main et reprit aussitôt :

« Aristote sera donc un brillant élève de septième année des Gryffondor, c'est au tour de Dante Yvan Malefoy, Vème du nom, représentant l'école de Durmstrang. Dante, si tu veux bien ? »

Je m'avançais aussitôt. Je fermais mon visage, prenant ainsi les traits hautains et froids des Malefoy, avant de me retourner vers la salle. Chaque élève me scrutait avec attention, comme ils l'avaient fait juste auparavant avec Harry. Je m'asseyais avec prestance sur le tabouret et retint à grand peine une grimace de dégoût quand Mac Gonagall posa le choixpeau sur ma tête. Il me frôla seulement avant de s'écrier :

« Serpentard. »

Je me relevais, me dirigeant vers la table des vert et argent, m'éloignant ainsi encore un peu plus de mon petit chéri. Je le vis alors baisser son regard et passer discrètement la paume de sa main sur sa joue, effaçant probablement une larme.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14 : Une nouvelle maison

**Résumé** : Harry et Drago sont répartis dans leur maison respective, ils sont séparés pour la toute première fois mais notre beau brun doit donc affronter seul des rencontres tant attendues et tant redoutées pourtant… Parmi nos chers Gryffondors du passé…_ bonne lecture…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle maison**

(POV Harry)

Je relevai les yeux juste pour voir Dray s'éloigner de Minerva et se diriger vers la table des Serpentards sous leurs acclamations enthousiastes, son regard se porta dans ma direction juste une fraction de seconde et il me rassura d'un très léger sourire, si discret que je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il existe réellement, espérant intérieurement qu'il n'était pas simplement une illusion, un rêve pour me convaincre que je n'allais pas le perdre dans cette nouvelle époque, dans cette nouvelle vie. Cette idée m'angoissait de plus en plus, même si au fond de moi, je savais que je n'avais aucune raison sérieuse de douter de lui, je n'arrivais plus à me raisonner véritablement. Dray avait eu beau me répéter en boucle toute la journée que tout ne serait que faux-semblants et mensonges entre nous, que rien de ce qu'il dirait ou ferait contre moi ne serait réel, je n'arrivais pas à être complètement rassuré, je crois que j'avais simplement peur qu'il me quitte.

Je le voyais s'installer à côté de son double quasiment parfait, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, avec de longs cheveux fins et dorés, d'une pâleur étrange. Ils avaient la même silhouette, la même stature hautaine. Lucius Malefoy était juste un peu plus grand que son fils. La seule différence notable entre eux deux était la nuance de couleurs de leurs yeux. Les iris du père de Dray étaient d'un indéfinissable gris, métallique, tellement froids, durs et violents, si différents de la teinte douce et attirante des yeux de mon mari dont j'aimais chaque éclat amoureux, chaque lueur coquine ou tendre depuis plus d'un an. Je ressentais tant d'impressions différentes depuis qu'il avait pris la potion de metamorphosoeil. Cette nouvelle couleur noire, sombre était plus mystérieuse et fascinante et m'attirait indéniablement. Je fixais intensément les deux blonds sans même m'en rendre compte. Alors que j'étais à l'autre extrémité de la grande salle, nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher : son père me dévisagea longuement comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte qu'il fallait à tout prix écraser, qu'il fallait vaincre coûte que coûte. Il semblait me défier du regard, puis, je le vis tendre une poignée de main ferme à celui qui serait son fils dans quelques années. Tout en lui me glaçait le sang, me terrifiait véritablement.

Les traits de Drago se firent instantanément plus tendus, hautains, distants, j'avais l'impression de retrouver face à moi l'héritier sûr de lui et prétentieux que j'avais connu lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, celui que j'avais appris à haïr avant de l'aimer passionnément. Face à son père, il redevenait le parfait Serpentard, manipulateur, fourbe et arrogant, il retrouvait toute son éducation de sorcier au Sang-Pur, empli de préjugés abjects. Il y avait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas été confronté à cette autre partie de la personnalité de mon époux et le revoir à cet instant me semblait étrangement dérangeant, je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir revivre ces remarques odieuses et blessantes, ces regards condescendants à mon encontre. Comme s'il était aussitôt à sa place, parmi les siens, je le voyais discuter avec plusieurs élèves autour de lui, je reconnus presque immédiatement cette garce de Bellatrix, ses paupières tombantes, ses lourds cheveux bruns. De la revoir à seulement quelques pas de moi me donnait envie de vomir. Elle était juste à côté de sa sœur, la mère de mon amour, j'aperçus ensuite Severus qui semblait accaparer par un jeune garçon de treize ou quatorze ans. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait du frère de mon parrain, il avait les traits caractéristiques des Black, les mêmes yeux que Sirius, la même silhouette. Au bout de quelques minutes, je réalisais que l'on m'appelait… Enfin, plus exactement, le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ma gauche interpellait Aristote Potter :

« Aristote… Aristote… Aristote…

- Oui…

- Ah… Tout de même ! Tu semblais vraiment complètement perdu dans tes pensées, Aristote ? Très, très loin de nous tous…

- Désolé… Je n'avais pas fait attention et puis, juste, tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on m'appelle Aristote…

- Ah bon…

- Oui, en fait, tous mes amis, mes parents m'appellent simplement par mon surnom, depuis toujours… Moi, c'est Harry… Juste Harry.

- Et bien, Harry… Juste Harry… Je suis le préfet en chef de ta maison. Je suis en septième année, je serai donc en cours avec toi toute cette année, même si cela dépendra aussi de nos options pour les ASPIC. Je pourrais évidemment te guider au travers du château les premiers jours jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses un peu mieux les lieux et puis, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'un renseignement sur le règlement ou les enseignants, n'hésite surtout pas… Je suis tout prêt à t'aider en tout cas. Au fait… Je m'appelle Franck Londubat…»

Alors qu'il me tendait une poignée de main ferme et accueillante, je ne pus retenir ma surprise de me retrouver à côté du père de Neville, le même homme que j'avais aperçu il y a presque trois ans à Sainte Mangouste. Ron, Mione et moi rendions alors visite à Arthur qui avait été gravement blessé par Nagini au ministère. J'avais pu donner l'alerte juste à temps aux membres de l'Ordre grâce aux visions que j'avais eu de cette attaque ignoble et cela avait sauvé la vie du père de mon meilleur ami. Il était cependant encore très faible et devait rester encore alité quelques jours. Nous nous étions donc tous rendus à Sainte Mangouste, c'était pendant les vacances de fin d'année, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Nous nous promenions dans les couloirs lorsque nous étions tombés nez à nez avec ce demeuré incompétent de Lockhart. L'infirmière croyait que nous venions voir notre ancien professeur et nous nous étions retrouvés traînés de force dans cette chambre sordide d'hôpital pour lui tenir un peu compagnie. C'est ainsi que nous avions croisé par hasard notre camarade de dortoir, ce garçon étourdi, timide et lointain. Ce jour-là, j'avais vraiment découvert qui il était, en réalisant que Neville venait voir régulièrement ses parents à Sainte Mangouste, tout un pan de sa vie qu'il avait gardé délibérément secret. Alice et Franck avaient si durement payé leur tribut à cette première guerre atroce, leur esprit avait été irrémédiablement blessé et détruit par les Doloris et autres sortilèges de magie noire lancés par Bellatrix qui recherchait alors désespérément son cher maître disparu.

Je me trouvais finalement face à un adolescent au regard pétillant d'intelligence et de vie, dans cette autre époque. Mon regard se porta aussitôt vers la jeune fille face à lui qui lui souriait avec bonheur, elle avait le même visage un peu lunaire que mon ancien camarade de dortoir, les mêmes cheveux clairs. Je fus interrompu dans ma brève observation par un toussotement assez sonore de Franck, il me fixait curieusement et son air affable avait fait place à une mine pour le moins agressive et furieuse à mon encontre. Son ton me le confirma aussitôt :

« Aristote, je te présente Alice, ma fiancée et future épouse. »

A la précision faite sur leur situation personnelle, je commençais à comprendre le changement assez brutal du préfet en chef à mon égard. La lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux me fit légèrement sourire, ce qui me valut un regard encore un peu plus outré et vindicatif…

« Et bien, une seule chose s'impose, il me semble… Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux…

- Merci, Aristote. »

Après ce bref remerciement, Alice reprit sa discussion avec sa voisine sans prêter plus d'attention à mon encontre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Franck dont les yeux me lançaient toujours de douloureux Avada, je me penchais légèrement vers lui, pour être certain que lui seul puisse m'entendre :

« Tu sais, inutile de vouloir me tuer en pensées. Alice me rappelle seulement un de mes meilleurs amis à Beauxbâtons, elle lui ressemble beaucoup, elle a le même visage, les mêmes traits… Rien de plus, alors inutile de te faire du souci pour cela… Et puis, elle n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon genre…

- Pardon ? »

Cette fois, les yeux bleus de Franck se faisaient interrogateurs et je souriais plus franchement :

« Disons qu'avec moi, tu aurais plus de chance qu'elle … »

Je vis le préfet en chef déglutir difficilement à mes dernières paroles puis éclatait de rire franc et sonore :

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Même pas…

- Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair mais tu sais Harry mais tu n'es vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon genre du tout.

- J'avais déjà compris, Monsieur Franck je-te-présente-ma-fiancée-ma-future-épouse-et-si-tu-la-regardes-encore-une seconde-tu sauras-ce-que-signifie-souffrir !

- A ce point-là…

- J'ai affronté un magyar à pointe pour remporter le trophée des deux baguettes et bien ton regard était encore plus effrayant que celui de cette charmante bestiole et pourtant elle a voulu me dévorer pour son quatre heures.

- Quelque chose me dit que nous allons vraiment bien nous entendre, Aristote… Pardon… Harry.

- Mais, je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Le gars de Durmstrang, celui qui t'accompagne, il est comment ?

- Ca dépend…

- Tu peux préciser…

- Disons que lui, il est exactement mon genre, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être complètement le sien.

- Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, Harry.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement s'il serait capable de se transformer en magyar à pointe si quelqu'un m'approchait d'un peu trop près comme tu l'as fait à l'instant pour Alice…

- Je vois… Est-ce que tu connais le principe de la répartition des maisons à Poudlard ?

- Euh, non… Pas vraiment, le professeur Dumbeldore nous a juste expliqué hier que nous serions répartis au même titre que tous les élèves de première année.

- Alors, sache pour ton information qu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard, c'est un peu, comment dire… Notre maison ennemie. Chez Gryffondor, on est reconnu pour notre courage, notre audace. C'est bien une de tes qualités premières ?

- Oui, c'est exact… Aux dires de mes amis, je suis même parfois un peu trop téméraire, en fait…

- J'imagine très bien. Quant à lui, il est logiquement plutôt ambitieux, prêt à tout pour y arriver. Je me trompe ?

- Non, non, c'est vrai que cela lui ressemble…Il est assez sûr de lui et volontaire mais j'ai l'impression que pour toi, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait… Tu vois, les membres de cette maison n'ont pas très bonne réputation, certains ont usé des pires procédés de magie noire pour obtenir la gloire qu'ils recherchent à tout prix. Les sorciers qui ont mal tourné dans l'histoire, en sont tous issus… Même… Tu sais qui… Tu en as déjà entendu parler au moins ?

- Oui, un peu, il est assez tristement connu dans l'Est de l'Europe.

- La plupart des mangemorts qui se revendique sous les ordres de Tu sais qui, sont venus de Serpentard. Il y a même une rumeur… Enfin, c'est plus qu'une rumeur…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Le blond à côté de ton coéquipier, tu le vois ?

- Oui.

- Il s'est vanté d'être devenu un mangemort cet été et franchement le connaissant, ce n'est pas impossible. Il est absolument détestable. C'est lui le second préfet en chef, il s'appelle Lucius Malefoy mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de tenir loin de lui. Tiens… J'y pense… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit quand je suis… un peu occupé avec Alice, il faut que tu t'adresses à ces deux là… »

Franck se retourna vers l'extrémité de la table et désigna un groupe des plus bruyants puis s'exclama fortement pour couvrir le bruit de toutes les conversations :

« REMUS, REMUS… LILY…»

Mon cœur fit une brusque embardée, j'avais l'impression que mon rythme cardiaque s'était emballé tout à coup. Franck s'était retourné et regardait un groupe d'élèves un peu plus jeune, attablés plus loin. Deux d'entre eux s'étaient levés et s'approchaient de nous, j'avais instinctivement fermé les yeux.

« Hé ! Hé ! Harry… »

Je soupirais et me redressais légèrement aux coups de coude peu discrets de Franck, avant de me retrouver dans des yeux émeraudes, les mêmes exactement que les miens habituellement, une sublime chevelure auburn… Maman… Elle était simplement sublime, tellement belle, son sourire était une illumination.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Franck ?

- Ah ! Lily, Remus, je vous présente notre nouvel élève de Septième année, Aristote Potter… Enfin, il préfère qu'on l'appelle Harry. Harry, je te présente les deux préfets de cinquième année. Tu peux également t'adresser à eux à la moindre interrogation : Voici Lily Evans et le sublime jeune homme à ses côtés, c'est Remus Lupin.

- Bonsoir Aristote… »

La voix douce et agréable de ma mère résonna en moi. C'était… Je me sentais tellement étrange, j'étais au bord des larmes et si je n'avais été assis, je crois que j'aurais pu m'écrouler lamentablement. Pour la première fois, j'entendais ma mère réellement, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de souvenirs douloureusement revenus par l'attaque de détraqueurs, c'était elle, elle était là, face à moi, me souriant doucement.

« Euh… En… Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Lily… »

Alors que j'aurais voulu avoir un peu plus de temps avant d'être confronté à chacun d'eux, Sirius, mon père et Pettigrow rejoignirent le quatrième maraudeur qui ne cessait de me fixer intensément, sans bouger. Jouant des coudes, Sirius et mon père poussèrent les élèves de première année qui se trouvaient autour de nous sous le regard courroucé de ma mère, Rem et Franck. Ils se placèrent naturellement à côté d'Alice, face à moi.

« Alors, le nouveau, ça va ? Moi, c'est Sirius Black, lui, c'est James Potter. Dis donc, tu crois que vous êtes de la même famille tous les deux ? »

Sirius me dévisageait, il me jaugeait, il voulait savoir immédiatement si j'étais digne de la confiance des maraudeurs. Je me sentais encore un peu plus mal sous le regard perçant et inquisiteur de mon père et mon parrain. Je savais que toute notre mission reposait sur notre intégration à ce monde et j'étais bien conscient que je n'aurais probablement pas une autre chance de les convaincre. Je soupirais presque inconsciemment avant de répondre à Sirius face à moi :

« En fait, c'est fort possible, mes ancêtres étaient originaires de Grande-Bretagne. Mon grand-père Archibald Potter s'est installé en France pour sa carrière, il était médicomage à Sainte-Circée. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit quand j'étais encore un enfant, il avait un frère, resté en Grande-Bretagne avec toute sa famille. Il m'en a souvent parlé d'ailleurs. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais rencontré aucun d'entre eux mais… Oui, il se pourrait que ton ami soit effectivement mon cousin.

- C'est vraiment extraordinaire ! J'ai toujours voulu connaître ma famille française ! J'ai supplié, je ne sais pas combien de fois mon père de vous faire venir ! Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, P'tit cousin. »

Mon père éclata d'un rire tonitruant et sonore et s'écroula sur l'épaule de Sirius à sa droite. Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel d'un air assez exaspéré. Visiblement, elle n'était pas encore prête à donner une chance au terrible brun, maraudeur en chef. Elle m'adressa un léger signe de la main en signe d'au revoir et repartit en direction de ses amies. Peter Pettigrow ne semblait pas se préoccuper le moins du monde de mon arrivée, il s'était assis un peu plus loin au milieu de quelques premières années et se goinfrait des desserts qui venaient d'apparaître magiquement au milieu de la table. Il attrapa la montagne de choux à la crème et disparut derrière la hauteur de délices et sucreries. Je retournais mon visage vers les autres maraudeurs. Remus avait finalement pris place à côté de mon père, je surpris à nouveau son regard doré sur moi. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois pendant que les deux autres maraudeurs accaparaient la discussion en narrant leur souvenir de vacances, leurs blagues plus ou moins douteuses… J'étais stupéfait de rire avec eux si naturellement. Moi qui avais tant appréhendé de me trouver face à eux, maintenant que j'étais ici, j'avais l'impression que c'était un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie, je souriais à mon père et à mon parrain, je parlais avec eux, simplement.

Alors que les plats se vidaient peu à peu, les conversations semblèrent s'épuiser un peu partout dans la grande salle. Les plus jeunes étaient visiblement fatigués, certains frottaient par moment leur yeux rougis énergiquement. Un bruit de fauteuil, puis un raclement nous sortit de notre discussion. Albus Dumbledore s'était relevé et avait pris place sur l'estrade. D'un sonorus, il fit taire les derniers murmures à travers la salle :

« Mes enfants, une nouvelle année débute ce soir, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont hâte de rejoindre leur dortoir pour un repos ô combien mérité, surtout après un repas aussi pantagruélique. Avant que chacun d'entre vous ne quitte cette salle, je tenais à vous informer de quelques modifications pour les cours. »

Le vieux directeur marqua une légère pause comme s'il souhaitait ainsi obtenir l'attention de tous, c'était bien inutile sauf peut-être pour les deux compères face à moi qui cessèrent enfin leur bavardage :

« Puisque Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Black semblent enfin prêts à écouter, je vous rappelle que le règlement se trouve comme chaque année, chez le concierge, Monsieur Rusard. Pour nos jeunes élèves, certains lieux, en particulier la forêt qui jouxte le parc de notre école, sont interdits et dangereux. Oui, c'est un fait, quoi qu'en diront Messieurs Potter et Black. Maintenant, les changements liés aux cours concernent les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Tous ceux qui me connaissent, savent à quel point il me tient à cœur que les tensions entre les maisons disparaissent et pour la première fois, les cours seront en commun. Au moment où s'annoncent des heures sombres au dehors, il est temps à chacun d'entre vous de vous réunir, de faire les choix qui guideront votre vie. Rien n'est jamais définitif, il n'est jamais trop tard, même si certaines marques sont difficiles à effacer et à oublier. »

Franck tapota légèrement mon bras et me montra discrètement la table des Serpentards comme pour me signifier ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles, tandis qu'une vague de murmures réprobateurs s'emparait de la table des Verts et Argents. Dumbledore attendit que les mots forts qu'il venait d'énoncer ne se répercutent partout dans la Grande Salle.

« Pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, une année agréable et pleine de surprise. Je rappelle également à nos deux préfets en chef que je les attends dans mon bureau immédiatement pour régler quelques formalités. Pour nos deux nouveaux élèves, originaires de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, Aristote Potter et Dante Malefoy, je vous précise qu'ils vivront dans des appartements particuliers. Je demande aux préfets de leur maison respective de les conduire jusqu'à vos salles communes pour leur présenter les lieux, avant de les ramener à leur logement privatif. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Il y eut un mouvement général dans la grande salle, accompagné d'un brouhaha général. Franck se redressa et déclara avec autorité :

« Lily, tu t'occupes des premières années, Remus, charge à toi de présenter notre salle à Harry pendant que je vais à cette réunion, essaye également de lui montrer les principaux lieux où il devra se rendre dans les jours à venir, les salles de cours, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- A demain tout le monde. »

Franck partait déjà. Je me relevai, comme un réflexe, mon regard se porta sur Dray à l'autre bout de la salle, il parlait avec Severus. Probablement qu'il avait été chargé de lui faire découvrir Poudlard au même titre que Remus avait été assigné à cette tache. Il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais. Je savais que c'était ainsi qu'il voulait procéder les premiers temps, il me l'avait dit et répété des milliers de fois à Grimmaurd pendant que nous nous préparions pour ce voyage temporel. Alors, pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ? Ce déchirement ? Il m'aime. C'était mon unique certitude et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'y accrocher réellement. Il semblait tellement à l'aise, tellement mieux au milieu de ce nid de serpent. Il sortit par la grande porte sans se retourner, sans même un dernier regard dans ma direction. Je restais figé, perdu dans mes pensées lorsque Rem toussota légèrement pour me signifier sa présence à mes côtés. La salle s'était vidée pratiquement complètement en quelques minutes. Il ne restait plus que quelques élèves des années supérieures de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, le Professeur Mac Gonagall en pleine discussion avec le vieux Slughorn. Remus me regardait toujours et me souriait avec sincérité :

« Euh… Est… Est-ce que tu viens, Aristote ?

- Harry… Harry, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, Remus. »

Celui que je considérais plus que comme un père me dévisageait maintenant avec encore un peu plus d'intensité, comme s'il essayait de percer un mystère rien que dans mon regard. Ses yeux dorés me semblaient plus tristes, presque mélancolique. Il paraissait fatigué, sans doute la proximité de la pleine lune et il m'avait expliqué, peu avant notre départ, que la potion Tue-Loup n'existait pas encore et son état était des plus difficiles, les souffrances liées aux transformations beaucoup plus dures qu'à notre époque.

« Remus…

- Oh… Pardon… Excuse-moi… Je… Suis-moi… »

Nous partîmes ainsi au travers du dédale des couloirs de Poudlard que je redécouvrais de nuit avec pour guide un Remus plus jeune que moi. Il me présenta les principales salles de cours, la salle de métamorphose de Mac Gonagall, la salle d'astronomie, les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de Slug. Il aurait pu m'interroger sur ce qui j'étais, d'où je venais, mais il n'en fit rien, pourtant, je ne doutais pas qu'il étudiait chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes paroles, chacun de mes sourires. Il m'emmena finalement jusqu'à la salle commune aux couleurs de notre maison, cette pièce était aussi chaleureuse que la première fois où je l'avais découverte. Nous y retrouvâmes mon père et Sirius. Pettigrow s'était éclipsé dans leur dortoir plus tôt dans la soirée.

Nous nous étions installés près de la vaste cheminée où je conversais si souvent avec Hermione et Ron, Sirius avait récupéré des bièreaubeurres fraîches et quelques pâtisseries auprès des elfes de maison. Je passais ainsi une heure, peut-être deux à connaître le clan des maraudeurs. Mon parrain était toujours autant extraverti et inconscient des risques et des règles, maudissant Severus et son frère. Mon père était intarissable sur sa Lily. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sentais complètement intégré à leur groupe, comme si j'étais un nouveau maraudeur. Ce fut ma mère qui vint en hurlant nous dire que je devais immédiatement retourner à mes appartements privatifs, fustigeant Remus pour son inconséquence. Le préfet était rouge de confusion et de honte, il me reconduisit sans plus attendre jusqu'à l'appartement. D'un simple au revoir de la main, Rem s'éloigna et je restais seul devant la tapisserie de l'enfant au ballon… Les yeux brillants de larme de bonheur de les connaître tous enfin.

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15 : Soupçons et jalousie

**Résumé** : Après avoir rencontré les maraudeurs, Harry retourne à ses appartements accompagné de Remus… petit chapitre tout chaud… B_onne lecture…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 15 : Soupçons et jalousie**

(POV Drago)

J'étais à la fenêtre de notre appartement et j'observais le parc de Poudlard depuis déjà un très long moment, le paysage paraissait comme figé dans le temps, comme dans une de ces étranges peintures moldues dont Harry me parlait parfois lorsque nous discutions le soir dans le salon de Grimmaurd alors qu'il se blottissait tout contre moi et que mes lèvres se perdaient inévitablement sur sa nuque et dans sa chevelure indomptable. Je scrutais avec attention les vastes jardins mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans l'enceinte de l'école de magie. De toute façon, personne, pas même les plus téméraires et inconscients gryffondors, pas même mon beau brun – du moins j'osais l'espérer – ne se serait aventurer dehors durant un tel orage, cela me rappelait étrangement le premier jour de notre quatrième année à Poudlard, jour où était arrivé le faux Maugrey Fol Œil comme professeur de Défense des Forces du Mal. Salazar, que j'avais pu haïr ce type pour l'humiliation qu'il m'avait infligé devant mon petit chéri.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je m'inquiétais de son absence. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore, Potter ? Par Merlin, où est-ce que tu es parti ? Je priais pour que Voldemort n'ait pas une nouvelle fois attaqué Raphaël alors que je n'étais pas avec lui. Les violences du Serpent contre notre fils semblaient l'affaiblir bien plus depuis que nous avions effectué le voyage temporel, sans doute à cause de leur nouvelle proximité et puis je n'arrêtais pas de repenser au repas dans la grande salle et au regard étrangement intrigué et fasciné que lui avait lancé tout au long de la soirée Remus. J'avais à plusieurs reprises utilisé tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas me jeter sur Harry et le traîner jusqu'à nos appartements. Je devenais absolument ridicule et mon comportement était digne de la maison Poufsouffle. Je savais parfaitement que mon petit chéri considérait cet homme comme un père depuis la disparition d'Albus mais pourtant, cette impression, cette sensation que le préfet des Gryffondors regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance Aristote, ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit et puis, curieusement, j'avais réalisé que ce Remus n'était pas celui que nous connaissions, que c'était après tout un jeune adolescent qui pouvait être ô combien charmé et subjugué par mon ange.

La journée somme toute assez agréable de cette fin d'été semblait bien loin désormais, il me paraissait qu'une éternité s'était écoulé depuis cet après-midi où nous nous embrassions, nous caressions sous le saule pleureur, cachés à l'abri des regards indiscrets sous cet épais feuillage. Le vent sifflait maintenant dangereusement contre les vitres du château, les éclairs menaçants zébraient le ciel par intermittence et la pluie tombait en rafale sur Poudlard. Je devinais, plus que je ne le voyais réellement la forêt interdite, les mouvements des branches d'arbre, pliées au gré des bourrasques de plus en plus violentes. Les nuages épais cachaient les étoiles et la clarté de la lune. La nuit avait ainsi plongé le salon de notre appartement dans la pénombre presque complète. Je me retournai brusquement, je contemplai un instant la pièce vide et qui me paraissait tellement froide sans sa présence à mes côtés. Je soupirai alors que résonnait au loin le son mât des horloges de Poudlard indiquant onze heures et demi. Mais où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ?

Non content de m'inquiéter pour mon petit chéri, j'étais vraiment épuisé. La soirée m'avait paru interminable alors que je me retrouvais au beau milieu de tous ces futurs mangemorts qui jugeaient d'un très mauvais œil la venue inopinée d'un parfait inconnu dans leur maison, même si le fait que j'ai étudié à Durmstrang plaidait plutôt en ma faveur. Tout particulièrement, cette folle de Bellatrix et mon père n'avaient eu de cesse de m'épier. J'étais vraiment fatigué d'avoir dû faire semblant devant lui : surveiller chacun de mes gestes pour ne pas me trahir, observer chacun de ses regards haineux, espionner chacune de ses paroles perfides et malveillantes pour deviner les intentions, les projets de Voldemort concernant notre petit Raphaël. Et dire que notre mission pour sauver notre enfant commençait à peine. J'avais donc passé la plus grande partie de la soirée, assis à côté de Regulus Black et Severus. Le fait de rencontrer également mon parrain alors qu'il était encore si proche de mon père, qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'armée des mangemorts me perturbait également profondément. Une partie de moi voulait lui hurler qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre la plus grave erreur de toute sa vie, un choix qu'il allait regretter amèrement dans les années à venir, mais je savais que je ne devais en rien bouleverser l'ordre temporel. Les choses devaient suivre leurs cours, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Dès le repas de rentrée terminé, Lucius avait exigé la réunion immédiate de tous les élèves de sa maison dans la salle commune des Serpentards : il se vanta d'abord ouvertement d'avoir reçu la marque et il présenta longuement les projets de Voldemort, ceux d'un monde sans moldus, un monde où les sang-de-bourbe ne pourraient prétendre au titre de sorcier, un monde où les sang-purs auraient la toute puissance et le pouvoir, un monde comme il semblait tous en rêver, un monde qui leur appartiendrait. Mon père était craint et respecté par toute cette assemblée, son influence était indéniable, les élèves étaient très attentifs à son discours et approuvés d'un regard ou d'un mouvement de tête à chacune de ses paroles. Visiblement, Lucius avait d'ores et déjà reçu ordre de répandre les théories de son Seigneur et il devait recruter les éventuels éléments de l'armée des mangemorts : les futures recrues comme ma mère, Bellatrix, Severus ou encore le jeune frère de Sirius étaient déjà parfaitement convaincus de la justesse de leur engagement.

Une fois la réunion des Serpentards achevée, j'étais retourné sans attendre à nos appartements pour le rejoindre, c'était il y a maintenant presque deux heures, deux heures que je marchais de long en large, tel un animal en cage. Je l'attendais, ainsi, dans le noir. Je guettais le moindre bruit suspect qui aurait pu m'indiquer son retour à nos appartements. L'impatience avait laissé place à l'inquiétude puis à la colère et à l'angoisse. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où Harry pouvait bien être à l'heure actuelle et il était maintenant presque minuit, je priais juste pour qu'il ne soit pas encore fourré dans une quelconque galère. Le fait de ne plus sentir sa présence dans mon esprit grâce à la Transcendance Paradoxale me terrifiait encore un peu plus, je ne m'étais pas encore complètement habitué à ce nouvel état de fait. Je m'installai finalement sur le sofa face à la cheminée. D'un accio, je fis venir une couverture de notre chambre, je la plaçais sur mes épaules. Malgré la chaleur du feu qui crépitait doucement, je frissonnais, sans doute que l'absence de son corps y était pour beaucoup. Le plaid au ton crème était imprégné de l'odeur de mon petit chéri. J'entendis un faible cliquetis et un rai lumineux se dessina au sol. Je me redressai vivement, jetant la couverture et ne put me retenir davantage :

« OU ETAIS-TU, POTTER ? »

Il avait à peine franchi la tapisserie de l'enfant que je me précipitais vers lui. Il me regarda légèrement décontenancé, avant d'hausser machinalement les épaules et de bégayer :

« Je… Je…

- Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble.

- Dray… Ca va ?

- Parfaitement bien ! Tu as vu l'heure !

- Non. Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention.

- Tu es désolé, comme c'est touchant, Monsieur Potter n'a pas prêté attention…

- Je… Je… Je ne comprends pas… Dray… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- CE QU'IL ME PREND ! CE QU'IL ME PREND ! TU OSES EN PLUS ME LE DEMANDER ! »

J'avais saisi son bras assez durement et il s'échappa aussitôt de mon étreinte, j'avançais de telle sorte qu'il était littéralement acculé contre le mur de l'entrée, ses yeux bleus me fixaient avec une telle incrédulité que je fus quelque peu déstabilisé, mais j'étais trop en colère, trop angoissé pour parvenir à parler posément :

« OU ETAIS-TU ?

- A la tour des Gryffondors. J'ai également visité le château comme Albus l'avait demandé.

- Oui, moi aussi, j'ai suivi Severus, la différence, c'est que je suis revenu, il y a largement plus de deux heures ! DEUX HEURES ! Et tu étais avec qui ?

- Remus… Rem, pourquoi ?

- TOUT CE TEMPS !

- Euh… Oui, j'ai aussi parlé pendant un moment avec Sirius et mon père… Et puis… Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, Remus m'a fait visiter les principaux lieux du château et m'a raccompagné jusqu'à l'appartement. Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, Dray ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

- Bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas, tu as passé tout ce temps seul avec lui et tu ne comprends pas ! Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti, Potter !

- Seul, avec qui ? Avec Remus ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué, tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf, même toi !

- JE NE SUIS PAS NAIF ! ET SI TU POUVAIS ENFIN M'EXPLIQUER OU TU SOUHAITES EN VENIR, JE CROIS QUE CE SERAIT UNE TRES BONNE CHOSE ! »

Harry commençait à fulminer et son aura se répandait autour de lui et dans l'appartement, me faisant instinctivement reculer, sa puissance était devenue tout à fait spectaculaire depuis qu'il avait accompli le rite du sortilège de l'amour absolu, je me sentis presque étouffé, brûlé par sa force magique. De colère, je me détachais, je me retournais et me dirigeais précipitamment vers notre chambre sans même lui répondre. Je claquais la porte et me couchai sur notre lit, tournant le dos volontairement à l'entrée. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à me rejoindre, je ne bougeais pas, je ne le regardais même pas, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. J'étais encore bien trop énervé et furieux contre lui, même si objectivement, je savais que j'étais un peu bête de douter ainsi de sa fidélité. Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser très légèrement et une main se posait doucement sur mon épaule :

« Je croyais que c'était toi le plus intelligent et clairvoyant dans notre couple… »

Je me redressais, écartant assez rudement sa main posée sur mon corps :

« Ne fais pas ça, Potty !

- Quoi ?

- Ne prends pas ce petit air contrit et adorable, je suis encore en colère et je veux pouvoir t'en vouloir !

- Effectivement, tu es bien l'adulte dans notre couple, nul doute possible ! Quel merveilleux exemple de maturité ! »

Son sourire était magnifique et illuminait littéralement la pièce. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et de gourmandise, il lança l'estocade finale après m'avoir décoché un clin d'œil :

« Tu es jaloux de Remus, tu en as conscience tout de même, Dray… Tu es ridicule. Et stupide. Et pathétique… Et…

- C'EST BON, POTTER… Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale…

- Oh que non, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en tirer à aussi bon compte après la scène que tu viens de me faire… Remus ! Est-ce que tu réalises ? Je ne préfère même pas évoquer… C'est… ECOEURANT ! Bordel, Dray, je… Il est comme mon père. Il est mon père !

- Remus, notre Remus… Oui ! Celui qui a une quarantaine d'années, qui te regarde comme un fils, qui te protège comme si tu étais son enfant. CE REMUS ! OUI ! MAIS…

- Cesse de crier, je ne suis pas sourd, Drago Malefoy !

- JE NE CRIE PAS…

- Si tu le dis… Où veux-tu en venir, Dray ?

- Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres, tu ne peux pas être SI naïf ! Même toi, tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es un cas désespéré, Potty !

- Tu pourrais développer ta pensée, tu m'intéresses beaucoup là, Malefoy… »

J'en avais plus qu'assez, assez de ses yeux trop bleus qui me narguaient, assez de ce sourire trop innocent pour être complètement honnête. D'un mouvement de hanche, je le faisais basculer et me retrouvais au dessus de lui. Il soupira ostensiblement :

« Tu ne crois tout que tu vas t'en sortir ainsi, Dray… Aussi facilement.

- Bien sûr que si, mon Potty ! Comme si tu étais capable de me résister… C'est toi qui es affreusement ridicule et stupide à présent…

- Dois-je te rappeler que notre pari est toujours d'actualité? Tu me feras l'amour uniquement lorsque tu admettras clairement ta défaite, lorsque tu reconnaîtras que j'avais raison, que je suis largement plus puissant que toi, que je suis tout à fait capable de résister au terrible charme des Malefoy, à ton charisme époustouflant, ta beauté surnaturelle mais que toi, en revanche, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, que tu meures littéralement d'envie de me prendre, là, immédiatement ! »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en se relevant légèrement, il m'avait d'abord souri, d'une façon tellement aguichante, puis avait happé et mordillé légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, avec une sensualité effrayante avant de se laisser mollement retomber sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux ébouriffés tombant en auréole autour de son visage.

« Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ton petit jeu, Potter…

- Mon chéri, je ne joue pas… Alors, tu te décides, tu m'expliques pourquoi cette crise de jalousie envers Remus ? »

Je saisissais ses poignets et remontais ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il grogna pour la forme et remua légèrement sous mon corps, son bassin frottant contre le mien. Je me penchais davantage et mon visage frôla le sien. Je mordillais la peau de son cou, remontant lentement vers le lobe de son oreille droite, tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop bruyamment, je susurrais alors doucement, dangereusement.

« Je n'ai strictement rien à expliquer, je ne vais certainement pas me justifier et m'excuser, je suis un Malefoy, au cas où ton esprit aurait rayé cette information capitale. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant, compris ?

- Tu sais, il y a toujours un début à tout. D'ici, dix minutes, tu vas me supplier, accepter et reconnaître ta défaite totale, tu vas m'implorer pour que tu puisses me baiser…

- CERTAINEMENT PAS POTTY, TU…

- Chut…. Que s'est-il passé dans la tête de mon époux pour qu'il me fasse une telle crise ? Dis le moi, Dray, dis-moi que tu me veux… Maintenant ! »

Ses yeux s'étaient faits plus suppliants, cajoleurs, et en même temps, j'y lisais du désir brut, de la passion, je rompais ce contact qui me perturbait bien trop et à cet instant, lui comme moi savions qu'il allait gagner, je le voulais, je le désirais tellement intensément. Cela faisait seulement deux jours mais j'avais conscience de ne pouvoir supporter davantage, surtout après cette soirée interminable et cauchemardesque. Je repris sans attendre la course de mes baisers, délaissant son oreille pour découvrir avec plaisir la courbe de sa mâchoire, me rapprochant inexorablement de ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses. Lorsque nos bouches se frôlèrent une première fois, je sentis son sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'asséner presque avec violence :

« Ne t'avise jamais de me tromper, Potter ! Tu m'as bien compris, JAMAIS ! Tu es à moi depuis toujours ! C'est clair ?

- Inutile de me faire la leçon ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons prêté serment ? Un serment magique. Je suis Harry James Potter Malefoy jusqu'à la fin des temps et que tu puisses simplement imaginer que je pourrais d'une quelconque façon te tromper… Avec Remus, qui plus est… Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir pour que tu penses à une telle chose ?

- Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ? Tu es simplement désespérant ! Quand est-ce que tu réaliseras à quel point tu es… Bordel, tu es tellement bandant, tellement attirant et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, il te bouffait du regard, il ne t'a pas lâché une seule seconde.

- Tu délires complètement, Dray… Il était juste intrigué par Aristote. C'est on ne peut plus naturel ! J'aurais réagi de la même façon à sa place. Je suis nouveau, je viens de Beaubâtons, il est simplement curieux…

- Et bien, permets-moi de te rappeler qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut me montrer curieux de ton petit cul, Potter ! Alors, tâche de t'en souvenir !

- Tu es pitoya…

- Je vais te baiser…

- Tu admets donc que…

- Tais-toi, Potty ! Surtout ne rajoute pas un seul mot de plus ! Je crois que c'est amplement suffisant, ainsi !»

Il éclata d'un rire franc et sonore que je stoppai en m'emparant aussitôt de ses lèvres. Cette fois, il était hors de question que je lui laisse une seule chance de m'échapper, absolument hors de question que je me contente de ma main ou d'une douche glaciale, le petit jeu avait bien trop duré à mon goût. J'avais faim de sa peau, de son odeur, je me sentais tendu comme je l'avais rarement été, je le voulais complètement, à ma merci. Son rire devint un grognement puis un gémissement alors que je pillais sa bouche avec ardeur, nos langues se cherchaient, luttaient inlassablement. Je tenais encore plus fermement ses poignets, laissant de probables marques sur sa peau trop fragile. Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, il détourna son visage, je percevais à quel point sa respiration était difficile, erratique. Il murmura très faiblement mon prénom alors que mes mains glissèrent le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules.

Arrivé à la base de son cou, mes doigts commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise blanche que portait mon petit lion avec une impatience évidente, j'écartai sans attendre les pans de tissu pour me permettre de le découvrir complètement, j'admirais pendant quelques instants son torse trop pâle, presque laiteux. Mes lèvres dérivèrent de sa clavicule à ses tétons, léchant avec une douceur infinie, puis mordillant durement. Je fis ensuite roulé, glissé entre mon pouce et mon index, l'excroissance rose qui durcissait aussitôt. Sa plainte devenait une litanie continue de 'encore', 'plus', 'Dray', 'plus fort'. Je me faisais un point d'honneur à répondre à chacune de ces exigences, je voulais lui faire perdre la tête, je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il m'appartenait complètement.

Je descendais inexorablement le long de son torse, ma langue léchait chaque parcelle de sa peau qui se couvrait progressivement d'une pellicule de sueur et j'atteignis finalement son nombril que je couvris d'une multitude baisers. Je suivais inexorablement la fine ligne duveteuse de poils bruns qui menait à sa virilité. Son pantalon semblait maintenant trop étroit, je lui jetai un regard goguenard alors qu'il se tortillait sous moi, me demandant d'aller plus vite. Mes doigts firent glisser dans une lenteur calculée et sadique la fermeture éclair de son jean, il souleva légèrement les hanches pour me permettre de lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer qui suivit le même trajet. Il était simplement magnifique, fièrement dressé alors que j'étais à genoux entre ses jambes. Je le voyais, les larmes aux yeux, suppliant de plus et je me baissais aussitôt. Mon souffle frôla une première fois son sexe et il sanglota presque…

Je le pris entre mes mains et entamais un mouvement de va et vient très lent. Il soupirait de plus en plus fort, sa tête se balançait de droite et de gauche, je continuais cette torture pendant de longues minutes. Le voir ainsi, abandonner à mes soins, il était juste sublime, qui n'aurait pas été bouleversé par un Harry Potter si sensuel, gémissant et susurrant votre prénom avec envie, il était devenu ma drogue, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Alors que j'arrêtais tout mouvement, il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et m'envoya un regard indéchiffrable, perdu et désemparé auquel je répondis en le prenant complètement dans ma bouche sans crier garde, j'avais enfoncé un premier doigt dans son intimité, aussitôt rejoint par un second et j'imprimais un mouvement de ciseaux pour le détendre et le préparer. Il retomba, se cambra et ses mains se crispaient contre les draps, les tordaient au fur et à mesure des attaques de ma langue. Le bruit de succion s'accéléra et je le sentis se tendre brusquement.

Je remontais vers lui et l'embrassais avec nonchalance, ce baiser avait le goût de son sperme, ses yeux étaient clos, il semblait ailleurs, délicieusement porté par l'orgasme qui venait de le terrasser. Peu à peu, le baiser doux et tendre se fit plus passionné et violent. Je me détachais légèrement de lui, il ancra son regard au mien et je lui murmurais, mon souffle se mêlant inextricablement à sa respiration :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête, faisant disparaître par ma magie tous mes vêtements. Je me positionnais contre lui après avoir conjuré un coussin pour le surélever légèrement. Je posai ses jambes sur mes épaules et il chuchota un faible 'tout de suite' et je m'enfonçai en lui en une seule poussée. Il ferma ses yeux bleus et grimaça, je me penchais jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres et murmurais un simple 'détends-toi' alors que je reprenais son sexe entre mes mains et recommençais à lui appliquer de doux mouvements de va et vient. Je demeurais complètement immobile en lui, attendant au maximum, sa chaleur, son étroitesse me faisaient littéralement tourner la tête et puis, brusquement, il remua, ses hanches se confrontèrent à mon bassin.

Je compris aussitôt sa demande, j'abandonnai mes caresses sur sa virilité et sans penser à plus rien d'autre qu'à nos corps étroitement imbriqués, j'entamais une danse érotique. Les premiers coups étaient lents, profonds, le rythme s'accéléra très progressivement, jusqu'à devenir une cadence infernale, juste les gémissements de sa bouche qui se perdaient contre la mienne. Mes mains glissaient le long de son corps cambré, remontant son torse, ses bras, jusqu'à atteindre ses mains qui serraient convulsivement les draps et mes doigts s'entrecroisèrent fermement aux siens. Je me redressais, je le soulevais en même temps, jusqu'à l'asseoir sur mon sexe et puis, il y eut le dernier mouvement, son corps tendu contre le mien, la sensation étouffante que son intimité m'encerclait complètement, je me répandais en lui. Nous nous écoulâmes en même temps sur le matelas après un ultime cri : 'Harry'…

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16 : Le club de duel

**Résumé** : Après une longue absence (mais bon si vous suivez toutes mes histoires, j'ai achevé deux fics 'opération : marions-le' et 'HP et le mystère du langue de plomb' et je viens de poster un chapitre de 'la quête des temps nouveaux'… d'où le délai assez important…), nous retrouvons donc Harry et Drago, devenu Aristote et Dante, au temps des maraudeurs… Nous les avions laissé alors qu'ils ignoraient encore où se trouvait leur enfant enlevé et leur nouvelle vie, faite de faux semblant et mensonge, semblait peser particulièrement sur nos deux héros… Comment va évoluer leur relation ? Comment vont-ils faire face ? Bonne lecture à tous… bises lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 16 : Le club de duel**

(POV Harry)

Le jour n'était pas encore levé sur le parc de Poudlard et probablement, tous les habitants de l'école devaient dormir encore profondément, surtout un samedi matin. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être… Cinq heures, peut-être six, guère plus vraisemblablement. De toute façon, je savais parfaitement que je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir même si j'étais littéralement épuisé. Je sentais le corps parfait de Dray tout contre le mien, sa respiration lente et douce caressant ma nuque et son bras entourant ma taille dans un geste encore plus possessif qu'à l'accoutumée. Malgré sa présence si réconfortante, je dormais encore plus difficilement depuis notre installation dans notre ancien appartement et ces quelques heures d'un sommeil agité ne m'avaient en rien soulagé des tensions des derniers jours. J'essayais pourtant de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si je maîtrisais cette peur indicible, ces cauchemars récurrents. La réalité était toute autre et je me doutais que Dray s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

Depuis notre départ vers cette autre époque, mon lien avec notre fils était encore plus fort et puissant. Je le voyais souvent aux prises avec ce monstre, la voix de Voldemort faisant écho aux appels muets de mon enfant. Raphaël utilisait ma magie de plus en plus fréquemment et à chaque fois, j'étais un peu plus écrasé par cet échange d'énergie. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à croire que mon fils à l'âge de cinq ans réalisait l'un des principes fondamentaux du Sortilège de l'amour absolu. Le vide et l'appel. Il m'avait fallu des mois d'entraînement pour en maîtriser parfaitement les mécanismes et lui parvenait à cet exploit uniquement grâce à sa magie intuitive. Le Remus venu du futur nous avait dit que notre fils était exceptionnel et je le réalisais enfin complètement. Il était extrêmement puissant. Il était l'unique enfant de l'amour comme l'avait précisé la prophétie que j'avais découverte avec Dray dans le grimoire de Merlin, il y a presque un an maintenant, le jour où nous avions fait l'amour si passionnément, invoquant sans le savoir le pouvoir de la lumière. Chaque jour qui passait me prouvait un peu plus la force de Raphaël. Chaque heure gagnée sur les ténèbres, chaque minute volée à Voldemort était une victoire, un espoir mais chaque seconde qui passait était aussi une nouvelle épreuve, à prier, à craindre pour la vie de notre enfant.

Tous les jours, le même rituel se reproduisait, toujours la même attente, presque fébrile. Je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre de la journée, je devrais lutter de toutes mes forces pour aider Raphaël, j'espérais également découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un indice me permettant de le localiser et de l'enlever des mains de ce monstre. Jusqu'à présent, la plupart des attaques auxquelles j'avais dû faire face, avaient eu lieu alors que nous étions dans notre appartement, au cours de la nuit ou même au petit matin, sans doute parce que Voldemort devait penser que Raphaël était plus vulnérable à ces moments-là de la journée. Merlin, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Je haïssais encore davantage cet immonde sorcier pour les épreuves qu'il faisait endurer à notre fils, c'était si lâche… Pourquoi s'était-il attaqué à lui, plutôt qu'à moi ? Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy avait-il enlevé notre petit ange ? Je le détestais tellement lui aussi ! Raphaël était son propre petit-fils après tout. Comment avait-il pu le livrer ainsi à son maître ? Lorsque finalement l'attaque du Serpent cessait enfin, je me réveillais en nage, à chaque fois un peu plus vidé de toute ma magie, je tremblais de façon totalement incontrôlable et Dray me tenait serré contre lui pour me réconforter. Il me faisait ensuite l'amour, me transmettant tout, sa force, sa tendresse, sa passion.

Pourtant, déjà à deux reprises, les attaques avaient eu lieu alors que nous n'étions pas seuls. La première fois, c'était un vendredi après-midi, en potion avec Slug, à la fin de notre deuxième semaine de cours. Je faisais équipe avec Franck Londubat avec qui dès le premier jour, j'avais lié amitié, un peu comme avec Ron autrefois. Nous en étions à une phase particulièrement délicate de la préparation, Franck devait plonger les queues de salamandre dans le mélange bouillonnant pendant que je coupais en fine lamelle les extraits d'asphodèle. C'est alors que j'avais senti la première douleur, intense, brutale. Je n'avais pu retenir un faible cri et l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard et gryffondor de septième année s'était retourné comme un seul homme dans ma direction. Drago avait même esquissé un mouvement dans ma direction avant de se rétracter pour ne pas attirer les suspicions de son père avec qui il travaillait en binôme depuis le début de l'année. Je manquais de m'écrouler et il y eut une seconde attaque encore plus violente.

Je m'étais réveillé à l'infirmerie une heure plus tard, Franck et Alice à mes côtés. Je crois que j'aurais pu pleurer de ne pas sentir les bras de Dray autour de moi à cet instant-là. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix s'il voulait être crédible dans le rôle de l'infâme salaud qui se sert du gentil et adorable gryffi trop naïf, il le devait pour gagner la confiance de son père. D'ailleurs, après le départ d'Alice, Franck m'avait longuement mis en garde, Dante était bien un Malefoy selon lui car il n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt pour moi. Le préfet en chef des gryffondor m'avait sermonné comme le ferait un grand frère : 'Il se sert de toi, Harry'… 'Tu ne peux absolument pas lui faire confiance, il traîne toujours avec cette pourriture de Lucius !' 'Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça'…

Dans la grande salle, Dray avait continué son jeu à la perfection, m'ignorant avec dédain et j'avais laissé Franck, Alice et les maraudeurs sans avoir rien mangé, le visage défait et triste, aucun ne m'avait retenu, comprenant mon besoin d'éloignement et de solitude sans doute. J'avais attendu à l'appartement jusqu'à son retour bien tardif, cette fois. Il faut dire qu'il avait joué son rôle à la perfection et apparemment Lucius commençait à lui faire davantage confiance. Il avait pu assister à une espèce de réunion secrète avec tous les futurs mangemorts : cette garce de Bellatrix, Regulus et Severus entre autres… Lorsqu'il m'avait rejoint dans notre chambre, il devait être presque minuit. Il m'avait serré dans ses bras, si fort, chaque baiser déposé sur mes lèvres était ponctué de mille excuses et serments d'amour. Même si je savais qu'il devait agir ainsi, j'avais eu atrocement mal ce jour-là et pas seulement à cause de l'attaque de Voldemort.

La seconde fois que notre fils avait appelée ma magie pour se défendre alors que nous n'étions pas seuls, avait eu lieu il y a seulement deux jours, c'était jeudi. Il s'était écoulé presque une semaine depuis le cours de Slug et les rumeurs avaient été bon train sur le nouvel élève de Beauxbâtons qui s'était écroulé en hurlant de douleur, avant de s'évanouir. Honnêtement, même si j'étais particulièrement mal à l'aise face à certains regards scrutateurs, je concevais parfaitement leurs murmures à mon passage. Tous ne me connaissaient que depuis trois semaines, il était donc bien naturel qu'ils se posent des questions à mon sujet. Si un mystérieux garçon était arrivé lors de ma sixième année, j'aurai moi-même probablement questionné Dumbledore pour en savoir davantage sur lui, même si cette démarche aurait sûrement été vaine et inutile. Devant les regards inquiets des maraudeurs et de mes camarades de septième année de gryffondor, j'avais vaguement répondu que je souffrais depuis ma plus tendre enfance de migraine extrêmement douloureuse, allant parfois jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Ce n'était pas complètement faux vu le nombre de fois où ma cicatrice m'avait valu des séjours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ils avaient semblé croire à mon explication et n'avaient pas insisté davantage.

Au cours du repas de midi, je déjeunais seul, tranquillement. Franck m'avait lâchement abandonné pour rejoindre Alice un peu plus loin, j'aurai tant aimé que Neville les voit ainsi, amoureux et heureux de vivre. Les maraudeurs étaient comme à l'accoutumée en retard et lorsqu'en entrant, mon père m'aperçut, attablé et seul, il se dirigea aussitôt dans ma direction, suivi par ses fidèles compères. James et Sirius, jumeaux indissociables, avaient pris place face à moi et ils manigançaient visiblement quelques coups fumeux contre les Serpentards aux regards diaboliques qu'ils échangeaient en fixant la table des verts et argent. Le rat jubilait avec eux mais je ne pouvais m'ôter de la tête qu'il les dupait peut-être déjà. Ne supportant plus son regard que je trouvais tellement hypocrite et fourbe, je tournais finalement mon visage vers Remus qui s'était assis à ma droite. Le loup-garou ne me parlait pour ainsi dire jamais et comme d'habitude, il me fixait avec ce regard indéfinissable, ses yeux dorés qui semblaient percer tous mes secrets, comme s'il avait compris qui était réellement Aristote Potter. J'allais lui demander comment s'était passé leur cours avec Slug quand une douleur cuisante me fit perdre l'équilibre. Remus me retint juste à temps. Après, ce fut encore le trou noir. Raphaël dans cet endroit si sombre et terrifiant qui m'appelait à lui, ma magie qui se répandait dans l'air, se mêlant à son aura d'une blancheur éblouissante. Juste le réveil à l'infirmerie et cette douleur terrible qui m'avait laissé sans force.

Je n'étais pas retourné en cours de tout l'après-midi et je n'avais pas revu Dray. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de l'esprit qu'il revenait chaque soir un peu plus tard, que je me sentais toujours plus seul. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de moi, que je le perdais à cause de notre mission. Quand je l'entendis prononcer doucement le prénom de Raphaël permettant l'entrée dans nos appartements, je somnolais sur le canapé et me redressai vivement. J'avais tant besoin de ses bras, de sa présence à mes côtés, de sa chaleur réconfortante. Au lieu de venir vers moi, il était parti en direction de notre chambre, sans même m'adresser un seul mot, sans même un regard. J'avais été complètement désarçonné par son attitude, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il me rejetait aussi clairement et durement depuis que nous étions ensemble. Je m'étais relevé et je l'avais rejoint, il s'était déjà couché et avait feint de s'être endormi aussitôt, me tournant ostensiblement le dos. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver de nouveau face au gamin arrogant et pourri qui m'avait empoisonné l'existence pendant presque six ans et je ne voulais vraiment pas me lancer dans une dispute interminable, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il retournait. J'étais reparti dans le salon, fatigué et écœuré. J'avais dormi, recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils, face à la cheminée.

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, il était face à moi sur le sofa. J'avais encore l'esprit embrumé et mes muscles endoloris d'avoir dormi de façon si inconfortable. Il me dévorait littéralement du regard, ses yeux noirs si différents me fixant avec gravité et certainement de l'envie, du désir. Il s'était alors levé, il s'était approché de moi, plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, se penchant jusqu'à me frôler et m'avait murmuré avec cette voix si profondément sensuelle que je n'étais qu'à lui. Je l'avais observé quelques secondes, mon visage exprimant clairement mon incompréhension face à son comportement depuis la veille. Il avait alors soupiré, presque avec exaspération avant de me tirer brusquement dans ses bras et de me caler tout contre lui, confortablement installé dans le sofa. Ses mains dansaient sur mon corps. Il m'avait expliqué que je m'étais évanoui, que Remus m'avait porté dans ses bras devant tous dans la grande salle. Il avait tenté de venir me rejoindre à l'infirmerie, en vain car mon loup-garou de père m'avait apparemment veillé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et ensuite, il avait été convoqué par Lucius pour une énième réunion visant à vérifier son allégeance à leurs idéaux. Il était à nouveau jaloux de Remus et lorsque je le lui avais fait remarquer en pouffant légèrement, il m'avait plaqué, me coinçant entre le sofa et son corps et ses lèvres m'avaient embrassé avec fureur et nos corps avaient dansé ensemble avec passion, comme pour effacer cette nuit l'un sans l'autre.

En tout cas, je n'avais pas subi d'autre attaque depuis avant-hier, cependant cette nuit, la présence dans mes cauchemars de Voldemort aux prises avec mon petit Raphaël avait été très forte et j'avais vraiment mal dormi. C'était pourtant si agréable de sentir le souffle de Dray contre ma nuque, d'être serré contre lui, sa force, son amour m'apaisaient et me réconfortaient tellement. J'observais depuis maintenant un long moment les premiers rayons de lumière au travers des lourds et épais rideaux entrouverts. Je m'étirai légèrement, sans toutefois réveiller mon blond, réfléchissant à ce qui nous attendait aujourd'hui.

C'était notre premier samedi de liberté depuis la rentrée. Dumbledore avait solennellement annoncé hier matin que la matinée serait consacrée aux différents clubs : quidditch, échecs sorciers, formation au duel au choix de chacun et l'après-midi devait être l'occasion de visiter Pré-Au-Lard pour tous les élèves ayant atteint leur troisième année à Poudlard. Tous ceux qui souhaitaient participer à cette journée exceptionnelle devaient de toute façon s'inscrire auprès du directeur de leur maison au cours de la journée. Après le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Dray m'avait coincé et entraîné dans une salle de classe inoccupée. Il m'avait demandé de choisir le club de duel, il tenait là une nouvelle occasion d'obtenir le respect et la confiance de son père et des autres futurs mangemorts qui s'étaient tous d'ores et déjà inscrits à cette activité extrascolaire. De toute façon, Dray et moi n'avions pas eu le droit de participer aux sélections des équipes de quidditch à notre arrivée en raison de notre appartenance aux écoles de Beaubâtons et Durmstrang. J'étais ressorti de la salle, au bout d'une demi-heure, particulièrement décoiffé et ma chemise à moitié boutonnée et j'avais rejoint Franck qui semblait ne pas comprendre jusqu'à ce que l'on entre en cours de potion avec Slug. Fidèle à son image de Dante, mon blond m'avait dévisagé, déshabillé serait un terme plus proche de la réalité avant de me snober effroyablement, j'avais cru alors que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, je m'étais senti presque sali, comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire putain. Lucius s'était tourné vers moi avec ce rictus ignoble, me faisant clairement comprendre que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un morceau de viande un peu appétissant pour Dante. Que cette mascarade était dure ! En plus, sans la transcendance paradoxale, je ne savais plus ce que pensait réellement Dray et son visage était si hautain, si froid…

Un baiser déposé sur ma nuque me sortit brusquement de mes souvenirs :

« Bonjour, beau brun… »

Je me retournais brusquement, deux perles noires me fixaient avec amusement et… aussi envie :

« 'Jour, Dray…

- A quoi pensait mon adorable petit lion ? Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées…

- Je… »

Je n'osais lui dire et il sentit ma crispation car il posa sa main sur mon menton, faisant en sorte que je ne puisse échapper à ses yeux, il reprit passablement furieux :

« HARRY ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux lui prouver que je suis de leur côté !

- Je le sais parfaitement, Drago, inutile de me parler sur ce ton, mais, ça n'empêche pas que ce soit difficile pour moi !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir d'écouter les délires mégalomaniaques de ma chère tante et de mon bien aimé père ! »

Avant même que je ne puisse répliquer, Drago s'était relevé et claqué la porte de notre chambre en me hurlant qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Nous avions tous les deux les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis notre voyage temporel, lui devait porter le masque du parfait héritier Malefoy et moi, je devais faire face aux images de notre fils. Je me levais finalement et je me dirigeai vers notre salon, je m'installais sur mon fauteuil, me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Lorsque finalement, Dray sortit de la salle de bain, je n'avais pas bougé.

« Harry, pour aujourd'hui, je ferai en sorte que je sois contre toi en duel… Histoire d'impressionner mon père. Vu mon niveau et le tien, cela ne devrait guère poser de problèmes.

- Tu veux peut-être que je me prosterne à tes pieds en te laissant gagner… »

Je savais que c'était mesquin et qu'il allait m'en vouloir mais je n'avais pu retenir cette réflexion. Il me dévisagea avec colère avec de répliquer :

« Fais comme tu veux. Ne tarde pas trop, chéri, Remus pourrait t'attendre… Après tout, j'ai vu qu'il était le seul maraudeur inscrit en duel… Curieux hasard, son nom était noté juste après le tien sur la liste.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique ! »

Ses yeux sombres me foudroyaient. Je ne voulais pas continuer davantage, au risque de dire ou faire quelque chose que je regretterais ensuite amèrement. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et lui murmurai simplement :

« A tout à l'heure… »

Il était visiblement furieux mais n'ajouta rien d'autre et j'entendis claquer la porte de notre appartement. Cela faisait seulement trois semaines que nous étions là et pourtant, notre vie à Grimmaurd me semblait si lointaine. Combien de temps devions-nous encore supporter cela ? Combien de semaines avant de retrouver Raphaël et de le reconduire à son époque ? Est-ce que j'allais finir par perdre Dray à force de mensonges et de faux-semblant ?

Je me préparais hâtivement avant de rejoindre la grande salle. Tous les élèves étaient déjà là, il régnait une réelle effervescence au vu des conversations qui allaient bon train un peu partout. En m'avançant, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la table des Verts et Argent où il trônait tel un prince à côté de Lucius. Je me détournai alors qu'il m'envoyait un petit clin d'œil moqueur qui me fit sentir encore plus mal. Je rejoignais les maraudeurs, Franck et Alice. Je me sentais terriblement seul. Nous nous étions séparés ce matin, sans même échanger un baiser et le lien avec Raphaël s'en trouvait considérablement éprouvé. Il comprenait que son père et moi n'allions pas bien, que notre relation était malmenée par cette nouvelle épreuve. Lorsque finalement, Dumbledore annonça l'ouverture des clubs, je me levai résigné pour aller au club de duel, accompagné par Remus. Nous nous installâmes tous les deux dans le fond de la salle aménagée pour cette activité spéciale. C'était le nouvel enseignant en défense contre les Forces du Mal aidé de Slug qui organisait les duels. Le maître des Potions, débonnaire et toujours désireux de trouver quelques futurs sorciers influents pour son cercle privé commença son discours :

« Mes enfants, nous sommes ici pour vous enseigner l'art du combat en duel, il y a des règles à respecter, ainsi, aucun sort impardonnable ne peut être lancé, cela va de soit. Le sorcier immobilisé sera considéré comme perdant. Monsieur Dante Malefoy est venu me voir tout à l'heure et m'a expliqué que lors du prestigieux tournoi des deux baguettes, Aristote Potter et lui avaient dû se confronter dans un duel, il s'est donc proposé d'affronter son camarade pour ouvrir notre séance. Je ne doute pas aux dires de votre professeur en défense que ce premier combat sera des plus palpitants. Messieurs, l'estrade est toute à vous ! »

Au temps pour moi, pour passer inaperçu et rester au fond avec Remus, je m'y attendais cependant et je me levais donc, soupirant malgré moi. Remus me regarda, avec un sourire doux et murmura :

« Bon courage, Aristote. »

Je ne lui répondis pas et me dirigeai vers mon époux dont le regard noir semblait me défier. Je passai à côté de lui, le frôlant délibérément. Je le sentis se tendre très légèrement et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'autre bout de l'estrade. Nous étions à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Respectant les us et coutumes que nous avaient enseignés Severus et ce crétin de Lockart lors de notre seconde année, nous nous saluâmes. Il y avait cette tension presque palpable entre nous deux.

Il lança la première attaque que j'avais évitée presque trop facilement, nul doute que ce n'était qu'un hors-d'œuvre dans ce duel qui nous opposait… Nous nous retrouvions, il y a plus d'un an dans le grenier de Grimmaurd pour mon entraînement avec Remus. A l'époque, il me cherchait sans cesse, me titillait par ses remarques, ses gestes, ses regards et moi, je croyais que tout n'était qu'un jeu étrange entre nous, qu'il n'y avait rien de très sérieux, plus tout à fait ennemi, pas vraiment ami, pas encore amant. J'étais tellement perdu, ce matin comme autrefois. J'en oubliais presque tout ce qui nous entourait ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Dray qui se tourna avec suffisance vers Slug en déclamant :

« Vous devriez conjurer un bouclier pour les premiers rangs, Monsieur… Pour leur sécurité. »

Son visage m'horripilait, il était tellement suffisant, comme lorsqu'il m'avait tendu sa main en première année, avant la répartition. Il lança une seconde attaque que j'évitai de justesse, malgré mon bouclier très puissant, il s'était rapproché dangereusement, me frôlant presque et il murmura doucement pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre :

« Alors, mon Potty, ne me dis pas que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ne peut pas me réduire en charpie en moins d'une minute, j'en serai extrêmement désappointé.

- Je ne voulais simplement pas te ridiculiser devant tes si précieux amis, Dray… »

Si près de moi, il me fit enfin un sourire sincère, celui dont j'étais tombé amoureux et le combat reprit. J'échappais instinctivement à toutes ses attaques, même s'il ne manquait pas de ressources, loin s'en faut. Il enchaîna par un 'rictus sempra' et un sort d'entrave que je parais en contre-attaquant aussitôt d'un 'silencio', ce qui le contraignit aux sortilèges informulés que je savais être un de ses points faibles. J'étais décidément plus habile en défense qu'en attaque mais je parvenais tout de même à le repousser un peu. Finalement après une dizaine de minutes de duel acharné, je lançai un expelliarmus qui propulsa sa baguette au travers de la classe et lui me bloquait dans le même instant d'un sort de 'jambencoton', je l'entraînai avec moi dans ma chute. Plaqué au sol, il ne pouvait plus bouger mais il en profita pour susurrer sensuellement contre mon oreille :

« Je t'aime, tête de mule… »

Slug cria alors avec satisfaction :

« Match nul ! Les deux sorciers sont immobilisés et bien, jeunes gens, quel duel ! Finite incantatem. »

Le sortilège de Slug me libéra finalement et lorsque nous nous relevâmes, la plupart des élèves nous regardaient médusés et admiratifs. Respectant nos rôles à la perfection, il reprit aussitôt sa place de m'as-tu vu auprès des autres Serpentards. Son cher père semblait réellement impressionné par notre petit duel et lui fit comprendre d'un simple hochement de tête, je me retins de toutes mes forces d'aller frapper cette ordure qui nous faisait vivre cela, qui nous avait enlevé Raphaël. Je rejoignis finalement le fond de la salle et me laissais tomber à terre près du maraudeur, épuisé. Ce dernier me fixait intensément avant de murmurer :

« Tu étais très impressionnant, Aristote…

- Harry, Remus… Tout le monde m'appelle Harry. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'en faire autant ? »

Ma remarque semblait l'avoir surpris et probablement un peu blessé parce qu'il baissa les yeux. Je me contentais d'observer les duels qui se succédaient : d'abord Lucius contre Bellatrix. Match assez équilibré même si mon cher beau-père emporta finalement la victoire de façon assez peu régulière, mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre d'autre, venant de lui ? Suivi ensuite, un combat entre un élève de Serdaigle de sixième année contre Narcissa. Même si elle était plus jeune, la mère de Dray lutta admirablement et s'inclina avec grâce. Lorsque le troisième duel fut annoncé par Slug, Remus releva aussitôt son visage :

« Messieurs Severus Snape, cinquième année Serpentard contre Regulus Black, quatrième année de la même maison… N'oubliez pas les règles : le duel peut commencer… »

Les deux jeunes garçons se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'estrade. Ils étaient visiblement amis et proches, presque complices au vu du sourire malicieux qu'adressa le frère de Sirius à Severus. Ce dernier malgré sa froideur et sa distance habituelle répondit d'un hochement de tête au plus jeune. En fait, je réalisais seulement à l'instant que depuis notre arrivée, je les voyais toujours ensemble, ils semblaient inséparables. Remus les observait également mais je remarquais que ses traits s'étaient durcis, renfermés, il était perdu dans ses pensées :

« Remus… Remus… »

Au bout de quelques secondes, le maraudeur tourna son visage vers moi et je repris, je voulais en avoir le cœur net :

« Regulus… C'est bien le frère de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, alors je continuai :

« Il est ami avec Rogue. C'est…

- Surprenant.

- Un peu… Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai l'impression depuis que je vous connais, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que Sirius ne conçoive un plan farfelu pour enquiquiner Rogue et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son frère soit si proche de son pire ennemi.

- Oui… Disons que la rivalité entre Sirius et Severus a été croissante lors de la deuxième année quand Regulus a été réparti à Serpentard comme tous les membres de la famille Black. Il est tout de suite devenu ami avec Severus, sans doute juste pour agacer Sirius et ça marche plutôt bien, en fait…

- Tu… Tu veux dire… Enfin, Regulus n'est pas vraiment sincère avec Rogue, il se sert simplement de lui pour taquiner Sirius…

- Au début, oui certainement. Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop. Severus et lui ont l'air vraiment de bien s'entendre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

La question de Remus me troubla, il semblait attendre avec une réelle appréhension ma réponse. Des souvenirs de Grimmaurd me revenaient à l'esprit, je revoyais les deux iris dorés de celui qui était comme un père pour moi. Il souriait lorsque je lui avais proposé d'être le parrain de Raphaël au côté de Severus. Je lui avais demandé d'élever notre enfant au côté du Maître des Potions et il avait semblé heureux, ravi de cohabiter avec lui. Merlin, comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Je voulais savoir et je repris de façon très serpentarde :

« Remus…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu, Severus ? »

Le maraudeur sembla désarçonné par ma question et une légère rougeur apparut sur son visage, je repris sans attendre, je ne voulais pas lui laisser une chance d'esquiver :

« Les autres l'appellent Rogue ou plus souvent Snivellus… Mais pas toi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il sembla chercher une explication crédible puis son regard brilla légèrement, il avait trouvé une quelconque parade mais je n'étais pas dupe, son hésitation avait été trop criante de vérité :

« Lily… Je veux dire, Lily est une fille bien, elle a la tête sur les épaules et elle aime bien Severus. Ils sont amis d'enfance et elle traîne encore souvent avec lui même si c'est un 

Serpentard, alors je me dis qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que le disent Sirius et James. De toute façon, Siri n'est pas très objectif à son propos à cause de son frère. »

Je dus me pincer pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Remus n'aurait probablement pas compris mais tellement de choses devenaient brusquement claires à mes yeux. Mon cher loup-garou de père n'était apparemment pas indifférent aux charmes ténébreux de Severus. En tout cas, le regard interrogateur du maraudeur me disait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le confronter à la réalité, peut-être n'avait-il même pas encore conscience de ses sentiments, alors je répondis simplement :

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison… »

Il me fit un incroyable sourire, visiblement soulagé par ma réponse.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17 : Conversations au détour de

**Résumé** : Nous avions laissé un Harry paumé et déboussolé, un couple de plus en plus en difficulté… Que va-t-il se passer après le duel des deux époux ? Quel rôle va avoir Remus dans la relation des deux amoureux ? Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine pour la quête des temps nouveaux... Bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 17 : Conversations au détour de couloir**

(POV Drago)

Un mois, déjà un mois que mon petit chéri et moi étions devenus Aristote Potter et Dante Malefoy et la situation me pesait terriblement. Malgré tous mes efforts pour le réconforter et le rassurer dès que nous nous retrouvions seuls dans notre appartement, mon adorable brun semblait souffrir chaque jour un peu plus, entre les attaques quasi systématique de Voldemort contre Raphaël et ma fausse indifférence à son égard lorsque nous étions en cours. Je jouais mon rôle à la perfection, peut-être même un peu trop pour lui, probablement. Il ne supportait simplement plus d'être ici, dans cette époque qui n'était pas la nôtre et notre relation commençait à en pâtir gravement.

De part nos caractères, ma fierté contre son entêtement, mon orgueil contre son courage obstiné, nous nous étions opposés à de très nombreuses reprises depuis que nous étions ensemble, mais ce n'était jamais que des altercations sans importance, des broutilles sans intérêt que l'on réglait en général par une séance de sexe débridé où je laissais mon petit chéri totalement exsangue et repu, abandonné au milieu des draps défaits, un adorable sourire éternel peint sur ses lèvres fines. Cependant, la semaine dernière, nous nous étions disputés véritablement, pour la toute première fois.

C'était samedi matin, j'avais quitté absolument furieux notre appartement, sans même le prendre dans mes bras, sans même l'embrasser parce que je ne supportais plus de lire doutes et douleurs dans ses yeux bleus si différents. Lors du petit-déjeuner, comme à mon habitude, j'avais paradé auprès des autres serpentards et à son arrivée dans la grande salle, je lui avais adressé un clin d'œil suffisant, comme s'il n'était qu'une proie trop facile pour un chasseur comme moi. Lucius m'observait perpétuellement et visiblement, la façon dont j'utilisais mon brun, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un trou agréable pour soulager mes envies, convenait parfaitement à mon cher père qui m'avait fait un sourire de connivence abjecte. Le regard de pure détresse d'Harry à cet instant m'avait lacéré littéralement le cœur et je n'avais pas besoin de notre lien par la transcendance paradoxale pour savoir que je l'avais blessé profondément, une nouvelle fois mais malheureusement, je devais conserver ce masque de dédain et de mépris, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre si je souhaitais obtenir davantage de confidences de Lucius.

Dès que Dumbledore avait annoncé le début de cette matinée un peu particulière, j'avais rejoint mon directeur de maison, j'avais manigancé auprès de Slug pour que le premier duel me permette de me confronter à mon petit chéri. Depuis notre arrivée, le maître des potions cherchait absolument à obtenir mes faveurs et il ne pouvait donc me refuser ce petit service sans conséquence. Après tout, Dante Malefoy était un jeune sorcier, brillant et talentueux, avec une famille des plus prestigieuses, en particulier en Europe de l'est, sans compter sur ma soi-disant victoire au cours du tournoi des deux baguettes.

Lors du combat, j'étais décidé à provoquer mon petit chéri, de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il faut dire que je l'avais vu arriver avec Remus, il lui souriait avec cette naïveté adorable et je ne parvenais pas à m'ôter de la tête que l'adolescent loup-garou n'était pas l'adulte qu'il considérait comme un père. Lupin le regardait avec curiosité et envie, à chaque instant, il observait avec un intérêt évident le jeune Aristote Potter, j'en étais intimement persuadé depuis notre première soirée à Poudlard dans la Grande Salle. Mon petit chéri était après tout magnifique, son visage délicat conservait des traits enfantins, presque féminins et des mèches brunes un peu trop longues retombaient sensuellement sur ses yeux bleus si pâles qu'ils en étaient presque transparents. Ses pommettes rosées et ses lèvres fines appelaient aux caresses douces, alors je pouvais comprendre pourquoi un jeune homme comme Lupin était fasciné par lui. Lorsque je les avais vus s'asseoir au fond de la salle de duel, loin des autres, j'avais ressenti un douloureux petit pincement au cœur, l'envie furieuse de prendre Harry et de le traîner loin de tous jusqu'à nos appartements pour lui prouver qu'il n'était qu'à moi, que personne ne pouvait le regarder comme moi, que personne ne pouvait le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser comme moi.

Je m'étais retenu de sourire trop ouvertement au visage totalement défait de mon brun lorsqu'il fut appelé par Slughorn pour monter sur l'estrade des duels. Bien sûr, je l'avais prévenu que je m'arrangerais pour que nous soyons confrontés mais il n'aimait pas être au centre des attentions et j'avais fait en sorte que le maître des potions présente notre combat comme un spectacle rare entre deux sorciers aux talents incroyables. La légère rougeur sur son visage m'avait confirmé son malaise face à cette foule. Même si nous fûmes jugés ex-æquo par Slug, je savais parfaitement que mon brun n'avait vraiment pas forcé sur son pouvoir pour ne pas me gêner vis-à-vis de mon père et des prétendants au titre de mangemorts car en temps normal, il ne lui aurait guère fallu que quelques secondes pour me désarmer avec succès. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, j'avais pu lui murmurer que je l'aimais toujours autant malgré son fichu caractère et j'avais ensuite rejoint Lucius qui avait semblé assez impressionné par notre brillante démonstration.

Hormis les élèves de première et deuxième années, les jeunes apprentis sorciers de Poudlard se réjouissaient de passer l'après-midi, hors du château, à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était après tout la première sortie de l'année et chacun s'en faisait naturellement une joie, ce n'était pas mon cas. J'aurais tant préféré passer tout mon temps libre auprès de mon petit chéri, lui faire l'amour passionnément. Je n'avais même pas eu une seconde pour le retrouver dans nos appartements à la fin du club de duel et j'avais simplement entraperçu mon brun sortant de la Grande Salle après le repas de midi au moment où je rejoignais ma table. Il souriait adorablement, entouré de tous ses amis et bien sûr, Remus était là. Salazar, je ne pouvais déroger à notre plan alors que j'aurai voulu le retenir et le traîner jusqu'à notre lit. Finalement, je m'étais résigné à suivre les membres de ma maison.

A Pré-Au-Lard, nous étions allés boire des bierreaubeurres aux Trois Balais, j'étais resté une partie de l'après-midi avec Lucius, Severus et Regulus, jusqu'à ce que mon cher père nous annonce son départ pour une destination inconnue. Je l'avais suspecté dans un premier temps de vouloir rejoindre son nouveau maître pour une réunion mais le regard de connivence qu'il avait adressé aux deux jeunes filles derrière nous, m'avait clairement indiqué la raison de son départ précipité. J'en profitai pour l'informer que moi aussi, je comptais profiter de ce petit moment de liberté sans aucun enseignant aux alentours pour coincer le gentil lion de Beauxbâtons et me soulager quelque peu. Lucius avait souri ironiquement à ma fanfaronnade.

Lorsque j'avais finalement retrouvé Harry, il était avec Franck Londubat et les Maraudeurs, comme à l'accoutumée. Remus était assis au côté de mon brun et ils discutaient tous les deux, sans prêter attention aux autres membres de leur groupe, avec une réelle complicité. Je devenais littéralement ridicule, comme si Harry pouvait même songer à me tromper avec lui, je savais que c'était totalement absurde, mais je n'arrivais pas à effacer ces doutes, ces incertitudes effrayantes, l'idée de le perdre était simplement terrifiante. Essayant de faire fi de cette boule serrée au fond de ma gorge, je m'étais finalement approché d'eux. Black m'avait dévisagé d'un air mauvais et m'avait demandé avec une lueur de défi ce que je leur voulais. Je ne lui avais même pas répondu, j'avais juste porté mon regard sur mon brun qui avait semblé un peu perdu de me voir ici, il s'était ensuite levé et avait simplement dit aux autres que tout irait parfaitement bien. Sans échanger un seul mot, il m'avait suivi et dès que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans une petite ruelle déserte de Pré-Au-Lard, je l'avais enlacé et je l'avais fait transplaner pour Londres. Nous étions entrés dans le premier hôtel moldu. Le tenancier nous avait lancé un regard plein de reproches et de sous entendu lorsque je lui avais demandé une chambre. Nous nous étions retrouvés dans un lieu où aucun souvenir, aucune souffrance ne venait se mettre entre nous. Nous avons fait l'amour dans ce lit, dans cette chambre un peu miteuse, sans parler, juste se prouver par des caresses, des baisers à quel point l'autre comptait. Je crois que ça n'avait jamais été aussi passionné, parfait et complet entre nous. Il devait être près de dix-neuf heures lorsque nous avions regagné Poudlard, il pleurait.

Il s'était passé une semaine depuis cette escapade, je fixais mon petit chéri qui griffonnait quelques dessins sur son parchemin tandis que Franck lui chuchotait quelques secrets. Ses cheveux retombaient doucement sur sa nuque et je rêvais de passer mes doigts entre ses mèches indisciplinés. J'avais envie de lui, terriblement, les souvenirs de samedi et de la nuit dernière me laissait affamer de son odeur, de sa peau, de moi en lui, je bougeai légèrement sur ma chaise inconfortable pour atténuer la tension de mon entrejambe lorsque Mac Gonagall m'asséna froidement :

« Monsieur Dante Malefoy, serait-ce trop demandé à notre célébrité d'écouter les consignes au lieu de vous concentrer sur Monsieur Potter ? »

A cette remarque, Harry se retourna brusquement vers moi et me regarda un peu décontenancé. Franck lui asséna un coup de coude, le préfet en chef des Gryffondors prenait visiblement fait et cause pour Aristote et voulait absolument le protéger du méchant serpentard sans moral. Lucius ricana bruyamment, se moquant ouvertement de mon petit lion. Harry se détourna alors, furieux et reprit ses griffonnages. Mon père murmura :

« Ta putain t'aurait enfin refusé ses faveurs la nuit dernière ?

- Par… Pardon ?

- Tu sembles particulièrement frustré, même la vieille s'en rend compte, c'est indécent. »

Je me contentais de soupirer lorsque mon voisin reprit dans un chuchotement :

« Tiens… »

Lucius me tendit un papier où il avait écrit à la va-vite : 'Aristote, rendez-vous aux toilettes du second après le cours. Besoin urgent de me vider. Dante.' Je crus m'étouffer en lisant ces mots et je savais ce qu'il allait me demander. J'aurai voulu l'étrangler, lui faire avaler son sourire ironique. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa petite gueule, Harry allait me haïr pour cela, il ne supportait déjà plus mon regard sur lui quand nous étions en cours et là, j'allais le traiter comme la dernière des traînées.

« Vas-y ! Modifie l'écriture pour que ce soit la tienne et fais-lui passer, enfin en espérant que tu puisses attendre une demi-heure. En tout cas, je te serai gré si tu pouvais m'épargner le spectacle de mon cher cousin prenant la putain des Gryffondor en plein cours. »

J'étais piégé et son sourire victorieux me le faisait clairement comprendre. Ecœuré, je murmurais le sortilège de métamorphose et le petit papier s'envola discrètement dans la direction d'Harry. Il releva la tête lorsque le message se posa sur son livre ouvert. Je le vis le déplier lentement. Il se redressa violemment, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Lucius étouffa un fou rire tandis que Mac Gonagall asséna :

« Monsieur Potter, un problème ? »

Mon brun s'était retourné vers moi, son visage était encore plus pâle et je lisais dans ses yeux tout son désarroi, il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle manipulation de mon père mais lorsque Minerva reprit :

« Aristote… Aristote, vous allez bien ?»

Mon brun se contenta d'un hochement de tête et de sa voix hésitante, presque cassée par des sanglots retenus difficilement, il murmura :

« Puis… Puis-je sortir, Madame ? »

La directrice des Rouge et Or me fixait ainsi que mon père d'un air inquisiteur, visiblement convaincu de notre culpabilité. Elle finit par déclarer en tournant son regard vers mon brun :

« Vous pouvez aller vous rafraîchir un instant. Si vous ne vous sentez pas mieux, allez voir Madame Pomfresh, elle vous donnera une potion, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry se leva et vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes. Franck s'était aussitôt précipité pour aider son voisin de table :

« Madame, puis-je accompagner Harry, il n'est vraiment pas bien.

- Oui… Oui, faites Monsieur Londubat. »

Je jetai un regard froid et hautain à mon petit chéri, essayant de ne pas répondre à cette envie furieuse de tout planter là, de le prendre dans mes bras. Lorsque la porte de la salle de cours fut refermée derrière Franck et Harry, Mac Gonagall s'approcha de notre table, aucun murmure, aucune conversation ne venait rompre le silence dans la salle de cours.

« Monsieur Lucius Malefoy et bien sûr votre cher cousin, Monsieur Dante Malefoy, je ne doute pas un instant que vous êtes à l'origine de ce malaise. Je verrais Monsieur Potter tout à l'heure et si mes craintes s'avèrent fondées, je veillerais moi-même à ce que vous soyez sanctionnés. »

Le reste du cours de métamorphose se passa de façon pesante. Seul, Lucius savourait ouvertement sa victoire sur les Gryffondors qui fulminaient. Lorsque nous sortîmes enfin du cours, le préfet en chef des Serpentards m'entraîna à sa suite :

« Quelque chose me dit que ton rancard va te poser un joli lapin et que tu vas ramer ce soir pour obtenir une petite gâterie. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre que Londubat se jetait sur moi et m'assénait un coup de poing qui me laissa presque chaos. Lucius marmonna un sort qui bloqua le gryffondor :

« Tu te bats comme un moldu maintenant, Londubat ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT, BORDEL ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne… C'est juste… Un petit différend d'amoureux, n'est-ce pas, Dante ?

- Ben voyons… Aristote est d'une gentillesse incroyable et quand je pense qu'il pleure à cause d'une telle pourriture, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Je ne sais même pas comment il peut apprécier un mec comme toi ! »

Je me relevais et d'un geste, je défis le sortilège de mon père :

« Aristote est suffisamment grand et fort pour régler ses comptes avec moi, Londubat. »

De nombreux élèves s'étaient attroupés autour de nous, profitant de l'intercours. Les maraudeurs étaient aux premières loges, Remus se rapprocha de Franck et lui demanda où se trouvait Harry. L'autre lui répondit simplement 'à l'endroit habituel'. Je n'avais pas besoin d'informations supplémentaires. Il devait être dans la salle sur demande et je ne pouvais même pas le rejoindre pour m'excuser au lieu de cela, je vis le loup-garou déclarer aux autres qu'il allait le rejoindre immédiatement. Décidément, rien ne me serait épargné et Lucius en profita :

« Fais attention, Dante, cette loque de Lupin va finir par te griller ta place auprès de ta putain… »

Sirius, James et Franck levèrent en même temps leur baguette dans la direction de Lucius et sans même y réfléchir, je conjurai juste à temps un bouclier qui le protégea. Lucius ricana, je venais de prouver devant tous les amis de mon brun que je défendais le chef des Serpentards au détriment d'Harry. Je n'avais aucun doute que cette information lui serait détaillée, et pas à mon avantage, après tout, ce n'était là que la suite logique de mon stratagème mais le pincement que je ressentais depuis ce matin, ce mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que s'accroître à chaque minute, à chaque seconde.

Lucius s'apprêtait à répondre quand la chatte de Rusard fit son apparition. Aussitôt, les élèves se dispersèrent, ne voulant surtout pas être sanctionnés pour une quelconque bataille entre les deux maisons ennemies depuis toujours. Mon père se retourna, il allait en direction de la salle de sortilège de Flitwick, je le suivis simplement, résigné. Juste avant de tourner dans le couloir de la sorcière borgne, Lucius s'arrêta brusquement, il ricana et déclara suffisamment fort pour que, derrière nous, Franck et les maraudeurs l'entendent clairement :

« Pourquoi est-ce que Potter l'apprécies autant ? C'était bien ta question, Londubat… »

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit, avec une lueur mauvaise :

« C'est pourtant évident. Parce qu'une putain comme lui se doit d'être honoré d'être pris comme une chienne par un Malefoy… »

Je me sentais nauséeux, anéanti. Je partis en direction de notre prochain cours sans attendre la riposte des Gryffondors. Mon père me rattrapa juste avant que je ne franchisse le seuil de la salle des sortilèges. Il jubilait de son coup d'éclat. A chaque seconde, à chaque minute, j'essayais de conserver le masque des Malefoy, à la fois hautain et dédaigneux. Je devais paraître parfaitement indifférent à tout ce qui s'était produit même si au fond de moi, j'étais complètement déboussolé par le regard d'Harry quand il s'était retourné vers moi. Les heures se succédaient et la journée me parut interminable. Après les cours, dans la salle commune des Verts et Argent, les Serpentards plaisantaient de la déconvenue des Gryffondors, Lucius n'omettait rien des événements de la matinée, je riais, me moquant tout comme eux des ennemis de toujours. Tout n'était que façade, hypocrisie et mensonge.

Finalement, je laissais Lucius, Severus et Regulus. Je n'avais pas croisé mon brun depuis son départ du cours de Mac Gonagall et lorsque je me rendis dans nos appartements, espérant le retrouver et enfin pouvoir m'excuser, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, j'appréhendais vraiment de me confronter à lui, j'avais peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas cette fois. J'arrivais dans le couloir qui menait à nos appartements lorsque j'entendis un léger sanglot. Je me dissimulais derrière une armure et je les aperçus, devant la tapisserie de l'enfant. Remus tenait serré dans ses bras mon adorable brun qui visiblement pleurait sur son épaule. Je ne comprenais pas les mots que lui susurrait le loup-garou, mais leur proximité me faisait mal. J'avais vu l'an passé de nombreuses fois Remus réconforter Harry pendant ses entraînements et cette étreinte était vraiment différente, ses mains jouaient sur le bas des reins de mon époux. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, me taire, attendre ou m'avancer et les séparer.

Malgré mes hésitations, je ne pouvais supporter de le voir dans les bras d'un autre homme, même Remus et je m'approchais d'eux. Je toussotai légèrement pour signaler ma présence, Harry se retourna, ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré :

« Je dérange, peut-être. »

Remus se tendit à ma remarque et je vis ses doigts se crisper sur la poche de sa robe où il cachait sans doute sa baguette mais Harry le stoppa dans son geste, en lui souriant doucement :

« Ca va, Rémy… Je t'assure. C'est inutile.

- Effectivement, c'est inutile et surtout stupide, _Rémy_… »

J'avais repris le diminutif qu'avait employé Harry. Mon brun me dévisagea froidement :

« Je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi. Je n'ai de toute façon rien à te dire, ce soir. »

Je regardais les yeux bleus de mon petit chéri, je l'avais blessé. Profondément. Malgré toutes nos promesses de ne pas laisser mon père gagner.

« Harry… Tu sais parfaitement…

- Je crois que ta 'Putain' est juste trop fatigué et j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Seul ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

- Pars, laisse-moi tranquille, Malefoy. C'est préférable, arrête avant que l'un de nous deux ne dise quelque chose que l'on ne pense pas vraiment… »

Mon petit chéri s'était interrompu et sa phrase en suspens me glaça. Il me demandait de partir alors que je n'avais pas pu lui expliquer ce qui s'était produit. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi pour qu'il comprenne mais c'était apparemment trop dur pour lui, j'étais écœuré.

« Très bien, je vais faire un tour. Profites-en bien, Lupin. »

Harry me regarda froidement et me gifla. Je frottai ma joue légèrement endolorie et je repris ironiquement :

« Bonne soirée, Harry. »

Je m'en retournai. Je voulais m'éloigner d'eux, le plus rapidement possible et lorsque je bifurquai à l'angle du corridor, je vis simplement Remus qui serrait mon brun tendrement. Je ne pleurais pas. Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais de toute façon mais je me sentais vidé de toute énergie. Je ne savais plus trop où aller. Je passais par le hall lorsque je vis au loin Lucius et Severus. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, probablement vers la salle commune des Serpentards mais ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant une tapisserie représentant un vol d'hypogriffes au dessus de la forêt interdite et je les vis s'engager dans un passage dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais convaincu qu'il me fallait les suivre et le plus discrètement possible. Peut-être aurais-je enfin des informations sur Voldemort et l'endroit où il retenait Raphaël. Les escaliers vermoulus craquaient à chaque pas et j'avais l'impression que l'on pouvait m'entendre depuis la tour d'astronomie. J'arrivais finalement devant une porte entrouverte. Je regardais par l'interstice la lumière ténue provenant de ce couloir que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Je poussais légèrement la porte et me faufilais derrière une statue immense représentant les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Les voix des deux Serpentards me parvenaient difficilement mais je me tendis littéralement en comprenant de quoi il était question :

« Tu as vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais quand ?

- Samedi dernier, après vous avoir laissé aux Trois Balais.

- Mais, je croyais que…

- Je voulais surtout que Dante ne se doute pas de ma réelle destination. »

Je n'arrivais pas à voir le visage de mon père mais, je devinais simplement celui de Severus qui était tendu et attentif. Mon parrain hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Voyons, Severus, tu ne me feras pas croire un seul instant que tu lui fais confiance.

- Ce n'est pas ça… En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Reg l'aime bien mais…

- Tu doutes. Je te connais, Severus. A part Regulus, tu n'accordes aucun crédit. A personne. Même pas moi, et c'est exactement pour cela que le Maître sera heureux de t'avoir à ses côtés, tu es quelqu'un de sûr, tu es brillant et ton don en potion sera un réel atout pour notre Seigneur. Alors, quel est ton choix ?

- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore.

- Regulus semble prêt à me suivre, il n'attend plus qu'un mot de toi.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit hier. Et pour Dante ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu veux le convier auprès du Maître.

- Non. Je ne crois pas un instant à son ralliement.

- Mais, tout à l'heure, il t'a protégé… Contre les Maraudeurs.

- Un simple réflexe.

- Peut-être.

- Et puis, même s'il se sert de sa putain, je pense qu'un Malefoy ne devrait pas s'abaisser à baiser un Potter.

- Mais, ce que tu lui as fait faire ce matin était réellement ignoble et s'il avait des sentiments pour lui, il n'aurait jamais accepté. »

Lucius se racla la gorge légèrement en signe d'accord, je n'osai bouger, même si mes muscles étaient endoloris et douloureux, je ne voulais pas risquer d'être repéré par les deux serpentards. Severus soupira et demanda finalement :

« Et que te voulait le Maître ? »

Mon père marqua une pause avant de déclarer :

« Nous mettre en garde. »

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18 : Rupture

**Résumé **: Nous avions laissé Drago, caché derrière la statue, il observait son père et Severus. Que va-t-il encore découvrir ? Comment Drago va-t-il convaincre Lucius ? Que va-t-il se passer pour notre couple adoré ? La semaine dernière, j'ai posté un chapitre de 'la quête des temps nouveaux'... et la semaine prochaine, je vous posterai une petite surprise... (lié au Mystère du Langue de Plomb) J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous me laisserez un commentaire... Bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 18 : Rupture**

(POV Drago)

Cette journée apocalyptique ne semblait pas devoir finir, comme si un maléfice s'acharnait à transformer chaque minute en heure de calvaire insupportable. A chaque instant, je me répétais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire et pourtant un nouvel élément venait noircir encore un peu plus le tableau. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser complètement ce que je venais d'entendre dans ce couloir inconnu, caché par la statue imposante des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Mon père malgré tout ce que j'avais fait endurer à mon petit chéri ne croyait pas en moi. Ce salopard m'avait fait transmettre cet ignoble message. Pour rien. J'avais mis en péril notre amour, notre mariage. Pour rien. Lucius ne me faisait toujours pas confiance, il ne comptait absolument pas me proposer d'intégrer le cercle très fermé des prétendants mangemorts et je venais de découvrir qu'en plus, il m'avait mené en bateau samedi dernier. J'étais persuadé qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à ces deux filles de Serdaigle et il en avait profité pour rejoindre son Maître. J'avais gâché une chance unique de le suivre et de découvrir l'endroit où était retenu prisonnier notre fils. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour cette erreur absurde et j'étais certain qu'Harry ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je fus cependant sorti de mes pensées par Severus qui reprit aussitôt :

« Comment ça ? Nous mettre en garde ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Je dois reconnaître que c'est encore un peu confus pour moi mais il avait convoqué tous ses fidèles mangemorts pour cette raison et il semblait extrêmement sérieux. »

Comme s'il se méfiait d'être surpris, Lucius observa le couloir désert et tranquille. Je me protégeai dans l'alcôve de la statue, priant pour ne pas être démasqué, je retenais même ma respiration, comme par réflexe, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que les deux serpentards m'entendraient forcément. J'étais absolument convaincu de l'importance capitale de tout ce que pouvait dire mon père à Severus. Au bout de quelques instants, Lucius soupira, se retourna vers mon parrain et reprit :

« Il ne nous a donné que peu d'explications, tu t'en doutes. Apparemment, il a découvert une information essentielle sur son avenir.

- Une sorte de prophétie ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Du moins pas exactement… Il est de toute façon resté extrêmement vague, il ne fait vraiment confiance à personne, si tu veux mon avis. En tout cas, il nous a simplement dit que depuis peu, il a en sa possession une arme très particulière, exceptionnelle qui aurait apparemment le pouvoir de le vaincre dans le futur. Bien sûr, il n'a pas expliqué de quoi il s'agissait précisément. Il essaye actuellement de la réduire à néant. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il deviendrait absolument invulnérable s'il y parvenait et c'est pour cela qu'il tenait à nous mettre en garde.

- Contre quoi ? Cette arme ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, s'il l'a déjà en sa possession.

- Non, il est persuadé que des alliés de Dumbledore vont tenter de la récupérer par tous les moyens possibles avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'anéantir.

- Comment cela ?

- Il pensait que le vieux cinglé allait tenter une attaque ou quelque chose comme cela, il nous a dit de nous méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Il a expressément demandé à ce qu'on lui rapporte tout fait suspect, aussi insignifiant soit-il et il a renforcé les protections du manoir.

- C'est…

- Surprenant, oui. Ecoute, tu connais ma mission, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Bella et Narcissa ont d'ores et déjà accepté, Regulus n'attend que ton accord pour rejoindre les rangs des prétendants, mais, toi, je suis certain que le Maître me sera extrêmement reconnaissant si je lui permets d'avoir parmi ses mangemorts un sorcier comme toi, alors ne me fais pas faux bond !

- Je veux y penser encore, Malefoy et n'utilise pas Reg contre moi ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement.

- Bien, alors, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du travail, Slughorn m'a demandé de passer ce soir.

- Alors, on se retrouve tout à l'heure dans la salle commune et n'oublie pas, pas un seul mot devant Dante, compris ?

- Inutile de me le répéter, je ne suis pas stupide. »

Lucius ricana et s'éloigna vers l'autre côté du couloir. Mon parrain le regarda partir, il ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, visiblement il pensait à ce que venait de lui dire mon père et semblait peser le pour et le contre. J'aurai tant aimé sortir de ma cachette, lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'écoute, qu'il allait commettre la pire erreur de sa vie, qu'il le regretterait et en souffrirait plus que quiconque mais je savais également que je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir sur le déroulement de leur histoire, de notre histoire, ne créer aucun désordre temporel qui pourrait être fatal aussi bien à notre fils qu'à Harry. Le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore nous l'avait longuement expliqué lorsqu'il nous avait dévoilé notre mission, notre nouvelle identité par le biais du parchemin. Il nous fallait respecter la ligne du temps, ne rien modifier où nous ne pourrions probablement pas revenir dans notre monde, dans notre époque.

Je me reculais un peu plus dans l'alcôve sombre lorsque je vis Severus faire demi-tour et reprendre le passage secret qui menait à la tapisserie représentant un vol d'hypogriffes au dessus de la forêt interdite, j'attendis quelques secondes que la porte dissimulée se referme dans un grincement sonore pour sortir de ma cachette. Le couloir inconnu était déserté et j'étais simplement abasourdi, perdu. Un mois d'effort pour amadouer mon père et j'avais lamentablement échoué, pire, Voldemort se doutait qu'une attaque se préparait contre lui pour reprendre notre fils et il avait alerté tous ses sbires et renforcé les protections. Je sentais que mes yeux me brûlaient, me piquaient désagréablement et je passais, incrédule, ma main sur ma joue pour chasser une larme traîtresse. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas pleurer. Lentement, je me laissais glisser le long du mur poussiéreux. Je devais me ressaisir, je ne pouvais pas retourner vers Harry dans cet état, il était trop fragile, trop touché par les manipulations de Voldemort sur Raphaël, il était déjà tant furieux contre moi et il avait besoin de ma force, je ne devais pas lui montrer mon désarroi. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais certain.

Je me relevais et me décidais à repartir au bout d'une demi-heure, peut-être même plus, je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Je descendis le passage secret et je vérifiais que personne ne se trouvait de l'autre côté avant de sortir. Je n'avais plus envie de traîner, je voulais lui parler, immédiatement. J'espérais simplement qu'il serait dans notre appartement et qu'il serait seul. Inconsciemment, je serrais mon poing contre ma poitrine qui me pinçait à cette pensée. J'avais beau savoir qu'il ne me trahirait jamais, qu'il était incapable de me tromper, c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête à quel point Harry était beau, magnifique, tellement lumineux et sublime, que n'importe quel inconnu pouvait me le ravir à tout jamais, mon esprit se tourna aussitôt vers les yeux ambrés de Remus que je chassais immédiatement en soupirant.

Lorsque finalement j'atteignis la tapisserie de l'enfant, je me sentais encore plus nauséeux, je priais simplement pour qu'il comprenne ma décision car il n'y avait pas d'autre choix à mes yeux et c'était le plus terrifiant. Je poussais l'entrée après avoir murmuré le seul mot de passe, le prénom de Raphaël, m'ouvrant ainsi l'accès à nos appartements. Je m'avançai doucement vers le salon, plongé dans l'obscurité malgré les rideaux ouverts. La nuit était des plus sombres, la lune et les étoiles n'éclairaient que très faiblement l'intérieur. Je m'apprêtais à murmurer un lumos lorsque j'aperçus la silhouette de mon petit chéri, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il releva légèrement la tête dans ma direction et me fixa plusieurs secondes sans rien dire et je n'osais moi-même rompre ce silence pesant. Ce fut lui qui finalement, fit le premier geste en se redressant complètement et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre fermée. Il observait le parc désert de Poudlard et je ne savais que faire. Je me décidai enfin à le rejoindre. Je l'enlaçai délicatement, je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux indisciplinés, mes mains se posèrent naturellement contre son ventre et alors que je resserrais mon étreinte, je le sentis se raidir puis céder, son dos s'appuyant finalement contre mon torse. Sa voix était douloureuse, sans doute de sanglots contenus lorsqu'il murmura :

« Je… Je t'ai demandé de partir tout à l'heure et… Je regrette… J'ai… J'ai cru… J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas, que tu me quittes, vraiment…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps, je le sais parfaitement.

- Je n'aurai pas dû… Je veux dire… Je sais, je sais bien que tout est faux, que tu ne le voulais pas, que ce n'est pas toi mais c'est si difficile, si dur...

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry. »

Surpris, il se retourna brusquement et je perdis la senteur si particulière de ses cheveux. Il me regarda, médusé, ses yeux bleus semblaient me transpercer pour lire au plus profond de mon âme et je crois que je le sentis, comme lorsque nous étions liés par la transcendance paradoxale. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas. Il le savait, je plaisantais suffisamment à ce propos lorsque nous nous chamaillions pour des broutilles. Il me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas comprendre que je ne lui demandais pas pardon pour ce que j'avais fait au cours de Mac Gonagall mais pour ce que j'allais faire, pour ce que j'allais briser. Il semblait chercher furieusement une autre explication possible lorsqu'il s'écria presque :

« Quoi ? »

Harry s'était détaché et reculé brusquement, il était acculé contre la fenêtre mais je ne fis pas un geste, pas un mouvement dans sa direction, je n'en avais pas la force et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il me rejette et j'étais persuadé à cet instant qu'il aurait esquivé toute tentative d'approche. Il me regarda un long instant, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, à la lumière blafarde et pâle de la lune, il m'observait, il scrutait mon visage, sans doute encore marqué par les larmes versées dans ce couloir désert, il reprit presque aussitôt, il était encore plus troublé :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi.

- De quoi tu parles, bordel ? Tu me fais peur, Dray ! Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Réponds-moi... »

Il y avait de la panique dans sa voix, de l'urgence. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer, lui dire que j'avais laissé passer la chance unique de découvrir où se terrait cette ordure qui nous avait pris notre enfant. Lucius m'avait manipulé, s'était servi de moi pour le faire souffrir et je n'avais rien obtenu, pas le moindre indice, pas le moindre espoir d'intégrer les prétendants au titre de mangemorts et je ne voyais qu'une issue, une seule solution. Je tremblais à l'idée de lui demander cet ultime sacrifice. Je me décidais finalement pour rompre ce silence insupportable entre nous :

« Ne m'interromps pas Harry. Tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai laissé avec Remus, je suis parti en direction de la grande entrée de Poudlard et j'ai aperçu mon père et Severus. Ils étaient seuls et se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Je les ai suivis sans même penser un instant qu'ils ne se rendaient pas dans la salle commune mais je les ai vus prendre ce passage que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Ce n'était pas normal, j'en étais absolument certain alors je les ai espionnés dans ce couloir désert…

- Dray, tu me fais peur…

- Mon père s'est foutu de moi depuis le début ! TOUT LE TEMPS !

- QUOI ?

- Il ne m'a pas cru, il ne m'a jamais cru, il ne me fait absolument pas confiance, il ne compte pas m'introduire auprès de Voldemort et il ne changera pas d'avis… Pas tant que nous… Comment a-t-il dit déjà ? Ah oui… 'Même s'il se sert de sa putain, je pense qu'un Malefoy ne devrait pas s'abaisser à baiser un Potter'. »

Harry semblait abasourdi et cherchait une échappatoire, je tentais de m'approcher de lui mais j'entendis simplement son murmure, résigné :

« Je vois. »

Mon brun baissa son regard. Alors que je faisais un pas vers lui, il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main avant de s'échapper en direction de notre chambre. Je restai un instant sans réaction, étrangement chaos avant de me ressaisir. En quelques pas, je rattrapais Harry. Je le tirais violemment en agrippant son épaule, le retournant si durement qu'il manqua de tomber et se retint au dernier moment contre mon torse.

« Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire !

- Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre, c'est clair.

- Ce n'est pas…

- J'en ai assez de ton père. Il salit tout, tout ce que nous avons construit et je ne veux pas…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- NON !

- Harry, s'il te plaît, il le faut. Nous devons…»

Je sentais le corps de mon petit chéri tressauter légèrement dans mes bras, il sanglotait, presque silencieusement et je murmurais contre son oreille :

« Nous allons rompre. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent contre ma chemise et il répétait en boucle des 'non' suppliants, étranglés de larmes :

« Harry, nous n'avons plus le choix et… C'est même plus grave que ça… »

Il releva son visage, ses yeux fatigués et rougis vers moi :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? De quoi tu parles, Dray ?

- Il m'a berné, samedi, à Pré-Au-Lard, il m'a eu, je ne me suis pas douté une seule seconde qu'il… Ecoute, je suis tellement désolé. Quand je t'ai rejoint, je croyais que ces deux filles de Serdaigle l'attendaient et il m'a souri, d'un air entendu alors je lui ai dit que j'allais moi aussi m'envoyer en l'air avec toi mais il n'a jamais été avec ces deux gourdes, il a rejoint son maître. J'aurais pu savoir où se trouvait Raphaël… »

Ma voix s'était étranglée, mon petit lion était encore plus désarçonné et il reprit, hésitant :

« Tu veux dire que ton père a fait en sorte de rejoindre Voldemort sans que tu le soupçonnes, il a été à leur repaire quand nous étions à Londres… Pendant que… Pendant que nous faisions l'amour.

- Oui. »

Harry me regardait, me laissant cette étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Encore et toujours des mensonges, il souffrait par ma faute, parce que je n'avais pas réussi à vaincre la méfiance de mon père, parce que j'avais pensé pouvoir obtenir sa confiance alors qu'il n'avait jamais cru en personne. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'avais espéré mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme je l'avais escompté. Je passais ma main sur sa joue, chassant une larme qui roulait doucement sur sa peau pâle. Mon index frôla ensuite sa bouche. Il soupira, son souffle chaud caressant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je me penchais vers lui, posant mon front contre le sien, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus fascinants :

« Il le faut, petit chéri, on n'a plus d'autre possibilité. Je n'obtiendrais rien de lui si je ne lui prouve pas que je me fiche de toi et que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour un Potter. On doit le faire pour Raphaël. »

Il ferma ses yeux en signe d'acquiescement, entre ses longs cils noirs, perlaient des larmes translucides, je repris :

« Ecoute… Voldemort se doute de notre venue.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux… Pitié… Pas ça !

- Je crains que oui malheureusement. S'il a réuni ses mangemorts samedi dernier, c'était pour les prévenir et les mettre en garde. Voldemort a demandé à tous ses sbires de se montrer particulièrement méfiants. Il n'a pas dit toute la vérité, tu t'en doutes. Il leur a apparemment parlé d'une arme qui dans le futur devait le vaincre et qu'il essaye de détruire actuellement, il leur a expliqué que Dumbledore allait tout tenter avec ses alliés pour la lui reprendre et il a donc renforcé les sécurités autour de l'endroit où il retient Raphaël prisonnier. Lucius a parlé d'un manoir…

- Un manoir ?

- Oui. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour.

- Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal.

- Je sais, petit chéri, je le sais parfaitement et je t'aime aussi, plus que tout. Il ne faut pas que tu en doutes, quoi qu'il se passe, rien ne changera jamais mes sentiments. Je t'aimerais toujours, même quand tu seras vieux, ridé et sénile… »

Je souriais à mon ange, pour lui faire oublier cette journée atroce, mais je n'y croyais plus vraiment. J'étais écœuré, épuisé. Je me noyais dans son regard lorsque je le sentis se détacher lentement de moi.

« Comment… Comment veux-tu faire ?

- J'y ai un peu réfléchi tout à l'heure, je pensais… Je vais t'ignorer complètement, je vais aussi demander à Dumbledore d'intégrer les chambres des Serpentards pour quitter cet appartement.

- QUOI ? Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux. On ne se verra plus du tout si tu fais ça, on…

- Chut… Mon petit lion, Albus n'acceptera jamais, tu le sais bien. Je veux juste que Lucius soit au courant de ma demande… Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour chaque nuit, je ne veux certainement pas de cette distance entre nous. Tu dois me croire, Harry ? »

Je relevais son visage en plaçant ma main sous son menton pour le forcer à me faire face, il hocha doucement la tête et se rapprocha de moi, calant son visage sur mon épaule, son souffle me faisait littéralement frissonner. Sans avoir besoin de prononcer la moindre parole, je glissais mes mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Il soupira légèrement. Je le caressais, pour simplement lui prouver que tout ce qui était hors de cet appartement n'était qu'une mascarade, qu'il était tout ce qui m'importait, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme. J'avais tellement envie de lui, déjà ce matin pendant le cours, avant que mon père ne se comporte comme la dernière des pourritures et ne m'oblige à le blesser en lui transmettant cet atroce message. D'un mouvement sec, je rapprochais son corps mince du mien et il dut sentir mon excitation dure contre sa hanche car je pouvais sentir ses lèvres, son sourire, il m'embrassa avec douceur, juste un effleurement sur la peau tendre et si sensible derrière mon oreille et il reprit sur un ton qui se voulait un brin taquin et aguicheur :

« Tu viens de rompre officiellement avec moi, il y a seulement quelques minutes, Drago…

- Potty… Potty… Tu es toujours aussi imprécis et vague dans tes explications, mon très cher gryffondor. Il me semble que c'est Dante Malefoy qui vient de plaquer Aristote Potter… Il ne s'agit pas de toi et moi, en l'occurrence. »

Sournoisement, j'avais fait passer mes doigts sous la couture de son pantalon et il geignit adorablement. Je le repoussais contre le mur, là où je l'avais convaincu de faire l'amour la toute première fois, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Je le forçais à écarter les jambes et appuyais fermement ma cuisse contre son entrejambe. Je n'étais pas le seul à être visiblement excité par l'autre. Il bougea légèrement contre moi pour soulager sa tension grandissante et il ferma ses magnifiques yeux pour s'abandonner à la sensation. Je repris sans lui laisser une chance de me répondre :

« J'ai envie de te baiser, Harry, j'ai envie de ton corps, de ta chaleur, je veux être en toi, je veux te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la raison. »

Je le soulevai et aussitôt, ses jambes se nouèrent autour de ma taille. Je commençais par mordiller doucement la peau de son cou, là où battait furieusement son sang, au niveau de sa jugulaire. Je remontais dans une lenteur exaspérante vers sa mâchoire, j'étais enfin sur sa bouche d'où s'exhalait son souffle de plus en plus saccadé et erratique, je passais ses lèvres fines, entrouvertes et je partis à la conquête de sa langue. C'est une lutte parfaite, j'étais encore plus excité si c'était possible. Je me détachais à bout de souffle de lui, j'observais son visage, il était magnifique. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entrouvrit ses paupières, me dévoilant ses yeux assombris par le désir :

« Dray…

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Promet… Promets-moi qu'il ne gagnera pas. Promets-le. Je ne survivrais pas si je te perds.

- Je te le jure, petit chéri.

- J'ai eu tellement mal ce matin et tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as laissé avec Remy, j'ai cru… J'ai vraiment cru que… »

Je caressais son visage de mon index et tout contre sa bouche, je lui susurrais :

« Jamais… Tu m'entends bien… Jamais, je ne pourrais te laisser, il faut que tu me croies. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et demain… »

Je déposai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre :

« Demain, même si je ne te regarde plus, même si je passe à côté de toi sans te serrer contre moi, même si je me comporte comme une ordure, même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble aux yeux de tous les autres, il faudra que tu penses à cette nuit. Il faut que tu me croies, que tu ne doutes pas de mes sentiments. »

Je resserrais ma prise au bas de ses reins alors que ses mains agrippaient mon cou comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je portais doucement mon adorable fardeau jusqu'à notre lit. Nous passâmes toute la nuit à nous redécouvrir, je le caressai de ma bouche, de mes mains et lui s'abandonnait à mon étreinte. Je le pris furieusement, passionnément, tendrement, complètement et il s'endormit enfin apaisé, serré tout contre moi. Le lendemain, je me levai alors qu'il dormait encore, je déposai un simple baiser sur son front. Je sortis de l'appartement avant qu'il ne se réveille, je ne voulais pas voir ses larmes et je me rendis au bureau du directeur de Poudlard pour lui demander officiellement de m'installer dans la chambre des septième années de Serpentard, de quitter les appartements de l'enfant au ballon.

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19 : Sortilège d'oubliette

**Résumé** : Alors pour ceux qui auraient oublié les chapitres précédents, nous avions laissé Dante Malefoy (alias Drago) et Aristote Potter (alias beau brun, petit chéri, Harry) dans une situation pour le moins délicate et inconfortable. En effet, la mission d'infiltration du serpentard auprès des apprentis mangemorts est loin d'être une franche réussite et malgré toutes les bassesses que Drago a dû infliger à son petit chéri pendant ce premier mois, rien n'y fait, Lucius se méfie toujours de nos deux étrangers. Le mangemort met également en garde Severus alors que Dray épie leur conversation dans un couloir inconnu. Lorsqu'il retourne à leur appartement, Drago annonce à Harry qu'il doit officiellement mettre fin à leur relation pour que son père lui accorde un peu de confiance. Que va-t-il advenir de notre cher couple ? Dumbledore va-t-il accéder à la demande du serpentard venu de Durmstrang ? Et Remus, quel rôle va-t-il jouer au sein du couple déjà bien mal en point ? Qu'en est-il de sa relation particulière avec Aristote ? Alors, bonne lecture à tous… A très bientôt lilywen…

PS : ça y est, la suite dépasse officiellement le premier volet en nombre de mots… et je suis très loin de l'avoir achevée selon mes plans…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 19 : Sortilège d'oubliette**

(POV Harry)

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé après cette nuit magique dans les bras de Dray, mon bras s'était machinalement posé à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver mon époux et au lieu de son corps, je n'avais trouvé que des draps froids. Je m'étais péniblement relevé et adossé contre le mur de notre chambre, me retenant difficilement de pleurer. Cette soirée avait été comme une parenthèse heureuse et parfaite, un moment de douceur et de complicité, de confiance absolue mais ce n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Sa place vide me laissait encore une fois étranger dans cet appartement, dans cette époque qui n'était pas la mienne, j'étais à nouveau seul… Si désespérément seul.

Alors que je m'extirpais péniblement hors des couvertures et des draps emmêlés pour me plonger dans les bienfaits d'une douche reposante, mon regard se porta presque malgré moi sur la table de nuit où Drago avait visiblement abandonné un parchemin à mon attention. Je le pris machinalement et commençais à lire ses lignes d'écriture appliquée et noble, légèrement inclinée que je connaissais parfaitement :

« _Harry, mon petit chéri, _

_D'abord, je voulais m'excuser, pour hier et pour ce que je te fais endurer à chaque fois que nous nous croisons dans un couloir ou dans un cours, à chaque fois que je te repousse comme si tu ne m'importais pas le moins du monde. Je voulais aussi m'excuser de mon départ ce matin, mais je sais que si j'avais attendu, tu aurais porté sur moi tes magnifiques yeux bleus si pâles et tu m'aurais supplié de ton regard embué de larmes de ne pas aller voir Dumbledore, même si nous savons aussi bien toi que moi que nous n'avons plus d'autres possibilités, désormais. Tu m'aurais souri, tu m'aurais même embrassé avec toute ta délicatesse, avec toute ta douceur, je t'aurai encore fait l'amour et alors je n'aurais plus été capable d'affronter cette journée, j'en suis certain._

_Je vais de ce pas informer mon père de ma demande auprès du directeur et même si j'ai tout fait pour te rassurer hier soir, je ne suis pas certain de la réponse d'Albus, je vais juste lui faire confiance, aveuglément, espérant qu'il prenne la seule décision possible pour nous ! Salazar, j'ai prié toute la nuit alors que tu dormais paisiblement entre mes bras que ma demande soit rejetée et à chaque seconde, je doute un peu plus. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir cette mascarade si en plus, je ne peux profiter de toi chaque nuit, si chaque fois que je le désire, je ne peux te rejoindre pour me perdre en toi, toujours plus profondément… Comment pourrais-je survivre si je ne peux pas te faire l'amour comme cette nuit ? Ce serait juste… Impossible, mon ange._

_Merlin, je crois que tu t'éveilles, du moins soupires-tu dans ton sommeil, peut-être rêves-tu de moi mon petit chéri. N'oublie pas toutes mes promesses, tout ce que l'on s'est dit hier et depuis un an, je t'aime, sois en certain, _

_A toi, pour toujours, Dray._ »

Je lâchai le parchemin qui tomba à mes pieds, je me sentais presque anesthésié. Ainsi, Drago m'avait menti délibérément et finalement, tout comme moi, il doutait de la réponse de Dumbledore. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain et sans réfléchir davantage, je m'engouffrai sous la douche, priant pour que l'eau chaude me sorte de ce cauchemar éveillé. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, des larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui glissait sur mon visage.

Ce furent des coups durs et répétés contre la porte de notre appartement qui me sortirent de mon état, je me précipitai vers l'entrée après avoir attrapé une serviette blanche et moelleuse que je passai autour de ma taille. Je savais que probablement, j'étais ridicule mais je souhaitais ardemment que ce soit Dray, je voulais tellement qu'il m'embrasse et me murmure qu'on trouverait autre chose, n'importe quoi, mais qu'on arrêtait définitivement toute cette mascarade. Ma déception dut se lire malgré moi sur mon visage lorsque je me retrouvais nez à nez avec celui qui faisait chaque jour de ma vie un cauchemar, je bégayais lamentablement :

« Ma… Malefoy…

- Je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde se retourne devant la putain des Gryffondors… »

Son regard avide et malsain me glaça littéralement :

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MALEFOY !

- C'est sans aucun doute une proposition très tentante… »

Réalisant que j'étais à moitié nu devant cette ordure, je claquai la porte aussi durement que je le pouvais mais ce salopard m'en empêcha en la bloquant fermement à l'aide de son pied. Il ricana de ma piètre tentative et me repoussa violemment dans notre appartement, d'ailleurs, je manquai de peu de tomber et je me retins au dernier moment en m'appuyant contre le mur du couloir. J'étais abasourdi par son audace et je restais interdit lorsqu'il dégaina sa baguette en bois d'ébène et qu'il referma brusquement la porte d'un sortilège. Il me fixait de ses yeux gris, si semblables à ceux de Drago, il me dévisageait de ce regard dont j'étais tombé amoureux éperdument, il y a maintenant plus d'un an. L'idée que mon époux était le fils de cet homme que je méprisais plus que tout me laissait encore plus perdu. Il rangea ensuite tranquillement sa baguette magique dans les plis de sa robe, aux couleurs des Serpentards, avant de reprendre :

« On se calme, Potter, je suis juste venu pour parler.

- Je suis chez moi et je n'ai aucune intention de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec toi, alors sors d'ici ! »

J'avançai vers lui pour le repousser vers la porte, pour le contraindre à sortir de notre appartement qu'il souillait de sa seule présence :

« Le gentil petit chaton rugit maintenant.

- Espèce de pourriture ! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi après tout ce que tu…

- Je voulais juste te poser quelques petites questions… Pour savoir à qui j'ai vraiment affaire…

- Comme si j'allais te répondre !

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec mon cousin ? Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à lui malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème, c'est entre Dray et moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères de cette relation pathétique avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches vraiment ? Qui es-tu réellement, Aristote Potter ? »

Ces questions assénées d'un ton froid et empli de haine me firent l'effet d'une gifle, je me sentis totalement étourdi, abasourdi et inconsciemment, je reculai d'un pas, puis deux jusqu'à me retrouver à nouveau acculé contre le mur du couloir. Lui s'était approché de moi dans le même temps, il était un peu plus grand que son fils et me dominait largement, il posa une main sur le mur, me toisant de toute sa hauteur :

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler…

- Etrange car j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as parfaitement compris mes questions, _Harry_… »

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur mon prénom qui dans sa bouche était pire qu'une insulte, je voulais lui retirer son sourire tellement suffisant :

« Aristote ! Je ne suis Harry que pour mes amis !

- L'intrépidité légendaire des Gryffondors restera toujours une réelle énigme pour moi.

- Sors d'ici, Malefoy, sors d'ici, IMMEDIATEMENT.

- On pourrait presque croire que tu ignores encore à qui tu t'adresses… Après plus d'un mois parmi nous… Tssss… Tsssss…. Tsssss… Ce n'est pas très sérieux, Harry. »

J'étais furieux et je ne pus me retenir davantage, ma main claqua bruyamment contre sa joue. Malefoy semblait encore plus satisfait de ce geste, il se rapprocha encore davantage de moi, jusqu'à me frôler. Ses doigts passaient lentement sur mon torse dans un va-et-vient qui me donnait littéralement la nausée, remontant dans une caresse malsaine vers ma gorge, je me sentis déglutir difficilement tandis qu'il souriait, il était tellement fier de son coup d'éclat, tellement arrogant et insupportable :

« Te rends-tu compte que tu viens d'agresser un préfet en chef, mon cher Harry ? Et sans aucune raison, en plus. Je pourrais te faire renvoyer immédiatement de Poudlard pour moins que cela.

- Essaye toujours, salopard…

- Quel horrible langage pour un gentil petit gryffondor comme toi, tu me semblais pourtant tellement parfait, bien élevé et adorable… Je suis déçu, vraiment.

- Je me fiche royalement de ce que tu penses de moi, c'est clair !

- Ce n'est pas très courtois… Et puis, tu devrais penser un peu à Dante. Si tu es renvoyé en France, ton petit partenaire de jeux sera bien triste, tellement désœuvré sans sa putain favorite… Plus de petit rendez-vous aux toilettes en cas de… Euh… Ah oui, je me rappelle… Besoin urgent de se vider, c'est bien ça ? Tu as apprécié ma petite formule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Après tout, j'ai déjà obtenu ce que je souhaitais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Salazar, Salazar, Salazar… Ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui vais avoir l'honneur de t'apprendre la nouvelle ? C'est encore meilleur… »

Je le regardais, avec l'envie féroce de lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en faisait, bien sûr, je me doutais que Dray avait déjà dû le croiser et l'informer de sa décision. Son sourire satisfait ne me disait de toute façon rien qui vaille, il reprit avec un ravissement évident :

« Ton cher blond te quitte. »

Je me sentis vaciller malgré moi, l'entendre de sa bouche était encore plus dur si cela s'avérait possible, mais il ne me laissa pas une seconde pour me reprendre :

« Tu ne savais donc pas. Salazar ! Quel manque de délicatesse de la part de Dante… Toute l'école est probablement déjà au courant de sa requête auprès de Dumbledore et toi, tu l'ignores. Je pourrais presque avoir pitié de toi, tu sais…

- Je…

- Si tu n'avais pas tant traîné sous ta douche, tu aurais entendu toi aussi la doléance émise par mon cher cousin auprès du vieux fou. »

Je sentais mon cœur battre et tambouriner furieusement contre ma poitrine, c'était impossible. Il se réjouissait tellement de me voir souffrir. Par pitié, faites qu'Albus n'ait pas accepté de nous séparer. Il reprit presque aussitôt avec cette lueur de sadisme et de haine encore plus présente dans ses yeux gris :

« Ton absence était des plus regrettables car j'aurais adoré te voir t'écrouler devant tous tes amis.

- Je…

- Vois-tu, Dante a sollicité un entretien avec notre bon vieux toqué ce matin et il lui a demandé à intégrer les dortoirs des Serpentards pour ne plus vivre dans cet… Appartement avec toi… Apparemment, il a suffisamment fait joujou avec sa putain… Tu n'as pas dû être très bon hier soir, je présume. »

Je ne voulais pas, pas devant lui, mais je sentis que mon regard se troublait de plus en plus, il ricana et passa sa main droite sur ma joue pour chasser une première larme traîtresse, flattant ensuite mes lèvres de son pouce :

« Allons, allons, Harry… Rassure-toi, le vieux a souhaité réfléchir à la demande de Dante et il l'a officiellement annoncé au cours du petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il ne prendra sa décision que demain d'après ce qu'il a dit… Je ne doute pas que tu vas bien écarter les cuisses cette nuit puisque c'est la seule chose qui pourrait le faire revenir vers toi. La chair est faible et Dante en est un bel exemple, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'aurai voulu répondre mais ma gorge était asséchée et je ne savais pas si ma voix serait suffisamment ferme pour contre-attaquer. Il me narguait ouvertement lorsqu'il reprit :

« Enfin, je veux bien reconnaître que je comprends mieux quel intérêt il peut trouver en toi. »

Ses yeux glissaient de façon impudique le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre la serviette qui me ceignait la taille, j'étais encore plus acculé contre le mur contre lequel il me poussait encore un peu plus. J'étais pris au piège.

« Lâche-moi… Tu m'entends. SALOPARD ! LACHE-MOI !

- Inutile de crier ! Dante est parti dans notre salle commune avec Regulus et Severus, il ne viendra pas auprès de la charmante princesse en détresse. Tu devrais plutôt essayer de te détendre et d'en profiter… Après tout, peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir mis dans leur lit deux Malefoy, n'est-ce pas, _Harry_ ? »

Sa main droite avait inexorablement glissé sur mes fesses et il me retenait tout contre lui, je me trouvais totalement coincé entre son corps puissant et le mur froid du couloir. Son souffle brûlant passait si près de mon visage : je frissonnais littéralement d'effroi à son contact.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu le stopper si facilement en usant d'un sortilège informulé. Même sans baguette, je ne doutais pas un seul instant que j'aurais pu aisément le repousser loin de moi mais je savais aussi que je ne devais surtout pas lui montrer toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir. Avant que nous ne partions pour cette autre époque, Dray, Severus et Remus avaient très lourdement insisté sur ce point : je devais impérativement me contrôler à chaque instant pour que Lucius ne me suspecte pas, pour qu'il ne découvre pas ma réelle identité et lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, lors des duels organisés par Slughorn, je faisais tant d'efforts pour ne rien dévoiler de ma magie acquise lors de mon combat contre Voldemort, de cette nouvelle puissance que j'avais acquise bien malgré moi lorsque j'avais pratiqué le sortilège de l'amour absolu, tant d'efforts pour ne pas paraître trop différent d'un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans.

Jusqu'à hier, nous avions espéré, nous avions cru l'avoir dupé mais il n'en était rien. J'étais déjà l'inconnu dont il se méfiait. J'étais celui qu'il voulait épingler sur son tableau de chasse. J'étais celui qu'il voulait démasquer, même si visiblement, il n'avait pas encore une idée précise de mon secret, je l'avais compris à son regard tout à l'heure. Si je le repoussais sans mal, il n'accorderait probablement plus aucun crédit à Drago, il n'en serait que plus méfiant à notre encontre et je craignais qu'il ne fasse irrémédiablement le lien avec cette arme dont Voldemort leur avait parlé à mots couverts.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me débattais tant et plus mais Malefoy n'y prêtait aucune attention, il jubilait de m'avoir enfin à sa merci. Merlin, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, pas lui, plus que tout autre. Je fermais machinalement les yeux pour me concentrer de toutes mes forces uniquement sur la source de ma magie, j'étais contraint de canaliser mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne se déchaîne pas contre lui, pour ne pas être démasqué par cette pourriture. Je sentais étrangement la présence de Raphaël dans mon esprit qui luttait lui aussi avec moi… J'avais beau supplier Malefoy, lui crier qu'il me lâche, qu'il arrête, il n'en devenait que plus pressant et je ne le réalisais pas immédiatement quand je sentis que son corps était violemment arraché, repoussé loin de moi.

Je priais pour n'avoir rien fait mais les cris et les bruits de lutte que je percevais me firent ouvrir les yeux aussitôt. Remus était là. Le loup garou semblait réellement incontrôlable, emporté par sa nature animale et les sortilèges pleuvaient… Expelliarmus. Rictus Sempra. Chauve-furie. Confundo. Malefoy lui renvoyait chaque sort, coup pour coup. Les maléfices et enchantements allaient crescendo. Estomaqué, j'étais resté sans réaction quelques secondes, avant de réaliser ce qui se passait et sans réfléchir davantage, je me ruais vers les deux hommes pour tenter de les séparer, je tirai aussi fort que possible sur la robe de sorcier du loup-garou.

« REM ! REMY ! ARRETE ! PAR PITIE ! ARRETE ! »

Dans la panique générale, Remus se retourna vers moi et Lucius en profita pour lui jeter un sort. La baguette du loup garou s'envola au travers du couloir et je m'en emparai habilement. Je criais aussitôt un 'Stupéfix' qui immobilisa le mangemort. Le corps rigide, il s'écroula à nos pieds dans un bruit sourd.

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle péniblement lorsque je réalisais ce qui venait de se produire :

« Remy, ça va ? »

Le loup garou me dévisageait, légèrement estomaqué, avant de reprendre péniblement, sa respiration était encore précipitée de ce duel improvisé avec le serpentard de septième année :

« C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander… Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec son salopard de cousin ? »

Le gryffondor était visiblement exaspéré et il s'était rapproché de moi d'un air quelque peu menaçant, je réalisai à son regard que la pleine lune commençait à agir sur son comportement, cela expliquait aussi sa violence, sa réactivité face au mangemort. Il allait très bientôt se transformer en cette bête furieuse, effrayante, si loin de la douceur, de la patience, de la bonté qui le caractérisait tout le reste du temps. Il savait probablement pour Drago, c'était pour cela qu'il était venu jusqu'à notre appartement, pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Je reculai instinctivement mais il me rattrapa en une enjambée, il me secoua assez rudement en serrant fortement mon bras droit :

« HARRY…

- Inutile de hurler. Ce cher Lucius était là pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle si tu veux tout savoir.

- Et ?

- Et rien. Dray souhaite quitter sa chambre, il ne compte plus partager cet appartement avec moi, apparemment, je ne lui suffis plus. Que veux-tu de plus ?

- Savoir comment tu vas, pour commencer.

- Je… »

Je sentais ma gorge se nouer et j'étouffais péniblement un sanglot. Remus s'approcha encore plus de moi, au point de me frôler. Il me dominait largement de sa hauteur et son regard semblait vouloir pénétrer mon esprit, me percer à jour. Il soupira avant de reprendre un peu plus calmement :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, Harry… Je sais… Je sais que tu tiens vraiment à lui …»

Il se redressa légèrement et toisa le corps rigide du Serpentard avant de me fixer à nouveau de ses yeux mordorés si intenses :

« Il faut qu'on prévienne le directeur. »

Je restai un instant interdit. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi par Merlin devais-je prévenir Albus ? Je suppose que mon visage devait traduire mon incompréhension car il reprit posément :

« Harry… Si je n'étais pas arrivé, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait pu faire cette pourriture, il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte cette fois.

- NON ! »

J'avais hurlé ma réponse sans même y penser, comme un réflexe et Remus sembla plus que surpris par ma réaction, il recula légèrement, ne me quittant pas une seconde du regard :

« Par… Pardon ?

- Ecoute… Je suis désolé mais non… Je refuse… Je ne peux pas…

- Je ne te comprends décidément pas du tout, Aristote ! »

Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Comment aurait-il pu comprendre que Lucius Malefoy était notre seul espoir de retrouver Raphaël et que le passé ne devait en aucune façon être modifié, qu'il ne pouvait être renvoyé de Poudlard ? Cette situation était ridicule et le regard dur et peu compatissant de Remus me le faisait clairement comprendre, je répétais dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Remy…

- C'est ça ! Tu es désolé… Tu en es certain… Regarde-toi ! Tu as vu dans quelle tenue tu es ! Pourquoi lui as-tu ouvert la porte, ainsi ? Tu cherchais quoi au juste ? »

Ces paroles me blessèrent comme jamais je ne l'avais probablement été et je m'appuyais contre le mur pour trouver un point d'appui. J'étais furieux, furieux et complètement désemparé par ce qu'il venait de sous entendre :

« Je croyais que c'était Dray. Je croyais que c'était mon petit ami quand j'ai ouvert cette foutue porte. Ne me traite plus jamais comme ça, Remus. Pas toi, tu m'entends ! Plus jamais ou je te jure que…

- Alors, dénonce-le ! Dis-le à Dumbledore ! Il sera enfin exclu de Poudlard ! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir avec Dante, ce serait un juste retour des choses et puis j'ai assisté à la scène, je pourrais témoigner en ta faveur, je suis préfet moi aussi et ma parole comptera, tu peux me croire. Il ne s'en sortira pas cette fois ! »

Je dévisageai avec résignation le loup garou avant de hocher fermement la tête de gauche à droite. Remus me scrutait avec une lueur d'incrédulité qui me donnait envie de pleurer.

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, Remy… Tellement plus compliqué.

- Alors explique-moi. Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi… »

Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et une légère rougeur s'étala sur ses joues avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Je… Je ne veux pas que Malefoy ou ton Dante te fasse encore du mal. Dis-moi ce qui se passe et je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, Harry, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hochai simplement de la tête, il soupira, comprenant que ma décision était d'ores et déjà irrévocable et je repris faiblement :

« Ecoute… Ecoute-moi, Remy. Toi aussi, tu dois me faire confiance, je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais on ne doit pas en parler à Dumbeldore. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer notre situation à Dante et moi.

- Comment peux-tu encore te préoccuper de ce type ? Après ce matin… Tu n'étais pas là… Mais… Tout ce qu'il a dit sur toi… C'était…

- Je sais, Rem', je sais. »

Je fixai celui qui était toujours là pour moi, il était là lorsque j'avais treize ans et qu'il m'aidait à vaincre mes démons, en affrontant les détraqueurs, il était toujours là à quinze ans lorsque j'avais perdu Sirius, il me soutenait à dix-sept ans quand je me préparais à affronter Voldemort, qu'il m'entraînait. Il était mon confident quand j'étais perdu, quand je découvrais mes sentiments pour Drago, quand j'avais appris l'existence de Raphaël. Il était tellement à mes yeux, il était plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un parrain, bien plus qu'un père et de voir son regard mordoré me supplier de revenir sur ma décision était un véritable crève-cœur pour moi.

« Remy, aide-moi… Je vais pratiquer un sortilège d'oubliettes sur Malefoy pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien avant son arrivée…

- Un sort d'amnésie… Mais, Harry, c'est impossible. C'est bien trop difficile…

- Tu te trompes, tu m'as… »

Je m'étais interrompu avant de lui avouer que c'était lui qui m'avait enseigné les principes de ce sortilège lors de nos entraînements à Grimmaurd. Il sentit que je lui cachais encore quelque chose d'important et il soupira avant de reprendre :

« Un jour, Harry, il faudra que tu me fasses autant confiance que je le fais à ton encontre.

- Je…

- Ne t'excuse pas, je t'en prie… »

Je lui souriais légèrement avant de me diriger vers le salon et je repris ma baguette en bois de houx. Je sentais ma magie crépiter et je rejoignis aussitôt Remus. Malefoy était toujours au même endroit. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et je me concentrais pendant plusieurs secondes sur tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte. Il fallait que je me remémore chaque mouvement, chaque parole, tout ce qui s'était passé pour ne pas échouer. J'avais une occasion unique de convaincre cette ordure que Dray était de son côté, que notre histoire était désormais du passé.

« Oubliator. »

Une lueur bleutée apparut au bout de ma baguette et frappa de plein fouet la poitrine du sorcier inconscient. Je priais pour avoir réussi ce sortilège des plus délicats que m'avait enseigné le loup garou. Apparemment, je n'étais pas seul à douter :

« Tu… Tu crois que ça a marché, Harry.

- Je l'ignore mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix pour l'instant… »

Je me relevai et je repris aussitôt :

« Ecoute, j'ai réellement besoin de toi, maintenant Remy… »

Il hocha la tête avec fermeté, attentif à mes paroles :

« Je vais faire léviter son corps et je lèverai le stupéfix. Logiquement, j'ai effacé de ses souvenirs tout ce qui a suivi son arrivée à partir du moment où j'ai ouvert la porte…

- D'accord mais quel est mon rôle là-dedans ?

- Je… Je voudrais que tu ailles dans ma chambre et que tu me rejoignes ensuite…

- Je ne comprends pas, il va forcément croire que… Tu veux que je me comporte comme si nous étions ensemble, c'est bien ça… »

Je soupirai et hochai légèrement la tête. Résigné, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution, la seule en vérité. J'escomptais ainsi que la demande de Dante auprès d'Albus paraîtrait encore plus crédible, le gentil Aristote tellement blessé par le comportement de son petit-ami qu'il se consolait dans les bras du parfait gryffondor. Après ça, Malefoy ne pourrait plus remettre en question les choix et l'engagement de Dray à ses côtés, du moins, j'osai l'espérer. Remus semblait encore plus perdu et surpris mais il acquiesça silencieusement. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et murmura doucement :

« Tu en es vraiment certain. Il va prévenir Dante... »

Je savais ce que sous-entendait Remy par cette phrase. Il craignait à juste titre que Malefoy ne fasse aussitôt part de sa découverte à Dray et le peu qui semblait subsister de notre relation serait irrémédiablement perdu. Si encore, il n'y avait eu que cette mascarade mais j'étais conscient que je prenais un risque réel pour notre histoire, Drago n'aimait pas me voir si proche du Remus de cette époque et pourtant, je ne voyais d'autre alternative que de faire croire à une relation avec le gryffondor. Malgré toutes les promesses qu'il avait murmurées cette nuit en me faisant l'amour si passionnément, j'étais simplement terrifié par ce plan, je priais ardemment pour qu'il me comprenne. Je détestais aussi devoir mentir à Rem, je me servais de lui et je m'en voulais terriblement, pourtant, je continuais :

« Je veux juste que cette pourriture de Lucius cesse de me harceler. »

Remus n'était pas dupe, il avait visiblement compris que je lui cachais bon nombre d'informations et il n'avait pas tort, mais il n'ajouta aucun commentaire à ma dernière remarque. Tout avait été dit, je prononçais finalement un 'levi corpus' et le corps du blond s'éleva dans les airs. Remus me fit un bref signe de la main alors qu'il entrait dans ma chambre et refermait la porte. Quant à moi, je rouvrais le passage de la tapisserie de l'enfant au ballon. Lucius restait suspendu à quelques millimètres du sol. Je priais simplement pour avoir réussi le sortilège d'oubliette. Je me remémorais les instants précédents : cette sensation de vide à mon réveil, Drago me manquait terriblement et son absence me pesait tellement, cette course lorsque j'avais entendu des coups contre la porte et que j'avais espéré naïvement le voir, cette déception de découvrir son père à la place.

Lorsque je libérai enfin le blond de son inconscience, il me dévisagea comme il l'avait fait auparavant, avec cet air malsain, avide et dérangeant et je bégayai :

« Ma… Malefoy…

- Je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde se retourne devant la putain des Gryffondors… »

Ses yeux gris si semblables à ceux de Dray glissaient à nouveau sur mon corps, scrutant la serviette qui ceignait ma taille, je me sentais encore plus furieux de revivre la même scène, d'avoir cette impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un trou pour se vider et je criais encore une fois toute ma rage à son encontre :

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MALEFOY !

- C'est sans aucun doute une proposition très tentante… »

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, un léger raclement de gorge et le souffle chaud de Remus contre ma nuque, ses bras qui enserrent ma taille, ses doigts taquinant la serviette. Je sentis un baiser contre ma chevelure encore humide de la douche. Lucius s'était figé et me dévisageait lorsque le loup garou demanda d'un air faussement naïf :

« Un problème Malefoy, j'ai entendu Harry hurler depuis la chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Finalement, je ne m'étais guère trompé sur ton compte, Aristote. Le lit de Dante est à peine froid que tu as trouvé de quoi te réchauffer.

- Laisse le tranquille, Malefoy.

- Voyons Lupin, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses… Enfin, tout ceci est bien regrettable, moi qui me faisais une telle joie de t'informer de la décision de mon cher cousin.

- Sache que je le savais déjà. Hier soir, Dante m'a fait part de sa décision de mettre un terme à notre histoire et j'ai parfaitement compris que tu l'as beaucoup aidé en ce sens.

- Tu me flattes trop. Quel dommage en tout cas… Un si joli morceau gâchait par… ça. »

Son regard condescendant se porta sur Remus qui se crispa davantage et je reniflais de dédain :

« Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux passer ton chemin. Tu peux être fier, tu as gagné. »

Je claquais la porte et d'un habile mouvement, Rem me retourna aussitôt. Il me serra fort tandis que je sanglotais doucement contre son torse.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20 : Une attente interminable

**Résumé** : Si vous vous souvenez, nous avions laissé Harry dans l'étreinte de Remus après l'attaque perfide de Lucius dans l'appartement de l'enfant au ballon, notre couple chéri va-t-il être séparé définitivement ? Drago va-t-il intégrer les dortoirs des Serpentards ? Par rapport à mon plan, ce chapitre était bien trop long et j'ai donc dû le diviser en deux étapes… Bonne lecture. Tous mes voeux pour 2009 et ce chapitre est un cadeau en avance... Alors à très bientôt, Lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 20 : Une attente interminable**

(POV Drago)

J'étais sincèrement épuisé, je souffrais d'un mal de tête lancinant depuis que j'avais laissé mon ange brun dans notre chambre. Il dormait pourtant si paisiblement ce matin, je l'avais observé, pendant une heure, peut-être plus, alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur le parc de Poudlard, j'étais resté juste à regarder sa poitrine se soulever lentement au gré de sa respiration, des souvenirs de cette nuit si parfaite me revenait sans cesse en mémoire, j'entendais encore ses soupirs éperdus, mon souffle contre sa peau en sueur. Je n'avais pas eu la force d'attendre son réveil. Je lui avais laissé un court message où je l'informais que j'allais voir Dumbledore, c'était déjà si dur, je n'aurais pas supporté de lire à nouveau tout ce désespoir, cette peur dans ses yeux.

Le vieux directeur m'avait accueilli dans son bureau, il avait, comme à son habitude, écouté mes doléances, ma demande d'intégrer le dortoir des Serpentards. Je jouais un jeu bien étrange avec ce sorcier si brillant et intelligent, je devais lui faire croire que je voulais quitter notre appartement, que je ne supportais plus la présence de mon Gryffondor et en même temps, je n'espérais qu'une chose : qu'il ne m'écouterait pas, qu'il ne céderait pas à ma fausse demande. Retrouver chaque soir Harry était mon seul espoir depuis que nous étions ici, d'autant que j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout gâché depuis que j'étais dans cette époque.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir lamentablement échoué dans ma mission, j'avais eu une occasion unique de retrouver notre fils mais j'avais été mystifié par mon père lors de notre première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et il y avait tous les cours où Lucius attaquait mon petit chéri, tous ces moments où j'avais dû lui faire du mal pour rester crédible aux yeux de cette ordure. Plus le temps passait, plus je voyais Severus suivre mon père en dépit de ses a priori concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne pouvais rien empêcher, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il faisait une erreur qu'il regretterait tout le restant de sa vie. Qui plus est, je m'étais rendu compte la veille que malgré tous mes efforts, mon père ne me faisait toujours pas confiance. Il doutait encore de moi, il n'avait même jamais eu l'intention de m'intégrer aux futurs mangemorts. Je m'en voulais tellement de n'avoir pas su le convaincre car j'étais une nouvelle fois contraint de faire souffrir mon petit lion.

Ma rencontre avec Dumbledore avait été une épreuve et plus la journée avançait, plus cette sensation désagréable, ce mal de tête lancinant me semblait s'accroître. Je n'avais pratiquement rien avalé durant le repas, trop nauséeux, bien trop occupé à parader devant les autres Serpentards, à leur expliquer ma demande auprès du 'vieux fou'. Londubat était visiblement outré par mes remarques concernant Harry, quant à Lupin, il m'avait lancé un regard lourd et accusateur à certaines de mes réflexions et il semblait se retenir difficilement de m'attaquer sauvagement. Ses yeux dorés reflétaient sa réelle nature qui paraissait se décupler à l'approche de la pleine lune. J'avais finalement quitté la Grande Salle avec Severus et Regulus.

Mon cher père nous avait laissés sans nous expliquer pourquoi, toujours est-il qu'il paraissait être réellement comblé par ma décision. Sa satisfaction n'avait d'égal que son orgueil, sa prétention. Cette ordure jubilait littéralement. Quant à moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi une nouvelle fois Harry et même si mon petit chéri savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, même si cette nuit, il avait compris que c'était malheureusement la seule solution pour nous approcher enfin de Raphaël, je n'étais pas rassuré, j'avais peur de le perdre. C'était sans doute irrationnel mais cette menace me paraissait toujours un peu plus réelle, j'avais la sensation étrange qu'il s'éloignait inexorablement de moi.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé dans la salle commune, je m'étais littéralement écroulé dans le fauteuil face à la vaste cheminée, les élèves de première année de Serpentard qui m'avaient vu entrer s'étaient éloignés, comprenant instinctivement que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour traîner autour de moi. J'étais d'une humeur exécrable, j'avais beau me rassurer en pensant que le délai demandé par Dumbledore était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous, je ne parvenais pas à oublier tout ce que j'avais fait endurer à mon petit lion par la faute de mon père depuis plus d'un mois, j'aurais tant voulu le serrer à cet instant dans mes bras, lui murmurer à quel point je l'aime, à quel point il me manque à tout moment. J'aurais voulu lui faire l'amour. Salazar, que je haïssais mon père pour ce qu'il nous faisait.

Je fus brusquement sorti de mes pensées par Regulus qui s'adressait à Severus. Je les observais souvent tous les deux depuis notre arrivée et je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui les unissait. Dans cette maison où personne ne faisait confiance, où chacun se méfiait, ils semblaient être en parfait accord, ils se comprenaient totalement et leur relation semblait sincère et profonde. Au bout de quelques secondes, je prêtai finalement attention à leur discussion :

« …Bon, je vais y aller, Cissa doit déjà m'attendre à la bibliothèque pour finir notre devoir de métamorphose.

- Alors, on se retrouve à midi, Reg, j'ai potion avec Slughorn dans une heure. »

Le fils Black acquiesça à son meilleur ami et me lança un bref au revoir avant de disparaître par l'entrée magique des cachots. J'étais seul avec Severus à présent. La Salle des Serpentards s'était progressivement vidée avec l'annonce des premières heures de cours mais le silence entre nous n'était pas pesant, il ne disait rien comprenant sans mal mon besoin de calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit si doucement que je l'entendis à peine :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

Interloqué, je me redressai aussitôt.

« Quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à intégrer les dortoirs des Serpentards alors que tu ne le souhaites pas réellement ? »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde, peut-être même plus longtemps. Il savait, il avait compris. S'il en parlait à mon père, j'étais fini, tout serait perdu. Je tentais de retrouver mon sang-froid et mon calme mais je bégayais assez pitoyablement :

« Je… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ?

- Mais, bien sûr… Tu sais, Dante, il n'y a que nous deux.

- J'ai demandé à intégrer les dortoirs car j'ai assez joué avec lui. On finit toujours par se lasser de tout. Rien de plus… Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion.

- C'est tout de même étrange que tu es justement pris cette décision alors que la veille, je t'ai vu lorsque nous discutions Lucius et moi.

- Tu…

- Oui, je t'ai vu… Caché derrière la statue des Quatre fondateurs.

- Mais…

- Inutile de chercher une excuse. Il se méfie de toi autant que tu sembles en faire à son encontre et sincèrement, j'aurais fait de même. Nous sommes tous les trois de parfaits Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avais fait ce choix bien avant de l'entendre te parler.

- Objectivement, j'ai toutes les raisons de te croire parce que tu t'es réellement comporté comme une pourriture avec Potter. Tu as été ignoble avec lui et je n'arrête pas de me répéter que si tu avais quelques sentiments à son encontre, tu n'aurais jamais cédé aux manigances de Lucius et quand les maraudeurs ont attaqué hier ton cousin, tu l'as protégé aussitôt, sans même y réfléchir.

- Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est que malgré toutes ces raisons, je n'y crois absolument pas.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

- Je pense que tu essayes de tromper Lucius, je pense que tu aimes ce cher gryffondor plus que ta propre vie, en fait. »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu tenter… J'étais effondré. Un ricanement me sortit de ses pensées.

« Mais Reg t'apprécie sincèrement, il te fait confiance et seul son avis m'importe. Je me moque royalement de Lucius, je suis bien certain qu'il est en ce moment prévenant à mon égard uniquement parce qu'il y voit son intérêt vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Rien d'autre. Je me méfie de lui autant que de cet abruti de Black pour tout dire et apparemment, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne sais comment c'était possible, mais je respirais tout à coup plus bruyamment. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant quelques secondes. J'acquiesçai finalement.

« Alors, pourquoi le suis-tu si tu sais qu'il essaye de te manipuler ? De t'utiliser pour sa propre gloire ?

- Pour Reg, je te l'ai dit, c'est le seul qui m'importe dans cette maison.

- Explique-moi.

- Simplement parce que Reg cherche avant tout à combler sa mère. Il n'attend qu'une chose : de pouvoir servir celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Mais, il est encore trop jeune pour l'instant. Il n'intéresse pas encore réellement Lucius ou son si cher Maître. Moi si. Et si ton cousin a compris un fait, c'est celui-ci : Il nous aura tous les deux ou il n'en aura aucun.

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour Harry et moi. Pour tes doutes à mon sujet.

- Non, je te l'ai dit, je suis un Serpentard. Je préfère t'avoir de mon côté d'autant que tu ne peux plus prendre le risque de me trahir… Sinon, tu sais que je préviendrais aussitôt Lucius. Ai-je tort ? »

Je restai totalement interdit, médusé par la tournure des événements. Au fond de moi, j'étais déjà intimement persuadé que même si Severus allait bientôt devenir un mangemort, il ne le faisait certainement pas par conviction mais pour Regulus Black. J'en avais enfin la preuve. Il ne me trahirait pas auprès de Lucius, il ne ferait rien contre mon petit chéri et moi. Après tout, il m'avait vu hier les espionner, il aurait pu le prévenir mais il n'avait rien dit. Il ne m'appréciait probablement guère plus que mon cher père mais qu'importe, il y voyait son intérêt comme tout Serpentard et il se tairait. Je repris donc plus posément :

« Je crois que nous sommes d'accord, alors ? »

Il m'adressa un sourire sarcastique.

« Je le crains, Dante. Mais méfie-toi, Lucius est loin d'être stupide et s'il comprend ce que tu ressens pour Potter, je te jure qu'il ne te fera aucun cadeau, quoi que tu manigances contre lui… »

Il se releva et me lança de loin :

« Bien, je pars pour mon cours de potion. »

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête alors qu'il disparaissait par l'ouverture magique cachant la salle commune des Serpentards. Il ne se passa guère plus d'une minute avant que s'ouvre à nouveau la porte. Je n'y prêtai d'abord aucune attention, perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que sa voix hautaine et sarcastique ne m'interpelle :

« Tiens donc, Dante.

- Lucius ? »

Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser entrevoir toute ma haine et mon écœurement face à cet homme. Il ricana méchamment :

« Tu sais, je reviens de tes appartements. »

Je me tendis malgré moi. Qu'avait-il encore manigancé contre Harry ? Pourquoi était-il allé le voir sans m'en tenir informé ? Sans même m'en rendre compte, je crispais mes poings férocement.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? Tu savais pertinemment que j'étais ici avec Severus et Regulus.

- Je voulais voir ta putain. »

Cela faisait pourtant un mois mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à me faire à la façon dont il parlait de mon ange. A chaque fois, je devais me retenir de toute mon âme pour ne pas lui lancer sur l'instant un impardonnable.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais encore ?

- Je voulais simplement le voir pour lui parler de la bonne nouvelle.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, tu as déjà oublié ta demande pour intégrer le dortoir des Serpentards, le fait que tu quittes enfin cet appartement et ton… petit partenaire de jeux.

- Et…

- C'était intéressant et surtout très instructif. »

Il me jugeait de son regard froid et je faisais tant d'efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour garder un visage impassible, pour conserver le masque des Malefoy. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté de moi et croisa élégamment ses jambes. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas en paix alors je contre-attaquai aussitôt :

« Qui y avait-il de si intéressant et instructif ?

- Déjà, je voulais te féliciter pour ton goût. »

Je dus lui paraître légèrement incrédule et je soupirai, passablement exaspéré par ce nouveau jeu qu'il semblait vouloir instaurer :

« Tu peux développer, là ?

- Je suis passé le voir et il m'a ouvert alors qu'il sortait à peine de la douche… Ses cheveux étaient encore humide et plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée. Une minuscule serviette autour de la taille… Image tout à fait plaisante, mais tu le sais mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne savais comment je parvenais à ne pas me lever pour le frapper violemment et le simple fait qu'il ait pu voir mon petit lion pratiquement nu, éveillait en moi une haine féroce mais aussi sans aucun doute, ma jalousie incontrôlable à son sujet. Salazar, j'en voulais aussi terriblement à Harry pour ne pas se méfier malgré tout ce qui s'était déjà passé avec mon père, il était encore assez naïf pour lui ouvrir la porte en position de faiblesse. J'essayais de faire comme si tout cela ne m'importait pas vraiment, comme si ce qu'il m'avait dit ne me toucher pas le moins du monde, comme si cela ne me concernait plus.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit le contraire depuis que je te connais. J'ai toujours admis qu'Harry était très agréable à regarder…

- Enfin, s'il n'y avait que son minois, tu ne serais pas resté si longtemps avec lui. »

Je me contentai d'hocher vaguement la tête et il soupira faussement :

« Voyons Dante, quelle mauvaise foi… Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que la petite putain des Gryffondors ne manque pas non plus de talent dans son domaine de prédilection.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucius ? Que j'admette qu'il était un très bon coup à tirer ?

- Je t'en prie, cousin, tu n'oserais tout de même pas nier devant moi son don inné pour bien écarter les cuisses et se faire foutre profondément.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu autre chose, non ?

- Certes et d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours présumé que tu restais avec lui pour ça.

- Et…

- Je suis allé jusqu'à tes appartements pour m'en assurer par moi-même, vois-tu ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est pourtant évident, voyons mon cher cousin… Je suis passé le voir tout à l'heure pour m'assurer que tu étais bien avec lui uniquement pour cette raison et qu'il n'était pas question de sentiments entre la putain des gryffondors et toi, ce serait un tel déshonneur pour notre famille. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, son regard gris et hautain semblait vouloir lire en moi mais j'avais subi pendant tant d'années ses attaques répétées alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant que je savais parfaitement comment les contrer, je ne lui laissais pas libre accès à mon esprit, il sembla une seconde surpris de se voir rejeter aussi facilement, finalement, il poursuivit comme si de rien était :

« Je dois t'avouer en tout cas que ma curiosité a été piquée au vif depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce matin, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi tu persistais dans cette relation exclusive avec ce parfait exemple de gryffondor alors qu'il y a tellement de chair fraîche et tout à fait appétissante dans cette école…

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier, je présume ?

- Eh bien… Ce cher Regulus, par exemple. Il n'attend qu'une chose depuis plus de trois ans et comme Severus ne semble pas encore enclin à le lui offrir complètement, tu aurais pu te contenter largement de ce petit Serpent qui ne demande qu'à apprendre et je ne doute pas un seul instant de sa soif de connaissance et de son désir de bien faire. Il suffit de le regarder la langue pendante et la queue frétillante devant Severus pour entrevoir toutes les possibilités.

- Il n'a que quatorze ans. »

Il ricana encore, il semblait si sûr de son fait :

« Sans compter que tu aurais pu m'être d'une grande aide. J'aurais pu plus facilement convaincre Severus sur certains de mes projets personnels si son petit Regulus le trahissait pour toi. Je pourrais t'en être particulièrement reconnaissant, vois-tu ?

- Quel projet ?

- Enfin, Dante, sois sérieux une minute. Comme si j'allais t'en faire part.

- Si tu espères mon aide, c'est bien naturel que j'obtienne quelques informations en retour.

- Très serpentard, voilà qui me rassure.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Effectivement, Cousin. Tu sais, malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ta relation particulière avec ce gryffondor… Je veux bien reconnaître que ce cher Aristote ait un corps des plus bandants et je veux bien admettre qu'il te fasse prendre ton pied à chaque fois que tu le baises, cependant, je ne crois pas qu'un Malefoy doive s'abaisser dans une liaison régulière avec un Potter, alors j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même que tu étais bien resté avec lui pour cette seule et unique raison et non parce que tu aurais développé quelques sentiments à son encontre. Je voulais m'assurer personnellement que la réputation de ta putain n'était pas exagérée, usurpée et que tu ne m'avais pas menti à ce propos.

- Quoi ?

- De toute façon, il aurait dû se sentir honoré. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de se faire culbuté par deux Malefoy.»

Je me redressai violemment à cette dernière remarque. C'était ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas… Je n'osais imaginer tout ce que ses paroles impliquaient, je me sentais glacé de terreur et d'effroi à l'idée qu'il se soit simplement approché de mon petit lion, qu'il l'ait touché, caressé. Il dut lire mon incrédulité dans mes yeux et il enchaîna avec ce sourire malsain et satisfait.

« Enfin, au moins, la place n'aura pas été vide bien longtemps… Pas très flatteur pour toi cependant. Je pensais qu'il vivrait plus mal votre rupture et j'espérais le voir au bord du désespoir.

- Je ne comprends rien, de quoi parles-tu ? Tu n'as pas…

- Non pas moi mais, je suis désolé de t'apprendre cela, Dante, ton cher Aristote était déjà dans de nouvelles mains et je n'ai même pas pu profiter de lui. Lupin sortait de sa chambre lorsque je suis arrivé et on ne pouvait guère douter de leur activité récente.

- Tu insinues que…

- Je n'insinue rien, il ne s'en est même pas caché. Au moins, j'ai désormais la preuve que votre relation de son côté comme du tien n'était qu'une question de baise torride. »

Ses mots résonnaient en moi de façon terrifiante. C'était impossible, il n'aurait pas osé me trahir, pas après tout ce que nous avions déjà vécu ensemble, pas après toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversé ensemble, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir trompé, il ne pouvait pas renier notre histoire, notre enfant. Pas après cette nuit de partage, pas après cette nuit où nous nous étions tant promis. Je m'efforçais de trouver une parade, de paraître indifférent à ses attaques.

« Remus Lupin ?

- Oui, je t'avais pourtant mis en garde hier que ce moins-que-rien lui tournait autour, tel un vautour.

- Je sais, je pensais juste qu'Harry avait meilleur goût. En tout cas, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais m'en sentir gêné. Je te l'ai dit déjà un millier de fois, il n'est rien pour moi. »

De le dire ainsi, si froidement me laissait totalement perdu, sans force. Lui jubilait littéralement, je le devinais à ses yeux, à son air plus détendu. Je voulais partir, trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle pour m'éloigner de l'emprise maléfique de mon père. La porte magique de l'entrée de la Salle grinça et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette fine de Regulus Black. Il se dirigea rapidement vers nous :

« Désolé de vous interrompre… Dante, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Cissa, Mac Gonagall est passée, elle te cherchait et m'a demandé de te prévenir : le directeur t'attend immédiatement à son bureau. »

Je me levai aussitôt et saluai brièvement Lucius :

« J'y vais tout de suite. On se retrouvera en cours.

- Bien sûr, Dante…»

Mon père se détourna de moi une seconde pour fixer attentivement Regulus qui gêné, baissa aussitôt les yeux. Lucius impressionnait de part sa situation familiale et sa position de préfet en chef tous les élèves de Serpentard ainsi que ceux des maisons adversaires, et là, je devinais qu'il fixait à dessein le jeune adolescent, il se moquait ouvertement de Black. Je savais qu'il allait attaquer à nouveau mais je n'étais plus sa proie. Désormais, il avait jeté son dévolu sur ce gamin encore innocent :

« Dis-moi, Black, tu pourrais l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau, je suis certain que Dante appréciera ta compagnie. »

Je soupirai malgré moi, comprenant aussitôt le mobile de sa demande, ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas de Regulus qui se tourna vers moi, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. De toute façon, mieux valait jouer le jeu de mon père pour le contenter et je reprenais :

« C'est ça, Reg, tu pourrais m'accompagner jusqu'au vieux cinglé. »

Le brun semblait quelque peu perdu et désorienté mais il acquiesça à ma demande et je me contentai d'un hochement de tête avant de m'engouffrer par l'entrée magique, suivi par le fils Black. Le silence entre nous deux n'était pas particulièrement pesant, je fixais mon attention sur le bruit de nos pas, se répondant en échos. Je fus finalement sorti de mes pensées alors que nous traversions le couloir du second étage. Regulus se tenait cette fois à mes côtés et murmura d'une voix incertaine :

« Je… Pourquoi Lucius voulait-il que je t'accompagne ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

Je retins difficilement un sourire sarcastique :

« Ne me dis pas que tu ignores ma rupture avec Aristote…

- Euh… Non, mais…

- Le rapport avec toi ? C'est ça, ta question, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, mon cher cousin s'est mis en tête que tu ferais un excellent amant pour moi. »

Il ne put retenir un rougissement, somme toute assez adorable et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir en lui une légère ressemblance avec Harry, une carrure fine, presque frêle, des cheveux bruns. Je souriais malgré moi à sa mine décomposée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, même si je te trouve mignon et charmant, j'apprécie aussi sincèrement Severus et j'ai parfaitement compris que tu n'attendais qu'une seule personne à Poudlard. N'en déplaise à Lucius, ce n'est certainement pas moi. »

Nous étions finalement arrivés devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Il me fixa un bref instant avant de murmurer encore gêné :

« Le mot de passe est 'Surprise Bertie Crochue', c'est le professeur Mac Gonagall qui me l'a donné tout à l'heure pour toi, elle a dit que tu devais monter tout de suite et attendre sur le palier devant la porte, Dumbledore t'appellera.

- D'accord… »

Alors que je le regardais partir, il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et se retourna :

« Merci, Dante. »

Je lui souriais et il me fit un léger signe de la main avant de s'enfuir rapidement. Je restais dans ce couloir désert pendant quelques instants : à regarder ce jeune garçon de quatorze ans s'éloigner ainsi, j'étais encore plus furieux contre mon père, je savais que je ne pouvais malheureusement rien empêcher, je n'en avais simplement pas le droit sinon je pouvais remettre en cause l'ordre temporel et surtout, je ne voulais pas risquer d'une quelconque façon la vie de Raphaël. Severus allait bientôt devenir un mangemort par amour pour Regulus et il regretterait probablement cette décision jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, quant au jeune Black, il voulait seulement répondre aux exigences de ses parents, leur faire oublier le fils prodigue qui avait choisi le camp des Gryffondors, des nés moldus et des Potter et il allait sacrifier sa vie pour cela : un drame, une tragédie dont j'étais malheureusement le témoin impuissant.

Je me dirigeai finalement vers la gargouille sans attendre davantage et murmurais le mot de passe qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Je grimpai rapidement les quelques marches magiques et je m'arrêtai brusquement lorsque je le vis. Harry était là, adossé contre le mur. Il semblait fatigué, fixant avec attention le sol en pierre, comme s'il espérait y trouver toutes les réponses à ses interrogations, il se frottait vigoureusement les mains, apparemment, il avait froid et tremblait. Même dans les pires moments, même à la mort de son parrain, même à la disparition tragique de Ginny, même avant le combat contre Voldemort en juin dernier, lorsqu'il avait eu recours au sortilège de l'amour absolu, il ne m'avait jamais paru si las, si pâle, des cernes marquaient le contour de ses magnifiques iris bleus si fascinants. J'aurai pourtant tout donné pour retrouver une seule seconde les douces émeraudes qui me permettaient de lire ses émotions, ses sentiments. Il se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa que je me tenais à quelques pas de lui, en haut des escaliers et que je le dévisageais.

« Dray… »

Il s'était aussitôt dirigé vers moi, précipitamment, mais les paroles de mon père résonnaient encore en moi. Je sentais une rage sourde au fond de moi et je le repoussai assez violemment. Il recula de quelques pas, trébuchant légèrement et il se retint au dernier instant au mur où il se tenait il y a encore une seconde. Il semblait perdu par ma réaction, déstabilisé. Il reprit presque dans un murmure :

« Dray… »

Je lui en voulais tellement, je lui avais répété tant de fois cette nuit de rester en permanence sur ses gardes et il savait parfaitement à quel point le rapprochement entre Remus et lui me pesait, pourtant, sans raison, il venait de s'afficher clairement avec lui devant mon père. Il chuchota, hésitant :

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Sans même en avoir conscience, je m'étais précipité vers lui et je le plaquai rudement contre le mur, serrant avec force ses poignets.

« Tu oses en plus demander ce que j'ai… Tu n'as pas une petite idée, Aristote ? »

Il grimaça légèrement à l'emploi de ce prénom. Lorsque nous étions que tous les deux, je ne l'appelais jamais que par quelques diminutifs adorables comme 'petit chéri'… Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps d'insister davantage car un toussotement peu discret nous interrompit. Je me retournai brusquement, Dumbledore se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau, dans une robe de sorcier d'un bleu sombre.

« Voyons, jeune homme, je doute que ce soit très judicieux d'agresser un élève devant le bureau du directeur. »

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire énigmatique et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il s'écarta légèrement de la porte, libérant l'entrée de son domaine et il nous fit signe de nous avancer d'un simple mouvement de bras et je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le bureau sans même un regard pour Harry, une étrange sensation dans le cœur et le ventre car le vieux directeur allait enfin nous donner sa réponse. J'appréhendai tellement ce moment depuis que je lui avais fait part de ma demande dans son bureau ce matin de si bonne heure. Je pénétrai à nouveau dans la pièce si encombrée et je fixai avec hargne les différents objets magiques posés sur une des étagères, près du perchoir de Fumesck pour ne pas regarder Harry qui m'avait suivi sans tarder. Je le sentais si proche de moi et en même temps, j'avais l'impression qu'il était si loin de moi, que Remus et mon père me l'avaient arraché encore un peu plus. La voix amusée de Dumbledore rompit le silence pesant entre nous :

« Bien, installez-vous mes enfants, je crois que nous avons certains points à voir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21 : Les masques tombent

**Résumé **: Au dernier chapitre, nous avions laissé notre couple en bien périlleuses situations… Lucius a rapporté à Drago qu'il avait vu Remus sortir de la chambre d'Aristote. De plus, les deux attendent la décision de Dumbledore. Est-ce que le directeur de Poudlard va accéder à la fausse demande de Dante ? Comment Harry va réagir au rejet de Drago ? Et voilà, la réponse tant attendue (ben j'ai bien le droit d'y croire un peu…) A très bientôt et surtout un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit message... bises lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 21 : Les masques tombent**

(POV Harry)

J'attendais depuis de très longues minutes, devant le bureau d'Albus. Le silence de cette petite alcôve me pesait terriblement. C'était à cet endroit qu'il y a plus d'un an, Drago m'avait poussé à bout, littéralement, je me souviens encore de son regard plein de hargne et de colère. Il me narguait ouvertement alors que je niais farouchement que Raphaël puisse être notre enfant, qu'il y ait un 'nous' possible. Cela me paraissait si loin maintenant, c'était pourtant ce soir-là qu'il m'avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, cette sensation parfaite que je lui appartenais complètement depuis toujours, par delà la nuit des temps. Je ne pus retenir un soupir et je frottais machinalement mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour me réchauffer légèrement. Je crois que je tremblais même.

En fait, j'étais déboussolé par tout ce qui s'était produit depuis un mois. Notre ange, notre fils me manquait tellement, je n'avais pas ressenti sa présence depuis plusieurs jours déjà et ce matin, j'avais eu peur… Peur en découvrant la lettre de Dray qui me prévenait de ses intentions, peur en ouvrant la porte à son père qui me dévisageait de façon malsaine, peur de blesser Remus en me servant de lui pour éloigner Lucius une fois pour toute. Je relevai brusquement la tête quand j'entendis le bruit de l'escalier magique et au bout de quelques secondes, j'aperçus les magnifiques cheveux dorés de mon amour.

J'avais appelé une première fois Dray très doucement et je m'étais aussitôt précipité dans sa direction. Après la scène de ce matin avec son père, dans notre appartement, j'avais seulement besoin de sentir son étreinte, de sentir ses lèvres contre ma bouche, plus que tout au monde mais ses yeux noirs reflétaient une rage sourde, douloureuse que je ne m'expliquais pas. A cet instant, je voulais tellement revoir ce regard gris, profond, sensuel, amoureux. Je n'ai pas compris. Il m'a repoussé, violemment. J'ai eu peur, je crois, je reculai de quelques pas. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes tremblaient, je trébuchai légèrement et je me retins au dernier instant au mur, totalement perdu. J'étais tellement désarçonné par sa réaction et je repris presque dans un murmure :

« Dray… »

Il semblait m'en vouloir tellement mais j'ignorais sincèrement la raison de sa colère à mon encontre. La nuit dernière avait été pourtant si parfaite et douce. Il m'avait murmuré son amour de toutes les façons possibles, il m'avait aimé profondément, jusqu'à ce que j'en perde la raison. Je portais encore sur moi, les marques de ses doigts dans le creux de mes reins, les souvenirs de ses lèvres, morsures bleutés sur mon cou, là où il m'avait embrassé passionnément. Il était inquiet pour moi, il me l'avait murmuré tant de fois. Je chuchotai, avec hésitation :

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser qu'il se précipitait vers moi et il me plaqua rudement contre le mur, serrant avec force mes poignets, j'avais mal mais ce n'était pas tant la douleur physique que de voir cette haine féroce dans son regard.

« Tu oses en plus demander ce que j'ai… Tu n'as pas une petite idée, Aristote ? »

Je ne pus me retenir de grimacer légèrement à l'emploi de mon faux prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi. Je tentais de le repousser mais un toussotement peu discret résonna dans la petite alcôve. Drago se détacha brusquement de moi, me laissant étrangement vide. J'aperçus Dumbledore, il se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau, dans une robe de sorcier d'un bleu sombre, un petit sourire joueur dansant dans ses prunelles d'un bleu électrique.

« Voyons, jeune homme, je doute que ce soit très judicieux d'agresser un élève devant le bureau du directeur. »

Il s'écarta légèrement de la porte et d'un simple signe de la main, il nous invita à entrer. Je me retenais toujours contre le mur alors que Dray se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, il ne me regarda pas et je ne pus retenir un tremblement. Pitié, faites qu'Albus ne nous sépare pas, à quoi bon vivre sans lui ? C'était là ma seule certitude. Je pénétrai à la suite de Drago qui fixait avec hargne quelques objets magiques posés sur une étagère, près du perchoir de Fumseck, il fuyait volontairement mon regard et j'en étais profondément blessé, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'amusait à piétiner mon cœur, c'était si difficile et douloureux. Que s'était-il encore passé ? Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il me déteste à ce point ? Le visage de son père m'apparut clairement à cet instant et je ne sais même pas comment je retenais les larmes qui me brûlaient littéralement. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas et pourtant, jamais il ne m'avait paru plus éloigné. La voix de Dumbledore rompit le silence pesant entre nous :

« Bien, installez-vous mes enfants, je crois que nous avons certains points à voir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'osais bouger, ma tête tournait trop vite, trop fort. Drago marmonna contre le vieux sorcier, avant de se retourner et de s'installer sur un fauteuil en velours rouge. Il croisa avec élégance ses jambes comme si tout ce qui se passait ne l'importait pas le moins du monde, comme si la décision d'Albus n'était pour lui qu'une vague perte de temps et je me sentais de plus en plus mal devant cette froideur, cette distance qu'il mettait entre nous.

« Aristote… Aristote… Tout va bien… »

La voix de Dumbledore me parvenait de plus en plus difficilement. Le sorcier se rapprocha de moi mais je fixais toujours Dray qui m'ignorait volontairement, j'avais l'impression que tout tournait dangereusement autour de moi.

« Est-ce que ça va, petit ?

- Hein ? Oui… Oui… Je crois. »

D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore me guida vers le second fauteuil où je m'écroulais misérablement. Je massais machinalement mes tempes pour chasser cette migraine atroce et violente et fermais les yeux quelques secondes.

Lorsque je regardais à nouveau, je n'étais plus dans le bureau encombré d'Albus, je ne voyais plus le visage magnifique de mon époux ni l'air confiant et compréhensif du vieux directeur, je me trouvais dans un endroit si sombre, si effrayant, si loin d'eux… Je tremblais de froid, de peur… Ce fut un gémissement étrange qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je reconnus aussitôt cette petite voix douce et fluette, enfantine et je hurlai malgré moi son prénom :

« Raphaël ! RAPHAEL ! »

J'entendais ces pleurs sourds, une plainte faible, un appel désespéré dans ce manoir lugubre. Comme dans un cauchemar, je courrais à perdre haleine en direction de mon ange le long de ce corridor sans fin mais je n'avançais pas, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se produisait, j'étais probablement victime d'un sortilège inconnu. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrêtai finalement ma course éperdue et vaine et je tombai à genoux sur ce sol glacial. Je respirais difficilement :

« Pa… Papa…

- Raphaël ! Raphaël… Où est-ce que tu es, mon ange ? »

Sa voix était hachée, chevrotante, il avait besoin du pouvoir de l'amour absolu immédiatement, il avait besoin de moi, je le savais instinctivement mais j'étais entre deux mondes. J'étais trop loin de mon petit ange pour le protéger et je ne sentais plus réellement la présence de Dray à mes côtés. J'étais désespérément seul. J'avais beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour rejoindre notre enfant, je n'y parvenais pas. Le silence qui régnait à présent me terrifiait. J'avais tellement froid… j'avais tellement peur…

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis des cris lointains, très lointains, presque évanescents. Je savais juste que cette fois, ce n'était pas la voix douce de Raphaël… C'était des hurlements, mon prénom répété infiniment, avec tellement de désespoir et d'amour. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour enfin les percevoir plus distinctement et je répondais inlassablement, dans un faible murmure :

« Dray… Dray… Dray… »

Après seulement quelques secondes, je me sentais de plus en plus puissant, comme si toute ma force revenait progressivement en moi. Je redécouvrais cette chaleur douce et réconfortante, Drago me serrait contre lui, j'en étais certain, j'étais enveloppé complètement par sa magie qui épousait la mienne. C'était même encore plus intense, encore plus profond et pur que lors de notre cérémonie d'union magique. Ma respiration se fit aussitôt plus calme. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour me retrouver face à Raphaël. Il était toujours dans cette pièce lugubre de ce manoir, je m'avançai aussitôt vers lui. Il souriait avec cette douceur angélique qui le caractérisait tant :

« Papa, tu es venu… Papa... Papa, il est là ! »

Je me retournais et je faisais face à celui qui avait gâché toute mon existence, qui avait osé me prendre mon enfant. Il n'avait pas encore le visage que je lui connaissais. Il n'avait de toute façon pas encore créé tous les horcruxes, cependant, il n'était visiblement plus tout à fait humain. Son nez avait déjà cette forme particulière d'un serpent et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes d'un noir étrange où apparaissait des étincelles rougeâtres qui trahissaient tout le sang que cet ignoble sorcier avait sur les mains.

Il ne me voyait pas, il avançait fièrement, droit vers Raphaël qui avait remonté ses jambes contre son torse, serrant de toutes ses forces de ses bras fins ses genoux, dans une attitude protectrice. Je me rapprochais de mon petit ange et je le serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces, embrassant ses doux cheveux d'or. Sa magie, celle de Dray et de mon fils se joignaient, se confondaient comme lorsque j'avais lancé le sortilège de l'amour absolu. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Tout était instinctif, une étrange lueur blanche et dorée nous protégeait tous deux alors qu'un éclair vert partait dans la direction de Raphaël et j'entendis les hurlements de Voldemort. Il n'avait évité le retour du sortilège que de justesse.

« COMMENT ? COMMENT UN GAMIN DE CINQ ANS PEUT-IL S'OPPOSER A MOI ? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »

Je chuchotais tout contre l'oreille de notre enfant :

« Ne t'en fais, mon petit ange, il ne peut rien… Il ne peut absolument rien contre toi… Ton père et moi te protégerons toujours, sois sans crainte… Nous arrivons, ce sera bientôt fini, ce sera bientôt fini, il ne peut rien, tu es l'amour absolu, mon ange, sois patient… Encore un peu… Nous arrivons… Je t'aime, Raphaël… »

Je me réveillai brusquement. Je me retrouvais dans le bureau d'Albus, j'étais à terre et Drago me retenait entre ses bras. Je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque, il murmurait dans une même litanie :

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je suis désolé… »

Ses lèvres caressaient avec douceur mes tempes et je m'abandonnais à son étreinte, totalement. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula ainsi mais je finis par chuchoter doucement :

« Il va bien… Il n'a pas pu l'atteindre…

- Merlin merci… Je suis tellement désolé petit chéri, tout est de ma faute… »

Drago me fit légèrement basculé et je sentis ses lèvres parcourir ma cicatrice, puis mon arcade sourcilière. Je fermais les yeux instinctivement, me laissant aller à cette découverte. Il embrassa délicatement ma joue droite, descendit ensuite le long de ma mâchoire avant de s'approcher lentement de ma bouche. Ce baiser était parfait… doux, tendre… Je m'y abandonnais, sa langue passait avec délice contre la mienne, glissant avec une vénération que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il se détacha légèrement et susurra tout contre moi :

« Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime tellement mon petit chéri… J'ai eu peur… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de vous perdre tous les deux… Je n'y survivrais pas, Harry… Merlin, je te jure que je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans toi… Je ne pourrais pas… »

C'était une sensation étrange, je ne parvenais pas à réaliser complètement l'attaque de ce monstre. De revoir Raphaël était un tel soulagement, de le savoir sain et sauf grâce à nos magies me permettait enfin d'espérer. Dray me retenait tout contre lui comme si j'étais son trésor le plus précieux, je ne comprenais même pas ce qui nous était arrivé. Je réalisais juste à quel point je me sentais complet entre ses bras, à quel point tout était parfait quand il était à mes côtés, mais je fus sorti de mes pensées par le toussotement peu discret de celui qui était pour moi un grand-père de cœur :

« Maintenant que les masques tombent, nous allons pouvoir discuter sérieusement, jeunes gens. »

Dray marmonna contre mon oreille ce qui fit sourire le vieux sorcier qui s'était confortablement installé à son bureau, les mains croisées élégamment sous son menton, cachées par sa longue barbe blanche et argentée.

« Un problème avec cela, Monsieur Malefoy, peut-être…

- Non, aucun. »

Dray leva les yeux au ciel, signe de son exaspération profonde face à Albus. Il passa ensuite son bras droit sous mes jambes et me souleva comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume. Je me laissai aller contre lui, serrant de toutes mes forces sa nuque de mes mains nouées, mes doigts jouaient presque machinalement avec ses fins cheveux blonds. Il s'installa rapidement sur le fauteuil où il avait pris place avant que je ne m'écroule et je me calai contre lui, instinctivement, recherchant sa chaleur et sa protection. Il resserra aussitôt son étreinte autour de moi, comprenant ma demande muette, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je réalisais qu'il respirait délicatement l'odeur de mes cheveux. Le directeur se racla la gorge et reprit :

« Je vois avec plaisir que les relations avec votre si détesté colocataire se sont grandement améliorés depuis ce matin, Monsieur Malefoy…

- Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu… Vous l'avez dit vous-même, les masques tombent…

- En tout cas, je suis ravi de vous voir dans de meilleures dispositions. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore était énigmatique. Il laissait voir à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune son regard pétillant de malice :

« N'ayez crainte cependant, ce n'est pas avec ce qui vient de se passer que je vous ai démasqué, j'avais réalisé depuis bien longtemps, dès votre arrivée en fait que vous mentiez à tous au sujet de votre relation… Quand je pense à cette pauvre Minerva, vous savez, elle était littéralement bouleversée par le comportement odieux de Dante à l'égard d'un de ses protégés, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi outrée que le soir où je lui ai annoncé que je n'interviendrais pas pour calmer la situation… Elle n'est pourtant pas facile à duper. Vous êtes de bons comédiens, je dois le reconnaître…

- Heureux que le spectacle vous ait plu, Monsieur.

- Voyons, Dante… Enfin, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit là votre véritable identité, n'est-ce pas ?

- DE QUOI VOUS…

- Pardon de vous contredire mais je doute sincèrement que se tiennent devant moi Aristote Potter et Dante Malefoy, élève de 17 ans de Beauxbâtons et Dumrstrang, ne vous en déplaise. Vous n'êtes certainement pas ceux que vous prétendez être. Pour preuve, j'ai tout de suite réalisé que vos deux magies étaient liées et au vu de cette charmante petite scène, je dirais même que votre attachement l'un pour l'autre est l'un des plus profonds et des plus sincères qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute mon existence. Maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre certains points. »

Je me redressai légèrement :

« Que voulez-vous savoir, Albus ?

- Nous nous connaissons donc bien… Pourtant, je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous avoir connu par le passé… Et si vous ne faites pas parti de mon passé, j'en déduis que vous venez de mon futur.

- Co… Comment ?

- Comment ai-je réalisé ce fait ? »

Je me contentai d'hocher vaguement de la tête :

« Eh bien… Il y a eu surtout deux faits qui m'ont orienté dans cette direction. Déjà, le lendemain de votre arrivée, j'ai su grâce au choixpeau magique que vous n'étiez pas ceux que vous prétendiez…

- Comment ?

- Et bien, le choixpeau me l'a dit simplement et il ne peut se tromper.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit alors ?

- Le choixpeau a confirmé ce que je pensais, à savoir que vous mentiez sur votre identité mais, il a pensé que vos intentions étaient nobles et justes malgré ce mensonge, je l'ai cru également.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Notre plan ne doit sa réussite qu'à un vieux bout de tissu enchanté qui a jugé nos intentions nobles et justes…

- DRAY !

- Quoi ? »

Je soupirai d'exaspération mêlée d'amusement avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur le vieux directeur si perspicace :

« Et quelle est donc la seconde raison qui vous a permis d'établir notre réelle identité ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai assisté à quelques uns des duels organisés par le professeur Slughorn… Sans le faire savoir, bien évidemment et je crains Aristote que pour un œil averti comme le mien votre piètre tentative pour brider votre magie ne m'ait guère convaincu. Par Godric, vous n'avez certes pas la magie d'un élève de 17 ans…

- Je n'en ai que 18, pourtant.

- Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier ordinaire sans nul doute. Je n'ai vu qu'un autre élève de votre capacité depuis 50 ans et il est malheureusement tristement connu… »

Je frissonnai malgré moi et murmurai doucement :

« Voldemort…

- Vous le connaissez donc, mes enfants. Je le craignais. Ecoutez-moi attentivement, les voyages temporels ne sont pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Je suppose que les personnes qui vous ont envoyés jusqu'à moi, vous l'ont déjà dit à maintes et maintes reprises. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes exactement et je ne veux pas connaître votre réelle identité, cela perturberait grandement l'ordre temporel, il m'est bien suffisant de savoir que vous venez pour nous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, à vaincre cet homme méprisable, ce monstre dont le pouvoir s'étend de plus en plus. Je veux seulement vous dire une chose, depuis quelques mois, j'ai mis en place avec quelques sorciers qui me sont proches, une sorte d'organisation pour contrer la progression de Voldemort…

- L'ordre du Phénix… »

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de répondre et le sourire d'Albus s'était agrandi.

« Je vois que vous êtes informés également sur ce point et pourtant, peu de gens ont connaissance de ce fait aujourd'hui. Je peux vous dire que nous sommes encore bien peu à nous lever contre ce sorcier qui terrifie mais si vous avez besoin de notre aide, je serai à votre disposition ainsi que tous ceux du Phénix, sachez-le ! »

Je souriais faiblement en signe d'accord et Drago obtempéra d'un léger hochement de tête. Dumbledore resta un instant silencieux, il nous fixait avec cette intensité qui faisait qu'à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que pas une seule de mes pensées ne pouvait lui échapper. Il reprit avec cette assurance qui le caractérisait tant :

« Est-il utile de préciser, Monsieur Malefoy, que je n'accèderai pas à votre demande de changement de dortoir ? Je crois que ni votre compagnon, ni vous d'ailleurs, ne pourrait y survivre de toute façon…

- Mais…

- Je me doute que cette mise en scène au petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle avait un but qu'il ne faut pas que je connaisse et je ne vous demanderai donc rien. J'annoncerai ma décision ce soir en précisant que j'ai contacté vos directeurs de maison respectifs et que ces derniers m'ont informé que ce serait aller à l'encontre de l'esprit du tournoi des deux baguettes que de vous séparer lors de votre formation. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment, j'étais tellement soulagé et réconforté, quoi qu'il se passe, cet homme que je respectais avait visiblement réponse à tout mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de mon blond qui reprit d'un ton peu amène :

« J'ai une autre requête.

- Faites, faites donc, jeune homme. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je veux passer cette journée et la nuit à venir seul avec Harry sans être interrompu. Pouvez-vous trouver quelque chose qui nous dispenserait de nous rendre en cours et d'assister aux repas dans la grande salle ? Quitte à invoquer une quelconque punition de nos directeurs de maison, peut-être. Nous… Nous avons vraiment besoin de nous retrouver avec les derniers événements.

- Je comptais vous le proposer de toute façon. Votre union est très profonde, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure même si je ne sais pas exactement quel sortilège vous avez utilisé pour le combattre, j'ai bien vu que vous disposez ensemble d'un pouvoir incroyable, au-delà même de tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer mais n'oubliez que si puissant soit votre lien, il n'en demeure pas moins fragile et visiblement, vous l'avez mis à rude épreuve depuis votre arrivée. Je l'ai malheureusement constaté lorsque je vous ai rejoint dans l'entrée, vous êtes tous les deux à bout alors prenez cette journée et cette nuit, je ne pourrais faire plus cependant sans attirer l'attention de certains élèves dont ni vous ni moi ne doutons plus désormais de leur allégeance à Voldemort et à ses idées. Je sais que vous vous tenez déjà sur vos gardes, mais je ne saurai trop insister, méfiez-vous de Lucius Malefoy. Il a beaucoup œuvré contre votre lien, surtout contre vous, Aristote.

- Oui… mais, nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autres choix, Albus. Je peux vous le garantir.

- Cela fait donc bien partie de votre mission, je le craignais effectivement. Ecoutez, mes enfants, rentrez dans l'appartement de l'enfant au ballon, je ferai passer mes instructions à vos enseignants et je n'omettrai pas de donner ma décision au repas de ce soir avec ordre que personne ne vienne vous voir mais demain risque d'être difficile, soyez-en certain, pour chacun de vous, alors préparez-vous. »

Drago hocha la tête vigoureusement et remercia brièvement Dumbledore. Il me souleva précautionneusement et tout en souriant, il murmura contre mes lèvres :

« Alors, princesse, pouvez-vous marcher jusqu'à nos appartements ou dois-je procéder à un sortilège de désillusion et vous conduire à notre lit ? »

Le toussotement de Dumbledore me fit rougir immanquablement autant que l'air diabolique de mon époux.

« En tant que directeur de Poudlard et détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin Première Classe, je choisirai la seconde possibilité, Monsieur Malefoy, le sortilège auquel a eu recours votre princesse semblait des plus difficiles et éreintants. »

J'étais soufflé et même Drago resta une seconde sans voix avant de sourire sarcastiquement et de rétorquer :

« Qui suis-je pour m'opposer à un si grand sorcier ? »

Il murmura aussitôt le sortilège de désillusion, Albus nous lança un bref au revoir et Dray partit sans attendre davantage. Tout le long du trajet, je crus mourir un millier de fois, il prenait un plaisir sadique à me torturer de ses lèvres et je ne pouvais gémir ou protester sous peine de révéler notre présence aux élèves que nous croisions. Lorsqu'enfin il prononça le mot de passe pour nos appartements, il murmura doucement contre mes oreilles qu'il m'aimait, qu'il souhaitait me voir mourir de plaisir et je crois que je ne l'avais jamais voulu autant de toute ma vie.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22 : Lendemain de pleine lune

**Résumé**** : **Bien, nous avions laissé nos deux amours, enfin ensemble après de nombreuses disputes grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore… Mais malheureusement, tout n'est pas encore réglé entre eux. Nous arrivons presque à la fin de cet arc autour de Remus, Lucius, Severus qui a débuté au chapitre 17… J'espère que la suite vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, bises lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 22 : Lendemain de pleine lune**

(POV Harry)

« Bonjour, Princesse… Bien dormi… »

Je me réveillais doucement, grognant malgré moi à l'emploi de ce surnom que j'exécrais réellement depuis hier où mon blond l'avait utilisé pour la première fois devant Dumbledore, mais je n'eus guère le temps de m'opposer que je sentis ses lèvres embrasser d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus intensément, ma clavicule. Il me retenait contre lui de ses bras puissants et même si je ne lui faisais pas face, je savais qu'il souriait ironiquement à ma réaction, à mes tremblements incontrôlables :

« Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, Dray…

- Allons, allons, mon petit lion aurait des doléances à émettre à mon encontre maintenant… Que dois-je faire…

- Juste… »

Le reste de ma phrase mourut pitoyablement dans une nouvelle attaque de mon serpentard blond. Ses mains glissaient avec lenteur et langueur le long de mon torse, aguichant avec adresse la pointe des excroissances déjà durcies par les caresses parfaites qu'il me prodiguait, tandis que ses baisers se faisaient encore plus précis, remontant le long de ma nuque à dessein. Je soupirai autant de satisfaction, de plaisir que d'énervement d'être si réceptif à la moindre de ses attentions et lorsqu'il mordit plus franchement mon lobe d'oreille, je me cambrais contre son corps, mon dos s'alignant à la perfection contre son torse. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa passion ensorcelante me faisaient sortir définitivement de ma nuit, déjà bien trop courte et agitée.

« Mon gryffondor semble encore prêt pour un nouveau round, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses mains frôlaient maintenant mon ventre, cajolant, caressant avec une douceur surprenante, mais il n'en fallait certainement pas plus pour m'exciter lamentablement. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage depuis la veille. Merlin, j'avais pourtant eu si peur, mais l'attaque de Voldemort sur Raphaël et notre entretien avec Dumbledore avaient levé de nombreux malentendus entre nous. Depuis, nous avions passé la journée et une grande partie de la nuit à nous aimer passionnément, à discuter enfin, après un mois à douter l'un de l'autre, à nous éloigner sans vraiment le vouloir, sans vraiment nous en rendre compte.

Je lui avais expliqué entre autre ce que son père avait fait, lorsqu'il était venu la veille, alors que je sortais à peine de la douche, comme un seigneur devant un domestique quelconque, réclamant son droit de cuissage pour preuve de notre rupture. Mon blond avait pâli quand je lui avais narré la scène qui m'avait opposé à Lucius. J'ai même cru qu'il allait me planter là, dans notre chambre, pour retrouver son père et le faire souffrir douloureusement, lui faire payer très durement son comportement à mon encontre. J'avais eu recours à toute ma force de persuasion et plus sûrement, j'avais joué de mes charmes pour le convaincre qu'il y avait beaucoup mieux à faire, nous avions alors refait l'amour pour la seconde fois. C'était réellement magique, plus qu'aucun mot ne serait jamais le dire, le décrire. Il semblait vouloir effacer de mon corps toute trace de son père.

Je somnolais, mon visage posé sur le torse de Drago quand il s'était finalement confié à son tour, il m'avait parlé longuement de cette jalousie qui le dévorait, des commentaires désobligeants qu'il entendait chaque jour au sujet de Remus et moi lorsqu'il était avec son père et les autres serpentards. J'avais dû paraître légèrement incrédule à ses propos, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être touché par de telles inepties, qu'il se sente menacé réellement, comme si je pouvais songer une seule seconde à le tromper avec qui que ce soit, il était tout mon univers depuis ce fameux mois de juillet où Severus l'avait déposé Square Grimmaurd en si piteux état. Malgré mes objections, Drago ne cessait pourtant de m'affirmer que le loup-garou ne me voyait pas comme celui que nous avions quitté, que le regard mordoré qu'il portait sur moi était empli à la fois de désir et d'interrogations à mon encontre. Je m'étais redressé sur les coudes et j'avais fixé mon blond intensément et je lui avais simplement dit que je l'aimais… Plus que tout au monde. Simplement. Il avait souri imperceptiblement avant de me faire basculer brutalement contre les oreillers pour me prouver à quel point je lui appartenais.

C'était ainsi, depuis que nous étions sortis du bureau de Dumbledore, une alternance de baises endiablées, de siestes, tendrement enlacés, de caresses, de confessions, de promesses. Nous nous étions enfin retrouvés et là, alors que les derniers rayons de la lune perçaient délicatement au travers des lourds rideaux bordeaux de notre chambre, je me sentais à nouveau mourir sous les attaques de mon blond qui s'appliquait à baiser avec dévotion et respect chaque centimètre de ma peau, entre ma nuque et mon épaule, mordillant parfois plus rudement. Ses mains, si talentueuses qui avaient parcouru mon torse, ma poitrine descendaient maintenant vers mon entrejambe déjà très éveillé par ce traitement particulier.

« Dray…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit chéri ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux… Tout ce que tu veux… »

Ma voix mourut pitoyablement en un grognement car je sentis sa main me saisir complètement, remontant avec une lenteur tellement exaspérante que je ne pus m'empêcher un brusque mouvement de bassin pour combler mon insatisfaction :

« Oh… Oh… Alors, dites-moi, Monsieur Potter-Malefoy… En voilà des façons… Tu es tellement indécent…

- Arrête Dray…

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête là car ce n'est pas tout à fait l'impression que tu me donnes, mon cœur… »

Il avait repris si doucement, effleurant à peine l'extrémité de ma virilité que je ne pus retenir un grognement d'exaspération à son jeu :

« Tu disais…

- Je te déteste… Si tu savais comme je te déteste…

- Tu souhaites convaincre qui Potty, moi ou toi ? »

Il ricana, moqueusement et me mordit plus durement le creux de l'épaule. Il se rapprocha encore et je sentais de façon encore plus pressante son érection dans le creux de mes reins. J'étais ému et fier également de voir qu'il m'aimait si entièrement, si profondément, malgré tout ce qui nous aurait pu nous séparer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir davantage sur mes pensées car Drago changea brusquement d'occupation, posant sa main sur ma hanche pour me faire habilement basculer. Je me retrouvai, plaqué sans ménagement contre les oreillers, un serpentard au regard lubrique des plus explicites, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Quelle délicatesse, Malefoy ! »

Il ricana.

« Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer là… Mon petit lion qui a affronté un troll des cavernes à 11 ans, un basilic à 12, une armée de détraqueurs à 13 se plaint que je le maltraite.

- Je…

- Tsss… Inutile de geindre mon ange. Personne ne viendra te sauver des griffes du méchant serpentard cette fois, tu m'as poussé à bout, tu vas devoir payer chèrement.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Rien que de sentir ton petit corps brûlant contre le mien toute la nuit, signe irrémédiablement ta condamnation, mon petit chéri, tu es tellement… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, préférant mettre sa douce menace à exécution, d'un habile mouvement, il me força à écarter mes jambes largement et je sentais plus que jamais son érection dure tandis qu'il appuyait sciemment sa cuisse pour me stimuler encore davantage. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un tel traitement alors que j'avais l'impression de mourir tellement j'espérais qu'il me fasse sien depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

Il avança sa main droite vers mon visage et le caressa presque avec fébrilité, d'abord sur ma pommette droite, remontant tendrement de mon nez à ma cicatrice. Il passa ensuite ses doigts entre mes mèches brunes, les ébouriffant encore plus. Ses yeux étrangement noirs grâce à la potion de_ Métamorphosoeil _brillaient et me fixaient avec une intensité si fascinante :

« Tu es tellement magnifique… »

Comme si le temps semblait ralenti, ses lèvres descendirent vers ma bouche, il l'effleura, son souffle chaud, haletant, se mêlant au mien. De sa langue, il m'apprivoisait, me redécouvrait avec tendresse. Le baiser gagna cependant bien vite en intensité et sa recherche se fit passionnée, dévastatrice. Mon corps, instinctivement, se cambra pour s'approcher au plus près du sien et il ne put retenir un sourire de victoire que je sentis contre mes lèvres. Je grognais en retour, il se releva aussitôt légèrement :

« Tu es tellement impatient, mon petit lion ! »

Sensuellement, il attrapa mes poignets et les guida fermement au dessus de ma tête, avant de m'embrasser encore et encore. Me laissant libre de mes mouvements, ses mains glissèrent ensuite lentement le long de mes bras, de mes épaules, de mon torse. Il conjura un coussin qui apparut au bas de mes reins, me soulevant légèrement, m'exposant encore davantage à son envie. Sa main droite continua sa lente exploration, toujours plus bas. Je réalisai à peine lorsque je sentis deux doigts inquisiteurs, fouillant ardemment mon intimité, il était tellement désireux de plus qu'il accéléra ses mouvements en moi. Je me tendis bien malgré moi :

« Ha… Harry, ça va ? »

J'étais si submergé par toutes les sensations qui m'assaillaient que je me contentai d'un faible hochement de tête, il s'immobilisa aussitôt :

« Harry…

- Continue… S'il te plaît… Dray… J'en… J'en peux plus… »

Ma réaction le fit sourire, il se pencha et déposa juste une seconde ses lèvres contre les miennes, mélangeant nos souffles déjà erratiques :

« Tout ce qu'il te plaira, mon petit lion. »

Il retira ses doigts, dans la seconde qui suivit, je l'entendis murmurer un sort de lubrification et il me pénétra. C'était indescriptible, cette sensation au fond de moi, cette chaleur étouffante qui me prenait les reins, remontant par vague vers ma virilité qui frottait douloureusement contre son ventre. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il attendit. Impression insupportable, si forte, si violente, si terrifiante, cette sensation que tout devenait flou, que l'univers se perdait en lui, en moi. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces au barreau de la tête de lit alors que ses yeux noirs et intenses ne me lâchaient pas un instant.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, à nous dévisager, son souffle contre le mien. Je ne pus me contenir. J'allais vers lui dans un incontrôlable mouvement de hanche qui le fit gémir dans un cri rauque et sauvage. Il serra encore plus brutalement mes hanches, me laissant probablement des marques bleutées et commença à bouger doucement en moi, s'abandonnant enfin complètement dans un lent et perturbant va et vient, une friction de sa virilité dans mon intimité. Chaleur. Brûlure exaspérante. Progressivement, ses mouvements se firent plus profonds, martyrisant avec persévérance ma prostate, j'avais l'impression que mon regard se voilait au fur et à mesure alors qu'il me percutait plus rudement. J'explosai finalement contre son ventre et dans le même temps, il se répandit en moi en de longs jets brûlants. Il s'effondra sur mon corps, jambes emmêlées, son odeur si masculine, la sueur de nos ébats, la violence de cet orgasme me laissant dans un état étrangement léthargique, bienheureux.

Il se passa de longues secondes sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose bouger de peur de briser cet instant sublime. Il m'écrasait littéralement et c'était la plus délicieuse des sensations. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter simplement de son odeur enfiévrée, de sa peau si douce, en sueur. Négligemment, mes lèvres parsemaient ses cheveux collés de baisers volatiles alors que lui retrouvait une respiration de moins en moins haletante dans mon cou. Il chuchota finalement :

« Tu es un coup d'enfer, tu le sais, Potter… »

Il ricana faiblement et je sentis mon blond se dégager mollement de moi. Il roula légèrement sur le côté, je me tournai aussitôt vers lui. Il me fixait intensément de ses magnifiques yeux sombres, me troublant encore davantage, soufflant à dessein contre mes cheveux collés par la sueur. Ses doigts passaient en une caresse aérienne contre mon avant-bras. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point, d'un simple regard, il me transmettait toute sa confiance, son amour sans condition. Je me perdais littéralement dans ma contemplation de son visage parfait. Je songeais à la première fois où je l'avais vu réellement, la première fois où je m'étais interrogé sur mes sentiments troubles à son encontre. C'était cette fameuse nuit où Severus l'avait déposé, inconscient dans le corridor délabré de Square Grimmaurd. Je l'avais soigné pendant des heures et depuis toute mon existence avait basculé. Il souriait de plus en plus ouvertement :

« A quoi penses-tu, petit chéri ?

- A rien…

- Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir… »

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque des coups violents et sonores nous sortirent brusquement de notre douce fin de nuit. Dumbledore nous avait pourtant affirmé que rien, ni personne ne viendrait nous interrompre avant le petit-déjeuner et l'heure plus que matinale ne nous laissait présager rien de bon. Drago cessa immédiatement ses caresses sur mon bras, il était déjà à moitié redressé et je devinais aisément ces questions muettes. Il se dégagea brutalement des draps emmêlés, sortant du lit à baldaquin. Je le vis invoquer au passage sa robe de sorcier et il se trouva habiller d'un simple informulé avant de se rendre précipitamment jusqu'à l'entrée de notre appartement. Je le suivis aussitôt, sans réfléchir davantage, le drap ceint autour de ma taille :

« OUVREZ ! VITE ! OUVREZ ! »

La voix sourde se tut aussitôt que Drago eut ouvert la porte. Le brun nous fixait avec une expression étrange, visiblement malheureuse. Je m'approchais et poussant au passage mon époux, je saisissais fermement le poignet de Sirius et le tirer à l'intérieur avant que ces cris n'alertent d'autres élèves, au point où nous en étions, je ne voyais pas que faire d'autre. Je le tirais jusqu'à notre salon où il s'effondra lamentablement. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander la raison de sa présence mais je fus devancé par mon blond qui semblait n'apprécier que modérément la présence du maraudeur, et pour cause.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI, BLACK ?

- Je… Je… Je suis tellement désolé, Harry… Il faut que tu me croies, je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas… »

Il retenait à grand peine des sanglots et sa voix était chevrotante. Je n'avais jamais vu Sirius ainsi, lui qui habituellement, suintait de courage et de suffisance, ne doutant jamais de son bon droit, il semblait tellement désemparé. Je m'avançais et m'agenouillais devant lui, relevant son visage en serrant délicatement son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder enfin. Il sembla surpris, sans doute que pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans notre appartement, il fit attention à ma tenue. Je ne pus retenir un léger rougissement avant de reprendre :

« Siri… Explique-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas ?

- Rem… Il ne veut plus me voir, plus jamais et James… James m'a demandé de partir aussi… »

Je me relevais brusquement. Le regard grisé de Sirius se voila presque immédiatement de larmes translucides qu'il chassa rageusement. Les maraudeurs étaient inséparables, heureux. Après qu'il m'ait longuement réconforté de l'attaque de Lucius, j'avais laissé Remy hier matin alors que j'étais convoqué au bureau de Dumbledore, il m'avait dit qu'il allait rejoindre ses trois compères et rien ne laissait présager un quelconque problème entre eux, absolument rien :

« Je ne comprends pas, Siri… J'ai vu Rem hier et tout allait bien… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'était… Cette nuit… La… Cette nuit… »

Il bredouilla et ne put achever sa phrase. Je savais, je venais de comprendre et de nombreux souvenirs de mes conversations passées avec Remus alors que nous étions encore dans notre monde, à notre époque, me revinrent en mémoire.

« La pleine Lune… Siri, réponds-moi, c'est à cause de la pleine lune ! »

Le brun leva un regard encore plus paniqué, il ne pouvait se douter que je connaissais le secret des maraudeurs.

« Remy… Remy t'en avait parlé… »

Je préférais acquiescer pour ne pas susciter un flot de questions qui n'auraient pas manqué de suivre si j'avais nié ce fait. Tout me paraissait enfin plus clair. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas immédiatement fait le rapprochement. Je savais pourtant que c'était lors de leur cinquième année que mon père avait sauvé Severus car Sirius avait, sans penser aux conséquences désastreuses, conduit son ennemi à la cabane hurlante alors que Remus était transformé en loup-garou.

« Siri, il faut que tu nous expliques… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il sembla chercher le courage de poursuivre et déclara d'une seule traite :

« J'ai voulu me venger de Snivellus et je l'ai conduit jusqu'à la cabane hurlante où se trouvait Remus transformé.

- MERLIN, TU REALISES ? TU AURAIS PU LE TUER ? ET REMY, TU AS PENSE A REMY… »

Me coupant la parole, mon blond s'était rapproché et se précipita vers Sirius le saisissant brutalement par l'encolure de sa robe :

« MAIS TU ES MALADE ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !

- DRAY ! LACHE-LE… »

Il obtempéra mais me lança un regard meurtrier. Si Rem m'avait souvent parlé de ce moment comme l'un des pires de son existence, visiblement, Severus n'avait pas évoqué ce fait à son filleul.

« Et tu vas le défendre en plus ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Dray ! Ce que Siri a fait est inadmissible et ni Severus ni Remus ne méritait cela. Je le sais parfaitement, Dray.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Je soupirai et regardai à nouveau mon parrain qui semblait cette fois sincèrement conscient de son erreur et de ses conséquences désastreuses. Je me retournai vers mon blond et reprit :

« Ecoute. Il faut que tu ailles voir Severus. Je vais trouver Remy de mon côté.

- Tu es vraiment obligé, Harry…

- Dray, on en a déjà suffisamment parlé hier… »

Le regard noir me foudroya mais je préférai ne pas m'appesantir sur la remarque emplie de jalousie de mon amant.

« Siri, où sont-ils tous ? Remy, James et Severus ?

- Je… »

Mon parrain leva un regard coupable vers le blond avant de reprendre :

« Snive… Severus doit être encore à l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh, il était profondément choqué. »

Dray renifla narquoisement.

« Et ça t'étonnes, peut-être ?

- S'il te plaît, Dray…

- Non, Harry, je sais bien qu'il a raison, j'ai malheureusement compris…

- Et pour James et Remy ?

- James est reparti à notre dortoir pour se reposer avant le début des cours, il était épuisé et Rem a demandé à rester seul, il doit être encore dans notre salle… »

Sirius s'interrompit, gêné d'avoir mentionné la salle sur demande devant un Serpentard et je préférais intervenir aussitôt :

« C'est bon, Siri, Dray connaît déjà la salle sur demande. »

L'animagus me regardait d'un air indéchiffrable, outré visiblement que j'ai pu évoquer ouvertement le repère des maraudeurs au Serpentard. Je reprenais sans attendre, légèrement exaspéré par son attitude peu conciliante :

« Ce n'est certainement pas le plus important, Siri… Ecoute, pendant que Dray ira à l'infirmerie pour voir comment va Severus, je vais parler à Remy pour arranger la situation et toi, tu vas rester ici, tu nous attends. Tu ne sors sous aucun prétexte et surtout, tu n'ouvres à personne, je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que Lucius Malefoy sache que tu es dans notre appartement, compris ? »

Sirius acquiesça faiblement. Je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps en palabres inutiles, je jetai un bref regard vers Drago et me dirigeai précipitamment vers notre chambre pour me changer rapidement. Mon blond me suivit immédiatement, il semblait avoir compris ma demande muette. Même si je savais que nous n'étions plus reliés par la Transcendance Paradoxale, j'aurais pu jurer qu'à cet instant je ressentais à nouveau ses émotions au plus profond de mon esprit, pour la toute première fois depuis notre départ pour cette époque. Il était réellement furieux, contre Sirius, contre moi aussi, très vraisemblablement. Sa réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, il claqua rudement la porte derrière lui, lançant un sortilège de silence :

« Tu savais… Putain ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ça avant ?

- Je pensais que Sev te l'avait dit et de toute façon, tu sais très bien que nous ne devons pas intervenir dans leur histoire sous peine de modifier encore un peu plus l'ordre temporel.

- Quelle bonne excuse, évidemment.

- Ne sois pas sarcastique, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien !

- Alors, à quoi bon, aller rejoindre Lupin, si nous ne devons pas influer sur leur destinée ?

- Il a besoin de moi.

- Tu sais pourtant ce que j'en pense, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. »

J'avais répliqué avec force et n'y tenant plus, je m'habillais d'un informulé. Ignorant volontairement son visage crispé et en colère, je sortais de notre chambre lorsqu'il hurla au travers de la cloison :

« Fais bien attention à toi, Potter. »

Je souriais légèrement avant de lancer simplement à la cantonade 'A tout à l'heure'. Je laissais derrière moi le maraudeur et mon époux et je me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers la salle sur demande. Je traversais le château sans encombre à cette heure très matinale, pas un élève ne devait être sorti de ses rêves. Il ne me fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour me retrouver devant la tapisserie aux trolls dansant. Je fis trois allers-retours rapides en souhaitant si fort entrer dans le repère des maraudeurs et un instant plus tard, une lourde porte en chêne se trouvait au centre du mur.

La salle sur demande avait pris comme à l'accoutumée l'aspect d'un salon confortable, un peu à la manière de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je m'avançai à l'intérieur le plus doucement possible. Je ne le vis pas immédiatement et lorsque je l'aperçus, mon cœur se serra aussitôt. Mon ami, mon père était recroquevillé contre l'un des fauteuils, sa tête reposée sur ses jambes repliées. Je chuchotai pour ne pas l'effrayer :

« Remy… Remy… C'est moi. »

Il se redressa brusquement, ses yeux clairement rougis :

« Harry… »

En deux enjambées, je me trouvai devant lui et je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur :

« Remy, ça va ? »

Je regrettai ma question aussitôt que je l'eus formulée. Comment pouvait-il aller bien alors que son meilleur ami l'avait trahi par son inconséquence ? Comment pouvait-il aller bien alors que la victime de tout ce désastre était celui qui occupait ses pensées même s'il ne l'avouait pas encore à lui-même ?

« Je suis un monstre… Un monstre… J'ai failli les tuer et je ne m'en souviens même pas.

- Tu n'es absolument pas responsable. Ne t'en veux pas.

- Bien sûr que si… Tu ne te rends pas compte, il est à l'infirmerie… Par ma faute…

- Il n'a rien, j'en suis certain, il est juste choqué.

- Il doit me détester…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Personne ne peut te détester, Remy… »

J'encadrai maladroitement son corps et il se laissa progressivement aller contre moi, je sentais sa respiration difficile, des sanglots à peine contenus. Je soufflais légèrement, me balançant d'avant en arrière pour le bercer.

« Tout va s'arranger, je te promets, Remy… Je te promets… »

Je m'apprêtai à continuer lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement et me lança un regard colérique :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens tout le temps, Harry ?

- Je… Je ne mens pas.

- Bien, alors : que ressens-tu pour Malefoy, 'Petit chéri' ? »

Je m'éloignai aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il connaître ce surnom que me donnait Dray lorsque nous étions seuls ? C'est simplement impossible. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de récupérer cependant qu'il m'asséna le coup de grâce :

« Allons, 'Petit chéri', je croyais que tu ne me mentais jamais !

- Comment peux-tu savoir…

- Alors, c'est tout ce qui t'importe au final… C'est pourtant facile. Tu ne te souviens pas hier quand tu m'as supplié d'aller dans ta chambre, tu voulais faire croire à Lucius que je venais de passer la nuit avec toi. »

J'acquiesçai difficilement, un nœud dans la gorge.

« Il y avait ce message, cette lettre abandonnée au pied du lit, écrit de la main de ton cher Dante. Merlin, pour quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas, je le trouve bien accroché, non ?

- Je…

- Tu vois, Harry, tu mens… Tu te défausses… Comme tous les autres. Tu prétends que je ne suis pas un monstre mais qui pourrait m'aimer comme il t'aime, hein ? Réponds… Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

J'étais comme anesthésié, abasourdi par sa tristesse et sa colère que je savais légitime, il avait été trahi par Siri et moi, à présent. Je ne me rendis compte trop tardivement qu'il s'avançait vers moi…

A suivre...


	23. Chapter 23 : Fidelitas Temporalis

**Résumé **: Nous avions laissé la dernière fois un Harry dans une position des plus difficiles. Sirius venu rejoindre notre couple dans l'appartement de l'enfant au ballon, les informe de l'attaque de Remus contre Severus dans la cabane hurlante. Il les prévient que le loup-garou anéantit à trouver refuge dans la salle sur demande et prie instamment Harry de le rejoindre pour lui parler pendant que Dante doit aller à l'infirmerie pour voir Severus. Harry est surpris dès son arrivée par l'état de celui qu'il considère comme un père. Ce dernier a découvert la vérité sur la relation entre Dray et Harry grâce à une lettre trouvée dans la chambre du couple et demande des explications au Survivant… Comment va réagir Harry ? Que va-t-il répondre au loup-garou ?

Ce chapitre que j'avais en tête depuis le commencement de cette suite marque la fin de cette première grande partie de l'enfant maudit… J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retorde… Bonne lecture et merci pour ceux qui me laisseront un petit message d'encouragement, bises lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 23 : Fidelitas Temporalis**

(POV Harry)

Son regard doré me fixait si intensément que je me sentais encore plus paumé. Je réalisais à peine ce que venait de m'avouer Remus : il avait malheureusement découvert toute la vérité à cause de ma négligence simplement impardonnable. Je l'avais instamment prié d'attendre dans notre chambre pour faire croire à Lucius que j'avais passé un agréable moment avec lui et il avait finalement trouvé la lettre de Dray que j'avais abandonnée au pied de notre lit. Il avait lu les mots de mon époux et bien entendu, il avait compris le véritable lien qui nous unissait, Drago et moi. J'étais le seul à blâmer pour tout ce fiasco.

Comme s'il n'avait pas suffi qu'il apprenne de cette façon ignoble, la vérité sur moi, comme si ma trahison à son encontre n'était pas une terrible épreuve, il y avait eu le plan de Sirius pour se venger de Severus et de la relation particulière qu'il entretenait avec Regulus. Dans la cabane hurlante, le loup-garou avait attaqué celui dont il était inconsciemment épris. Maintenant, il était là, face à moi, déboussolé, perdu, il semblait réellement furieux, surtout contre moi, et c'était, on ne peut plus logique, je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Il s'avança encore vers moi, à genoux, je ne trouvais pas la force de bouger pour lui échapper. Je me retrouvai complètement acculé entre le sofa et lui.

Ses mains fraîches, posées sur mes joues découvraient mon visage, m'empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Il sondait mon âme de ses yeux mordorés, essayant de percer le mystère d'Aristote Potter. Finalement, il déposa doucement ses lèvres contre mes tempes, murmurant inlassablement ces derniers mots dans une litanie obsédante :

« Qu'est-ce que je suis, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que je suis réellement pour toi ? »

Le silence était pesant, je me sentais de plus en plus nauséeux, ma tête me tournait et j'entendais encore et encore ces quelques mots répétés avec douleur :

« Rémy… Tu es important pour moi… Bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

- Bien tenté, mais comment pourrais-je te croire… Je sais parfaitement ce que je suis, un loup-garou, tu entends, un loup-garou, je suis dangereux, effrayant et c'est tout…»

Sa voix était de plus en plus chevrotante, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'emporter à chaque instant. Je me reculais doucement, écartant délicatement ses mains de mon visage, j'attendis quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il relève légèrement les paupières pour me regarder. Je repris presque dans un murmure :

« Rémy, je t'interdis de parler de toi ainsi. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, tu es un jeune sorcier intelligent, brillant, tu es loyal, courageux, franc… Tu es un ami attentionné et fidèle, tu es…

- Je suis un loup-garou et je l'ai blessé… Merlin, j'aurai pu le tuer sans l'intervention de James.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui vient de se produire.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Tu ne peux rien contre le pouvoir de la pleine-lune et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'aurais très bien pu le tuer et je ne m'en souviens même pas !

- Je suis certain même si cela prendra peut-être du temps que Severus te pardonnera.

- Comment… Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de cela ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Parce que… Parce que… »

Je ne pus retenir un soupir agacé, c'était si dur de devoir tricher continuellement, de devoir fournir toujours de nouvelles excuses pitoyables, une autre justification et encore, et encore... Dans cet univers qui n'était pas le mien et que je détestais toujours davantage au fil des semaines, Remus était sans aucun doute la personne qui m'importait le plus, en dehors de Dray et de Raphaël et pourtant, j'avais l'impression détestable de le trahir depuis que je l'avais rencontré dans ce nouvel ordre temporel. Je me cachais derrière tous ces faux-semblants, ces mensonges. Je devais taire tant de faits pour ne pas modifier l'ordre temporel plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, tant de non-dits qui auraient pourtant permis à ce jeune Rémy paumé d'être enfin apaisé…

Si seulement il pouvait savoir que malgré cette malédiction des loups-garous, Severus et lui combattraient pour la même cause, que le ténébreux Serpentard lui viendrait en aide chaque mois en lui préparant avec soin la potion tue-loup. Comment continuer ainsi et lui cacher qu'il partagerait finalement sa vie avec Severus grâce à mon petit Raphaël, Drago et moi, qu'il serait réellement heureux dans un futur lointain au 12, square Grimmaurd, que son avenir n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il semblait l'envisager après cette nuit désastreuse. Je cherchais vainement quoi lui répondre mais j'étais totalement déstabilisé par ses yeux dorés qui me fixaient avec fureur et incompréhension mêlées. Le ton de sa voix trahissait son énervement on ne peut plus logique au vu des circonstances :

« Pourquoi ai-je toujours cette impression perturbante en ta présence que tu n'es pas simplement Aristote, que tu me mens à chaque instant ?

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rémy…

- Ah bon ! Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi ! Comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses si parfaitement ? Je pense même que tu en sais davantage sur moi que Lily, James ou Siri qui sont mes amis depuis des années… Ridicule, risible, alors qu'on s'est rencontré, il y a seulement quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rémy…

- Je sais, tu vas me dire que je n'ai aucune preuve, mets ça sur le compte de l'instinct si tu veux. Je t'explique que je suis un loup-garou, que j'ai blessé quelqu'un, que j'aurais pu tuer une personne, un jeune sorcier de notre âge et tu ne sembles même pas terrifié ou en colère… Tu devrais être choqué mais non… Tout est normal pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu combien de temps il a fallu aux maraudeurs pour accepter ma 'situation' ? Oh… Ne te méprends pas, je ne leur en veux pas le moins du monde, j'aurai réagi probablement de la même façon à leur place… Mais toi, tu as découvert ma lycanthropie cette nuit et pourtant tu es là, à mes côtés, comme si de rien n'était… C'est… C'est… comme si tu le savais depuis très longtemps en fait… Depuis toujours… Alors que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé… Et ne me dis pas que c'est Siri, Peter ou James, aucun d'eux n'aurait trahi mon secret. Alors explique-moi…

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

- Oh si ! Tu comprends, tu comprends même très bien. Je le lis dans tes yeux paniqués et mon instinct ne cesse de me hurler que tu me caches quelque chose d'essentiel, que je touche au but. Et s'il n'y avait que ma lycanthropie mais comment as-tu pu comprendre mes réels sentiments pour Severus…

- Mais non… Tu… Tu te trompes…

- Par pitié, si notre amitié compte un tant soit peu à tes yeux, cesse de me mentir, Harry ! Je ne le supporte plus du tout !

- Je… Je suis désolé, Rémy…

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je veux la vérité ! Comment as-tu compris ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, alors même que je m'évertuais à nier farouchement cette évidence… Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il me pardonnera ? Comment… Comment peux-tu avoir deviné tout de moi, même ce que je me refusais à admettre…

- Je… J'avais compris… Pendant les séances de duel…

- C'est trop facile, Harry ! Arrête de me mentir tout le temps. D'abord Dante et maintenant ça ! Arrête de tricher et dis-moi ce que je suis pour toi, dis-moi qui tu es réellement Aristote Potter. »

J'étais pris au piège et je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre à part la vérité. Je repensais brusquement aux derniers entraînements avec Remus dans le grenier du square Grimmaurd, certaines de ses paroles qui m'avaient alors paru si étranges et curieuses prenaient enfin tout leur sens, un tout autre sens en fait. Je me revoyais à ses côtés alors qu'il m'enseignait cette technique inconnue, je n'avais eu de cesse alors de lui répéter qu'il ne servait à rien de me perfectionner en légilimancie et en occlumancie… A quoi bon apprendre ce sortilège dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant et dont je ne comprenais absolument pas l'utilité ! A quoi bon en effet !

Je devais au contraire garder mon esprit ouvert pour aider au mieux Raphaël, prisonnier de ce sale serpent. Je n'avais simplement pas réalisé alors que lui savait, grâce à ce moi qu'il allait rencontrer dans son passé. Je comprenais que l'ordre temporel reprenait ses droits dans une boucle parfaite. Celui que je considérais comme mon père m'avait guidé et j'allais lui apprendre ce qu'il m'enseignerait dans le futur, dans un cercle infini et idéal. Je soupirais, j'étais épuisé. Je me redressais et reprenais encore plus doucement :

« Ecoute… Il existe un sortilège que tu… que j'ai appris il y a quelques temps. A l'époque, je n'en voyais pas du tout l'utilité mais là…

- De quoi parles-tu encore ? Tu ruses pour changer de sujet, pour éviter de me répondre !

- Non, pas du tout, tu te trompes complètement, Rémy… Est-ce que tu connais le sortilège de Fidelitas ? »

Ses yeux dorés semblaient encore plus perdu et il cherchait désespérément la raison de cette question si inattendue, il bafouilla maladroitement :

« Euh… Oui, vaguement… Je crois que Flitwick nous en a parlé en début d'année… C'est au programme du sixième cycle, non ?

- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas en fait… Mais, toujours est-il que le sortilège de Fidelitas est un des plus complexes à ma connaissance, il consiste à confier un important secret à une personne en qui on a placé toute sa confiance. Elle en devient alors l'unique gardien et le conserve précieusement en son cœur. Il est normalement impossible de connaître ce secret, quel qu'il soit, sauf si bien sûr, le sorcier décide de rompre son serment et le dévoile inconsidérément, ce qui, tu t'en doutes, peut s'avérer dramatique.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ?

- J'y viens. Il se trouve qu'une personne qui m'est très chère m'a enseigné un sortilège très proche de celui-ci, le Fidelitas Temporalis. C'est ainsi que ce sorcier le nommait. »

J'avais au moins réussi à capter son attention, ses yeux dorés attendant impatiemment les réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations. Je repris plus doucement :

« Il faut que tu saches que le Fidelitas Temporalis est un sortilège extrêmement difficile à réaliser, basé exactement sur les mêmes grands principes magiques, il mêle entre autre des techniques de légilimancie et d'occlumancie. Il faut surtout que les deux sorciers qui passent ce serment aient une confiance absolue l'un envers l'autre, cependant, il existe une différence majeure avec le simple sortilège de Fidelitas qu'a évoqué Flitwick à son cours. Il repose sur la nécessité de contrôler l'ordre temporel et de ne le modifier sous aucun prétexte. En fait, je suppose très fortement que tu… Le sorcier qui m'a enseigné ce sort, peu avant mon arrivée ici, l'a perfectionné à partir des écrits commentés de Circée sur le sortilège de Fidelitas et il l'a fait pour moi… Je viens seulement de le réaliser aujourd'hui. Dire qu'à ce moment-là, je n'en voyais absolument pas l'utilité, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il essayait de m'expliquer vainement. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu accepterais, Rémy ?

- Tu veux dire que tu veux vraiment que je sois le… Le gardien de ton secret…

- Oui, cependant, il faut que tu saches que le Fidelitas Temporalis est vraiment différent du sortilège classique car comme je te l'ai dit, il est basé sur l'ordre temporel, le secret que je m'apprête à confier n'existe pas vraiment… du moins pas encore.

- Quoi ? Je… Je ne comprends rien…

- Je sais, mais laisse-moi finir d'abord Rémy. Tu auras bien entendu connaissance de la vérité comme tu le souhaites mais tu ne pourras en aucune façon en faire part à quiconque, le gardien ne peut rompre sa promesse puisqu'il est lié par l'ordre temporel, contrairement au simple sortilège de Fidelitas dont a parlé Flitwick. Tu devras prêter serment sur le temps.

- Comment ?

- Tu deviendras le gardien mais mon secret sera définitivement scellé à ton esprit, il te sera donc strictement impossible de le divulguer… Et lorsque je partirai, mon secret s'effacera, ce sera tout au plus pour toi comme un souvenir confus, un vague rêve, enfoui au plus profond de ton âme. Si tu acceptes, tu en deviendras le gardien, par delà les temps… Tu sauras tout mais tu ne pourras jamais en parler à personne… Même dans plus de vingt ans. T'en sens-tu capable, Rémy ? »

Je me rapprochai doucement de lui, il était visiblement perdu mais je lisais dans ses yeux dorés une détermination évidente. A genoux devant lui, je posai délicatement mes mains sur ses joues et je frôlai ses tempes de mes doigts. Je guettai le moment où il me donnerait son assentiment pour sceller le sortilège en son esprit. Je n'eus guère de temps à attendre, il hocha vigoureusement la tête :

« J'accepte, Harry… »

Je souriais presque malgré moi et reprit doucement :

« Je le savais déjà, Rémy…

- Comment ?

- Répète après moi et tu sauras tout. Par delà le temps, je scelle…

- Par delà le temps, je scelle…

- Ton secret en mon âme, à jamais confondu… Je jure sur l'ordre du temps, sur l'éternité, que je serai l'unique gardien de ta confiance.

- Ton secret en mon âme, à jamais confondu. Je jure sur l'ordre du temps, sur l'éternité, que je serai l'unique gardien de ta confiance. »

Une brève lueur apparut sur ses tempes et j'avais l'impression d'une brûlure étrange. Il sembla souffrir une seconde et ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Au bout de quelques instants, la magie s'estompa et il me fixa à nouveau avec attention. Il était concentré comme jamais, attendant mes explications et je continuais machinalement à frôler de mes doigts sa peau marquée avant de poursuivre doucement :

« Ecoute-moi, maintenant, je vais pénétrer ton esprit et te livrer mon secret. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

- Oui… »

Je commençais lentement à passer chacune des barrières de son esprit. Lorsque je sentis qu'il me laissait enfin libre accès à ses souvenirs, qu'il me faisait entièrement confiance, je repris dans un murmure :

« Je savais que tu dirais oui car c'est toi qui m'a enseigné ce sortilège. »

Il se redressa aussitôt, son dos crispé, ses épaules tendues par la tension qui régnait dans la salle sur demande. Il semblait encore plus perdu :

« Je… Comment ? Comment aurais-je pu t'apprendre ce sort alors que j'en ignorais l'existence, il y a encore quelques minutes ?

- Tout simplement parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le secret que je vais te confier n'existe pas encore car je n'existe pas encore dans ce monde.

- Tu…

- Je viens de ton futur, je ne suis pas de cet ordre temporel, papa… »

Dire qu'il paraissait surpris était un réel euphémisme, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte en un 'oh' muet de stupeur et d'interrogation.

« Je… Je suis quoi ?

- Pas au sens biologique du terme, mais tu es dans mon cœur celui que je considère comme mon père, depuis très longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Harry.

- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, Rémy. Je viens du futur et je t'ai fait prêter ce serment parce que nous ne devons en aucune façon rompre l'ordre temporel, tu ne pourras jamais parler à quiconque de ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, surtout pas aux maraudeurs, ce serait dramatique pour la ligne du temps. Je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans.

- James et Lily ? Ils… C'est…

- Surprenant pour l'instant, je te l'accorde car maman semble plutôt insensible au charme de Cornedrue, non ? »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire ironique, repensant à leurs trop nombreuses disputes dans la salle commune mais il m'interrompit aussitôt :

« Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis ton père si James est…

- Voldemort… »

Il frissonna à la mention du véritable nom du mage noir qui faisait déjà tant parler de lui pour ses idées sombres concernant les sangs-mêlés.

« Excuse-moi… Je sais que tu ne dois pas être habitué à entendre son nom mais je viens d'une époque où il sera vaincu et où le nommer n'est plus signe de malheur et désolation…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu auras un rôle essentiel dans cette victoire, papa.

- Et James et Lily ?

- Je… je suis désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi, Rémy. Ils sont morts… Un an après ma naissance. »

Il avait brusquement blêmi mais je ne voyais pas de moyens pour lui annoncer autrement que tous ses amis allaient périr dans ce combat contre les forces du mal.

« Merlin, Harry, et toi ?

- C'est une longue histoire et je ne pourrais pas tout t'expliquer. Une prophétie m'a désignée avant même ma naissance comme celui qui devait vaincre Voldemort. Le jour où il a tué mes parents, alors que je n'avais qu'un an, j'ai repoussé celui qu'on considérait comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps grâce à la protection de maman qui s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver. J'ai été recueilli par Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de ma mère et j'ai passé les dix premières années de ma vie en ignorant complètement l'existence du monde de la magie dont j'étais le héros involontaire.

- Tu veux dire que ni moi, ni Sirius ne t'avons accueilli. C'est impossible !

- C'est un peu compliqué, tu sais… Siri a malheureusement été envoyé à Azkaban à cause d'une injustice, d'une trahison que je tairais car elle pourrait gravement modifier l'ordre temporel si tu venais à la découvrir ce soir. Ne te remettant pas de tout ce désastre, tu as fui pendant de très nombreuses années l'Angleterre. Tu te détestais de n'avoir pas compris et de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ce drame qui m'a laissé orphelin. Tu pensais que je serais bien mieux sans toi. Tu me l'as avoué lors de nos entraînements alors que je préparais ce voyage dans le temps. »

Remus me regardait sans doute pour la toute première fois réellement depuis mon arrivée dans son époque et je retrouvais enfin la chaleur de ses yeux qui me fixaient avec tant d'amour, je redécouvrais le regard tendre et aimant de mon père, bien que plus jeune que moi. C'était une impression surprenant, déstabilisante, même.

« Et comment… Comment suis-je revenu dans ta vie ?

- Tu as d'abord été mon professeur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard, tu as été là pour moi dans des moments très difficiles et peu à peu, j'ai cessé de te voir simplement comme un des meilleurs amis de mon père, je t'aime tellement, Rémus, tu me manques aussi. C'était si dur de rester à tes côtés sans rien pouvoir te dire, c'était si dur de te mentir tout le temps. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça… Je réalise seulement maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux liés par delà les époques… Dans ce passé, dans mon présent, dans notre futur. C'est pour cela que tu te sentais si proche de moi, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agissait. »

Je me laissais finalement complètement aller entre ses bras et je continuais dans un murmure :

« Tu m'as permis de vaincre définitivement Voldemort il y a quelques mois, tu m'as conseillé, aidé, avec tant de patience… Tu m'as toujours soutenu, même quand mon insupportable et prétentieux blond a commencé à occuper une place à part dans ma vie… Et mon lit… »

Je souriais et il me regardait, réalisant peu à peu tout ce qu'impliquaient mes paroles.

« Et oui, Rémy, c'est toi qui m'a convaincu que je devais donner une chance à Dray. Tu m'as aidé à accepter notre relation grâce à Raphaël.

- Raphaël ?

- Notre adorable bébé. Dray et moi sommes parents depuis quelques temps et il est la raison de notre présence ici car Voldemort a enlevé notre enfant, nous sommes ici pour le retrouver et le sauver. Lucius Malefoy a modifié l'ordre temporel pour attirer Raphaël dans cette époque et ainsi se venger de son fils…

- Le fils de Lucius… Tu veux dire que ton Dante est… Non, non, non, c'est impossible…

- Et pourtant, c'est la seule vérité, Rémy. Dans l'avenir, James et lily vont mourir et leur fils unique, Harry Potter, l'élu selon la prophétie, va s'unir à l'héritier des Malefoy.

- C'est…

- Improbable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me retournai vers l'entrée de la salle sur demande où mon cher serpentard se tenait, fièrement. Il s'avança dans notre direction, son regard noir naviguant de Remus à moi avec rapidité. Gêné, je me reculai brusquement de l'étreinte de mon loup-garou de père lorsque Drago poursuivit de cette voix ironique et mordante :

« Dis-le tout de suite si je te dérange, Potty !

- Ne sois pas stupide, Dray et dis-nous plutôt comment va Severus.

- Le mieux du monde, compte tenu des circonstances. Juste en passant, Black me le payera quoique tu en penses.

- Dray !

- Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec cette suggestion, peut-être ? »

Je me contentai de vaguement hocher de la tête, je savais parfaitement que Siri avait été bien trop loin cette fois dans sa quête de vengeance et qu'il devait réaliser la gravité de ses actes. Remus n'avait, quant à lui, toujours pas bougé depuis l'entrée de Drago. Il nous fixait avec attention, comprenant finalement toute la portée de mes paroles.

« Dray…

- Inutile de m'expliquer, Potty, j'ai tout entendu et de toute façon, l'air catatonique de ton père me suffit amplement pour comprendre que tu lui as tout avoué… »

Cette fois, je ne pus retenir un regard lourd de reproches à mon blond qui ricana ouvertement. Il s'avança complètement dans la pièce chaleureusement aménagée et il déposa un léger baiser dans mes cheveux emmêlés avant de s'installer à mes côtés.

« Bien, tu m'expliques, Potty, je te laisse seulement quelques minutes et tu trouves le moyen de remettre en question tout l'ordre temporel !

- Je… J'ai utilisé le procédé du sortilège de Fidelitas Temporalis que Rem m'avait enseigné pendant mes entraînements cet été.

- Le quoi ? Jamais entendu parler de ça !

- Sortilège de Fidelitas Temporalis…

- Je l'avais pourtant bien dit à Severus que vous laissez seuls, tous les deux, pendant vos entraînements n'était pas la meilleure idée… Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça avec mon cher père !

- DRAY !

- Alors, tu développes, Potty ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ?

- C'est Remus qui a mis au point le Fidelitas Temporalis. Il m'avait expliqué que si notre position tournait mal et que l'ordre temporel était menacé, il valait mieux avoir recours à ce sortilège, plutôt que de menacer tout l'équilibre. J'ignorais simplement alors qu'il parlait de lui.

- Et… Quel nouveau prodige de la magie a réalisé notre élu cette fois ?

- Il suffit de pénétrer par occlumancie au plus profond de l'esprit de celui qui devient gardien de ton secret, le gardien ne peut rompre sa promesse puisqu'il est lié par l'ordre temporel, contrairement au classique sortilège de Fidelitas. Comme notre existence dans ce temps n'est pas complètement réelle, tout ce qu'a découvert Rémy, disparaîtra de sa conscience dès que nous quitterons cette dimension et l'ordre temporel ne sera pas remis en question. Il devrait lui rester simplement en mémoire comme un vague rêve confus, je suppose que lorsqu'il a compris que nous partions pour cette époque, ce souvenir dans son subconscient est brusquement réapparu, il l'a tu pour ne pas influencer sur notre voyage.

- Et depuis quand es-tu devenu un Maître en technique d'Occlumancie et Légilimancie ?

- Depuis que Rem m'a entraîné à la place de Severus !

- Tu sais que je le dirais à mon parrain dès notre retour et qu'il te tuera pour ça… Enfin si on s'en sort bien sûr… De toute façon, je suppose qu'il est trop tard, n'est-ce pas, petit chéri ? »

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24 : Attaque

**Résumé **: Harry et Drago se sont retrouvés malgré les nombreuses manigances de Lucius. Remus sait maintenant la vérité au sujet du gryffondor. Qu'en est-il de Severus et Regulus ? J'espère que ce chapitre qui marque le début de la dernière partie de cette histoire vous plaira… Merci pour vos messages et à bientôt, lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 24 : Attaque**

(POV Drago)

Alors que les rayons de soleil de ce mois d'octobre balayaient déjà notre chambre, je m'étirai très légèrement, attentif à ne pas éveiller mon bel endormi. Son visage paraissait si paisible en ce samedi matin, je sentais son sourire rêveur contre mon épaule. Je passai légèrement ma main gauche dans ses cheveux en pagaille qui tranchaient si parfaitement avec la blancheur immaculée de la taie d'oreiller et après quelques secondes à savourer la douceur surprenante de ces mèches brunes entre mes doigts, je caressais lentement sa nuque dans un délicat va-et-vient. Je stoppais pourtant ma découverte des plus agréables, ne voulant interrompre les doux rêves de mon beau brun. Je me redressai et me calai le mieux possible contre le mur tandis que mon petit lion se rapprochait inconsciemment de mon corps. Ce geste instinctif me fit sourire et me réconforta incroyablement alors que je repensais à tout ce que nous avions vécu au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Depuis cette terrible nuit de pleine lune, je n'avais toujours pas pardonné à Black. Tout d'abord, parce que ce crétin inconscient n'avait eu absolument aucun scrupule à utiliser son soi-disant meilleur ami pour assouvir sa vengeance contre mon parrain. Black était, à mes yeux, le déshonneur de sa maison que j'avais, bien malgré moi, appris à aimer grâce à mon adorable petit lion. Lui qui se vantait perpétuellement dans la grande salle d'être toujours là pour les siens, de toujours les défendre envers et contre tous, avait trahi Lupin de la plus ignoble des façons, en dévoilant son secret si douloureux à leur ennemi juré. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas comment Harry pouvait encore le défendre et le soutenir après ce qu'il avait fait à Remus.

D'autant plus que j'étais intimement persuadé que toute cette sordide mise en scène n'avait eu qu'une seule motivation : le maraudeur ne supportait pas de voir à quel point Severus et son frère étaient proches, à quel point leur complicité était évidente, il avait voulu se venger du brun taciturne et l'avait fait de la plus lâche des façons. Mon parrain aurait bien pu mourir cette nuit-là.

Même si nous étions très proches, Severus n'avait jamais évoqué devant moi ce souvenir terrifiant… Bien sûr, je savais parfaitement qu'il haïssait Sirius Black, plus que n'importe qui au monde ; maintenant, je comprenais beaucoup mieux ses sentiments extrêmes pour cet adolescent inconscient qui s'était moqué de lui tant de fois et l'avait envoyé devant un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune. Je m'étais juré de faire payer à Black son inconséquence, venger mon parrain de toute cette souffrance inutile et j'y étais parvenu, même si pour l'instant, ce crétin l'ignorait encore.

C'était il y a seulement six jours… Je devais ma réussite à Regulus et bien involontairement à Lucius qui avait pris une place toute particulière dans mon projet de revanche contre Sirius Black.

En fait, chaque soir, alors que nous nous retrouvions dans la salle commune des Serpentards, c'était devenu comme un leitmotiv, un refrain obsédant : mon enfoiré de père ne cessait de me harceler au sujet de ma récente rupture avec Aristote et il semblait avoir mis un point d'honneur à faire de moi un homme comblé sexuellement, à réaliser mon bonheur. Comme si cela lui importait d'une quelconque façon, quelle hypocrisie ! Tout ce qui comptait réellement pour lui, c'était que je m'occupe personnellement du second fils des Black comme il me l'avait déjà clairement fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises et je n'étais pas dupe une seule seconde de son sale stratagème. Lucius espérait simplement faire d'une pierre deux coups en poussant Regulus dans mes bras.

Il voulait tout d'abord me tester, être certain de ma fidélité, être pleinement convaincu que je n'éprouvais plus aucun sentiment, d'aucune sorte pour mon adorable petit lion et surtout, il espérait que Severus rejoindrait enfin sa cause, qu'il le suivrait dans sa quête de pouvoir absolu. Il avait vainement essayé de rallier mon parrain à son camp depuis le début de l'année et pour parvenir à ses fins, il comptait sur la déception immense de ce jeune homme si droit, si fier lorsqu'il découvrirait la prétendue trahison de Regulus à son encontre, lorsque Severus réaliserait que celui qu'il aimait secrètement avait cédé à mes avances et le laissait seul.

Lucius espérait faire entrevoir à mon parrain toutes les possibilités qui s'offrirait à lui s'il devenait le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres : s'il rejoignait les rangs des Mangemorts, plus personne n'oserait le tromper, plus personne ne pourrait le duper, il serait parmi les plus grands sorciers de notre monde. Quel meilleur rêve pour un Serpentard tel que mon parrain que la promesse du pouvoir, de la force, de la puissance, surtout après l'attaque perfide dont il avait été l'injuste victime lors de la pleine lune, surtout si la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance le trahissait de la plus ignoble des façons. Lucius avait tout prévu et il se moquait bien du mal qu'il pouvait faire, du moment qu'il parvenait à ses fins, que lui importait la peine du second fils Black, la souffrance de Severus. Tout ce qui comptait pour ce salopard, c'était la réussite de la mission que lui avait assignée Voldemort.

Ce que mon très cher père ignorait pourtant, c'était que face à lui, il y avait deux parfaits spécimens de Serpentard. Regulus et moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible mais l'innocent gamin d'à peine 14 ans avait eu une idée tout bonnement géniale. Il était venu me retrouver au petit matin, alors que je sortais de notre appartement pour me rendre à la grande Salle, il y a seulement six jours. Il m'avait dévisagé de ses grands yeux bleus et avait simplement murmuré :

« Il faut qu'on parle, Dante… »

Sur le coup, j'étais resté comme médusé par son aplomb, mais ce qu'il m'avait dit, s'était avéré par la suite, on ne peut plus exact.

Après le déjeuner, nous nous étions retrouvés dans une salle de cours vide pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement à l'abri de regards indiscrets. Il m'avait alors patiemment expliqué que j'avais autant besoin de lui, que lui avait besoin de moi. Pour convaincre Lucius que j'étais dans son camp, je n'avais d'autre solution que de servir ses intérêts. Il fallait pour cela que je feigne d'entretenir une relation avec Regulus comme mon cher père l'avait suggérée à plusieurs reprises. Le second fils Black savait tout cela car Lucius avait fait de nombreux sous-entendus tendancieux en sa présence.

Par contre, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, c'est que le gamin rentre dans la manigance de mon père et trouve cette perspective absolument géniale. Pas parce qu'il était tombé sous le charme de ma brillante personne, non par Salazar, ce petit serpent était au moins aussi retors et démoniaque que moi car il m'avait avoué le plus naturellement du monde qu'il comptait rendre jaloux Severus grâce à moi. Il estimait avoir assez attendu que son meilleur ami se déclare, il avait l'intention de pousser dans ses derniers retranchements le brun taciturne et quoi de mieux qu'une menace bien réelle comme celle d'un Malefoy qui pourrait lui ravir définitivement son amour secret.

Il m'avait laissé la journée pour réfléchir à son stratagème, pour voir si j'acceptais son offre et je devais reconnaître que l'idée me plaisait assez pour de nombreuses raisons : en premier lieu, mon père, j'entrevoyais enfin une solution alors que je piétinais depuis des semaines dans ma quête d'informations sur Voldemort et sur notre fils. Ensuite, je pouvais enfin aider mon parrain, lui qui avait toujours été là pour moi, qui m'avait aidé tant de fois. J'étais certain depuis que je les avais vus ensemble la toute première fois qu'il y avait entre Regulus et lui, bien plus qu'une relation amicale et tous les deux méritaient vraiment d'être heureux. Cerise sur le gâteau, j'obtenais indirectement ma vengeance contre Sirius Black car j'étais absolument certain que rien ne pourrait être pire pour le maraudeur que de découvrir que son pire ennemi et son frère étaient enfin en couple.

Je m'étais donc retrouvé en ce dimanche après-midi pluvieux, confortablement installé sur le large canapé qui trônait en maître dans la salle commune des Serpentards en compagnie de Lucius quand le gamin aux yeux bleus, si caractéristiques de la famille Black était revenu d'une balade autour du lac, accompagné de mon parrain, je l'avais fixé et je m'étais contenté d'un hochement de tête, en signe d'accord. Il avait compris aussitôt et le jeu avait naturellement débuté dès cet instant. Regulus s'était assis à mes côtés et tandis que Severus et Lucius s'entretenaient au sujet de la prochaine réunion du club de duel sous l'égide de ce bon vieux Slughorn, le gamin avait commencé par se rapprocher imperceptiblement de moi, jusqu'à me frôler carrément.

En fait, tout s'était fait très simplement, très rapidement sous le regard goguenard de mon cher père. Regulus s'était retrouvé, confortablement assis sur mes cuisses que je caressais dans un lent va-et-vient, presque machinalement tandis que le gamin soufflait et déposait des baisers peu innocents à la base de mon cou, remontant jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille qu'il mordillait avec un certain talent. Discrètement, j'avais observé attentivement les réactions de mon parrain : il avait semblé d'abord incrédule, puis stoïque, il avait fixé son meilleur ami, son visage plus blême et pâle que jamais. Il y avait eu ensuite cette lueur dans son regard sombre, ce moment précis où j'ai vu de la haine, une ombre sauvage qui m'était destinée. La jalousie… Oh oui… Regulus avait vu juste.

Visiblement très heureux de la tournure des événements, mon père avait finalement quitté la salle commune, en nous narguant au sujet des dortoirs bien plus confortables et intimes pour ce genre de comportement. C'était ma plus grande victoire sur Lucius depuis mon arrivée : je l'avais enfin berné car il ne semblait plus douter de ma rupture avec mon petit lion. Je triomphais enfin de sa méfiance, j'avais obtenu ce que j'espérais depuis des semaines. Probablement que mon regard satisfait l'avait alerté car Regulus eut visiblement peur que je renonce à notre plan maintenant que Lucius était parti, il se tourna franchement, me faisant face et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il plaqua rudement ses lèvres sur les miennes, étouffant à peine un gémissement rauque qui fit sortir définitivement Severus de sa réserve. Ce fut bref, deux mots prononcés implacablement :

« Lâche-le ! »

Salazar m'est témoin que jamais je n'avais craint mon parrain par le passé, il était pour moi un guide, un mentor mais lorsque je me rappelais de sa voix à cet instant précis, j'en frissonnais encore.

Dès que Severus avait interrompu le petit jeu du gamin par cette phrase impérative et sans appel, Regulus avait bondi tel un cabri et s'était littéralement jeté sur mon parrain, trop heureux que le garçon taciturne s'oppose clairement à notre rapprochement. Je n'oublierai jamais l'air ahuri, choqué de Severus, lui qui était d'habitude si distant et impassible.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu ensuite des explications difficiles, des mises au point plus que houleuses. Bien que récalcitrant dans un premier temps, Severus avait heureusement accepté de poursuivre notre stratagème visant à berner mon père. J'avais sans nul doute dévoilé une bonne partie de mon jeu devant le jeune couple mais je sentais que je pouvais leur accorder ma confiance : je les avais aidés, ils m'étaient donc d'une certaine façon redevable – il en allait de l'honneur de notre maison - et puis j'avais fait en sorte que les deux adolescents trouvent également leur compte dans ce petit arrangement entre serpentards.

Regulus souhaitait devenir un mangemort pour satisfaire ses parents et même si je savais que dans le futur, il regretterait amèrement sa décision et volerait à Voldemort un de ses précieux horcruxes, je ne pouvais changer cette réalité temporelle au risque de causer un désastre. Quant à Severus, il m'avait déjà avoué que seul Regulus lui importait, qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger, je savais qu'il le suivrait toujours, au péril de sa propre vie, qu'il deviendrait un mangemort pour ne pas le perdre et je ne pouvais également changer cette réalité temporelle. Même s'il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de volonté pour accepter ces deux faits, je m'étais désormais résigné, je ne pouvais agir contre l'ordre du temps. J'avais donc décidé de jouer mon va-tout, d'utiliser à mon avantage ce qui était simplement inéluctable.

Je leur avais alors expliqué calmement mon plan. Pourquoi nous devions poursuivre toute cette mascarade devant Lucius ?

D'abord pour moi. J'avais affirmé depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard vouloir intégrer les rangs des futurs mangemorts parce que comme tout héritier Malefoy, je croyais aux préceptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je croyais en la domination des sang-purs sur ceux qui étaient considérés comme nos inférieurs : les sangs-de-bourbe, les sangs-mêlés, les hybrides... Seulement pour réaliser mon 'rêve', je devais impérativement convaincre Lucius Malefoy de ma bonne foi, de mon ralliement complet à leur cause puisque, depuis cet été, il avait été chargé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres du recrutement des futurs mangemorts. Pour cela, j'avais déjà officiellement rompu avec Aristote qui aux dires même de mon cher père sortait depuis peu avec Remus Lupin, je ne l'avais certes pas contredit sur ce point. Ainsi, j'avais accédé aux desiderata de Lucius mais non content d'avoir mis à mal ma relation avec mon petit lion, mon père m'avait ensuite demandé de séduire Regulus et depuis ce soir, il était persuadé que c'était chose faite. Je pouvais donc enfin accéder au rang de futurs mangemorts. Quoi de plus facile dans ces circonstances que de solliciter une requête somme toute bien insignifiante.

Ce qui m'amenait naturellement à la seconde partie de mon plan. Regulus. Mon prétendu nouveau petit ami. Nul ne pouvait douter de son envie de rejoindre les rangs des futurs mangemorts, il l'avait clairement admis et à de nombreuses reprises, même si sa décision était grandement influencée par ses parents. En plus, il était une recrue de choix pour mon père, ne lui en déplaise, car Regulus était l'héritier d'une des plus nobles familles de sangs-purs. Lucius ne pouvait objectivement rejeter sa candidature et je ne pensais pas à avoir à batailler longtemps pour le convaincre de l'accepter à ses côtés. Ainsi, Regulus avait tout intérêt à maintenir notre fausse liaison aux yeux de Lucius pour rendre encore plus crédible ma requête.

Il y avait pour finir Severus. Lucius était persuadé que lorsque le futur maître des potions découvrirait que Regulus et moi l'avions trahi, il accepterait de devenir un mangemort, pour ne plus jamais être dupé, pour enfin avoir la force, le pouvoir, la puissance qu'il méritait, en devenant un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que mon cher père ne savait pas, c'était qu'il obtiendrait le soutien de Severus pour une toute autre raison… Parce que jamais mon parrain ne laisserait Regulus seul, parce qu'il deviendrait un mangemort pour protéger celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. J'avais sournoisement utilisé l'amour que se portaient les deux jeunes sorciers pour les convaincre que leurrer Lucius était notre intérêt à tous. J'avais utilisé ce que je savais simplement inéluctable. J'aurais tellement aimé faire autrement.

Et ils avaient naturellement accepté mon offre. Probablement que le futur Maître des Potions tiendrait toujours rancœur à Dante Malefoy de cette mise en scène improbable, mais Regulus avait su au final trouver les bons arguments – sans doute ce baiser ravageur était le plus convaincant de tous… Je les avais alors laissés et je ne doutais pas au vu de l'enthousiasme du jeune Black que leur soirée était loin d'être achevée. Ils avaient plus que tout besoin de se trouver véritablement.

J'avais ensuite rejoint mon petit lion dans notre appartement de l'enfant au ballon. Il était assis, au pied de la cheminée, confortablement adossé contre un des fauteuils, lisant paisiblement un quelconque grimoire. J'avais tenu à lui expliquer la situation, de peur que demain, dans la grande Salle, il n'entende les commentaires désobligeants de mon père et qu'il ne se sente trahi, une nouvelle fois. Nous en avions tous les deux trop soufferts depuis notre arrivée dans cette époque pour que je prenne le moindre risque sur ce point. Je voulais simplement qu'il le sache avant, pour être prêt à affronter Lucius.

Je m'étais installé à ses côtés et naturellement, il s'était lové contre moi, tel un petit chaton en quête de caresses. Je lui avais alors raconté toute ma soirée, sans omettre le moindre détail : comment Regulus était venu vers moi pour que je l'aide le matin même, comment mon père avait semblé croire à notre petit stratagème, à quel point j'avais été heureux de voir le visage si différent de mon parrain lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Regulus avait fait cela par amour pour lui… Harry s'était brusquement redressé. Furieux visiblement et j'étais resté sans voix. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru qu'il allait me reprocher ce baiser sans importance, cette fausse relation, mais, j'étais bien loin de la vérité.

Bien sûr, j'ignorais tout… Comment aurais-je pu me douter une seule seconde que Remus, le Remy de mon Harry, était éperdument amoureux de mon parrain alors qu'il y a encore seulement quelques jours, j'étais intimement persuadé que le loup-garou éprouvait des sentiments pour mon petit lion. D'ailleurs, mon air passablement ahuri avait dû surprendre mon beau brun puisqu'il s'était brusquement arrêté dans sa diatribe enragée contre moi, il était simplement outré que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il avait réalisé depuis visiblement bien longtemps. J'avais été profondément vexé lorsqu'il avait ajouté avec malice que j'avais fait preuve d'autant de clairvoyance que la belette concernant la relation qui unissait les deux parrains de notre Raphaël.

En tout cas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en repensant au visage défait de mon adorable époux lors de cette soirée particulière.

« Alors, Monsieur Malefoy… Pourquoi souriez-vous de si bon matin ? »

La voix encore endormie de mon petit chéri m'avait brusquement tiré de mes souvenirs.

« Je me rappelais juste de la tête que tu avais faite quand tu as réalisé que je n'avais absolument pas compris que Remus en pinçait pour mon parrain.

- Très drôle… Quand tu en auras assez de te moquer de moi…

- Oh… Oh… On est vexé mon petit cœur… »

Je plaquai aussitôt le joli brun férocement contre le matelas de notre lit et il grogna, comme s'il était outré de subir un tel traitement. Difficilement crédible, vu le pétillement adorable de ses yeux bleus, son désir clairement lisible sur son visage faussement ingénu… Je commençais à dévorer sa peau sucrée, à l'odeur de vanille, comme la plus succulente des friandises. Je remontais sans cesse le long de son cou, léchant, mordillant, avant de dévorer ses lèvres que je convoitais avec envie. Il se débattait gentiment contre moi et je le retenais encore plus fermement, le bloquant de mes jambes, chevauchant son corps parfait. C'était un combat des plus excitants et mon opposant n'était pas farouche malgré mes attaques les plus audacieuses. Lorsque je rompis le baiser, pour reprendre ma respiration bien trop haletante, il me fixait si intensément et reprit avec sarcasme :

« Vous êtes si insupportablement prétentieux et sûr de vous, Monsieur Malefoy !

- Comme si cela vous perturbait, mon tendre époux… »

Il riait si délicieusement, un petit son cristallin, adorable et charmant. J'étais conquis, irrémédiablement séduit. Il passa doucement sa main droite dans mes cheveux pour dégager une mèche qui retombait sur mon visage, il se releva très légèrement, juste assez pour poser ses lèvres fines et douces contre les miennes. Son baiser était une promesse d'amour infini, une déclaration parfaite. Il me taquinait de sa langue qui s'infiltra, découvrant ma bouche avec cette hardiesse si gryffondoresque. Il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le matelas et m'aguicha d'un clin d'œil. Je plongeai avec délice dans cet appel à la luxure et je repris cette fois avec une réelle impatience mes caresses sur son corps dénudé.

Salazar, ses gémissements étouffés me rendaient complètement cinglé, il retenait pourtant ses cris en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et ce simple geste me faisait le désirer encore plus. Il se cambrait alors que je descendais lentement, le long de son corps, ne négligeant aucune zone qui pouvait le stimuler davantage. Je léchais les perles de sueur qui se dessinaient progressivement sur son torse ferme.

« Dray…

- Oui, petit chéri ? »

Je remontais brusquement contre sa bouche, l'effleurant à peine et il murmura contre mes lèvres :

« Je… Je t'aime, Dray, je t'aime tellement… »

Je scellai cette déclaration dans un baiser vertigineux tandis que mes mains se perdaient dans le bas de ses reins, descendant vers son intimité avec cette volonté de me repaître de son corps tout entier. Je plongeais en lui deux doigts avec cette urgence qui me tordait le ventre. J'avais envie de lui, je voulais me perdre en lui, c'était viscéral, impérieux. Le mouvement que j'imprimais en lui pour le préparer, était rapide, peut-être même trop, mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Il était tellement magnifique que c'en était insoutenable. Il me suppliait de son regard bleu si pâle, il m'implorait d'une voix tremblante :

« S'il te plaît… Dray… S'il te plaît…

- Je t'aime aussi, petit chéri… »

Je me penchais pour profaner ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et je murmurais contre la bouche le sortilège permettant de lubrifier mon sexe avant de frôler doucement son intimité. C'était sans compter sur l'impétuosité de mon petit lion, son impatience légendaire. Il poussa aussitôt de ses hanches me piégeant complètement dans sa chaleur. Instinctivement, je remontais ses jambes par-dessus mes épaules pour être au plus près de lui, pour me fondre totalement en lui. Mes mouvements étaient lents et profonds. Je respirais son odeur, si prégnante, si forte, une odeur de sexe débridé, lapant les gouttes de sueur qui se perdaient dans le creux de son épaule. Ses mains me retenaient si férocement, agrippant mon dos, j'avais l'impression que ses ongles labouraient ma peau tellement il cherchait un point d'ancrage et cela n'avait jamais été plus fort, plus intense… Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que cet instant.

Il n'y avait que ces gémissements sourds qui rompaient le silence de notre chambre, jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop, jusqu'à qu'il se tende et se répande entre nos corps imbriqués, salissant délicieusement mon ventre de son sperme. Son intimité se resserra aussitôt contre mon sexe, comme s'il allait m'aspirer au plus profond de son être. Je murmurais son prénom dans une litanie perturbante et m'enfonçai en lui plus profondément, en quelques coups, plus brutaux, plus durs, avant de me répandre en de longs jets brûlants dans son corps. J'étais terrassé, vaincu. Une petite mort parfaite. Comme lui.

J'étais anesthésié. Vidé. Je restai sans bouger de longues minutes, enserrant avec possessivité son corps, son cœur, son âme aussi. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux collés par la sueur, chassant une mèche qui couvrait mon regard et murmura doucement :

« C'était vraiment parfait, Monsieur Malefoy, vraiment parfait… »

Nous restâmes ainsi, une bonne partie de la matinée, Harry somnolant béatement contre moi et je me disais que le paradis pouvait ressembler à cela, juste lui contre mon corps. A tout jamais… Le temps qui passait, qui nous rapprochait de notre petit Raphaël me faisait aussi craindre de plus en plus notre retour. Nous étions morts avant que mon père ne bouleverse l'ordre temporel en arrachant notre fils à son temps, qu'adviendrait-il de nous lorsque nous le rendrons à son époque ? Cette question m'obsédait complètement depuis presque une semaine, comme si le glas de cette aventure avait déjà sonné dans mon âme et je n'avais qu'une seule certitude désormais, celle que ce Remus du futur nous avait communiquée à Grimmaurd, si Harry mourrait, j'en mourrais également, je ne pouvais lui survivre… Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu en un an, pas après ce matin. Mon petit lion se redressa vivement, son visage calé dans ses paumes. Il m'adressa un sourire si sincère, si tendre et compréhensif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dray ? »

Je restai interloqué à sa question.

« Pardon…

- Inutile de faire semblant, Monsieur Malefoy… Je sens que tu n'es pas bien alors dis-moi ce qui se passe depuis presque une semaine.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Parce que je t'aime plus que tout. Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre, tout comme toi. Parce que j'ai l'impression parfois de recouvrer les sensations de la transcendance paradoxale depuis qu'on s'est vraiment retrouvé, bien que je sache parfaitement que c'est magiquement impossible. Parce que je crois que mon pouvoir s'est encore accru avec le sortilège de l'amour absolu que je sollicite à longueur de journée pour rester en contact avec Raphaël. Tu n'as qu'à choisir…

- Tu es sérieux ? »

Il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, d'un air amusé ce qui m'exaspéra quelque peu.

« Arrête de faire celui qui n'a pas compris ma question, Potty…

- Et quelle est la vraie question, Dray ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. On va sauver Raphaël, pour le reste, je sais seulement que jamais je ne survivrai si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. »

Je caressai doucement sa joue rougie. Je me penchai vers ses lèvres encore meurtries et murmurai :

« Moi non plus. »

Je baisai sa bouche, avec respect, presque de façon irréelle comme pour effacer nos dernières paroles qui semblaient scellées notre destin lorsque un bruit fort nous sortit de notre monde. Quelqu'un tambourinait contre la porte de notre appartement. Je soupirai, ainsi s'achever un des nos rares moments hors de ce temps.

« Je te préviens charitablement, Potty, la dernière fois qu'on a été interrompu ainsi, c'était cet abruti inconscient de Black et si c'est encore lui, je lui dirais que Severus baise son petit frère, tant pis pour notre couverture…

- Oh, je t'en prie… Et puis, c'est peut-être Remy, non ?

- Encore mieux… Dois-je te rappeler qu'hier, il a osé poser une de ses mains sur ta hanche lorsque vous avez quitté la grande salle ? »

Le petit rire de mon brun me faisait littéralement enragé alors qu'il rétorquait avec sarcasme :

« Merlin… Je croyais qu'on devait convaincre ton cher père que Remus et moi étions ensemble et que devrais-je dire alors que Regulus te collait comme une sangsue pendant tout le repas… »

Outré, je me relevai, conjurant au passage mes habits sous le regard amusé de mon petit lion qui semblait bien décidé à me contrarier et à se jouer de moi. J'ouvris la porte avec fracas et restai figé alors que Severus se tenait à l'entrée de notre appartement :

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut que je te… que je vous parle. C'est important. Une attaque est prévue. A Pré-au-Lard. Aujourd'hui. »

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25 : Confrontations

**Résumé **: Severus arrive précipitamment dans l'appartement de l'enfant au ballon et prévient Harry et Drago de l'imminence d'une attaque de mangemorts. Que va-t-il advenir de nos héros ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je rappelle à tous les lecteurs qu'une review est toujours bienvenue pour faire part de vos commentaires. A bon entendeur ! Bonne lecture à tous, Lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 25 : Confrontations**

(POV Harry)

Alors que Drago se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée de notre appartement, vraisemblablement pour en découdre avec l'importun qui nous privait d'un de nos trop rares moments en tête à tête, je me relevais aussitôt et j'enfilai prestement la chemise blanche de mon époux qui traînait lamentablement au pied du lit, victime expiatoire de notre soirée mouvementée. Elle était bien trop longue pour moi et les pans du tissu froissé tombaient largement à mi-cuisses. Je conjurai également un de mes vieux jeans déchirés, posés négligemment sur la chaise, à côté de l'armoire en bois sombre. Tandis que je m'apprêtais à sortir pour le rejoindre, j'aperçus brièvement mon reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait près de la porte : mes cheveux encore plus en bataille trahissaient clairement notre nuit, je tentai de les discipliner un peu, en glissant mes doigts entre les mèches rebelles mais cela me paraissait perdu d'avance et de peur que mon blond ne mette à exécution ses menaces s'il s'agissait de Siri, je partais à sa suite sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Dray était figé devant le pas de la porte. Severus était devant mon époux, lui qui arborait d'habitude, un visage impassible et neutre, semblait visiblement inquiet. Dès qu'il me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, il s'arrêta de parler, juste une seconde, se demandant visiblement s'il pouvait poursuivre en ma présence, s'il pouvait m'accorder sa confiance, puis, il reprit avec conviction, me fixant de son regard pénétrant et dur :

« … Que je vous parle. C'est important. Une attaque est prévue. A Pré-au-Lard. Aujourd'hui. »

Je m'avançai vers eux doucement. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, je pressai Dray de réagir, en posant une main ferme sur son épaule et d'un simple mouvement de tête, je priai les deux Serpentards de me suivre jusqu'à notre salon. Mieux valait ne pas attirer davantage l'attention en restant trop longtemps sur le seuil de notre appartement. Il est vrai que n'importe quel élève pouvait nous surprendre et si par malheur Lucius venait à l'apprendre, autant dire que tous nos efforts pour duper cette ordure depuis notre arrivée dans cette réalité temporelle, auraient été totalement vains et inutiles. Le futur parrain de notre petit Raphaël referma derrière lui le passage secret de l'appartement. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes enfin assis sur le vaste sofa, Severus prit naturellement place face à nous dans un des fauteuils. Je sentis aussitôt le bras possessif de Dray autour de ma taille et je me rapprochai de lui. Je me raclai légèrement la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

« Tu dis qu'une attaque va avoir lieu sur Pré-au-Lard, c'est bien cela.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude… Cependant… Lucius nous a réunis ce matin. Il y avait Narcissa, Bellatrix et moi, il nous a instamment demandé de ne pas mettre nos noms dans les élèves en partance pour le village et à la fin de cette petite entrevue, il m'a ordonné de prévenir immédiatement Dante pour qu'il fasse de même.

- Il faut partir tout de suite alors !

- QUOI ? »

Dray me lâcha, il s'était redressé violemment, prêt à me foudroyer :

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ENCORE, POTTY ? »

Je le dévisageais pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il fulminait littéralement, j'avais pris parti de ne surtout pas m'emporter, de lui répondre froidement pour calmer sa colère et son emportement :

« Je dis simplement que nous devons y aller immédiatement, Dray.

- Par Salazar, j'ai suffisamment œuvré pour que Lucius m'accorde sa confiance alors on ne va certainement pas tout remettre en question en agissant de façon inconsidérée. Tu as entendu ce que Severus vient de nous dire, tout de même ! Alors, tu vas rester ici sagement avec moi !

- Non.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que il y a ?

- Il y a que Franck et Alice, Lily, James, Rem et Siri doivent se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Je me moque royalement de ce qui peut arriver à Black !

- Pas moi, Dray… Et il n'est pas tout seul. Je ne laisserai pas des innocents risqués leur vie alors que je peux éviter un drame. »

Mon blond s'écroula sur le sofa, dépité. Il savait que je ne céderais jamais alors qu'il était question de la sécurité des personnes qui m'étaient le plus chères au monde, quand bien même cela remettait en cause notre couverture auprès de son ordure de père. Je ne pouvais choisir entre mes parents et mon fils. C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Severus râla légèrement, se raclant la gorge de façon sonore :

« Franchement, Dante, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais espérer de lui ? Il est le parfait petit gryffondor qui part à l'aide de tous, sans se préoccuper des conséquences. On dirait l'héritier de Godric en personne.

- Oh ! Ca va ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, là et tu ne m'aides pas vraiment ! »

Dire que le garçon avait l'air choqué et abasourdi était un énorme euphémisme. Jamais aucun élève de cette école ne lui aurait répondu ainsi, sans crainte de douloureuses représailles, à part peut-être son cher Regulus. Il semblait mortifié que j'ai pu m'adresser à lui ainsi et me lança un regard peu encourageant. Nous fûmes interrompus dans notre joute visuelle par la remarque exaspérée de mon blond :

« Je vous en prie… Au lieu de vous chamailler comme des gosses, on devrait plutôt trouver une solution. »

Severus renifla dédaigneusement à la remarque de Dray et reprit immédiatement avec une colère difficilement contenue :

« Ce n'est certainement pas mon problème, Dante, règle-ça avec Potter. Quant à moi, si cet abruti de Black se retrouve malencontreusement nez à nez avec quelques mangemorts, je ne vais certainement pas le plaindre.

- C'est là où tu te trompes…

- Voyez-vous cela, Monsieur Potter sait lui. Forcément, comme tous les autres, tu es tellement sûr de ton bon droit, de ta supériorité. Finalement, tu ressembles bien plus aux autres maraudeurs que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Je voulais juste te rappeler que Regulus est le frère de Siri et que même s'ils ne sont pas en très bons termes, je doute que ton petit ami te pardonne, s'il découvre que son frère est mort mais que tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher cette tragique attaque alors que tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Non, parce que tu peux tout de suite oublier l'idée de prévenir tout le monde avant l'attaque car si les élèves ne se rendent pas à Pré-Au-Lard, Lucius va immédiatement me suspecter. Je suis le seul informé à avoir pu quitter notre salle commune.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu ne vas rien tenter d'inconsidéré, tu vas regagner sans attendre ta salle commune et dire à cet… à Lucius que tu n'as malheureusement pas trouvé Dante, que certains élèves t'ont informé qu'il avait déjà quitté le château pour la journée. Dray et moi, nous partons immédiatement pour Pré-Au-Lard et nous allons veiller à ce que rien de grave ne se produise.

- A vous deux ! Tu crois vraiment que vous pouvez à vous deux faire face à une armée de mangemorts très entraînés, c'est délirant ce que tu peux être prétentieux et arrogant, Potter, si tu...

- SEVERUS ! »

La voix de Dray avait claqué froidement, interrompant le jeune homme dans sa virulente diatribe.

« Ne le sous-estime pas. Je l'ai fait et je peux te dire que je ne me suis jamais aussi lourdement trompé.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Oh, non…

- On parle d'une attaque préparée minutieusement par des sorciers accomplis. Ce n'est pas une banale bagarre d'élèves de cinquième année au détour d'un couloir, tu en as tout de même conscience ?

- Mon petit trésor est capable de véritables miracles et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux au moins être certain d'une chose, même si je sais que c'est loin d'être gagné, jamais je ne le laisserais quitter ce salon si je pensais qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour faire face aux mangemorts… Tu es au moins d'accord sur ce point, Severus ? »

Le futur parrain de Raphaël me fixait comme si c'était la première fois, cherchant à travers mon regard à infirmer les propos de Drago mais ce dernier reprit avec un brin de sarcasme :

« Et puis, si tu lui parles à nouveau sur ce ton et ce malgré tout le respect que je te porte, tu pourras dire adieu à Regulus car je te tuerais de mes propres mains, compris ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir m'emporter contre lui, c'est mon privilège ! »

J'éclatais de rire, sous le regard faussement vexé de mon blond et horrifié de Severus.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Dray, je crois que Severus a compris, inutile de remuer la queue et de marquer ton territoire…

- Il me semble avoir dit il y a seulement quelques secondes que tu étais l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ce monde !

- Hmmm… Oui, peut-être.

- On croit rêver. J'espère que tu as conscience que tu devras répondre de cela, Potty. »

Alors que Dray me regardait avec un sourire malicieux et coquin, lourds de sous-entendus, j'entendis un gloussement peu discret :

« C'est inconcevable que Lucius ait pu croire à votre rupture… Complètement inimaginable !

- Et pourtant, il est bel et bien persuadé que je fais grimper aux rideaux ton cher Reg, qu'il me supplie pour que je le prenne sauvagement, encore et encore et encore… »

L'air grimaçant de Severus était des plus surprenants, lui qui veillait à ne jamais rien laisser transparaître et je décochais un coup de coude peu discret à mon blond pour lui faire cesser ses taquineries.

« Ecoute, on a suffisamment perdu de temps. Les premiers élèves ne devraient plus tarder à partir pour Pré-Au-Lard. »

Dray me répondit d'un bref hochement de tête et je me relevai, m'installant en tailleur devant le feu de cheminée. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur ma magie. Comme il y a un an, lorsque j'avais commencé à m'entraîner en vue de mon dernier combat contre Voldemort, une petite sphère lumineuse et scintillante apparaissait entre mes doigts, je me vidais de mon pouvoir qui se matérialisait progressivement. Une violente secousse me fit grimacer et geindre légèrement. Je sentis aussitôt Drago tout contre moi. La brusque arrivée de la force blanche de notre petit ange m'avait frappé de plein fouet, il avait répondu à mon appel et son pouvoir se mêlait complètement au mien. Lorsqu'enfin, je me sentis complet, je rouvrais péniblement mes yeux. Mon blond me surveillait avec attention, se tenant à mes côtés :

« Alors, beau brun, ça va ? »

Je me contentai de soupirer et de murmurer un léger 'oui'. Severus me fixait comme jamais et d'une voix peu claire, presque bégayante, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Drago sembla tellement fier, il se tenait encore plus droit et narguait littéralement Severus :

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que mon petit trésor était plus qu'impressionnant…

- Comment… Je veux dire… Aucun élève de septième année, même Lucius qui est pourtant connu comme particulièrement fort, n'est capable de… Même Dumbledore… »

Je souriais devant l'air perplexe de Severus.

« Ecoute… Severus… »

Je m'arrêtais, c'était sans doute la première fois que je l'appelais ainsi dans cette autre époque. Le futur mangemort me regardait avec cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux sombres. Lui qui haïssait mon père, mon parrain et les Gryffondors en général, ne savait quoi penser à mon sujet, en fait, il était probablement totalement perdu. Peut-être parce que même si j'appréciais la compagnie des Maradeurs, je n'avais pas caché mon désaccord lorsque Siri avait utilisé Rem pour blesser son ennemi de toujours. Severus ne parvenait pas à comprendre mes choix, que ce soit mon attitude assez amicale à son égard ou mon attachement à Dante, malgré toutes les attaques de Lucius.

« Ecoute… Il faut que tu regagnes ta salle commune, nous allons partir maintenant. Fais en sorte que Regulus reste tout le temps avec toi. »

Il hocha la tête et sans ajouter une phrase de plus, nous nous séparâmes sur le seuil de l'appartement de l'enfant au ballon, lui partant à gauche pour se rendre vers les cachots souterrains de Poudlard alors que Drago et moi, nous engouffrions rapidement dans le couloir de droite menant vers la statue de Gracus Morlinford. En quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall. Devant la cohue des nombreux élèves qui inscrivaient leur nom auprès du vieux Rusard, je demandais à Drago de rester en retrait. Après de longues secondes, je parvenais enfin jusqu'au cracmol, il me regarda avec cet air hargneux et désagréable auquel je ne prêtais guère attention.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur…

- UN PROBLEME, POTTER ?

- Juste… Est-ce que je pourrais savoir si certains élèves sont déjà partis à…

- Vous croyez quoi ? Ce n'est pas un bureau de renseignements et d'autres élèves attendent, alors CIRCULEZ ! »

Je n'osais réitérer ma demander, je savais pertinemment que la réponse serait encore négative. Inutile d'attendre une attitude plus conciliante de ce vieux bougre. Je me tournai vers Drago qui se tenait de l'autre côté du hall. Il me fit un bref hochement de tête qui confirmait mon choix et sans que nous ayons besoin de nous parler, nous nous précipitâmes chacun de notre côté vers l'entrée du château, je bousculai au passage quelques élèves qui me rabrouaient vertement. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps de me confondre en excuses. Déjà, nous étions devant la large barrière de l'école de sorcellerie. Enfin seuls, j'attrapai instinctivement la main fine et élégante de mon blond, nos doigts s'entrecroisant si naturellement et je me concentrais vers notre destination. La sensation de transplaner était toujours aussi désagréable, comme depuis la toute première fois où j'avais eu recours à ce mode de déplacement, j'avais l'impression d'être étiré dans cette espèce de fin tuyau, comme si j'étouffais. Finalement, il ne se passa que quelques secondes et lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, nous étions tous deux devant l'auberge aux façades grisâtres de la Tête de Sanglier.

Il régnait un calme étrange, anormal. La rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard d'habitude si animée, semblait déserte, il n'y avait pas d'élèves aux alentours. Seuls, deux vieux sorciers puants entraient dans l'auberge mal famée. C'était bizarre, mais ce silence pesant me faisait réaliser la proximité d'une attaque. Je le pressentais comme le jour où j'avais affronté Voldemort. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul car Drago se rapprocha de moi, enserrant avec douceur ma taille et je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille, dans un doux murmure :

« Fais attention à toi, Harry, d'accord ?

- Toi aussi, Dray. »

De sa main droite, il me fit tourner lentement le visage vers sa bouche, ses lèvres douces me baisèrent délicatement, me faisant perdre toute logique, il effleurait de sa langue mes dents, se frayant un chemin entre elles. Elle avançait si lentement en moi, tel un serpent ondulant jusqu'à atteindre sa jumelle qu'elle caressa voluptueusement pendant de longues secondes. Je soupirais contre lui. Je sentis alors son sourire encore plus lumineux à mon abandon.

« Oh… Je t'en prie, Petit chéri, évite ce genre de bruit, on n'a pas le temps pour cela et je ne suis pas sûr de résister si tu le refais une nouvelle fois. »

Il ricanait maintenant, me tenant toujours fermement contre lui lorsqu'un cri nous fit sortir de notre étreinte. Siri, James et Rem se tenaient devant nous. En dehors du loup-garou qui savait pertinemment à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de notre couple, les deux autres nous fixaient avec incrédulité et finalement, sortant de son mutisme, mon parrain hurla contre moi, tel un dément :

« ARISTOTE, NE ME DIS PAS… »

Remy s'était aussitôt placé devant le brun furieux, s'interposant entre lui et nous mais cela ne sembla guère efficace car l'animagus poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

« COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE CA A REM ? ET AVEC CETTE POURRITURE ! IL NE T'A PAS DEJA ASSEZ RIDICULISE EN S'AFFICHANT AVEC MON FRERE !

- Je… Je… Non… Ce n'est pas…»

Je bégayais lamentablement, horrifié d'avoir commis une telle imprudence. Bien sûr, nous pensions être seuls mais c'était tellement stupide de notre part que j'aurais pu me gifler pour cela. Je me détachais de Dray et m'avançais vers Sirius, toujours retenu par le loup-garou :

« Ecoute… Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Siri…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, ARISTOTE… Seuls mes amis le peuvent !

- Mais…

- Comment peux-tu faire cela à Rem, je croyais qu'il était ton petit-ami, non ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre salopard, Potter ! Un pauvre con ! »

Il y avait tellement de sarcasmes et d'amertume dans la voix de mon parrain, tellement de déceptions. Les yeux de mon père n'étaient guère plus encourageants et je me sentais presque nauséeux à l'idée qu'ils me détestent, moi qui étais si heureux d'avoir pu devenir leurs amis à travers cette époque, les découvrant peu à peu, les appréciant chaque jour davantage. Drago bouillonnait littéralement, il était prêt à se jeter sur le brun pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas supporté le comportement de Siri face à Severus lors de la dernière pleine lune.

« Retire immédiatement tes paroles, Black !

- Comme c'est charmant, il prend ta défense en plus ! Un vrai petit couple !

- Siri, arrête.

- OH, je t'en prie, Rem, tu ne vas pas encore prendre sa défense ! Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Il t'a trahi, il NOUS A tous trahis ! »

Drago me tira brutalement par le bras pour m'éloigner de l'animagus qui tenait fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts crispés. Remy se jeta pratiquement sur lui pour la lui arracher et James se mêla à l'action pour arrêter ses deux amis qui se déchiraient par ma faute :

« ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Vainement, la voix de mon père résonnait dans la rue désertée et je me retenais contre les épaules de Dray qui faisait barrage de son corps. Je ne sais même pas comment mais je conjurai juste à temps un bouclier qui freina la lumière bleutée provenant de la baguette de Sirius. Le ricochet manqua de frapper Remy en retour, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de calmer les ardeurs de mon parrain.

« Merde, Remus… Je t'ai touché ? »

Je me précipitai aussitôt vers le loup garou faisant fi de tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant, m'agenouillant devant son corps recroquevillé. Il était assis, les jambes serrées contre son torse, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, sa respiration était difficile, presque sifflante. Il tremblait.

« Remy, Remy… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… »

Il m'observait de son regard mordoré, empli de douceur et d'amour.

« Ca va, 'Ry, ça va… Et toi ? »

Je souriais faiblement. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien, ni Dray. Comment Siri aurait-il pu me blesser, quand bien même son sortilège était puissant ? J'avais affronté Bellatrix, Voldemort alors ce n'était certes pas une confrontation avec un élève de cinquième année qui me faisait peur. J'étais simplement terrifié à l'idée d'avoir mis en danger mon père de cœur, d'avoir pu déclencher une dispute terrible entre les maraudeurs. Je passai mes bras autour du corps du jeune sorcier qui me rendit également son étreinte, sous le regard furieux des deux autres gryffondors. Le loup-garou murmura :

« Je croyais que vous deviez vous retrouver un peu tous les deux… Seuls, dans l'appartement…

- Oui… Mais… »

Je me relevai légèrement, après un bref regard échangé avec Dray qui était adossé contre la façade crasseuse de la Tête du sanglier, je repris en m'adressant à tous :

« Ecoutez, j'ai eu une sorte de prémonition cette nuit et… Vous devez rentrer au château, je ne sais pas mais je crains qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de grave…

- Comme c'est commode, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Tu détournes le problème de façon très habile, je dirais même que c'est assez serpentard de ta part, mais, je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu nous ais déjà parlés d'un quelconque talent en divination, non ?

- Siri !

- Quoi ? J'ai tort, peut-être, Rem…

- On devrait écouter Harry, s'il dit que quelque chose peut se produire, je le crois et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer tout de suite. »

Je soupirai et d'un sourire, je remerciais mon père de cœur. Je poursuivis aussitôt :

« Il faudrait aussi prévenir Franck et Alice, ils devaient aussi venir aujourd'hui… Et vous avez vu Lily ?

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Vous n'allez pas croire ce qu'il raconte tout de même !

- Et dis-moi, Black, pourquoi ne devraient-ils pas le croire ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis sur la question, Malefoy.

- Voilà qui est fort dommage ! Lupin, je suis convaincu que toi, au moins, tu sais qu'Aristote ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse vous nuire d'une quelconque façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avant que Remus n'ait pu acquiescer à la remarque de Dray, une détonation fit trembler le village de Pré-Au-Lard et l'instant suivant, une fumée noirâtre s'élevait un peu plus au sud et d'autres explosions suivirent presque aussitôt. Je me relevai et me précipitai vers mon blond qui grogna :

« Bordel, ça a déjà commencé… Prends bien garde à tes fesses, Potty ou je te jure que je te pourchasserai dans l'au-delà si tu me laisses seul, ici, d'accord ? »

Je pris sa main, l'enlaçant fermement à la mienne et nous nous dirigeâmes sans attendre vers l'endroit où se déroulaient les combats, suivis par les trois maraudeurs. Il n'était plus question de chicanerie et dispute. James pensait probablement à Lily qu'il savait dans les environs de l'attaque et son inquiétude était clairement lisible sur les traits encore juvéniles de son visage. Des cris de terreur nous parvenaient ça et là, stridents, effrayants et nous accélérions encore notre course effrénée à travers les ruelles du petit village sorcier.

Lorsque nous nous trouvâmes devant le magasin de bonbons de Honeyducks, Drago m'arrêta de son corps, je retenais un cri en mordant férocement mes lèvres. Face à nous, le corps inerte de Franck gisait au milieu de la rue alors que disparaissait un dernier mangemort, serrant fermement ma mère dans ses bras. Elle hurlait pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. L'instant suivant, la rue était à nouveau déserte…

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26 : Eternelle prophétie

**Résumé** : Les mangemorts ont attaqué le village de Pré-Au-Lard. James, Sirius, Remus et nos deux amants maudits se précipitent vers le lieu des combats. Ils arrivent alors que l'un des fidèles de Voldemort transplane avec comme prisonnière, la jeune Lily Evans. Les cinq garçons aperçoivent alors Franck Londubat au milieu de la rue… Que lui est-il arrivé ? Que vont faire nos héros ? Et bien, bonne lecture à tous… Bises lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 26 : Eternelle Prophétie**

(POV Drago)

Avec Harry et les trois maraudeurs, nous avions parcouru dans une course effrénée les ruelles de Pré-Au-Lard et lorsque je m'arrêtai brusquement devant le magasin de bonbons de Honeyducks, Harry me heurta légèrement, je le sentais trembler tout contre moi tandis qu'un dernier mangemort disparaissait, serrant fermement dans ses bras Lily Evans qui hurlait avec désespoir pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. Avant même que l'un d'entre nous n'ait pu intervenir, la rue était à nouveau déserte. Silencieuse.

Je restai médusé, sans aucune réaction, alors que mon brun se précipitait aussitôt vers le corps inanimé de Franck Londubat au milieu de la rue principale. Ce fut finalement Remus qui me sortit de cette transe étrange en me bousculant à son tour. Il poursuivait Harry et j'en fis de même. Je m'agenouillais aux côtés de mon époux tandis qu'il soulevait légèrement le père de Neville, le calant péniblement contre son torse.

Harry me lança un regard éperdu, il cherchait avec désespoir le pouls du sorcier tandis que Black et James nous rejoignaient. Nous étions tous suspendus au verdict de mon brun et le temps me parut interminable avant qu'il ne relève la tête et ne pousse un long soupir de soulagement.

« Il est vivant… »

Pendant ces quelques secondes, j'avais cru à un bouleversement de l'ordre temporel par notre faute. Qu'en serait-il de notre avenir si les Londubat ne se mariaient jamais, si Neville ne naissait finalement pas ? Nous étions là, nous disputant avec deux des maraudeurs et j'avais aussitôt pensé que sans nous, James aurait été près de sa douce Lily et qu'il aurait peut-être pu empêcher cette attaque en combattant aux côtés de Franck Londubat contre les mangemorts.

Les trois gryffondors de cinquième année parurent franchement soulagés par le verdict de mon brun mais cette trêve fut cependant de bien courte durée car presque aussitôt, James hurla comme un dément :

« Putain ! LILY ! ILS ONT ENLEVE LILY ! »

Je manquais de lui rétorquer qu'il n'était pas obligé de crier ainsi car nous l'avions tous parfaitement vu mais mon brun me lança un bref regard d'avertissement, me faisant clairement comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'en prendre à son père pour l'instant. De toute façon, même si j'étais réellement furieux contre Sirius pour ce qu'il avait infligé à mon petit chéri juste quelques minutes avant l'attaque des mangemorts quand les trois maraudeurs nous avaient surpris ensemble, il me suffisait d'observer James pour renoncer à mes petits projets de vengeance contre eux. Le père de mon brun avait l'air simplement paniqué, perdu, terrorisé, les deux autres maraudeurs n'avaient cependant pas l'air en meilleur état. Ce fut finalement mon petit chéri qui parut réagir en premier :

« Je vais lui jeter un sort de désillusion et de lévitation et nous allons l'amener immédiatement à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande. On le soignera et dès qu'il se réveillera, il pourra nous expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé avant notre arrivée, ce qu'il a vu et entendu…

- Et pourquoi ne pas le conduire directement à l'infirmerie ? Il faudrait aussi prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, tu ne crois pas, Harry ?

- Non, Remy, pas pour l'instant… Parce que personne ne sait encore ce qui vient de se produire… A part nous et que c'est peut-être notre unique chance d'obtenir des informations de cette pourriture de Malefoy sur le repaire de Voldemort, on pourrait l'attaquer par surprise pour libérer Lily et…

- Mais bien sûr… A nous quatre, on va aller botter les fesses du mage noir cinglé. Et tant qu'on y est, peut-être même que l'autre serpentard va nous aider également... Tu racontes vraiment, n'importe quoi, mon pauvre Aristote ? Tu deviens aussi mégalo que ton petit ami, tu devrais te méfier…

- BLACK ! JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI PARLER AINSI !

- Tiens… Ta blonde s'énerve maintenant… Quoi ? Je t'ai manqué de respect peut-être…

- ARRETEZ ! »

La voix de mon brun avait résonné fermement. Je me relevai brusquement, exaspéré par l'attitude de plus en plus détestable de Sirius, je serrai mes poings à faire blanchir mes phalanges. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurai goûté toute la jouissance de frapper un sorcier à la façon des moldus. Je ne supportais plus l'arrogance inconsciente de mon cousin, il avait manqué de peu de tuer mon parrain il y a quelques temps et maintenant, il osait s'en prendre à mon petit chéri sous prétexte qu'ils nous avaient vus nous embrasser. Harry avait détourné son regard de nous, se moquant bien de nos combats de coq à son propos. Il fixait son père, avec cette intensité qui le caractérisait si parfaitement et il murmura au bout de quelques secondes :

« James, je t'assure que nous allons la sauver… Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans la question de mon beau brun, il y avait bien plus. N'ayant pas réellement connu son père avant notre voyage temporel, il voulait que James soit fier de ce qu'il était devenu, qu'il l'estime, qu'il le respecte, ce qui au demeurant, était bien compréhensible. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant du mien mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas, je le haïssais tellement. Je m'approchai finalement de mon ange pour l'aider à se relever tandis qu'il prononçait fermement le sortilège de 'levicorpus'. Aussitôt, le corps inerte de Londubat flottait tranquillement dans les airs, il paraissait bêtement endormi, rien de plus. Je serrai légèrement la taille de mon brun et murmurai doucement contre sa tempe, humant le délicieux parfum de ses cheveux en bataille :

« Je suis là, petit chéri, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Harry me fixait avec cet air que je lui connaissais trop bien et son esprit gryffondor avait déjà calculé un stratagème totalement farfelu, dangereux et inconsidéré, à n'en pas douter. Il se dégagea légèrement de mon étreinte et annonça à tout notre groupe :

« Dray, je vais aussi te désillusionner.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu… Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Je ne veux pas que l'on te voie avec nous lorsque nous rentrerons à Poudlard. Quelqu'un pourrait t'apercevoir et prévenir aussitôt cette ordure de Lucius ce qui mettrait à mal tout mon plan…

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore, Potty ? »

Remus, Black et son père semblaient tout autant surpris que moi, ils ne disaient mot mais leur regard parlaient pour eux, ils fixaient Harry avec une réelle incompréhension. Mon brun se contenta de sourire doucement avant de déposer un baiser plus léger qu'une brise sur mes lèvres, comme s'il tentait de m'amadouer. La douceur avant le coup fatal.

« Toi aussi, tu dois me faire confiance, Dray.

- Oh… Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ; tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance, c'est en tes plans foireux de stupide et inconscient gryffondor que je ne crois pas une seule seconde, d'accord !

- Pourtant, Malefoy, tu ne semblais pas choquer outre mesure quand il a proposé rien de moins que d'aller libérer Lily en attaquant le repaire de Voldemort à nous cinq ! »

Mon brun souriait à la remarque sarcastique de son parrain et je soufflais, contenant de plus en plus difficilement mon exaspération. Harry reprit plus calmement :

« Je veux faire croire quelque chose à ce salaud de Lucius… Et pour cela, il ne doit pas savoir que Dray était avec nous, à Pré-Au-Lard, au moment de l'attaque. Ecoutez, on rentre à Poudlard et on pourra en discuter plus longuement quand on sera dans la salle sur demande, d'accord ? »

Il avait cet air assuré et tranquille, celui du chef, cette expression que j'avais déjà connue lorsqu'il menait sa quête des horcruxes contre Voldemort. Je nous revoyais dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd le lendemain soir de mon arrivée dans sa vie quand il m'avait imposé au sein de l'Ordre. Il émanait de lui une force magique incroyable, tellement séduisante. Mon regard dut alors me trahir car Harry m'envoya un de ses sourires qui me faisaient chavirer le cœur à chaque fois. En d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais fait regretter aussitôt sa petite rébellion par un baiser ravageur avant de m'emparer totalement de son corps mais il en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

Il se retourna et je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mes pensées que d'un vague mouvement de la main, mon brun me désillusionnait et faisait de même avec Franck. Le voir lancer des sorts d'une rare complexité sans baguette et avec cette facilité presque déconcertante sembla alarmer une nouvelle fois Black qui grogna avec une rage difficilement contenue :

« Mais, vous êtes qui, bordel ? Je ne connais aucun sorcier de dix-sept ans capable de réaliser des sortilèges sans baguette comme tu viens de le faire ! Même Dumbledore ne devait pas être aussi puissant et pourtant il est reconnu par tous comme un magicien exceptionnel depuis sa victoire sur Grindelwald. »

Il y avait une exigence de réponse dans la voix de son parrain mais Harry se contenta de murmurer avec douceur :

« Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour vous, comme pour nous… Il faut que tu nous fasses confiance, Siri… Vraiment. »

L'instant suivant, nous avancions tous dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard vers la majestueuse école de magie. Nous franchîmes d'abord l'entrée de Poudlard, croisant au passage quelques élèves. Sur ce point, mon brun n'avait pas tort et la présence des trois maraudeurs avec Harry ne sembla alerter aucun des promeneurs à destination du petit village sorcier. Personne ne les interpella ou ne songea à les questionner. Nous pénétrâmes sans attendre dans le vaste hall et de couloirs en escaliers, nous nous trouvâmes après une dizaine de minutes devant la tapisserie magique qui cachait la salle sur demande. Mon brun passa trois fois avant que n'apparaisse la porte du lieu. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et nous le suivîmes sans plus attendre. Tout au plus quelques secondes plus tard, Harry murmura le sortilège qui me rendit mon apparence en même temps que celle de Franck.

S'adaptant à nos besoins de façon instantanée, un petit lit aux draps blancs et propres apparut à droite le long du mur. De l'autre côté de la pièce magique, un feu rougeoyait dans une vaste cheminée, dégageant une chaleur bienfaisante et agréable. Grâce au levicorpus, Harry installa le gryffondor inconscient avec précaution. Mon brun s'agitait autour de lui et à chacune de ses demandes muettes, la salle sur demande répondait avec diligence et promptitude. Ainsi, une étroite table carrée se matérialisa à un pas de mon époux et avec elle, plusieurs fioles de potions ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau fraîche et des serviettes.

Harry s'empara de la préparation verdâtre. Je m'approchai et redressai le corps de Londubat contre mon torse pour que mon brun puisse lui faire avaler ce qui s'avérait être une potion fortifiante. Je me retenais de rire en pensant que, quoi que prétendait mon cher parrain, Harry avait finalement retenu quelque chose de ces cours. Je caressais lentement la gorge du jeune sorcier pour faciliter sa déglutition et je le recouchais ensuite sur le lit. Harry versa un peu d'eau sur la serviette pour l'humidifier et passa avec délicatesse le tissu sur le front en sueur de Londubat. Aucun d'entre nous n'osait bouger ou parler, nous attendions, simplement. Au bout de longues minutes, les yeux de Franck papillonnèrent légèrement et se posèrent sur Harry qui souriait enfin, visiblement soulagé. Je m'approchais du montant du lit tandis que mon brun s'installait dans une position plus qu'inconfortable et précaire au bord du matelas. Il posa une main sur celle de Londubat et lui demanda doucement :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

A peine, eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Franck se redressait brutalement, jetant au loin les draps qui le couvraient.

« Alice… Alice…

- Quoi, Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où est Alice ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Il y avait un désarroi évident dans le bégaiement d'Harry qui comprenait parfaitement tout ce qu'impliquait la panique de Franck. Les trois maraudeurs et moi attendions l'inévitable et cela ne tarda malheureusement pas :

« Alice était avec moi quand ils nous ont attaqués. Il y avait Lily aussi. »

Ainsi, la mère de mon brun n'était pas seule. Pas que cela ne me rassure le moins du monde… Bien au contraire.

« On va la sauver, Franck, on va la sauver. »

La voix ferme d'Harry m'avait sorti de mes pensées et il poursuivit sans attendre :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-nous.

- On allait rejoindre James et Sirius. A la tête du sanglier, comme on l'avait prévu ce matin, au petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle… Ils ont transplané à quatre… Au beau milieu de la rue… Tout s'est passé si vite, tellement vite, en fait… Ils portaient ses horribles cagoules, ils ne nous ont pas vus au début mais ils…

- Quoi ? Dis-nous… Le moindre détail pourrait être vraiment capital…

- C'était étrange… Je veux dire avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent, celui qui devait être leur chef a fait une sorte de discours aux autres, comme pour les exhorter dans leur mission. Il leur a rappelé que le maître comptait sur eux, qu'il ne fallait pas que les défenseurs de Dumbledore puissent récupérer l'Arme, qu'il devait frapper un grand coup pour faire peur à la population et réduire leurs prétendus opposants à néant. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'en sont pris à des élèves de l'école, je pense, pour marquer les esprits… Plus fort. C'est tellement lâche, tellement ignoble…»

Harry avait blêmi. Nous savions parfaitement tous les deux ce qu'était cette Arme si spéciale pour Voldemort. J'avais déjà entendu Lucius en parler avec Severus au détour d'un couloir, c'était de notre enfant dont il s'agissait et si ce sale serpent voulait effrayer la communauté sorcière, c'était évidemment pour éviter que nous n'attaquions son repaire pour délivrer notre Raphaël. Je ne doutais pas un instant que mon salopard de père venu de notre futur l'avait prévenu que nous tenterions absolument tout pour notre petit ange. Si j'étais abasourdi par tout ce que nous venions de découvrir, Harry semblait encore plus perdu, peiné de savoir sa mère et Alice en danger, elles aussi. Il se leva finalement, s'éloignant du lit du blessé et il se dirigea lentement vers la cheminée. Il posa ses fines mains contre le manteau de l'âtre, crispant ses doigts sur la pierre grise et lorsqu'il parla enfin, se redressant fièrement, je crus sincèrement que j'allais au choix m'effondrer ou l'étrangler pour être si stupidement gryffondor :

« Ecoutez-moi… Et Dray, s'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas avant que j'en ai fini. Voldemort sait d'ores et déjà que nous allons l'attaquer pour retrouver Raphaël…

- Qui ?

- Siri… Raphaël est un jeune enfant, il a à peine cinq ans et c'est la raison de notre présence à Poudlard. Il est l'Arme dont parlaient les mangemorts quand ils ont été attaqués.

- Comment vous savez que…

- S'il vous plaît, inutile d'en demander davantage, ni Dray, ni moi ne pouvons y répondre. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur votre avenir et le nôtre. »

Black, James et Franck dévisageaient mon brun avec une certaine méfiance, au demeurant bien compréhensible mais nous avions déjà trop risqué concernant l'ordre temporel pour leur dévoiler inconsidérément notre lien avec Raphaël et la raison de sa présence comme prisonnier de Voldemort, au moins, j'approuvais totalement mon gryffondor sur ce point. Harry se contenta de poursuivre, me fixant de ses étranges yeux bleus. Je savais pertinemment que je n'aimerais pas ce qui suivrait :

« Il y a aussi maintenant Lily et Alice. Nous ne pouvons donc plus attendre. Voldemort s'attend à une attaque. Il l'aura. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que pendant cette attaque, nous mènerons un second combat, visant à libérer les trois prisonniers, sans qu'il ne le sache…

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui, Dray, nous allons lancer deux attaques simultanées pour faire diversion : la première sera celle qu'il attend si impatiemment depuis qu'il a Raphaël dans ses geôles mais ce ne sera qu'un leurre pendant qu'un second groupe, constitué de deux ou trois personnes au maximum, sera chargé de libérer les prisonniers.

- A nous cinq… »

Le murmure choqué de Remus avait au moins eu le mérite d'énoncer ce que chacun d'entre nous pensions secrètement, c'était pure folie. Londubat se redressa et malgré la douleur évidente qui transparaissait sur son visage, il répliqua fermement :

« Six, il est hors de questions que vous me laissiez derrière alors qu'ils ont Alice.

- Dire que je croyais que ton Malefoy était un dangereux cinglé psychopathe ! Franchement, Harry, c'est n'importe quoi… Je sais que je suis du genre irréfléchi et inconscient, mais là…

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour mais je suis d'accord avec Black…

- Vous vous trompez, tous… Nous ne serons pas seuls.

- De quoi parles-tu cette fois ?

- Dray, tu te souviens de notre entretien avec le professeur Dumbeldore… »

Il laissa le reste en suspens tandis que je me contentais de vaguement hocher de la tête.

« Tu te rappelles qu'il a évoqué la très récente création de l'Ordre… Je pense que ce sera là leur première action contre Voldemort. »

Je comprenais trop bien où Harry voulait en venir : après tout, le Phénix s'était illustré contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à partir de 1975. C'était au tout début de la première guerre contre les mangemorts, d'après ce que nous avions découvert en étudiant pour notre voyage. Si les membres du Phénix nous venaient en aide, ce serait le commencement de l'Ordre, exactement à l'époque où Dumbledore avait commencé à se dresser contre Vodemort dans notre propre réalité temporelle. Tout s'emboîtait à la perfection, un peu trop peut-être à mon goût et je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer avec sarcasme :

« Et dis-moi, chéri, tu as récemment découvert le repaire de cette saloperie de serpent, parce qu'à ma connaissance, j'étais chargé de cette partie de notre enquête et je n'en ai aucune idée aujourd'hui, au cas où tu aurais oublié ce détail !

- C'est précisément cette partie que tu risques de ne pas aimer, Dray… »

Il avait baissé son regard bleu, fuyant délibérément mon contact et je ne doutais pas que la suite inclurait forcément mon père. Je me sentais littéralement glacé, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de lui.

« Dray… Il ignore que tu étais à Pré-Au-Lard…

- Severus devait retourner aux cachots pour le lui dire ! C'était ton idée, non ?

- Il devait simplement l'informer qu'il ne t'avait pas retrouvé et que d'autres élèves lui avaient appris ton départ, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas retourner là-bas et prétendre qu'au moment où tu allais vers le village, tu as fait une rencontre bien plus intéressante et que tu t'es arrêté en cours de chemin, dans le parc…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu diras que tu m'as aperçu avec Remus alors qu'on rentrait de notre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Il ne pourra absolument pas le contester puisque d'autres élèves m'ont vu avec les maraudeurs remontant vers l'école tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Harry ? Viens-en au fait !

- Je veux que tu lui fasses croire que tu m'as humilié une fois de plus… »

Il releva ses yeux de défi sur moi et murmura doucement :

« Une fois de trop… »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait mais je savais que chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche me pétrifiait davantage, les autres nous observaient sans oser interrompre notre duel.

« Tu vas lui dire que tu m'as humilié devant Remus en me traitant de putain et que mon petit ami m'a laissé juste après ça. Tu l'informeras également que tu as reçu une convocation au bureau du directeur pour ton comportement inadmissible parce que Mac Gonagall a dû intervenir… Tu en profiteras pour aller informer Albus de notre projet, il faut qu'il alerte sans tarder l'Ordre pendant que j'irais voir Lucius.

- Tu veux l'affronter tout seul ! C'est hors de question, Potter, tu m'entends !

- J'irai aux cachots quelques minutes après ton départ pour lui demander des explications sur toi, sur sa responsabilité dans ce désastre, je vais exiger qu'il me suive jusque là.

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Si… Pour une raison, tu le sais. »

J'avais probablement blêmi mais je n'étais pas le seul car le grognement poussé par Remus me confirmait ma première impression :

« HARRY…

- Non, tu m'écoutes cette fois. Lucius me déteste mais Remus est témoin que je ne l'indiffère pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Je l'intéresse, tu le sais parfaitement, je t'ai dit ce qu'il avait tenté lorsque j'étais seul à l'appartement. Je vais utiliser ce fait… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je vais lui dire que c'est ma façon de me venger de toi pour avoir fait capoter mon histoire avec Remus… Que sais-je ? Je vais devoir improviser… On verra…

- CERTAINEMENT PAS. ON NE VERRA RIEN DU TOUT ! TU M'ENTENDS ? »

J'avais hurlé si fort mais son regard semblait si ferme, si certain de sa décision que je me retenais de le serrer contre moi pour l'empêcher d'agir.

« Je ne laisserai pas Raphaël, Lily ou Alice auprès de Voldemort et si pour cela, je dois affronter seul Lucius Malefoy, je le ferais. Tu ne peux rien contre cela, Dray. »

Un silence pesant semblait régner en maître dans la salle et après de longues minutes où ses yeux bleus me fixèrent, me suppliant de le soutenir, je soupirai. Je savais qu'il avait gagné et il reprit avec conviction :

« Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard… Sirius, tu iras récupérer des balais d'entraînement… Prends-en autant que tu peux, ils pourront nous être d'un grand secours quand nous saurons où se trouve le repaire, pour nous échapper avec Lily, Alice et Raphaël.

- Aucun problème pour moi.

- James, tu vas récupérer ta cape, elle pourra nous être très utile dans notre mission d'infiltration dans les geôles de Voldemort, pour que personne ne puisse nous repérer.

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Remus m'en a parlé une fois, par hasard. Inutile de lui en vouloir pour autant, d'accord ? »

James se contenta d'acquiescer à la remarque de mon brun, trop obnubilé par l'enlèvement de Lily pour remarquer l'air sidéré qu'arborait Lupin à la mention de son nom... Encore un point qui disparaîtrait de sa mémoire grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas Temporalis dans un jour, un mois… Si seulement nous parvenons à sortir notre fils de cet enfer…

« Remy, tu vas aller auprès des elfes et tu récupères de la nourriture… On ne sait jamais... On pourrait en avoir besoin si notre mission dure plus longtemps. Il faudra que vous soyez tous revenus à la salle sur demande avant que je n'arrive avec Lucius, c'est indispensable. Franck, si tu souhaites vraiment nous aider, il faut que tu avales cette potion toutes les dix minutes pendant au moins une heure, pour que tu récupères complètement de l'attaque.

- Et comment ? Ne songe pas un instant à me laisser ici. Je vais défier cette pourriture de serpent dans sa tanière.

- Moi aussi, je veux le défier pour ce qu'il a fait à ma Lily. »

James et Franck venaient sans le savoir de lancer la prophétie qui allait sceller la destinée de mon amour et je le compris au regard désemparé que m'adressa alors Harry. Celui que Voldemort marquera comme son égal naîtra à la fin du septième mois de parents qui l'auront par trois fois défier… Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient choisi de combattre les Mangemorts et leurs idéaux, ils allaient s'opposer au grand Mage Noir – le défier pour la toute première fois. Neville et Harry étaient leurs enfants. Ils étaient désignés par la prophétie et ce serait Voldemort par une nuit d'Halloween qui déciderait de faire de mon tendre époux son rival éternel. Notre voyage dans le temps lançait ce qui allait conditionner notre avenir à tous… Irrémédiablement.

Je percevais le malaise de mon brun. Je m'approchais de lui et doucement, je le serrais dans mes bras. Il avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule et dans un lent mouvement, je caressais le bas de ses reins et la naissance de ses fesses, comme pour le réconforter, le protéger. Il dut comprendre ma pitoyable tentative et se dégagea légèrement de moi en murmurant un simple :

« Je sais. »

Son regard bleu, son sourire triste me ravagèrent l'âme. Il semblait tellement anéanti à l'idée qu'il avait lui-même déclenché la prophétie qui allait bouleverser toute son existence. Je tentai malgré tout de le lui faire oublier en reprenant sur un ton volontiers sarcastique :

« Alors, dis-moi plutôt ce que je dois dire à Dumbledore, monsieur le parfait petit stratège ? »

Il pouffa légèrement à mon commentaire et reprit :

« Tu lui diras que Franck et James seront avec eux. Dès que nous saurons exactement où se situe leur repaire, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devront attaquer, il faudra qu'ils parviennent à attirer à eux tous les mangemorts pour que Remus, toi et moi puissions libérer les trois prisonniers. Siri, tu resteras ici, tu devras surveiller Lucius Malefoy, il ne devra pas quitter la salle sur demande, sous aucun prétexte, car s'il prévient son Maître, nous sommes tous morts.

- J'aurais aimé combattre à vos côtés mais je comprends… Et puis, je crois que je me suis vraiment trompé sur ton compte, Malefoy.

- C'est l'histoire de ma vie, ça… L'histoire de toute ma vie, n'est-ce pas, mon cher petit Potty ? »

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27 : Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé ****: **Suite à l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, Sirius, Remus, James et Franck se trouvent dans la salle sur demande avec Aristote et Dante. Harry organise la contre-attaque et prévoit l'évasion de Lily, Alice et enfin la libération de l'enfant maudit. Première étape de ce stratagème, obtenir de Lucius Malefoy l'emplacement du repaire de Voldemort… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…

Pour info, car j'ai eu plusieurs remarques en ce sens au cours des derniers chapitres, il n'est pas surprenant que Drago appelle Aristote 'Potter' ou 'Harry' devant les maraudeurs puisque l'identité du brun aux yeux d'émeraude dans cette autre réalité temporelle est 'Aristote Potter', surnommé 'Harry', cousin éloigné de James… (Voir chapitres 4 et 5)… Voilà, bises et bonne lecture… lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 27 : Lucius Malefoy**

(POV Harry)

J'étais particulièrement tendu, aux aguets du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Même si nous avions réfléchi à toutes les possibilités, je n'étais brusquement plus aussi certain du bien fondé de mon stratagème maintenant que je savais que mon époux se retrouvait, seul face à son père. Je restais sans bouger dans cette petite alcôve, caché par une statue d'un illustre sorcier dont j'avais probablement entendu le nom en cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée concernant son identité véritable. Drago était entré depuis plusieurs minutes dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Comme nous en avions convenu avec les Maraudeurs et Franck, il devait informer Lucius de son nouveau coup d'éclat à mon encontre et ensuite lui apprendre que cet esclandre contre moi lui avait valu une convocation immédiate auprès de Dumbledore.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on souhaite que les secondes s'égrènent plus vite, j'avais l'impression désagréable que le temps ralentissait sadiquement, chaque instant me paraissait des minutes interminables. Je me demandais si l'entretien entre Dray et son père s'était déroulé comme nous l'avions prévu, s'il n'avait pas été démasqué… J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je sursautais, un grincement lugubre résonnant dans le couloir froid des cachots. Je vis alors la chevelure blonde de mon époux, il sortait enfin, l'air conquérant et vainqueur, un petit sourire arrogant clairement affiché et lorsqu'il passa près de moi, je n'entendis qu'un murmure :

« Mission accomplie… Fais bien gaffe à tes fesses, Potty. »

Il continua son chemin sans s'interrompre. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de me parler davantage, si l'un de ces condisciples l'espionnait, il aurait mis en péril notre plan. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au carrefour d'un couloir. Tout redevint étrangement silencieux alors que les pas de Drago se mourraient au loin dans les méandres du château de Poudlard. Il devait maintenant rejoindre Dumbledore, lui dire que l'Ordre du Phénix allait mener son premier combat en nous aidant. Nous devions profiter de cette double attaque inattendue pour libérer notre enfant, Alice et ma mère. Après quelques minutes, je respirais profondément, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui s'emparaient de mes mains.

C'était sans doute pour moi le moment de vérité. Bien sûr, j'avais fait devant Drago et les autres comme si tout ceci ne me posait aucun problème alors que je ne cessais de penser au jour où Lucius Malefoy m'avait rejoint dans notre appartement et qu'il avait commencé à poser son regard ignoble sur moi avant qu'il ne suggère que je le satisfasse comme une vulgaire putain. Je savais que je jouais un jeu dangereux mais une part au fond de moi me disait que c'était là notre dernière option pour l'attirer dans un guet-apens, pour enfin découvrir l'endroit où se terrait cette pourriture de Voldemort.

Finalement, je trouvais la force en moi de sortir de ma cachette. Je respirais profondément avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune des Serpentards. Je frappai quelques coups brefs contre le bois et j'attendais qu'on daigne me répondre. Lorsqu'enfin, un élève condescendit à ouvrir l'entrée, je me figeais devant Severus. Il me regardait, visiblement surpris de ma présence mais il reprit très vite contenance et asséna froidement :

« Potter, quel déplaisir nous vaut ta visite…

- Je veux parler à Malefoy.

- Ton ex vient de partir. Rendez-vous avec le vieux cinglé grâce à toi, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Je me fiche de Drago, il peut bien faire tout ce qu'il veut, ce n'est plus mon problème désormais. »

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, je vis dans les yeux sombres du futur Maître des Potions une lueur d'amusement mais je n'avais aucun doute qu'il ne me trahirait pas. Il en voulait toujours à Lucius pour la façon dont il l'avait manipulé en poussant Regulus dans les bras de mon Drago et il était visiblement rancunier. Je continuai sans attendre :

« Où est Lucius Malefoy ?

- Comme s'il allait accepter de te rencontrer… Enfin, je veux bien me renseigner.

- C'est ça… Va te renseigner pour que sa Seigneurie veuille bien se lever ! »

Il se retourna, sa robe tournoyant dans un plus bel effet, me ramenant quelques temps en arrière lorsque j'étais encore un élève terrifié dans ses cours de potion. J'entendais les bruits de discussion dans la salle. Je faisais tout pour conserver un visage froid, sans peur, sans tremblement même si mon cœur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il explose. Lorsque finalement le blond se présenta devant moi, cet air atrocement suffisant clairement lisible sur son visage arrogant, je me sentis encore un peu plus mal si c'était possible.

« Malefoy…

- Tiens… Severus ne m'avait donc pas menti… La putain des Gryffondor m'attendait donc bien.

- Je dois te parler. Immédiatement.

- Et que crois-tu être en train de faire, dis-moi.

- Pas… »

Mon regard s'était tourné vers les autres Serpentards qui étaient installés devant la cheminée majestueuse : il y avait bien sûr Severus, Regulus et Narcissa. Nul doute que chacun m'observait, guettant la moindre information concernant les raisons de ma présence. Mon air gêné n'échappa pas au blond qui ricana sournoisement avant de me pousser assez rudement vers le couloir sombre. Il referma la porte et me fixa de son air appréciateur :

« Alors, c'est à quel propos ?

- Tu as vu ton cousin ?

- Bien entendu et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait eu une conversation des plus instructives avec ton cher Lupin, il y a peu. Pauvre petit gryffondor… Il n'aurait apparemment pas trop aimé d'entendre quelques vérités sur ta sordide histoire d'amour avec Dante…

- Et quelles vérités ! Le fait que je ne sois à vos yeux qu'une putain parce que j'ai été assez naïf pour croire à toutes ses belles paroles !

- Si tu permets, ce n'est là que ta vision de la situation… Enfin, je te rappelle que j'ai été moi-même témoin de l'extraordinaire capacité d'adaptation dont tu peux faire preuve : mon cher cousin avait à peine déserté votre couche que tu avais trouvé en ce brave Remus un gentil petit remplaçant pour te satisfaire.

- Remy n'y était pour rien, il n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi pour se venger de moi !

- J'en déduis que la putain désapprouve… Que faire ? Que faire ? »

Il avait pris un air faussement interrogateur, tapotant ses lèvres de ses doigts fins. Il avança d'un pas puis deux et je me reculais instinctivement jusqu'à finalement me retrouver coincé entre lui et le mur froid de ce couloir des cachots.

« Alors qu'attend de moi la putain des Gryffondors ?

- Je veux qu'il souffre…

- Et tu comptes sur moi pour t'aider, sois un peu sérieux.

- Je veux qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert. Je veux que tu me baises. »

Au moins, je fus très fier de ma dernière réplique car pour la première fois, Lucius Malefoy semblait estomaqué et il ne savait visiblement pas s'il devait me croire, s'il devait me répondre. Je repris avec sarcasme :

« Sois un peu sérieux. Tu as eu envie de me baiser dès le début, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu t'es acharné sur moi, que tu as tout fait pour faire capoter mon histoire avec Dray. »

Il me sembla que sa respiration s'était bloquée quelques secondes, ses yeux gris me sondaient et me désiraient, j'en étais intimement convaincu.

« Tu te trompes. J'ai fait en sorte que Dante te plaque parce qu'un Potter ne sera jamais digne d'un Malefoy et parce qu'un Serpentard ne devrait jamais s'abaisser devant un Gryffondor.

- Toujours aussi fourbe et hypocrite, mais toutes mes félicitations ! Tu as gagné. A ses yeux, je ne suis plus qu'une putain, et grâce à toi, il ne me touchera plus jamais… Par contre, je veux qu'il paye. Pour notre histoire, pour tout ce qu'il m'avait promis, pour Remus.

- Quelle noblesse d'âme. Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Rien ne lui fera plus de mal que de savoir que toi, entre tous, tu m'as baisé et cesse de prétendre que ma proposition ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'es pas crédible ! »

Pour lui faire perdre pied, je posais ma main droite sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur dont je devinais les battements rapides. Avec sensualité, je fis glisser doucement mes doigts le long de son torse jusqu'à son bas ventre, avant de plaquer rudement ma main contre sa virilité.

« Pas crédible du tout. »

Comme pour me punir de l'avoir défié si ouvertement, il rapprocha brutalement son corps, me faisant grogner douloureusement. Il plaqua sa bouche contre mon oreille, mordillant légèrement mon lobe d'oreille et je me retenais difficilement de le repousser trop fermement. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me dégageais légèrement de lui et assénai froidement :

« Cette offre ne sera valable qu'une seule et unique fois. Maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu décides, Malefoy ? »

Il hésitait, bien sûr ma proposition le tentait réellement mais je voyais quelques lueurs d'incertitude, il devait craindre la réaction de Dante mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'échouer, la vie de ma mère, d'Alice et de mon fils dépendait de ma réussite. Je me contentais de rouler mes hanches contre les siennes, frottant délibérément son entrejambe. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, s'abandonnant à la sensation et il souffla contre mes lèvres un simple 'Oui'.

Avant qu'il ne puisse m'embrasser, je m'écartai brutalement, ses yeux gris me fixèrent avec colère et je repris avec un sourire narquois :

« Pas ici. La putain ne compte pas se laisser prendre contre un mur froid et sale. Suis-moi. »

Je lisais un clair amusement dans ses yeux, une jubilation malsaine : non seulement, il pensait que Dante avait définitivement tiré un trait sur Aristote, ce pour quoi il avait œuvré pendant des semaines, mais en plus, il obtenait un extra. Je sentais son regard pervers sur mes fesses, ignoblement. Je ne savais comment je pouvais me retenir de vomir à cette idée et je priais intérieurement pour que du moins, il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Nous avancions rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard et très vite, il se retrouva à ma hauteur. Il était visiblement curieux de connaître l'endroit où je me dirigeais et il finit par m'en faire part avec un brin d'exaspération :

« Où est-ce que tu m'amènes, Potter ?

- Où crois-tu que l'on puisse se rendre pour ce que je veux que nous fassions ! »

J'avais répondu un peu plus sèchement et cela ne sembla pas plaire au blond qui me lança un regard féroce avant de me saisir brutalement par le bras, me le tordant atrocement au passage. Je ne pus retenir une grimace et il me plaqua violemment contre le mur voisin. Son corps était contre le mien et je devinais dans ses yeux gris son exaspération de plus en plus difficilement contenue :

« Si tu me joues un sale coup, Potter, je te tuerai !

- Je t'offre justement un bon coup, alors, s'il te plaît, Malefoy, arrête ton psychodrame. Je ne t'oblige en rien. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, c'est tout. »

Il se recula légèrement et je craignis pendant quelques secondes d'avoir été trop loin, d'avoir tenté le diable en personne, ce qu'il était à mes yeux depuis qu'il avait livré mon enfant à Voldemort. Son propre grand-père avait amené cet être innocent à ce mégalomane psychopathe. Je me dégageai complètement et continuai à avancer sans me soucier de lui. Je savais pertinemment que si je me retournais, si je semblais le moins du monde soucieux de sa décision, il douterait inévitablement de ma réelle motivation.

Alors que je tournais à droite, vers les escaliers qui nous conduirait au septième étage de l'école de sorcellerie, il me rattrapa et serra mon poignet pour signifier sa présence. Il ricana :

« Un bon coup, Potter… Au moins, ce n'est pas la modestie qui te manque… »

Il m'adressa un vague sourire narquois, je préférais ne pas m'appesantir davantage et je m'engageai sur la première marche de l'escalier farceur qui commença à se mouvoir, changeant d'orientation de façon surprenante. Je fus légèrement déstabilisé par ce mouvement inattendu, me retenant par réflexe à la rambarde de pierre grise. Lucius sauta habilement jusqu'à mon niveau pour ne pas me perdre aussi bêtement. Avant que je ne puisse me reprendre, il se montra à nouveau très entreprenant. Ses lèvres mordaient assez férocement la peau fine de mon cou et je me trouvais totalement plaqué contre l'escalier, littéralement piégé par la force de son corps. Bien sûr, ma magie aurait pu l'envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres et je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me laisser aller à mon pouvoir. Je me contentai d'un grognement de désapprobation et répliquai avec fureur :

« Malefoy, tu ne peux vraiment pas te retenir d'être dans une foutue chambre avant de te jeter sur moi…

- Va te faire foutre, Potter !

- C'est mon intention mais joue encore à ça une seule fois et tu pourras toujours rêver un moment avant que tu ne me baises ! »

Le blond s'écarta avec nonchalance, non sans me tapoter la joue dans un geste faussement amical. Je le repoussai un peu rudement avant de monter en quelques secondes la volée de marche. Je sentais sa présence alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle sur demande. Reconnaissant l'étage, il se moqua :

« Alors, je vais te baiser jusqu'au septième 'ciel', Potter…

- C'est ça. »

Je m'étais arrêté brusquement devant la tapisserie des trolls dansants. Je passais une première fois, puis une deuxième et au troisième aller-retour, je vis apparaître la porte magique. Visiblement, il semblait surpris. Je lui désignai l'entrée d'un mouvement de tête et il me regarda, estomaqué.

« C'est quoi ça, Potter ?

- La salle sur demande.

- Pardon ?

- C'est juste une pièce magique qui apparaît en fonction de tes besoins, ça te va ? »

Il hocha brièvement de la tête et je rétorquai :

« Après toi. »

Il me lança un sourire éloquent, il poussa la poignée et s'avança légèrement dans la pièce. Je serrai ma baguette entre les pans de ma robe, comme si toute ma vie en dépendait et c'était un peu le cas. Drago était là devant nous. Un air farouchement haineux et de part et d'autre de mon époux, se tenaient Sirius et James à sa droite, Remus et Franck à sa gauche. Réalisant dans quel guet-apens il s'était précipité, Malefoy fit mine de reculer mais je plantais férocement ma baguette dans le creux de ces reins avant d'ajouter sombrement :

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison. »

Il s'arrêta net et je poursuivis :

« Avance. »

Avant même que je n'esquisse le moindre geste, les maraudeurs avaient ligoté le mangemort d'un sortilège, le faisant léviter jusqu'à une chaise au centre de la pièce et je soufflais de soulagement. Drago dut s'en apercevoir car il s'approcha aussitôt de moi :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je hochai fermement de la tête à destination de mon ange qui passa un bras possessif autour de ma taille. Il fut interrompu par la voix hargneuse de Lucius :

« Je dois reconnaître que ta putain et toi, vous m'avez vraiment bien eu.

- NE L'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA ! »

Drago s'était précipité vers lui et je le retins au dernier instant avant qu'il ne lui flanque son poing dans la figure.

« Arrête Dray… Il n'en vaut certainement pas la peine et puis, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ses pitoyables tentatives de manipulation… »

Il ricana :

« La putain me défend encore… Tu devrais te méfier, Dante, je vais finir par croire que ta petite garce tenait vraiment à ce que je la baise comme la sale chienne qu'elle est. »

Avant que je n'esquisse le moindre geste, Remy s'était à son tour avancé et sa main avait claqué rudement contre la joue pâle de Malefoy.

« Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville, espèce d'ordure. »

Essayant de calmer le jeu, je m'approchai à mon tour de Lucius tandis que Siri et mon père écartaient Remus du serpentard. Franck s'éloigna aussi, il semblait encore fatigué de l'attaque des Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard. Maintenant, j'étais seul maître de la situation face à celui qui avait fait de ma vie un véritable cauchemar depuis des mois. Je me plaçai à hauteur de Lucius Malefoy et fixait ses yeux gris si similaires à ceux de mon Drago.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te torturer…

- Bien sûr et c'est pour cela que vous me retenez, ligoté sur cette chaise contre ma volonté. C'est une telle évidence, Potter…

- Je doute que tu aurais accepté avec joie notre invitation si nous n'avions usé de ce stratagème.

- Tu me le paieras.

- Ecoute… Je ne veux qu'une seule chose. Je dois savoir où se trouve le repaire de Voldemort. »

Au nom de son Maître, Lucius ne put retenir un frisson que je perçus. Il se redressa légèrement ensuite et de son regard gris, il me cracha au visage :

« Va te faire foutre, Potter ! »

Je me tournais vers Dray et avec un sourire, je murmurais :

« Bien, au moins, j'aurai essayé… Maintenant je vais pouvoir te prouver une fois pour toute que les cours de mon père étaient un millier de fois plus efficaces que les piètres tentatives de ton si cher parrain… »

J'entendis le toussotement de Remy qui ne fit pour autant aucun commentaire, rendu muet par le sortilège de Fidelitas Temporalis, quant à Drago, il ajouta avec sarcasme :

« Mon parrain te tuera quand je lui expliquerais ce que tu as osé dire à son propos… »

Bien sûr, à la première tentative, Lucius me rejeta facilement de son esprit, mais j'avais développé un tel niveau de légilimancie et d'occlumancie grâce à Remus et à mes nombreuses communications avec notre fils que je me savais tout à fait capable de vaincre ces barrières mentales. Ma seconde tentative fut nettement plus constructive, même s'il ne me permit que d'accéder à ses souvenirs de notre année à Poudlard : ses conciliabules avec Severus, Regulus et Dray dans leur salle commune, nos cours communs où il m'avait humilié tant de fois. Je me revoyais en métamorphose avec Mac Gonagall quand les attaques de Lucius m'avaient fait douter de l'amour de Dray. Je retrouvais chaque moment vécu dans cette nouvelle temporalité : tellement de doutes, de peur, cette angoisse permanente de ne pas réussir notre mission, de ne pas sauver notre enfant. Il mit beaucoup plus de temps à me rejeter de son esprit mais je fus violemment projeté contre la porte d'entrée de la salle sur demande.

Dray se précipita vers moi, visiblement inquiet. J'étais légèrement sonné sur le coup et machinalement, je massais mes tempes tout particulièrement douloureuses après ces deux tentatives de légilimancie tandis que mon adorable blond m'enlaçait fermement.

« Bordel, Potty, je t'avais dit de te méfier et de faire attention… »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire à son désarroi furieux, preuve incontestable de son amour inconditionnel.

« C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi en plus, Potter ! »

Je me haussais légèrement, juste pour effleurer ses lèvres ourlées. Il afficha un air outré et je me relevais grâce à son aide :

« Je vais bien, cesse-donc de t'inquiéter pour rien. Comme s'il pouvait me blesser avec un simple sortilège de répulsion… »

Il haussa les épaules, passablement exaspéré et je crus déceler dans les yeux dorés de Remus une lueur d'amusement à notre petite divergence de point de vue. Je préférais me concentrer à nouveau sur Lucius qui semblait respirer beaucoup plus difficilement, je ne doutais pas que mes deux premières tentatives avaient déjà largement entamé sa détermination et usé sa résistance physique.

Je me tenais juste devant lui lorsque je murmurais doucement :

« Legilimens… »

A nouveau, je me trouvais dans les méandres de son esprit, des images me percutaient en flash, curieusement translucides et argentés, flous et indéfinissables. Cette fois, je me vis, juste ceint d'une serviette alors que je lui ouvrais la porte de notre appartement, les cheveux encore humides de la douche que j'avais pris juste quelques minutes avant. C'était si étrange de revivre son regard qui me fixait avec une telle hargne mêlée à cette convoitise malsaine. Ne pouvant supporter cela davantage, je forçai un peu brutalement ses barrières mentales et enfin, je vis Lucius s'avancer avec cet air toujours suffisant le long d'un chemin escarpé. Il ne se passa guère plus d'une ou deux secondes avant qu'il ne me rejette de son esprit, cette fois beaucoup plus violemment.

« JE T'INTERDITS, POTTER ! »

Je soupirais. Au moins, sa réaction me confirmait que j'étais sur la bonne voie avec ce nouveau souvenir. Je savais grâce à Dray que son père était probablement l'un des plus grands occlumens de sa génération, sans doute aussi puissant que Severus et j'en avais la confirmation car je sentais une résistance farouche à chacune de mes tentatives. Je me rappelais avec une certaine nostalgie de mes piètres entraînements alors que je n'étais qu'en cinquième année, et j'étais alors bien loin de pouvoir contrer les percées du parrain de mon blond comme cette pourriture venait d'y parvenir à l'instant. Il était un sorcier talentueux dans l'art de l'esprit, sans nul doute.

Dray s'était à nouveau approché et m'aida à me relever. Sa main caressa gentiment ma joue, comme s'il essayait de me dire sans prononcer la moindre parole qu'il avait confiance en moi, qu'il était convaincu de ma réussite. Je hochai brièvement la tête et avec détermination, je me penchai vers Lucius dont je perçus un tremblement instinctif. Il avait compris que cette fois, je savais où je devais lancer mon attaque pour franchir les barrières de son esprit. D'un informulé, je me retrouvais sur le chemin escarpé, suivant la silhouette blonde du mangemort qui avançait d'un pas déterminé.

Je prêtais enfin attention à tout ce qui l'environnait, une curieuse impression de déjà vu me saisit alors que je découvrais en haut de la colline verdoyante, une maison délabrée, une vieille bâtisse bourgeoise, aux volets pratiquement arrachés, au bois terni par les intempéries et le temps. En contrebas, on devinait la maison du gardien du domaine et un peu plus à l'ouest, près d'un grand chêne centenaire, l'entrée d'un cimetière familial. TOM JEDUSOR. C'était donc là que se terrait cet immonde sorcier, retenant mon fils. Il était à Little Hangleton, dans la propriété ancestrale de son moldu de père. Quelle ironie ! Je devais l'affronter à l'endroit même où il était revenu à la vie grâce à mon sang. Je le maudissais de me faire revenir à l'endroit d'un des pires moments de ma vie, là où j'avais vu Cédric Diggori tomber pour m'avoir épaulé et écouté pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Progressivement, je sentis que je lâchais prise, revenant dans une sorte de réalité que j'exécrais encore davantage pour ce qui nous attendait maintenant. La voix de Drago ne tarda pas à me faire sortir de mes pensées :

« Alors ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?

- Little Hangleton… »

Je vis Dray fondre sur moi, il savait tout ce que ce lieu pouvait symboliser puisque j'y avais affronté Voldemort, j'avais vu mourir un ami là-bas et j'avais aussi retrouvé l'espace d'un moment mes parents. Si les maraudeurs et Franck restèrent sans réaction, Lucius Malefoy arborait un air proprement stupéfait :

« Comment… Comment pouvez-vous connaître cet endroit ? »

Se détachant de moi à regret, Drago s'avança vers lui et lui répondit avec colère et gravité :

« Tu nous as sous-estimé depuis le début, surtout Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée de ses pouvoirs, de ce qu'il a déjà accompli par le passé, de ce qu'il est réellement. Tu te crois tellement supérieur à lui alors qu'il est le plus grand sorcier que je connaisse et que tu n'es rien. Absolument rien… Rien qu'un esclave parmi d'autres pour ce salopard ! Rien qu'un pantin qu'il utilise à sa guise. Tu croyais pouvoir me manipuler mais c'était faux. Jamais, je n'ai été avec toi, jamais, tu m'entends. Je te hais à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer… Pour tout ce que tu lui as fait endurer… Pour avoir osé poser tes sales mains sur lui… Je n'espère que ta mort depuis si longtemps maintenant que j'en arrive à en perdre la raison parfois. Maintenant, on va aller libérer Lily, Alice et surtout sauver l'enfant maudit et je sais que nous réussirons parce que c'est ainsi que cela doit se terminer. Nous sommes venus pour lui, nous repartirons avec lui et tu ne pourras rien contre cela. Black va rester ici pour te surveiller et quand nous reviendrons, Harry pratiquera un sortilège d'amnésie et tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir… Tu essayeras de comprendre mais tu ne pourras pas parce qu'il est tout et que tu n'es rien. Echec et mat, Lucius. Cette fois, mon ange et moi, nous avons gagné, tu as perdu… Définitivement. »

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28 : Retour à Little Hangleton

**Résumé ****: **La dernière fois, Lucius Malefoy avait été attiré par Aristote dans un piège fomenté par les maraudeurs, Franck et nos deux héros. Harry utilise ses pouvoirs de legilimens pour enfin découvrir le repaire où Voldemort cache leur enfant maudit ainsi que Lily et Alice, enlevées lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Comment va se dérouler cette attaque ? Harry et Drago vont-ils parvenir à délivrer Raphaël ? Bonne lecture, bises et à très bientôt lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 28 : Retour à Little Hangleton**

(POV Drago)

J'étais toujours impressionné par le pouvoir de mon adorable brun : il avait réussi à passer outre les barrières d'occlumens de mon père qui était pourtant le meilleur sorcier dans ce domaine, en dehors de mon parrain. Lorsqu'Harry avait finalement annoncé que notre enfant était prisonnier à Little Hangleton avec Lily et Alice, mon sang s'était littéralement glacé. Ainsi, nous allions livrer notre ultime combat là où mon ange avait affronté pour la première fois Voldemort, lors de son retour pendant notre quatrième année à Poudlard. Je savais qu'il en gardait un souvenir atroce, c'était là qu'il avait vu mourir Cédric Diggory lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Mon père était déjà présent à l'époque : il avait alors vu un adolescent de quatorze ans se faire torturer par l'un des plus puissants mages noirs de tous les temps et il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à lui venir en aide… Tout au contraire, Lucius s'était réjoui de voir son Maître renaître à Little Hangleton.

Après avoir enfin dit à mon ordure de père tout ce que je pensais de lui, je me sentais étrangement soulagé, presque calme. Il y avait si longtemps que j'avais attendu cet instant, pouvoir lui dire à quel point je le haïssais pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à notre enfant. Il avait livré son propre petit-fils, il avait tué ma mère, il avait désiré Harry et m'avait obligé à me comporter comme un moins que rien avec mon tendre amour. Il se croyait tellement supérieur à lui et il se trompait si lourdement sur ce point.

Je restais ainsi un long instant, sans réagir, juste à fixer mon père, à lui faire comprendre, malgré mon regard métamorphosé par la potion, qui j'étais réellement, ce qu'il m'avait fait et combien je le maudissais. Harry s'approcha de moi, je sentis sa main posée doucement sur mon épaule, me pressant de m'éloigner de mon père. Sa petite voix susurra doucement, avec réconfort :

« Je t'en prie, Dray… Il faut… Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille… »

Je me relevai et me contentai d'un bref regard vers Black qui était juste à un pas, derrière le fauteuil où était retenu magiquement mon cher père. Le maraudeur s'était rapproché du prisonnier et tenait férocement sa baguette, ses doigts crispés jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges, il savait parfaitement que notre plan reposait en grande partie sur son rôle car désormais, il serait seul pour surveiller Lucius. Mon père ne devait pas contacter son salopard de Maître. S'il le prévenait d'une quelconque façon de notre arrivée à Little Hangleton avec l'Ordre du Phénix, tout notre stratagème d'une double attaque serait irrémédiablement voué à la catastrophe. Tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, suivi aussitôt par Remus, James et Franck, je reprenais avec une morgue très malfoyienne, en dévisageant mon père et le maraudeur :

« Je serais toi, Lucius, je ne tenterais surtout rien d'inconsidéré car Black sait parfaitement que je le tuerais avec plaisir s'il ne fait pas tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu restes dans cette pièce, bien sagement, jusqu'à notre retour… Il me doit déjà un petit service et s'il est encore en vie, ce n'est que par bonté d'âme et parce qu'Harry et Lupin sont persuadés qu'il n'est pas un absolu crétin, ce dont je ne suis pas personnellement convaincu. Black, si ce sale serpent tente quoi que ce soit, je compte sur toi, d'accord ? »

Le maraudeur arborait un teint grisâtre tandis qu'Harry, qui était à l'entrée, souriait :

« Inutile de menacer Siri, il a déjà parfaitement compris Dray…

- Mieux vaut bien préciser certains points, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je m'avançais vers le maraudeur et tapotais gentiment son épaule, feignant une sorte de complicité. Il grimaça légèrement et je m'élançai sans attendre davantage vers mon brun, serrant fermement sa main avant de l'entraîner dans les dédales de Poudlard. Nous nous dirigeâmes, accompagnés de Franck, de Lupin et de Potter Père, vers les bureaux du directeur et lorsque nous approchâmes de la gargouille magique, elle s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme si Dumbledore savait que nous arrivions. Nous montâmes rapidement alors que nous attendait, à l'entrée, Minerva Mac Gonagall.

La directrice des Rouges et Or adressa un sourire sincère aux quatre Gryffondors, par contre, son regard se fit suspicieux lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur moi. Même si le vieux sorcier l'avait vraisemblablement prévenu de ma visite de tout à l'heure, elle ne paraissait absolument pas convaincu par ma toute nouvelle allégeance. Elle se souvenait sans doute trop bien des nombreuses fois où elle m'avait vu prendre parti pour mon père, contre mon brun. Elle se décala vers la droite, laissant libre l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Je rentrai à la suite de mon époux et Mac Gonagall ferma la marche, elle referma la lourde porte, veillant à placer un puissant sortilège de silence, si toutefois, quelqu'un tentait d'espionner cette réunion au sommet.

Le vieux directeur se plaça devant son bureau, alors que sortaient d'une pièce adjacente plusieurs sorciers. Il commença, avec cette affabilité qui le caractérisait :

« Les enfants, je vous présente l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Harry et les autres saluèrent avec politesse et révérence le petit groupe qui leur faisait face.

« Alors, d'abord, Alastor Maugrey. »

Le baroudeur hocha de la tête tandis que Dumbledore le désignait d'une main. Il n'avait pas encore toutes les cicatrices qui étaient le fruit de ses nombreuses confrontations lors des deux guerres contre Voldemort mais il était déjà cette force de la nature incroyable.

« Je suis bien content de voir que tous ces petits jeunes veulent botter les fesses de ce serpent démoniaque, ça nous promet des jours meilleurs puisque de plus en plus de sorciers partagent nos convictions, n'est-ce pas Albus ? »

Le directeur hocha de la tête avec fermeté et Alastor reprit aussitôt :

« En tout cas, si vous nous avez tous convoqués en urgence, c'est que l'affaire doit être rudement sérieuse. »

Son voisin souriait presque, tout en acquiesçant aux propos de Maugrey. Il poursuivit avec bonhommie :

« Et comme vous dites toujours, Alastor, il faudra donc faire bien attention quelque soit la mission. D'accord, les gamins… Vigilance constante !

- Bien dit, Elphias !

- Elphias Doge, pour vous servir ! »

L'homme qui paraissait déjà assez âgé, portait un chapeau totalement improbable et s'inclina devant nous, mimant une sorte de révérence ubuesque. Il y avait également une femme qui se tenait plus en retrait. D'une trentaine d'années, elle était brune, extrêmement hautaine et froide, un pur produit serpentard sang-pur, à n'en pas douter. Elle était adossée à la porte dérobée par laquelle le groupe était entré, il y a seulement quelques minutes. Sa voix trancha l'air, impitoyable :

« Dorcas Meadowes.

- Bien, mes enfants… Si je vous ai tous rassemblés, c'est parce que Dante Malefoy, ici présent, m'a prévenu qu'il y a seulement une heure, un petit groupe de mangemorts avait enlevé deux élèves, en dépit des nombreuses mesures de surveillance que j'avais mises en place pour cette sortie. J'ai été bien plus surpris que je ne saurais l'exprimer devant vous car je pensais sincèrement avoir pourvu à la sécurité de nos élèves et sachez d'ores et déjà que si nous ne parvenions pas à sauver ces deux malheureuses enfants, j'en répondrais devant la communauté sorcière, en me livrant au Magenmagot. »

Les paroles de Dumbledore étaient d'une sincérité écrasante et je ne doutais pas un seul instant de ses intentions. Le vieux directeur se racla la gorge et reprit avec décision et fermeté :

« Cette attaque sur Pré-Au-Lard a été très rapide et, par chance, personne n'a été averti dans le village, ce qui nous laisse plus de liberté quant aux actions à mener maintenant pour libérer les deux petites sorcières. L'alerte sera vraisemblablement donnée à 18 heures lorsque le professeur Slughorn chargé de l'encadrement, rentrera à Poudlard et constatera l'absence de Lily Evans et d'Alice Monrow, ce qui nous laisse bien peu de temps pour agir, vous en conviendrez… Bref, quand Monsieur Dante Malefoy est venu dans ce bureau, il m'a parlé d'un plan que vous auriez mis au point, tous ensemble. Je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu intrigué et il va falloir nous en dire davantage car il est hors de question de mettre en danger ces deux jeunes femmes plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Installons-nous, si vous le voulez bien… »

Dumbledore invoqua suffisamment de fauteuils devant la vaste cheminée et chacun prit place, je me tenais tout à côté de mon brun. Je le vis hésiter puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il commença, encouragé par le vieux directeur :

« Effectivement, Professeur. Nous avons bien assisté à la fin de l'attaque et nous savons maintenant où se trouve le repaire de Voldemort…

- COMMENT ? OU EST-CE ? »

Alastor Maugrey s'était brusquement redressé sur son siège et regardait mon brun avec une incompréhension assez logique, aux vues des circonstances. Harry ne se laissa cependant pas désarçonné et tourna son attention vers Dumbledore.

« Ecoutez, Professeur. Vous êtes la personne qui en savait le plus sur Dante Malefoy et moi-même. »

Je compris alors par le regard de mon brun qu'il communiquait en pensées avec Albus. Nul doute qu'il lui rappelait que nous étions soumis aux règles des voyages temporels et que nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de modifier notre passé. Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement, il s'avança légèrement, croisant ses mains sous son menton, en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et murmura plus pour lui-même :

« Je… Je comprends… »

Harry reprit alors avec détermination :

« Comme Dray en a informé tout à l'heure le directeur, notre plan consiste à attaquer tous ensemble le repaire de Voldemort, en deux temps. Remus Lupin, Dante Malefoy et moi-même libérerons les détenus pendant que vous autres attirerez les mangemorts présents, hors de leur refuge pour nous laisser libre de nos actions. Cependant, je veux que vous preniez devant tous cet engagement. Albus, êtes-vous d'accord avec ma demande ?

- Oui, mon enfant et je vous le concède, c'est inévitable, évidemment. »

Albus se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

« Bien… Les amis… Je sais que nous pouvons avoir confiance en eux et j'approuve totalement la requête que va vous faire Monsieur Aristote Potter. »

Alastor semblait s'impatienter et grogna peu aimablement, en regardant mon brun :

« Et quelle est cette demande, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, jeune homme ?

- Monsieur Maugrey et vous tous, je veux que lorsque nous reviendrons, vous subissiez un sortilège d'oubliettes, pour effacer de vos mémoires ma participation ainsi que celle de Dante à cette opération de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est important que vous n'ayez plus aucun souvenir, tout ce qui se rattachera à notre rôle dans cette aventure devra être effacé.

- C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE, J'ESPERE !

- Alastor, mon ami, Aristote est un jeune sorcier brillant et plein de bon sens. Il a raison sur ce point et ce n'est pas négociable. Si l'un d'entre vous le refuse, il peut sortir immédiatement. »

Le silence qui tomba alors sur le bureau était lourd. James et Franck nous fixaient comme s'ils nous découvraient pour la toute première fois, Remus avait la tête baissée, comme honteux, d'être le seul ici à connaître réellement notre identité cachée, même s'il ne pouvait l'exprimer à cause du sortilège de Fidelitas Temporalis.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents étaient pour le moins dubitatifs. Elphias et Minerva observèrent Dumbledore pendant de longues secondes avant d'hocher de la tête avec détermination. Ils accordaient une confiance absolue dans le jugement du vieil homme et si Albus garantissait notre bonne foi dans ce projet totalement insensé, il en était de même pour eux. L'affaire semblait beaucoup moins facile concernant le baroudeur qui se releva un peu trop brutalement et se posta devant mon brun, les mains posées sur ses hanches, dans une attitude agressive. Je me redressai aussitôt, faisant barrage de mon corps s'il lui prenait l'envie d'attaquer Harry.

« Que croyez-vous faire, Maugrey ?

- Vous avez quoi ? Dix-sept ? Dix-huit ans ? Vous pensez vraiment m'impressionner. Laissez-moi rire !

- Vous devriez pourtant ! Je suis sérieux. Si vous levez, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, je vous tuerai, sans l'ombre d'un remords. Est-ce bien clair ? »

J'étais furieux et capable du pire, heureusement, la main d'Harry posée sur mon poignet me ramena à plus de raison.

« Dray… Tout va bien. Je ne risque absolument rien… »

Le rire guttural de Maugrey interrompit mon brun :

« MERLIN ! Dumbledore ! Pourquoi acceptez-vous une telle demande ? Qui sont ces deux gamins ? Comment pouvez-vous leur faire aveuglément confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils ne nous entraînent pas dans un piège fomenté par ce foutu serpent ? Ils sont peut-être des Mangemorts de la pire espèce, des espions envoyés par lui !

- ASSEZ ! »

Harry semblait entouré d'une aura si blanche et puissante lorsqu'il avait crié ce simple mot. Tous les autres le regardaient sans comprendre et il poursuivit :

« Dante et moi avons tout perdu à cause de Voldemort alors je vous interdis de tenir de tels propos. Nous avons combattu le Lord noir plus que vous ne le ferez jamais dans toute votre vie. Que vous nous croyez ou pas m'importe peu. Si vous n'acceptez pas nos règles, partez immédiatement ! Sinon acceptez-les et combattez avec nous ! Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps avec ces stupides enfantillages. »

Maugrey fixait mon brun d'un air totalement ahuri. Ce gosse lui faisait la morale. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre cette joute verbale quand la voix froide et tranchante de Dorcas Meadowes claqua comme un fouet :

« Ferme-la, Alastor ! Il a raison. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, sors ! »

L'intervention de Meadowes avait eu au moins le mérite de calmer les emportements de Maugrey qui se retourna vers la brune hautaine. Apparemment, il avait confiance en son jugement, peut-être même plus qu'en celui de Dumbledore. La femme se rapprocha de mon Harry :

« Comment voulez-vous procéder, Monsieur Aristote Potter ?

- D'abord, nous transplanerons ensemble jusqu'aux abords de son repaire. Dray, Remy et moi, nous approcherons, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James qu'il a été récupéré à ma demande.

- Vous avez un objet si rare en votre possession... »

James se sentit rougir devant le regard acéré de la jeune femme qui le fixait et il bafouilla assez pitoyablement :

« Euh… Oui… C'est… C'est mon grand-père qui me l'a offert, il y a très longtemps…

- En tout cas, je comprends beaucoup mieux comment un petit groupe d'élèves de notre connaissance a toujours su déjouer la surveillance de nos enseignants, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? »

Albus souriait gentiment, en dévisageant un James plus rouge qu'une beuglante qui serait sur le point de déverser la colère de son expéditeur à son destinataire mais Maugrey ne semblait pas d'humeur aussi badine et demanda froidement :

« Et pour l'Ordre, qu'avez-vous prévu ?

- Pendant que Dray, Remy et moi, nous avancerons jusqu'aux barrières du repaire de Voldemort, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous diviser en deux groupes ce qui vous permettra de faire croire à une attaque de grande ampleur puisque vous vous trouverez à différents endroits de la propriété, en même temps. Les mangemorts auront l'impression que le danger est partout et cet effet de surprise nous fera gagner de très précieuses minutes lors de notre recherche des détenus, sans compter que peut-être, certains, plus couards, en profiteront pour s'échapper. Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Disons Franck Londubat, Elphias, Minerva et moi-même et pour le second groupe, James Potter, Alastor et Dorcas…

Les participants approuvèrent d'un vague hochement de tête et Harry poursuivit :

« Dernier point et comme pour notre participation dont vous ne vous souviendrez plus à la fin de la journée, je serai absolument intraitable. »

Maugrey se renfrogna davantage et Dorcas ricana méchamment avant de hausser les épaules et de tourner son regard impénétrable vers mon Harry :

« Et quel est ce dernier point ?

- Je veux qu'une fois que nous aurons trouvé Lily et Alice, vous nous laissiez seuls, au repaire de Voldemort. »

Harry s'arrêta et son regard bleu si différent avec la potion de _métamorphoseoil_, s'attarda sur le vieux directeur. Albus acquiesça, comprenant qu'on touchait là, à la raison même de notre présence. Dire que les membres de l'Ordre étaient interloqués était un euphémisme mais Dumbledore interrompit toutes les récriminations à venir aussitôt :

« Je suis d'accord, Aristote. »

Je crus l'espace d'un instant que Maugrey allait s'étouffer de rage, son visage passa par des teintes improbables, presque bleues, avant que ses joues ne s'empourprent violemment. Il déambulait à vive allure, traversant de part en part le bureau directorial. Personne n'osait l'interrompre, de peur qu'il ne lance un avada malheureux. Il vociférait des borborygmes incompréhensibles avant de rugir finalement contre Albus :

« Vous… Vous êtes d'accord ! Vous êtes toujours d'accord, de toute façon ! Aucune méfiance… Faites toujours confiance ! Aveugle ! Espèce de vieux cinglé ! Totalement inconscient ! Vieux fou ! »

Dumbledore se dirigea vers Maugrey et d'un geste d'apaisement, posa sa main ridée sur l'épaule du sorcier :

« Je le sais parfaitement Alastor mais je crois sincèrement en ces deux enfants et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Venez-vous avec nous, mon ami ? »

Le silence semblait pesant entre les deux hommes et je regardais le regard perçant de Dorcas Meadowes qui allait de l'un à l'autre avec avidité. Après de longues secondes, elle interrompit l'échange muet :

« Bien… Peut-on considère que ce problème est cette fois réglé, Alastor ? »

Le sorcier grogna une ultime fois, avant de rendre définitivement les armes, il secouait la tête et les épaules avec fatalisme. Albus se tourna aussitôt vers un immense meuble au bois sombre, près du perchoir du Phénix, le vieux directeur attrapa péniblement, sur une des étagères en hauteur, une vieille chaussure usée. Il murmura quelques mots avant de poser l'objet devenu magique sur son bureau. Il fit un simple signe de tête à mon Harry qui se plaça à ses côtés.

« Aristote, pouvez-vous finir le portoloin en pensant précisément au lieu où se trouvent nos deux élèves retenues et apposer ensuite votre main dessus pour sceller la magie de l'objet ? »

Mon brun ferma les yeux une seconde et attrapa d'un geste vif la vieille chaussure qui brilla aussitôt d'un étrange éclair blanc. Dumbledore semblait parfaitement satisfait et fit signe à toutes les personnes présentes de s'avancer. Il plaça le portoloin au centre de la pièce, nous nous plaçâmes aussitôt autour de l'objet magique, je tenais de ma main libre la taille fine de mon adorable gryffondor. Chacun tendait avec appréhension sa main vers la chaussure lorsque, dans un commandement impérieux, Albus proclama :

« Maintenant. »

Ce fut alors les sensations désagréables du portoloin qui s'enclenche, nous happant littéralement, comme si un fil magique nous tirait par le ventre dans une sorte d'étrange tempête, au cœur de l'œil du cyclone. L'atterrissage fut des plus difficiles car je ne pus retenir mon Harry à notre arrivée. Complètement déséquilibré par le voyage magique, il chuta et se retrouva, écroulé sur mon corps, nos jambes inextricablement emmêlées. Même si je gémissais légèrement de douleur au contact un peu brutal avec le sol, je resserrais mes bras autour de son corps pour le sentir encore plus contre moi, son souffle dans mon cou était délicat et je respirais son odeur vanillée. Je devinais son sourire amusé et ses lèvres qui dansaient sur ma peau, un brin sadique, ce que je ne manquais pas de lui faire remarquer :

« Tu es absolument impossible, mon Potty ! »

Il ricana, tout en se relevant maladroitement, appuyant avec malice sur mon aine. Bien sûr, il arborait le même air innocent qu'à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il me laissa et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe qui était juste un peu plus loin. Comment pouvait-il être si adorable un instant et si divinement excitant la seconde précédente ? Mon regard sans doute un brin trop insistant sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de mon brun absolument délicieuse, me valut un sourire espiègle de Dumbledore alors que Minerva me toisait avec un mépris évident. Harry sembla alors surpris et se retourna vers moi, pour comprendre vraisemblablement la réaction de sa directrice de maison. Je me contentai d'un vague haussement des épaules avant de m'approcher de lui et du reste du groupe, comme si de rien n'était.

Nous étions à quelques centaines de mètres de la lugubre demeure de Little Hangleton que l'on devinait tel un fantôme, une ruine qui hantait la colline de ce petit village anglais. Dans un silence inconfortable, nous avancions doucement au travers des bois environnants la propriété des Jedusor. Comme confirmant la présence du sale serpent, je vis mon brun blêmir au fur et à mesure de notre progression. Il s'arrêta une seconde, je le voyais grimacer. Il passa sa main contre sa cicatrice, comme pour chasser dans un geste dérisoire la douleur que lui affligeait le lien qui l'unissait à ce monstre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

« Harry… Harry, je t'en prie… Dis-moi que tu vas bien. »

Mon brun m'adressa un petit sourire contrit et je goûtai délicatement ses lèvres, dans une piètre tentative de soutien. Il se détacha légèrement et reprit doucement :

« Il est bien présent, je le sens…

- Je sais, petit chéri. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile. Il faut… Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, sinon… »

Je regardai le reste du groupe qui s'était arrêté et nous attendait maintenant, Remus se rapprocha de nous.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je me contentai d'un simple hochement de tête mais les sens du loup-garou ne pouvaient être trompés si facilement, il parlait avec inquiétude à mon brun :

« Nous ne devons plus perdre de temps. Tu es si pâle, Harry. »

Je serrai la main de mon gryffondor et nous reprîmes notre chemin au travers des broussailles, suivi par l'Ordre du Phénix, les deux maraudeurs et le préfet en chef des Rouges et Or. Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin l'orée du bois, nous étions devant un bien triste paysage. Caché par les derniers arbres, presque morts, s'étendait devant nous le petit cimetière des Jedusor, à l'abandon. Au loin, vers la droite, on apercevait la cheminée crachotante de la baraque du vieux jardinier, tandis qu'à notre gauche, se perdait en sinuosité le chemin qui menait au village de Little Hangleton. Au sommet de la colline, le squelette de la demeure, sombre et terrifiante, dominait l'ensemble funeste. Je sentais mon Harry trembler tout contre moi, sa main serrait toujours plus fort la mienne, comme pour s'assurer que je ne le laisserais pas une seule seconde. Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de le quitter, même un instant. Il semblait chercher dans mon regard la force de se battre une nouvelle fois et je l'embrassai doucement pour lui donner courage.

Il se redressa, fixant les autres sorciers qui attendaient visiblement son assentiment pour lancer notre opération.

« James… »

Son père se releva avec détermination, il paraissait en effet décidé à en découdre avec Voldemort, prêt à le défier comme le précisait la prophétie qui allait sceller aujourd'hui notre destinée. Harry lui adressa un sourire empli d'amour et lui demanda :

« Peut-on récupérer ta cape ?

- Bien sûr ! Et ramène ma Lily, d'accord ? »

Le regard ému de mon brun en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il découvrait que son père pouvait être fier de lui, fier de son fils, même s'il ignorait cet état de fait. Harry attrapa le tissu translucide et glissant avant de reprendre :

« Ecoutez… »

Tous les visages se crispèrent, concentrés sur mon ange brun :

« Si vous êtes d'accord, Remus, Dray et moi allons passer par le côté nord, au-delà de la maison attenante du jardinier. Vous attaquerez par le sud pour le groupe d'Albus comme si vous arriviez du village et vous combattrez depuis le cimetière pour les autres.

- Quand lance-t-on l'attaque ?

- Laissez-nous cinq minutes pour que nous ayons le temps de contourner la propriété, cela laissera également la possibilité au premier groupe de rejoindre le sentier. Nous ne franchirons les barrières que lorsque vous aurez déclenché la première salve de sortilège. Surtout… »

Mon brun marqua un temps d'arrêt :

« Surtout, faites attention. N'oubliez pas que la plupart des mangemorts n'ont rien à perdre et feront tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour défendre leur repaire. »

Harry déploya alors la cape d'invisibilité et Remus et moi, nous trouvâmes avec lui, cachés par le tissu magique. Il murmura simplement aux autres :

« On se retrouve à Poudlard… »

L'instant suivant, nous avancions vers la cabane bringuebalante du jardinier et alors que nous dépassions juste la vieille bâtisse, un premier coup de tonnerre résonna dans Little Hangleton…

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29 : Liberté

**Résumé : **Pour ceux qui auraient encore des doutes, cette très longue histoire touche bien à sa fin… Pour rappel, lors des derniers chapitres, Harry et Drago aidés de l'Ordre du Phénix partent pour Little Hangleton où Raphaël, Alice et Lily sont retenus prisonniers. Accompagnés de Remus, nos deux héros avançaient vers le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Bonne lecture à tous, n'oubliez pas qu'un message fait toujours plaisir et motive indéniablement (A bon entendeur…) ! A bientôt lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 29 : Liberté**

(POV Harry)

Les premières détonations résonnaient au loin alors que nous avions à peine passé la vieille cabane du jardinier. Remy s'arrêta aussitôt et regarda avec terreur le cimetière et le chemin où se trouvaient les deux groupes de l'Ordre. J'étais moi-même terrifié à l'idée que Franck et mon père combattaient pour nous protéger, défiant ainsi Voldemort pour la première fois comme l'annonçait la prophétie. Je n'osais m'appesantir sur ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire de notre côté : pénétrer dans le repaire de ce monstre pour libérer Alice, ma mère et enfin, je pourrais serrer tout contre moi notre enfant. J'avais espéré ce moment si fort depuis que nous avions rejoint cette réalité temporelle que je craignais une nouvelle déception.

Ce fut la main de mon blond qui me sortit brusquement de mes pensées, me forçant à avancer plus vite vers la demeure fantomatique des Jedusor :

« Dépêchez-vous ! Regardez ! Les premiers mangemorts partent dans leur direction.

- Dante a raison, 'Ry. On ne peut pas perdre la moindre seconde, pas alors que Franck et James risquent leur vie. »

Je me contentais d'un hochement de tête et accélérais encore nos pas pour nous retrouver au plus vite à l'abri des regards de ceux qui combattaient. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes enfin à l'arrière de la vaste demeure des Jedusor, je soulevai la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Je sentais mon mal de tête s'amplifier à chaque seconde et je frottais machinalement ma cicatrice. Drago me fixa alors avec inquiétude et fondit sur moi aussitôt, murmurant tout contre mon oreille :

« Tiens bon, mon ange ! Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu… Encore un peu…

- Je le sens tout près, il est ici.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui. Il doit déjà être au cœur du combat contre l'Ordre mais ce n'est pas notre mission, ce n'est pas notre temps, Harry. Pense seulement à Raphaël. Est-ce que tu sens sa magie ? Concentre-toi sur lui… C'est important, il doit être retenu avec Lily et Alice… Concentre ton pouvoir sur sa magie… »

Je laissais mon énergie magique crépiter autour de moi, en appelant à la puissance de l'amour pour déterminer où se trouvait notre fils. Ce fut quasiment instantané, cette fulgurante sensation de son pouvoir qui rejoignait le mien, les deux flux fusionnant littéralement. Mes jambes tremblaient et je crus m'effondrer mais Drago me retint tout contre lui, enserrant fermement ma taille. Remus s'était également rapproché de nous, visiblement inquiet de me voir ainsi, il demanda :

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Raphaël… Raph… Je… Il est bien là… En bas…

- Bien, baguette sortie et au moindre mouvement suspect, on stupéfixe. On ne prend aucun risque inconsidéré… D'accord, Lupin ?

- Bien sûr, Malefoy, inutile de le préciser. »

Mon blond haussa un sourcil avec sarcasme, me rappelant ainsi son parrain et notre époque, Remus n'y prêta cependant guère attention. Le loup-garou me fixait avec attention de son regard doré, il paraissait vraiment inquiet à mon sujet et pour ne pas l'alarmer davantage, je me redressai complètement, m'éloignant légèrement de l'étreinte de Dray, au plus grand désarroi de mon serpentard.

Sans attendre plus, je m'avançai vers l'entrée, mes deux compagnons d'aventure à ma suite et nous passâmes ensemble une sorte de porte de service qui ne tenait que par quelques miracles. Drago avait pris soin de lancer un sortilège de silence pour que les gonds rouillés n'alertent pas d'éventuels retardataires dans la bâtisse. Nous avions pénétré dans une cuisine, visiblement moldue, elle n'avait cependant rien à voir avec celle de tante Pétunia. Il y régnait un incroyable désordre, de la vaisselle sale s'entassait dans l'évier, des restes douteux d'un repas pourrissaient dans une vieille marmite en fonte abandonnée dans un coin : l'odeur fétide me soulevait le cœur. Nous avancions tous les trois, baguette à la main, avec prudence et je me retournai brusquement lorsque je perçus derrière moi un grincement des lames de parquet usées. J'étais sur le point d'hurler le sortilège de stupéfixion mais Remus me stoppa en posant sa main sur mon bras droit alors que sortait d'un placard un petit être grisâtre. L'elfe de maison me fixait d'un regard embué, tordant dans ses mains le misérable chiffon déchiré qui lui servait de vêtement.

« Le… Le grand Seigneur de mon Maître va être furieux que des intrus aient pu pénétrer sa demeure… Il avait demandé à Bonky de garder cette entrée… Il va punir Bonky… Il va punir Bonky… Sale vermine… C'est ainsi que le grand Seigneur de mon Maître m'appelle lorsque Bonky…

- Silencio ! »

J'avais préféré interrompre la logorrhée de l'elfe qui sembla encore plus désemparé. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la table dans le but évident de se punir. Je l'arrêtai et m'agenouillai juste à sa hauteur, serrant fermement ses deux petits bras squelettiques. Je murmurai sous l'œil exaspéré de Dray :

« Stop ! Ecoute-moi, nous ne te voulons aucun mal… Absolument aucun mal. »

Je devinais l'interrogation de Bonky dans ses yeux larmoyants qui me fixaient avec incompréhension. Je poursuivis sans perdre une seconde :

« Je ne veux pas que tu te punisses. Je vais lever l'enchantement mais tu ne dois pas crier, d'accord ? »

L'elfe hocha fébrilement de la tête.

« Et si tu préfères, je te jetterai un sortilège d'amnésie dès que nous quitterons la demeure de ton Maître pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal…

- Le sorcier n'a pas compris. Ici, ce n'est pas la résidence familiale de mon Maître mais celle de… Bonky est un imbécile ! Bonky est un idiot ! Il ne doit pas dire le nom du grand Seigneur de son Maître ! Jamais ! Le Maître lui a formellement interdit… Bonky doit se punir… Tout de suite… »

J'agrippai à nouveau le bras de l'elfe, l'empêchant de saisir un couteau sale qui traînait sur le carrelage noir de poussière et de graisse collée.

« Non… C'est inutile, Bonky, nous savons très bien que nous sommes chez Voldemort… »

L'elfe avait frissonné à l'énoncer du nom honni, il secoua frénétiquement de la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non… Non… Mon Maître l'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il ne faut pas… Il ne faut pas dire le nom du grand Seigneur ! Jamais ! »

Je commençais à me relever, réellement exaspéré par l'attitude de la créature craintive et je me tournais vers Remus et mon blond :

« On n'a plus le temps pour lui, il faut descendre rapidement. Si vous êtes d'accord pour le sortilège d'amnésie… »

Remus hocha avec amertume de la tête, au contraire de Dray qui se rapprocha. Il semblait de plus en plus perplexe alors que l'elfe couinait lamentablement :

« Bonky… Bonky… Ce nom me dit quelque chose… »

La créature grise se baissa et marmonna une première fois sans que je comprenne un traître mot de ces bredouillements incompréhensibles. Je levais ma baguette en direction de l'elfe mais mon blond semblait en avoir décidé autrement et il m'arrêta d'un geste impérieux :

« Attends Harry ! Bonky, je veux savoir qui est ton maître ! Réponds ! C'est un ordre ! »

L'elfe grogna mais s'inclina avec respect devant Dray, en signe de soumission et Bonky murmura :

« Abraxas Malefoy, jeune maître… »

Remus et moi étions stupéfaits tandis que mon blond paraissait, on ne peut plus, satisfait.

« Effectivement Bonky, je suis un Malefoy ! Tu me dois donc l'obéissance de par mon sang et ma magie ! Je t'ordonne de nous aider… Où sont les prisonniers ? Guide-nous ! Il faut qu'ils sortent tous d'ici ! »

Le petit être grisâtre semblait en proie à un débat intérieur difficile. S'il n'aidait pas Drago, il rompait son vœu de fidélité et d'obéissance à la famille de mon blond. S'il venait à notre secours, il allait à l'encontre des consignes strictes que lui avaient données Abraxas puisqu'il devait servir en tout point Voldemort. Bonky luttait mais Dray commençait à s'impatienter et le lui fit clairement comprendre en tapant nerveusement du pied droit contre le carrelage sale.

« Tu es la honte de ta race et des tiens ! Tu oses mettre en question l'ordre d'un de tes maîtres par le sang et la magie… »

Bonky était sur le point de sangloter, il bredouilla :

« Non, non, jeune maître, Bonky est un bon elfe, Bonky sert la maison Malefoy comme son père avant lui et son grand-père et son arrière…

- Suffit ! M'aideras-tu ou comptes-tu suivre les ordres d'un homme à qui tu n'es même pas lié par ton sang et ta magie ?

- Mais… Mais… Maître Abraxas avait dit à Bonky… Il avait dit… Il avait dit… Il… Oh ! Pauvre… Pauvre Bonky ! Par les ancêtres ! Qu'est-ce que Bonky doit faire ? Bonky doit se punir…

- NON ! Soit tu viens immédiatement et tu nous aides à libérer les prisonniers, soit nous effacerons ta mémoire, nous te laisserons dans cette cuisine dégoûtante après t'avoir stupéfixé mais sache que dans ce cas, tu auras rompu ton serment d'allégeance à notre noble maison. »

Les yeux gris et larmoyants semblèrent encore plus terrifiés et l'elfe hocha furieusement de la tête avant de relever son visage vers Drago :

« Jeune Maître a raison, Bonky a toujours servi fidèlement la prestigieuse maison des Malefoy et il ne compte pas trahir la mémoire de ses vénérables ancêtres. Bonky en mourrait ! Venez ! »

D'un air convaincu et décidé, l'elfe passa aussitôt devant mon blond et s'avança prestement vers la porte du fond. Remus lui emboîta le pas. Dray attrapa ma main et m'attira à leur suite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

« Très serpentard, mon amour. »

Mon blond m'adressa alors un sourire entendu et un clin d'œil complice :

« Avoue que tu as adoré et que tu te retiens de me plaquer contre ce mur poisseux pour que je te baise, Potty.

- Tu rêves, Malefoy…

- Ton regard t'a pourtant trahi, chéri. Tu ne peux certainement pas me tromper sur ce point !

- Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, il serra plus fermement ma main. De retrouver ainsi toute notre complicité comme au premier temps de notre relation me faisait un bien fou, j'en oubliais presque toute la souffrance, toute la douleur magique qui émanait de ce lieu et des combats au dehors. Je me raclais la gorge et repris encore plus doucement :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ensuite ? »

Drago sembla brusquement gêné et détourna son regard, fuyant clairement ma question avant de reprendre dans un souffle fébrile :

« Je l'ignore… Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pourquoi son prénom ne m'était pas inconnu…

- Pardon…

- Il faut que tu saches que Bonky a été décapité lorsque j'avais cinq ans… Par mon père…

- Merlin ! »

Je frissonnai d'effroi à cette nouvelle : comment était-il possible d'être si cruel et mauvais ? Lucius était réellement un individu abject, il était capable du pire : il avait tué sa femme, livré un enfant à son foutu Seigneur et Maître, son propre petit-fils et maintenant, je découvrais sa cruauté envers un être totalement inoffensif, ce pauvre Bonky qui semblait ne désirer pourtant qu'une chose : servir au mieux la famille Malefoy. Je haïssais cet homme, de toute mon âme. Je devinais à ses yeux assombris par la rage que Drago en pensait tout autant, cependant, mon blond murmura, sans doute plus pour lui que pour moi :

« On verra plus tard pour Bonky, il faut d'abord les libérer… »

Alors que nous descendions les escaliers, suivant l'elfe et Remus, je me sentais étrange, presque nauséeux. Mes jambes tremblaient légèrement et de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front au fur et à mesure de notre progression vers ces sous-sols sordides et froids. L'air était humide, malsain ce qui ne me rassurait en rien sur les conditions de détention de notre ange depuis la rupture de l'ordre temporel. Les marches en bois vermoulu grinçaient atrocement, résonnant sinistrement.

Je devinais la présence magique de mon fils, de plus en plus forte et je lâchai finalement la main de Dray. Bousculant au passage le loup-garou et la petite créature, je me précipitai vers la droite, traversant un misérable réduit encore plus sombre, le plafond était si bas que je dus me pencher pour poursuivre notre avancée, ne prêtant plus attention à mes trois poursuivants. Le sol était en terre battue et les murs suintaient une odeur de putréfaction insoutenable. J'approchai de mon but, la magie si pure de mon fils se mêlant à la mienne, le pouvoir de l'amour enfin retrouvé et c'était une telle chaleur dans tout mon corps. Finalement, je me retrouvai devant une petite porte fermée par magie, je hurlai un 'Alhomohora' et le cliquetis caractéristique d'un verrou résonna dans le sous-sol sombre. Je poussai violemment l'entrée.

Mon cœur s'arrêta probablement alors que je le fixais, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude si semblables à ceux de ma mère et ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de mon Dray. Mes yeux s'embuèrent presque aussitôt de larmes contenues depuis trop longtemps et avant même que je ne songe à bouger, Raphaël se jetait dans mes bras, hurlant de sa petite voix fluette et enfantine.

« Papa ! Papa ! »

J'étais trop à ma joie, tout comme Drago d'ailleurs qui nous avait rejoints dans notre étreinte, pour prêter réellement attention à Remy et à l'elfe. J'embrassais partout notre enfant, notre bébé, notre Raphaël, mes doigts glissant dans ses fines boucles dorées. Ma vision était embrouillée de larmes et les yeux noirs de mon époux brillaient également d'une étrange lumière même si en parfait Malefoy, il tentait d'afficher un visage imperturbable. Je n'étais pas dupe une seconde et le baiser qu'il déposa brièvement sur mes lèvres me le confirma. Il y avait un soulagement, une émotion si forte et intense de le serrer entre nous, comme autrefois.

Le petit rire cristallin de Raphaël envahissait l'espace et sa voix d'ange nous interpella :

« Z'êtes venus. Tu vois, Bonky… Je t' l'avais bien dit que mes papas y viendraient…»

Le petit elfe s'inclina avec respect devant Raphaël :

« Le tout petit Maître avait bien dit à Bonky ! »

Drago se tourna vers l'elfe puis reporta son attention sur notre fils. Il semblait pensif, presque incrédule :

« Bonky t'a aidé depuis que tu n'es plus avec nous, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

- 'vi… C'est toujours Bonky qui donnait à manger dès que j'avais faim et même qu'il m'a apporté des couvertures bien chaudes et que j'avais pas froid grâce à lui et que je lui avais dit que papa 'Ry serait bientôt là car papa 'Ry, i' m'avait dit dans ma tête qu'il allait venir me chercher pour toujours ! »

Raphaël secouait sa tête avec enthousiasme, un sourire illuminait son merveilleux visage, comme si ces semaines n'étaient déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à ses yeux puisque Dray et moi étions avec lui. Je me détournais du regard émeraude de mon ange et murmurais simplement vers l'elfe :

« Merci… Merci infiniment, nous vous devons tellement, Bonky.

- Oh… Il ne faut pas remercier Bonky, c'était bien normal. La magie du tout petit Maître était si pure et si puissante et aucun… aucun des méchants sorciers n'a réussi à l'approcher, à aucun moment… Jamais… Sauf Bonky ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance et le grand Seigneur en était furieux, vraiment furieux ! »

J'hochai de la tête en signe d'accord et l'elfe gonfla son torse avec fierté avant de poursuivre :

« J'ai reconnu aussitôt le sang et le pouvoir de la grande maison des Malefoy. Je devais l'aider… Même si… J'ai dû aussi me punir plusieurs fois pour avoir désobéi aux ordres du grand Seigneur de Maître Abraxas mais Bonky est heureux pour le tout petit Maître ! Très heureux même qu'il ait retrouvé ses parents. »

Comme pour nous rappeler à la réalité, Remus grogna légèrement avant de demander :

« Alice et Lily, où sont-elles ? On ne peut pas perdre plus de temps. »

Comme pour confirmer les dires du loup-garou, Dray s'écarta de moi et se dirigea vers la porte, demandant à l'elfe :

« Lupin a tout à fait raison, Bonky… On ne peut pas attendre davantage, nos amis risquent leur vie dehors pour que l'on puisse libérer les prisonniers. Aide-nous, s'il te plaît. »

La petite créature regarda Raphaël et comme si le regard doux de notre ange était la clé de tout dans son univers, l'elfe dodelina de la tête, signe de son acceptation. Aussitôt, Bonky se précipita vers la sortie. Drago et Remus le suivirent immédiatement. Je tenais toujours Raphaël contre moi, ne pouvant me résoudre à le laisser seul, même pour une seconde. Ses petits bras s'agrippèrent naturellement à ma nuque et son regard si semblable au mien me fixait :

« Pourquoi t'as plus les mêmes yeux que moi, papa ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mon cœur… Très longue en fait. Je te raconterai tout quand tu seras plus grand.

- Tu promets, dis ?

- Oui, mon cœur.

- Dis, papa…

- Quoi ?

- Tonton Rémy, il est plus jeune, hein ?

- Oui…

- C'est bizarre et… »

Sa curiosité et sa joie si enfantine alors qu'il se calait plus confortablement dans mes bras me faisaient un bien incroyable malgré la froideur de ces lieux et les combats que je ressentais dans ma magie. Raphaël me fixait avec un air interrogateur avant de poser ses petites lèvres sur ma joue et de murmurer :

« Tu sais, papa… »

Il s'était interrompu, rougissant si adorablement. Son visage n'en était que plus magnifique.

« Je t'aime très, très fort… »

Je resserrais encore mon étreinte autour de son petit corps si frêle et chuchotais au creux de son oreille :

« Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur… Et ton autre papa, aussi… plus que tu ne pourras jamais t'en douter... »

Il riait doucement contre mon cou et son souffle était la plus merveilleuse des impressions. Je me laissais aller à la chaleur de sa magie qui irradiait et se fondait en moi, sans parvenir à réaliser combien j'avais espéré cet instant depuis sa disparition et notre départ pour cette réalité temporelle.

Je restai ainsi, sans me rendre compte du temps passé, juste à profiter de sa présence. Je fus sorti de cette douce et bénéfique torpeur par un raclement de gorge. Je me retournai et dans l'encadrement de la vieille porte, se trouvaient Dray et Bonky. Remy était juste derrière et soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait Alice et ma mère. Tous nous regardaient avec incompréhension, seuls, les yeux pétillants de mon blond semblaient s'amuser de la situation. Perplexe, je me contentai de hausser un sourcil.

« On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seuls une minute.

- Que… Quoi ? »

Devant mon air ahuri, mon serpentard semblait jubilé littéralement. Il s'approcha de Raphaël et moi, tapotant gentiment la petite tête blonde de notre ange, il murmura :

« Si vous pouviez éviter de lâcher votre magie trop fortement, histoire de ne pas alerter l'autre enfoiré de notre présence, j'en serai réellement enchanté… »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre vertement à Drago, Raphaël se jeta de mes bras aux siens et lui adressa un regard des plus touchants et adorables :

« T'es pas fâché, dis… »

Drago hocha de la tête à la sournoise manipulation et grogna :

« Tu vas être infernal plus tard mais si tu crois m'avoir aussi facilement, tu te trompes, et lourdement, jeune homme. »

Raphaël se contenta de déposer un baiser et de serrer de ses toutes petites mains le cou de Drago, faisant inexorablement fondre le cœur de mon époux. Je le devinais rien qu'à son regard attendri et au haussement de sourcils qu'il m'adressa alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour du corps de notre petit garçon. Finalement, ce fut moi qui interrompis ce moment, bien à regret cependant.

« Alice, Lily… Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Les deux jeunes sorcières me fixèrent une brève seconde avant que ma mère ne dise d'une voix assez assurée :

« Bien, vu les circonstances…

- Je me doute. Ecoutez ! Nous allons sortir d'ici, nous partirons en plusieurs temps. Bonky, peut-on compter sur ton aide ? »

Comme je m'en doutais, l'elfe se retourna vers Raphaël qui lui souriait toujours. La petite créature grise s'en trouva fort aise et se redressa fièrement :

« Bonky fera tout ce qu'il faut pour aider le tout petit Maître.

- Bien… Peux-tu transplaner depuis cet endroit ? »

L'elfe semblait outré que je remette ainsi en cause ses capacités et il grogna méchamment un 'Evidemment' mais je préférais ne pas prêter attention à son humeur colérique :

« Alors, tu vas d'abord amener Lily et Alice jusqu'à la cabane hurlante à côté de Poudlard, elles seront à l'abri des regards indiscrets et l'endroit est sûr.

- Vrai… Vraiment…

- Oui, Alice, fais-moi confiance, tu ne risqueras rien là-bas. Une fois que ce sera fait, Bonky, tu devras revenir aussitôt ici. Tu prendras avec toi Raphaël et Remus et tu les feras transplaner au même endroit. Quand vous serez tous les quatre sur place, Remy, je te charge de raccompagner les filles jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore… Tu connais le chemin mieux que quiconque. Amène ensuite Raphaël dans notre appartement et reste avec lui, d'accord ? »

Le gryffondor hocha de la tête en signe d'accord.

« Bonky, tu devras revenir encore une fois au manoir. Dray et moi, nous t'attendrons ici et tu nous feras transplaner à l'arrière des combats pour que nous alertions les autres de la réussite de la mission.

- Bonky peut le faire !

- Je le sais parfaitement, j'ai réellement confiance en toi. »

L'elfe sembla toucher puisqu'il s'inclina avec respect devant moi et je continuais car je savais qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour la suite :

« Pendant que tu feras transplaner Remy, Alice, Lily et Raphaël, je vais réaliser un portoloin avec Dray. Ainsi, l'ordre du Phénix retournera à Poudlard en un seul voyage, comme pour notre arrivée ici. Quand nous serons tous de retour au château, les combattants de l'ordre se rendront immédiatement au bureau d'Albus et toi, Bonky, tu rejoindras sans délai Remus et Raphaël…

- Mais… Mais… »

L'elfe de maison semblait réellement perdu, paniqué, il tordait dans ses mains le misérable chiffon déchiré qui lui servait de vêtement et ses yeux globuleux naviguèrent rapidement de Raphaël à moi. Je le vis sur le point de refuser mais Dray coupa court en déclarant avec fermeté.

« Oui, Bonky, tu as très bien compris et Harry a parfaitement raison. Tu ne resteras pas ici une minute de plus, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Voldemort te tuera pour cela. N'aie aucun doute sur ce point et ni Raphaël ni moi ne pouvons le tolérer, tu dois nous suivre car tu es lié à notre magie et à notre sang depuis des générations, rappelle-toi !

- Mais… Maître Abraxas… Maître Abraxas a dit…

- Tu oublies que je suis aussi un Malefoy et tu dois obéir à mes ordres également ! »

Bonky arborait un air des plus maladifs, il semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas courir se punir sur l'instant. Finalement, ses yeux globuleux et larmoyants se tournèrent vers son tout petit Maître et Raphaël lui adressa un signe de la main qui sembla avoir raison de ces derniers doutes. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps à davantage de tergiversations et repris :

« Bonky, tu devras ensuite veiller sur Raphaël pendant que Remy retournera auprès de Siri à la salle sur demande… Je suppose qu'après tout ce temps, il sera plus que ravi de voir un visage ami. »

Remus esquissa un petit sourire soulagé à ma remarque.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord sur ce plan ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, il régna un silence étrange dans cette sordide cave froide et lugubre, jusqu'à ce que Raphaël s'agite et gigote dans les bras de Dray, en chantonnant adorablement :

« Ze vais rentrer… Ze vais rentrer… »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, jamais de toute ma vie, je n'avais ressenti une telle chaleur dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, dans ma magie. Dray et moi avions enfin accompli notre mission dans cet ordre temporel, nous avions retrouvé notre fils et le reste n'avait au final que bien peu d'importance, tant qu'il était sain et sauf et qu'il riait ainsi. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Son bonheur. Sa liberté.

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30 : Oublier leur passé

**Résumé **: Harry et Drago trouvent enfin Raphaël, aidé par Remus et un elfe, nommé Bonky. Ils libèrent également Lily et Alice alors que les combats font rage au dehors entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts. Comment va se dérouler le retour à Poudlard ? Que va-t-il advenir de nos héros ? Et Lucius Malefoy, toujours retenu dans la salle sur demande… Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message ! Bises et à bientôt, lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 30 : Oublier leur passé**

(POV Drago)

Alors que Bonky transplanait, emmenant avec lui, Lily et Alice, Remus se recula légèrement. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu me gausser ouvertement de sa mine stupéfaite mais je me serais bien garder d'agacer consciemment un loup-garou à quelques jours seulement d'une nouvelle pleine lune. Il devait se poser un bon millier de questions car même s'il savait déjà grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas Temporalis que mon beau brun et moi étions réellement ensemble, il découvrait aussi la véritable raison à notre venue, il était bien trop intelligent et sensible pour ne pas comprendre qui était notre petit ange. Harry tenait Raphaël tout contre lui et semblait littéralement métamorphoser. Son visage irradiait de joie et sa magie paraissait plus pure et plus puissante encore. Je me maudissais de devoir les interrompre dans leur retrouvaille si attendrissante.

« Ha… Harry, je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas perdre davantage de temps… »

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres pour me faire pardonner de briser ce moment qu'il avait espéré depuis notre départ pour cette nouvelle réalité temporelle. Il m'adressa alors un sourire tellement lumineux que je dus faire appel à toute l'éducation malefoyienne reçu par mon ordure de père pour ne pas me jeter sur lui immédiatement. Je me contentai d'enserrer sa taille fine et de le guider vers la sortie de la cellule de notre fils. Remus nous suivit sans se faire prier. A nouveau, nous franchîmes le misérable réduit au plafond si bas, le sol en terre battue et les murs qui suintaient de magie noire avant de reprendre l'escalier en bois vermoulu. Plus nous remontions vers les cuisines, plus nous nous éloignions de cet air vicié.

Alors que nous nous retrouvions dans la cuisine à la propreté plus que douteuse, les bruits des combats nous parvenaient avec une netteté effrayante. Raphaël plissait les yeux, agressé par la lumière du jour qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de longues semaines maintenant. Ce geste ne rassura pas mon Harry qui murmurait à son oreille :

« Tu as mal, mon cœur.

- Un peu, papa…

- Ne t'en fais, dès que tu seras à l'appartement, Rémy te soignera avec les potions que papa a soigneusement préparé pour toi… »

Aussitôt, mon beau brun se tourna vers le loup-garou :

« Rem, dans notre chambre, dans la grande armoire, tu ouvriras la porte du milieu, celle avec le miroir et tu prononceras le prénom de Raphaël. Dray a dissimulé une grande quantité de potions qu'il a préparées au cours du dernier mois. Elles sont toutes étiquetées pour plus de sûreté.

- Je…

- Ecoute, Remy, tu dois impérativement nous aider. Pendant qu'on retournera auprès des membres de l'Ordre pour les prévenir que nous avons libéré Alice et Lily, tu devras t'occuper de mon bébé.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire exactement ? »

Je répliquais avec un brin de suffisance au grand désarroi de mon brun :

« Potion de régénération de Brachner, au moins 3 doses, de la potion nutritive… Donne-lui une fiole, tu n'auras qu'à la diluer dans un chocolat chaud. Il l'avalera sans problème. S'il a du mal à s'endormir avant notre retour, tu peux éventuellement lui mettre une goutte de potion sans rêve sur un morceau de sucre que tu lui feras sucer doucement. Tu te sens capable d'accomplir une mission si difficile, Lupin ?

- DRAY !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es impossible ! »

Je lui envoyais un clin d'œil et Raphaël pouffa de rire dans son cou, comme il le faisait autrefois quand Harry et moi, nous nous chamaillions pour quelques broutilles. Lupin n'osa interrompre notre petite scène même si la curiosité trahissait clairement chacun des traits de son visage. L'instant suivant, un pop sonore retentissait dans la cuisine et Bonky réapparaissait, tordant entre ses doigts longs le misérable bout de tissu grisâtre qui lui servait de vêtement. Harry paraissait encore plus inquiet lorsqu'il lui demanda avec empressement :

« Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? Tu as pu transporter Lily et Alice à la cabane hurlante ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien… Bien… »

Son regard bleu, encore métamorphosé par la potion, se reporta automatiquement sur Raphaël qu'il serra plus fort, comme si le simple fait de le confier à Remus et Bonky pour quelques minutes étaient pour lui la pire des tortures.

« Ecoute, mon cœur, tu vas aller avec Remus et Bonky. »

Notre ange secoua vigoureusement de la tête en signe d'acceptation et Harry poursuivit. Sa voix était rauque, visiblement sa gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Tu vas transplaner avec eux jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et ensuite, Remy restera avec toi dans l'appartement. Il va te donner des potions pour te soigner, tu les prendras toutes sans râler, promis ?

- Oui, papa.

- Après, tu iras dormir sans faire d'histoire et Bonky te surveillera jusqu'à notre retour car Remus a aussi des choses importantes à faire, tu comprends mon cœur ? »

Une nouvelle fois, il acquiesça avec une candeur enfantine. Je vis alors mon brun s'approcher de Lupin. Bien qu'il ait confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui au monde, je sentais clairement son appréhension de se séparer de Raphaël, juste après l'avoir retrouvé dans cette immonde cellule. Je m'approchai de mon petit chéri aussitôt, me tenant juste derrière lui. Dès que les petits bras de notre ange se refermèrent autour du cou de Remus, Harry se retourna instinctivement vers moi et je le serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces, murmurant doucement dans ses cheveux ébouriffés :

« Tout va bien se passer, tout va très bien se passer… Fais-moi confiance, mon Potty… »

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes difficilement contenues. Lorsqu'il se redressa légèrement, il adressa un sourire contrit à Remus et l'instant suivant, l'elfe, notre fils et lui disparaissaient pour la cabane hurlante. Je me retrouvais seul avec mon petit chéri. Pendant de très longues minutes, je murmurais des mots sans suite, juste pour lui prouver que j'étais là avec lui et que nous avions enfin réussi : notre fils était sauf et c'était tout ce qui importait. Je déposais délicatement de doux baisers sur son front, sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion et les larmes mêlées avant de m'emparer enfin de ses lèvres. J'aurais voulu le réconforter davantage mais nous n'avions guère de temps à perdre alors que les cris des combattants semblaient s'approcher dangereusement du manoir de Voldemort.

« Ecoute Harry, tu dois préparer le portoloin de retour pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ont besoin de toi. »

Je m'éloignai alors de mon brun qui me lança un regard éperdu et je pris au hasard une cuillère qui traînait à même le sol. Je la nettoyai d'un 'recurvite'. Je la tendis ensuite à Harry qui posa l'ustensile sur la table. Comme Albus un peu plus tôt dans son bureau, mon brun murmura quelques mots en latin, avant d'apposer ensuite sa main pour sceller la magie de l'objet. La cuillère brilla d'un étrange éclair blanc, signe qu'une nouvelle fois, mon petit chéri avait parfaitement réussi la mission qui lui incombait. Une seconde plus tard, un pop sonore nous alertait du retour de Bonky.

« Alors, Bonky, comment s'est déroulé ta mission ?

- Le jeune maître peut être pleinement rassuré. L'ami de monsieur est avec le tout petit maître, il est en sécurité et les deux prisonnières ont regagné le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, exactement comme vous l'aviez ordonné à Bonky !

- C'est une très bonne chose. Maintenant, nous allons transplaner avec toi jusqu'à la bataille. Il faudra alerter nos alliés sans que les mangemorts ne s'en doutent, nous allons nous cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et lorsqu'ils seront tous regroupés, ils utiliseront le portoloin qu'Harry vient de réaliser pour tous se sauver.

- Et Bonky ? Que fera Bonky ensuite ? »

Harry me lança un regard lourd de sens et je repris après m'être brièvement raclé la gorge :

« Bonky, nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble, et je n'apprécie pas de devoir répéter un ordre : tu ne peux pas rester ici ou ils te tueront. De plus, nous avons besoin de toi pour surveiller Raphaël et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Le… Le tout petit maître…

- Oui, tu devras te rendre à ses côtés pour prendre la relève de Remus Lupin et tu attendras dans l'appartement jusqu'à notre retour. Sans faute ! Je suis un descendant des Malefoy, tu as juré fidélité à mon sang et à ma magie, ne l'oublie jamais, Bonky ! »

L'elfe dodelina de la tête et finalement, il s'inclina à quelques pas devant moi, en signe de respect. Je regardais ensuite mon brun qui déplia la cape de son père. Il s'en couvrit, disparaissant aussitôt à mes yeux, puis je le sentis à nouveau tout contre moi. Je me faufilai également sous le tissu magique. Harry murmura un accio. Il attrapa avec agilité le portoloin qu'il glissa aussitôt dans un de ses poches. D'un frôlement de la main, il m'informa qu'il était prêt. Je fixais au travers de la relique magique Bonky et lui ordonna :

« Maintenant, Bonky fait nous transplaner près d'Albus Dumbledore. »

La petite créature grisâtre s'approcha de l'endroit où mon brun et moi avions disparu grâce à la cape d'invisibilité. Je sentis ses doigts s'agripper à ma jambe alors que je serrai de toutes mes forces la main d'Harry. Une seconde plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes au cœur de la bataille, le vieux fou gesticulait dans tous les sens, avec à ses côtés ses deux plus fidèles soldats, Doge et Mac Gonagall. Malgré le bruit assourdissant des sortilèges qui s'enchaînaient, j'entendis clairement la remarque paniquée de mon petit chéri :

« Franck… Où est Franck ? »

Albus se tourna dans notre direction même sans nous voir, il venait de capter la magie d'Harry et son regard perçant se posa ensuite sur l'elfe. Il recula jusqu'à se trouver à côté de la petite créature, près de nous. Son habileté au combat magique était indéniable car il n'avait cessé de lancer des sortilèges mineurs aux mangemorts qui leur faisaient toujours face.

« Vous êtes revenus…

- Oui, Professeur, Alice et Lily sont à Poudlard, en sécurité, nous avons réussi mais Franck…

- Il a été légèrement commotionné, je l'ai fait transplaner à l'arrière, dans les bois, exactement à l'endroit où nous sommes arrivés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Aristote.

- Il faut vous rassembler. J'ai déjà préparé un portoloin pour Poudlard.

- Bien, mes enfants, allez récupérer Minerva et Elphias, je m'occupe de l'autre groupe. »

Aussitôt, le puissant directeur de Poudlard disparaissait et les cris de colère des mangemorts ne manquèrent pas d'alerter le vieux Doge et Mac Gonagall. Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers le point où se tenait Albus une seconde avant. Si le sorcier n'était plus là, ils aperçurent le pauvre Bonky, tordant nerveusement ses mains, signe de son profond malaise. Harry n'attendit pas davantage et me tirant fermement par la main, il se précipita vers les deux membres du Phénix.

« Il faut partir. Tout de suite ! »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, j'attrapai la main de Doge tandis qu'Harry touchait fermement l'épaule de Mac Gonagall et l'instant suivant, Bonky, toujours à mes côtés, nous faisait tous transplaner vers Franck. A notre arrivée, j'étais légèrement déséquilibré et j'entraînais dans ma chute mon brun qui se retrouva sur moi. Ses lèvres frôlaient ma bouche, c'était assez drôle de le voir rougir comme au premier temps de notre histoire, sous prétexte que la vieille Mac Go nous observait d'un œil inquisiteur.

On entendait au loin les hurlements de rage des mangemorts qui nous avaient vus disparaître sans crier gare. Harry se dégagea difficilement de mon étreinte et repoussa complètement la cape d'invisibilité qui ne nous recouvraient plus que partiellement. Dès qu'il fut debout, je le vis se précipiter vers Franck qui était adossé à un chêne plus que centenaire. Je devinais son inquiétude à l'idée que Londubat ait été blessé à cause de son plan d'attaque de Little Hangleton.

« Franck, comment vas-tu ?

- Moi, ça va mais Alice… Où est-elle ? Vous n'avez pas pu la libérer…

- On a réussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est déjà à Poudlard… »

Même si le gryffondor semblait épuisé, il se jeta littéralement sur mon brun et l'étouffait entre ses bras, pleurant et riant en même temps :

« Merci, Aristote ! Merci… Pour tout ! »

Je grognais sans même m'en rendre compte et mon brun se recula légèrement de l'étreinte amicale de Londubat. Il me lança un regard penaud et je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer, avec un brin d'hypocrisie :

« Je ne suis certainement pas jaloux de lui, Potty ! »

Le sourire moqueur qui me répondit me mit en rage. Il osait se foutre de moi ouvertement, en plus ! S'il croyait sans sortir à bon compte, c'était qu'il me connaissait bien mal au final. Londubat sembla enfin comprendre ce qui se passait puisqu'il eut un mouvement de recul et un rougissement se répandit sur ses joues en sueur, en raison des combats :

« Désolé, Malefoy… Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Franck, Franck, Franck… Si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'un doute… qu'un infime et minuscule soupçon, tu serais déjà mort ! »

L'air du préfet de septième année était des plus cocasses, cependant mon attention se reporta sur Harry qui s'était relevé. Il se tenait devant moi, les mains sur ses hanches, dans une attitude peu avenante qui me rappela étrangement Molly Weasley. Il me fixait et ses yeux semblaient être des éclairs.

« N'exagère pas, veux-tu ?

- Viens là, mon Potty. »

J'attrapai la taille de mon brun et le collai à moi, sans doute, mon attitude était des plus possessive mais je détestais la simple idée qu'il approche d'un autre homme : qu'il s'agisse de Lupin ou de Londubat ne changeait rien au problème en fait. Harry paraissait faussement outré par mon attitude, il s'apprêtait à me répondre quand le bruit caractéristique du transplanage résonna dans la clairière. James, Dumbledore, Maugrey et Dorcas se tenaient devant nous et assurément, les combats n'avaient pas été plus aisés de leur côté. Le maraudeur et le vieux fou soutenaient comme ils pouvaient l'auror blessé. Une balafre profonde entaillait le visage d'Alastor au niveau de son œil.

Dorcas et James étaient également éprouvés par les combats, les vêtements déchirés, en haillon, même s'ils ne semblaient pas porter de stigmates visibles de la bataille. Harry se précipita vers eux. Sa voix trahissait clairement son angoisse lorsqu'il demanda :

« Vous êtes blessé, Maugrey !

- Inutile de t'inquiéter pour si peu, gamin… Et nous n'avons pas de temps pour les mondanités. Qui a le portoloin de retour ? Parce que les mangemorts ne vont pas mettre longtemps à nous repérer si on traîne davantage… »

Le reste de la phrase de Fol Œil mourut dans une toux pour le moins alarmante. Mon brun sortit aussitôt la cuillère de sa poche et la tendit à Albus et déclara avec conviction :

« Allez-y, tous. Dray et moi vous rejoindrons dès que possible. Bonky nous aidera à rentrer à Poudlard.

- Et Lily ? »

Harry se contenta d'un sourire réconfortant avant de dire à son père :

« Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Maugrey a raison, il ne faut pas que vous tardiez davantage. »

Alors que Mac Gonagall et le vieux Doge aidaient Londubat, Dorcas s'était approchée d'Albus, Fol Œil et James. Tous saisirent la cuillère transformée en portoloin et une seconde plus tard, les sept sorciers disparaissaient, nous laissant seuls avec Bonky. Harry s'avança aussitôt vers moi.

« Bien, il est aussi temps pour nous de finir notre mission, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est bien ce que je pense, beau brun… »

Je décochai un clin d'œil à mon gryffondor et me tournai vers l'elfe.

« Ecoute Bonky. Maintenant, notre réussite repose sur toi. Tu vas nous faire transplaner jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Tu iras ensuite à l'appartement pour prévenir Remus de notre retour et tu prendras sa place pour surveiller Raphaël. Tu diras à Lupin qu'il doit nous rejoindre immédiatement à la salle sur demande. Harry et moi passerons inaperçus dans les couloirs grâce à la cape d'invisibilité.

- Oui, je ferai comme voudra le jeune maître.

- Allons-y. »

Ainsi, pour la troisième fois depuis notre rencontre, la main grise de la petite créature nous faisait transplaner. A peine arrivés dans la cabane, nous nous précipitâmes dans le passage secret, nous ramenant au saule cogneur. Avant de franchir l'entrée du parc de Poudlard, Harry me recouvrit de l'étoffe magique et ensemble, nous progressâmes rapidement jusqu'à la salle sur demande, évitant avec habileté les groupes d'élèves qui rentraient progressivement de leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. J'espérais simplement que Bonky ait accompli convenablement mes ordres, sinon, tous nos efforts auraient été vains et inutiles.

Lorsqu'enfin, au bout du couloir, j'aperçus Lupin qui courait dans notre direction sans nous voir, je soupirai de soulagement. Harry me tira assez brusquement vers lui, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

« Remy… »

Le loup garou parut interloqué. Il nous cherchait visiblement. Harry susurra alors :

« Devant toi, à deux pas. On est sous la cape. »

L'autre bredouilla assez pitoyablement.

« D'ac… D'accord…

- Comment va Raphaël ?

- Bien, je lui ai donné toutes les potions comme Malefoy l'avait demandé.

- Je savais bien que même toi, tu en étais capable.

- Dray !

- Quoi ? Un problème, mon cœur ?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi et arrête de t'en prendre toujours à lui ! Remy…

- Oui ?

- Tu vas entrer dans la salle sur demande. Nous serons derrière toi. Tu diras simplement à Siri que l'opération est une réussite et qu'Albus l'attend avec toi dans son bureau immédiatement, sans mentionner notre présence.

- Et s'il demande pour la surveillance de Lucius Malefoy ?

- Dis-lui que cela ne risque plus rien. De toute façon, Dray et moi allons nous occuper de lui, je vais modifier sa mémoire pour que jamais il ne comprenne que c'est lui qui a trahi involontairement son foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres en me laissant pénétrer son esprit.

- Et ensuite ?

- Dès qu'on aura régler ce problème, on vous rejoindra et on fera comme on avait dit tout à l'heure lors de la réunion. Je pratiquerai un sortilège d'oubliette sur chacun d'entre vous, pour effacer de vos mémoires ma participation ainsi que celle de Dray à toute cette opération. Notre passage ne doit pas modifier la ligne temporelle. Il est important que vous n'ayez plus aucun souvenir concernant notre rôle dans cette aventure.

- Et… Et moi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es lié à moi par le sortilège de Fidelitas Temporalis. Tu n'oublieras pas ce que tu sais sur Dray et moi. Tu oublieras juste notre participation d'aujourd'hui…

- D'accord. »

Le loup-garou avait acquiescé aux différentes remarques de mon brun. L'instant suivant, Lupin s'avança vers la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie avant que n'apparaisse la porte de la pièce où nous attendaient Black et mon enfoiré de père. Nous le suivîmes, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas signaler notre présence aux deux autres sorciers présents.

« Paddy ? »

Le maraudeur se retourna vers son ami et lui adressa un sourire inquiet.

« Alors ?

- Tout s'est très bien passé. Ils nous attendent tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Et lui ?

- Laisse tomber, tout est réglé. Viens.

- Tu es sûr parce que l'autre empaffé de Dante me tuera s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ! Il était sérieux, cet abruti sadique ! »

Je ne retins un grognement qu'en raison de la main douce de mon brun qui appuya doucement sur mon bras, m'empêchant de me dévoiler au regard du maraudeur pour lui faire payer ses propos désobligeants. Lupin dut s'en douter aussi car il le pressa davantage pour rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, nous nous retrouvâmes devant mon père, juste mon Harry et moi.

Je ne bougeais pas, restant à l'abri sous la cape magique tandis que mon brun se dévoilait à ses yeux. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire. Je l'avais compris dès l'instant où il avait annoncé ses intentions. J'hésitais entre la révolte et la colère. Ce fut la voix inquiète de Lucius qui me sortit de mes pensées de revanche.

« Po… POTTER.

- Lui-même, Lucius !

- Je vais prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je te jure que j'aurai ta peau, sale raclure.

- Toujours aussi agréable. Au moins, quelque soit la dimension temporelle, tu demeures une pourriture. »

Le visage de mon père avait blêmi.

« Quoi ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris, mais de toute façon, cela n'a que peu d'importance. Tu vas oublier toute cette conversation.

- Narcissa, Regulus et Severus savent que je suis parti avec toi. Dès que je rentrerais dans la salle commune, ils voudront savoir ce qui s'est produit et avec leurs questions, ton petit stratagème minable tombera à l'eau.

- Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Malefoy… Tu n'as toujours pas compris.

- Compris quoi, sale putain ?

- Que j'allais t'offrir exactement ce pour quoi tu es venu jusqu'ici. »

Même si je savais que ce n'était que des mots, cette phrase d'Harry me glaça et visiblement, elle déstabilisa aussi mon père qui parut totalement décontenancé.

« En pensée, seulement. Ne rêve pas. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que tu me touches.

- C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore lui-même puisse modifier selon ses envies les souvenirs d'un autre sorcier.

- Si ça te fait plaisir de croire que j'en suis incapable… »

Harry s'était approché et je le vis déposer ses mains fines sur les tempes de mon père. Les pensées qu'il effaçait et remplaçait par des souvenirs créés de toutes pièces, se matérialisaient devant moi : je vis d'abord mon brun s'approcher sensuellement de Lucius et alors que la projection de ses pensées me laissait voir mon père se pencher vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser, je détournai le regard. Même si ce n'était qu'une projection mentale destinée à le leurrer, c'était bien plus difficile que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusqu'alors. Je sortis de la salle sur demande, ne pouvant en supporter davantage.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi alors que j'arpentai le couloir déserté devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser les quelques images de mon père et Harry et je me doutais que lorsque cette pitoyable mascarade s'achèverait, mon brun serait démoli. Cela ne manqua pas puisque dès que je le vis franchir le seuil de la salle sur demande, il tremblait comme une feuille et je me précipitai vers lui pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Il m'adressa un sourire contrit et je me contentai de marmonner :

« C'est bon, Potty, je sais bien que tu n'avais pas le choix…

- Il dort et…

- Et il est persuadé qu'il t'a baisé. J'avais compris, merci bien… Viens, les autres doivent nous attendre et le grand héros de notre monde n'a pas encore totalement terminé sa mission, il me semble… »

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et je le serrai contre moi, sentant ses tremblements contre mon corps.

« Chut… Petit chéri, tout va bien se passer maintenant, Raphaël est là, on a réussi. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement et je le recouvris de la cape d'invisibilité pour que nous nous rendions au plus vite au bureau de Dumbledore sans être repéré par les élèves qui arpentaient les couloirs. La gargouille s'ouvrit à notre arrivée et je me précipitai dans les escaliers tournant, entraînant à ma suite Harry. Lorsque finalement, je laissai glisser le tissu magique, mon brun m'adressa un sourire triste auquel je répondis d'un murmure :

« Prêt… »

Il hocha légèrement la tête et je poussai la lourde porte en chêne.

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31 : Dilemme

**Résumé **: Harry et Drago ont libéré leur enfant. Le brun se retrouve confronté à nouveau à Lucius et pour préserver leur participation secrète à la création de l'ordre du Phénix, il est contraint de créer des souvenirs pour que ce dernier croie qu'Aristote a enfin cédé à ses avances. Nos deux voyageurs dans le temps se rendent ensuite dans le bureau d'Albus, rejoindre les membres du Phénix. Que va-t-il se passer pour eux ? Pour Bonky ? Pour Raphaël ? Le retour est proche… Il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue ! Bises et bonne lecture, lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 31 : Dilemme**

(POV Harry)

Ils avaient tous oublié leur passé… Notre passé. Un par un. J'avais dû procéder au sortilège d'amnésie que Remus m'avait patiemment enseigné lors de mes nombreux entraînements. Ca avait été si difficile de contempler les magnifiques yeux émeraude de ma mère qui me fixait avec cette douceur aimante alors que je lui enlevais mon souvenir, le seul qu'elle aurait pu chérir de son fils inconnu, devenu adulte, et ce à tout jamais. Nous les avions sauvés, elle, Alice et Raphaël. C'était tout ce qui comptait… Alors pourquoi mon cœur saignait ? Pourquoi cette douleur intolérable ?

Au fur et à mesure, leurs regards se vidaient. Ils s'endormaient, persuadés que ni Dray ni moi n'étions intervenus dans la naissance de l'ordre du Phénix ; que Remy avait atteint les sous-sols fétides du manoir de Little Hangelton, que ce plan n'était le fait que des trois maraudeurs et du préfet en chef des gryffondors pour sauver les deux jeunes filles. Je ne savais pas ce qui me rendait le plus triste : d'imaginer que jamais mon père et ma mère ne sauraient à quel point je les aimais, que jamais ils ne comprendraient qui j'étais, ce que j'avais fait pour eux ou de penser à ce que j'avais dû insuffler dans l'esprit de Lucius Malefoy. Je me sentais nauséeux rien qu'en me remémorant ce moment dans la salle sur demande. Dray était parti pendant que je créais cette scène ignoble, ne supportant pas de me voir céder au baiser de cette immonde pourriture. NON ! Ce n'était qu'une projection. Ce n'était pas moi, pas lui, ce n'était rien et c'était là, la seule chose qui pouvait me faire garder un peu de bon sens. Je me sentais devenir fou… Je détestais ce monde qui me laissait tant de regrets, tant de non-dits, tant d'amours inavoués, tant de haine et de honte…

Drago me sortit de mes pensées alors que nous descendions l'escalier magique :

« Il faut reconnaître que sur ce coup, tu as été 'plutôt' épatant dans ton genre, mon Potty. »

Il y avait un sourire dans ces paroles qui me réconfortèrent et je répliquai avec un brin de culot :

« Seulement plutôt. Je t'ai connu moins exigeant par le passé.

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis quelqu'un de facile à satisfaire et contenter ?

- Disons que tu n'as jamais fait preuve d'exigences élevées lorsqu'il s'agit de moi…

- C'est ce que tu crois, beau brun… »

Il me lança un clin d'œil et parut retrouver un peu de sérieux lorsqu'il reprit :

« Tu as été parfait, Harry. Vraiment.

- Et Maugrey, tu crois que sa blessure est sérieuse…

- Je pense que la légende de Fol Œil est née aujourd'hui, lors de cette première attaque de l'Ordre… »

Alors que nous progressions dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de notre appartement, un silence tout relatif s'installa entre nous, juste interrompu par les bruits des tableaux qui nous suivaient, cherchant quelques informations indiscrètes. Je sentais la main de Dray me frôler par moment. Il y avait toujours ce non-dit entre nous qui me pesait durement sur le cœur. Je finis par murmurer doucement :

« Et pour ton père ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et son regard sombre paraissait capable de tuer.

« QUOI, MON PERE ? »

Il sembla regretter aussitôt son emportement contre moi car il m'adressa un sourire infiniment plus doux :

« Excuse-moi, Potty.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tu sais.

- Ah bon, vraiment… J'avais espéré que tu m'accorderais une réconciliation torride dès qu'on serait dans notre chambre pour m'excuser de mon odieux comportement.

- Tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieux, Malefoy !

- Non… »

Il sembla à nouveau plus grave quand il serra mon poignet fermement :

« Je pourrais le tuer si tu me le demandais. Je le hais tellement pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait. »

J'acquiesçai simplement et m'avançai d'un pas, frôlant son corps plus grand. Je me haussai légèrement et déposai mes lèvres sur sa bouche, avant de m'écarter :

« Je t'aime, crétin. N'en doute jamais. »

Il haussa un sourcil à la manière de son parrain, ce qui me fit sourire. Il pérora avec fierté :

« Je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre, son index caressant délicatement ma joue :

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas apprécié ce spectacle… Ca paraissait… tellement réel.

- Je t'aime, crétin.

- Tu es conscient que je te ferais payer cette double insulte au centuple, Potty. »

Même si nous étions au beau milieu du couloir, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa un trop bref instant, puis, il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la tapisserie de l'enfant au ballon, je sentais mon cœur tambouriné furieusement à l'idée que tout s'achevait enfin, après tous ces mois d'angoisse et de doutes. Drago prononça le mot de passe et il me tira dans l'entrée de notre appartement. Il régnait un calme tranquille, presque surprenant par rapport aux bruits permanents des couloirs, entre les conversations lointaines des élèves et les discussions des tableaux.

« Tu viens… »

Je sursautai, il attrapa ma main et m'attira à lui. C'était bon, tellement bon de sentir son étreinte puissante et protectrice, la chaleur de son souffle dans mon cou, faisant doucement voleter mes cheveux. Ses dents mordillèrent ensuite la peau fine, derrière mon lobe d'oreille et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir faiblement à cette torture délicieuse, m'abandonnant complètement à lui. Ses lèvres glissèrent savamment le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à picorer impitoyablement ma bouche. Je désirais plus mais il se retira légèrement.

« Si nous allions souhaiter bonne nuit à notre fils, beau brun… »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche et susurrai contre ses lèvres :

« Je n'arrive pas y croire, tu sais…

- Allez, Potty… Encore un peu de courage. »

Il ricana ouvertement et m'entraîna à sa suite vers la petite chambre de Raphaël, celle où on l'avait vu grandir pendant presque un an. Dès que nous passâmes la porte d'entrée de la pièce, Bonky se précipita vers nous. Il s'inclina devant Drago, son front touchant presque le tapis aux couleurs des gryffondors.

« Jeune maître Malefoy, vous êtes de retour…

- Oui, Bonky et tu as parfaitement accompli mes ordres. Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans toi et je t'en remercie. »

L'elfe au teint grisâtre avait curieusement rougi, triturant le tissu sale qui lui servait de vêtement. Il paraissait réellement surpris et gêné qu'un de ses maîtres, d'habitude cruels et violents, puisse le complimenter ainsi, allant même jusqu'à le remercier.

« Oh, le jeune maître Malefoy est bien trop bon et généreux avec Bonky…

- Ne dis pas de sottises. Nous te devons notre reconnaissance éternelle car tu as aidé notre enfant. Sans toi, il serait peut-être mort dans cette geôle immonde.

- Co… Comment va-t-il ? Vraiment ? »

Ma voix était chevrotante et Drago dut se rendre compte de mon état puisqu'il se rapprocha de moi et serra plus fermement ma main. L'elfe se tendit également et il me dévisagea de ses yeux globuleux avant de me répondre.

« Il va bien, il va aussi bien que possible, ami du jeune maître. Cet enfant est une bénédiction du grand Merlin. Il était fatigué, certes, mais les potions administrées ont été plus qu'efficaces. Il dort depuis un moment maintenant. Il s'est juste réveillé une fois pour boire un verre de lait.

- Bonky, peux-tu nous attendre dans le salon. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, jeune maître. Bonky restera autant que le souhaitera le jeune maître. »

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant Drago et disparut rapidement de la petite chambre, nous laissant seuls avec notre petit ange endormi. Après quelques instants à observer Raphaël, mon blond me poussa vers le lit et je m'agenouillai juste à la hauteur de notre enfant. Dray était juste derrière moi, ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je caressais lentement les boucles blondes de notre ange et murmurais doucement :

« Raphaël… Raphaël… Réveille-toi, petit cœur. »

Au bout d'un moment, il frotta ses paupières et ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraude, embués par la fatigue. Dès qu'il nous vit, Drago et moi, il nous adressa un de ses sourires lumineux et se jeta dans mes bras :

« PAPA 'RY ! »

Je le serrai tout contre moi, au point que je sentais mon cœur sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Cette impression fut encore décuplée par la présence de Dray, ses mains autour de mes bras, son visage calé contre mon épaule. Nous étions un. Nous étions une famille. Ma famille.

« Ze suis trop content… Ze voulais vous attendre… Mais Bonky, il a dit de faire dodo… Z'étais juste un peu fatigué…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Raphaël. Ton papa Harry et moi voulions seulement voir si tu allais bien.

- Vi. J'ai bu la potion que tonton Rémy m'a donné, sans faire le difficile. J'ai même pas fait la grimace ! »

Raphaël s'était redressé entre mes bras et avait dit cette phrase à destination de Drago avec un brin d'arrogance qui me faisait furieusement penser à mon blond de serpentard qui rentra aussitôt dans son jeu :

« C'est très bien, je suis très fier de toi, mon fils ! »

Mon ange avait alors souri, il semblait littéralement comblé par la remarque de Drago, puis un petit bâillement avait trahi sa fatigue bien réelle, quoi qu'il prétende. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses cheveux encore plus bataille ne faisaient que conforter mon impression.

« Allez Terreur ! Au lit, cette fois… Bonky avait raison, tu sais.

- Mais ze…

- Et pas de discussion, jeune homme, tu obéis à Papa Harry !

- Vi, papa D'ago…

- Je préfère cela. »

Je devinais l'amusement dans la voix faussement grondeuse de Dray, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que notre ange se recouche. Je le bordais attentivement, ce simple geste m'avait manqué plus que je ne saurais jamais l'exprimer. Je me penchai vers lui et baisai doucement son petit front après avoir dégagé quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient de façon indisciplinée sur son visage. Alors que je me relevai, ce fut au tour de Drago de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Raphaël. Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour voir s'endormir paisiblement.

Je restai un moment dans les bras de Dray, juste à contempler notre ange sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre et finalement, Drago chuchota à mon oreille que tout irait bien maintenant. Il avait compris sans doute que je craignais qu'il n'arrive quelque chose si nous laissions Raphaël seul. Lorsqu'il m'entraîna finalement vers le salon, il avait passé son bras autour de ma taille dans un geste protecteur et attentif.

Bonky nous y attendait comme Drago le lui avait demandé. Je m'installai sur le sofa, au côté de mon blond qui fit signe à l'elfe de prendre place sur le fauteuil face à nous. Bonky parut très gêné de siéger au même titre que deux sorciers. Il se tortillait sur lui-même, marmonnant des 'pas le droit', 'devra se punir sévèrement' ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération mon blond. Dray s'emporta finalement :

« Il suffit, Bonky ! Tu ne te puniras pas puisque je t'ai demandé de t'asseoir. C'est un ordre, d'accord ! »

L'elfe dodelina de la tête et je me contentai de sourire en serrant plus fermement la main de Drago pour qu'il ne s'agace pas davantage. Il souffla profondément et reprit :

« Harry et moi voulions une nouvelle fois te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

- Mais… Jeune maître n'a pas besoin de… Bonky ne mérite pas un tel honneur, je vous le jure.

- Comme je te l'ai expliqué, je suis un Malefoy et c'est pour cela que tu as reconnu immédiatement ma magie. Cependant, tu ne me connaissais pas… Et ce pour une raison importante que nous allons te confier. »

Bonky sembla comprendre que l'instant était sérieux car il cessa de gesticuler et se concentra sur le regard gris de Drago.

« Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Pas de cette époque… »

Drago marqua une pause silencieuse pour que la petite créature ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'énoncer.

« Nous avons effectué un voyage temporel car Raphaël a été enlevé et conduit à Voldemort. Nous allons pouvoir repartir vers notre époque et grâce à toi, notre enfant se porte bien. Si tu repars auprès d'Abraxas, tu risques d'être torturé et même pire car il ne fera aucun doute que tu nous as porté secours, ne serait-ce que par les traces des différents transplanages que tu as effectués. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui… Je le sais, mais Bonky le mérite certainement si Maître Abraxas le punit.

- Non, je t'interdis de penser cela.

- Mais…

- BONKY !

- Le jeune maître est en colère contre Bonky… Bonky est un mauvais elfe, Bonky…

- Non, tu écoutes maintenant. Harry et moi avons conscience que modifier l'ordre temporel présentent des risques graves pour nous, mais jamais nous ne pourrions continuer notre existence sereinement si l'on savait que nous n'avons rien fait pour te venir en aide.

- Dray a raison, Bonky. Je sais que certains trouveraient que le dilemme est insoluble. Pas moi, je veux dire… Je veux que mon fils soit toujours fier de moi, que jamais il ne puisse avoir honte de son père et si nous te laissions retourner auprès de Voldemort, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

- Mais… Mais…

- Je t'ordonne de rester à Poudlard, tu vas devenir un elfe de cette école et jamais, tu ne devras te présenter devant un autre Malefoy. Ni Abraxas, ni Lucius. Tu attendras ici que je revienne te chercher, sinon, ce sera Raphaël lorsqu'il sera un sorcier majeur. »

Les yeux globuleux s'embuèrent aussitôt et il hoqueta difficilement :

« Le jeune Maître et son ami se sacrifient pour Bonky. »

Je me redressai légèrement et dans un sourire, je murmurai :

« Dis-nous, Bonky, n'as-tu pas risqué ta vie pour aider Raphaël, quitte à t'attirer le courroux de Voldemort lui-même ? Tu t'es sacrifié pour cet enfant que tu ne connaissais pas sans même penser une seconde à toi. Alors, je ne pense pas que tu puisses nous reprocher de vouloir te protéger à notre tour. »

Drago serra plus fort ma main. A cet instant, je pense que nous nous comprenions tous les deux, par delà les mots. Il avait su que jamais je n'aurai pu me pardonner d'avoir abandonné Bonky, il en était de même pour lui. Bien sûr, j'étais terrifié et lui aussi. Nous ignorions quelles seraient les conséquences de notre choix mais c'était ainsi, cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

L'elfe se répandit en remerciement sangloté pendant de longues minutes mais finalement, il énonça clairement qu'il respecterait scrupuleusement l'ordre de Drago, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Dray lui demanda ensuite de rester dans l'appartement, jusqu'à notre départ pour notre époque, pour qu'il veille sur Raphaël, surtout durant les nuits, pour qu'il n'arrive rien à notre ange. Bonky sembla flatté de la confiance que lui portait mon blond et accepta avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Alors que l'elfe disparaissait dans la chambre de Raphaël, Dray m'attira vers lui et je me pelotonnais contre son corps. Nous restâmes un long moment sans parler et je finis par murmurer, ma bouche sur son cou :

« J'ai peur, tu sais. Peur de ce qui va se passer.

- Moi aussi, beau brun.

- Mais je ne regrette rien, vraiment rien. On a pris la meilleure décision.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Je restais sans bouger, contre Drago. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux en bataille, descendant régulièrement le long de ma nuque et ce délicat mouvement me détendit progressivement. Je me rapprochai encore davantage de son corps, juste pour m'enivrer de son odeur masculine. Je le sentis sourire contre la peau de mon cou, moqueur et espiègle et finalement, je basculai complètement sur lui, une jambe de part et d'autre. Ses mains glissèrent naturellement dans mon dos, jusqu'au bas de mes reins.

Je me redressai légèrement pour contempler son visage, ses traits fins et réguliers, ses yeux encore plus sombres, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'exhalait un souffle doux. Je le trouvais encore plus magnifique, encore plus beau. Lentement, je passai ma main droite pour repousser de son front une mèche blonde. Je me penchai pour capturer sa bouche entre mes lèvres, d'abord un effleurement délicat, patient. Mon bassin frôlait son ventre avec indécence, mais je m'en moquais, j'en avais tellement besoin. Il grogna ensuite et ce son rauque, chargé de sensualité mourut dans ma gorge alors que nos langues se caressaient sans fausse pudeur. Au début, leur mouvement était hypnotique, langoureux. Nous prenions notre temps, infiniment. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et naviguaient jusqu'à la bordure de mon pantalon, jouant parfois avec la ceinture, sans jamais franchir cette frontière alors que je l'aspirais de tous mes vœux.

Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, presque violent. Une découverte brusque et complète. Ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue me faisaient subir mille tortures, me laissant à bout de souffle et je m'écartai difficilement de son étreinte. Il me souriait et son visage avait pris des couleurs, trahissant notre emportement, ses pommettes étaient colorées d'un rouge prononcé.

« Hé bien, hé bien, Potty… Tu sais que tu es particulièrement attrayant comme ça, assis sur moi. Un vrai débauché libertin, mon beau brun… »

Je râlai avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, mon empressement incontrôlé parut le surprendre puisqu'il grogna une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il semblait prêt à en découdre avec moi et ses mains reprirent leur combat, déboutonnant, arrachant tout ce qui gênait sa progression. Je gémissais de le sentir partout, sur mon corps, mes hanches, mon dos, mes reins… J'étais littéralement électrifié par sa seule présence. J'avais envie de lui, comme jamais.

« Un peu… Un peu de tenue, mon cœur… »

Son souffle était des plus irréguliers après ce long moment passer à nous embrasser passionnément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre contre ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Comme si ça te déplaisait, Malefoy… Tu n'es pas très crédible, là.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, Harry. »

Il captura à nouveau mes lèvres, mordant férocement, jouant de sa langue tandis que ses mains s'acharnaient à nouveau sur la chemise blanche que je portais. Lorsqu'elle glissa enfin de mes épaules, sa bouche partit à la conquête de ma clavicule, je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour obtenir plus et il sembla comprendre ma plainte muette puisque ses lèvres jouèrent avec chaque parcelle de la peau en sueur de mon cou. Il s'acharna ensuite sur mon sein dur, tirant sur l'aréole rosée et tendue par ses dents. Je soupirai tant ce moment s'avérait réellement parfait.

Après un long moment à trembler sous cette torture délicieuse, je m'agrippai à lui, désespérément puis je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse, bien décidé à entrer en contact avec sa peau blanche. Il m'aida dans des gestes désordonnés à retirer son pull et aussitôt, il me rapprocha de lui, serrant ma taille pour plaquer son corps contre le mien. Il murmura contre mes lèvres :

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

- Moi aussi, Dray… Moi aussi… »

J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur, c'était étrange de se dire que pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble – et peut-être la dernière – Dray et moi faisions l'amour sans aucune menace planant au dessus de nous. Il n'était plus question de Voldemort, de son père ou de l'enlèvement de notre petit Raphaël. Pour la première fois, je n'étais là que pour lui et il n'était là que pour moi, pour cette nuit au moins. Il avait profité de mes pensées pour trouver le chemin de mon jean. Ses doigts dégrafèrent avec habileté les boutons. Je me rehaussai légèrement pour qu'il fasse glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes mais ma magie crépitait autour de moi, je suffoquai presque. Je ne pouvais attendre plus. J'avais tellement besoin de lui, tellement envie de le sentir en moi, que je fis disparaître le peu de vêtements qui nous restaient, me confrontant ainsi à sa peau échauffée.

« Tu es tellement impatient, Harry.

- Je… Je… »

Je n'avais pu que marmonner dans un bégaiement pitoyable car il avait entrepris de me faire perdre l'esprit. Ses lèvres avaient repris leur parcours sur mon torse et ses mains me suppliciaient, il frôla à deux reprises mon sexe gorgé de sang, si dur qu'il en devenait même douloureux. Il commença par serrer la base et entreprit d'aller et venir, dans un mouvement étonnement lent que j'accompagnais de mes hanches. Je voulais qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort et il prenait plaisir à ralentir encore sa caresse.

« Tu fais chier, Malefoy… »

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin, d'un rire séduisant qui me fit frissonner.

« Un problème peut-être…

- Tu es un tel enfoiré !

- Avoue que tu aimes… »

Et je grognai de plaisir car il appuya plus fermement sur mon érection, faisant suinter les perles blanches. Je respirai bruyamment, ma tête rejetée en arrière. Il me retint de sa main libre en enserrant ma nuque, m'attirant jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se retrouvent encore. Après quelques secondes, je me dégageai et me laissai glisser entre ses jambes, jusqu'à me trouver à genoux, devant lui. Il était alangui sur le sofa, attendant que je continue.

Je passai d'abord mes mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sans le lâcher du regard. Ses pupilles se dilataient, faisant presque disparaître l'iris sombre de ses yeux. Il suivait chacun de mes gestes avec une attention évidente. Lorsqu'enfin, j'atteignis son érection, je voulais moi aussi le taquiner, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je jouais, en soufflant doucement sur lui, il se crispa aussitôt et grogna un 'Putain' scandalisé qui me fit sourire.

« N'abuse pas trop, Potter.

- Comme toi, tu veux dire ?

- Je te le ferai payer, tu en as conscience tout de même !

- Paroles, paroles… »

Pour empêcher toute réplique de sa part, je commençais à embrasser sa virilité, d'abord des baisers doux, délicats, presque évanescents, mais très vite, je joignis ma langue à cette découverte. Après un long moment, je le pris complètement en bouche, il bougeait ses hanches au rythme de mes mouvements, cherchant toujours plus. L'essence amère de Dray s'écoulait dans ma gorge, doucement. Lorsque je le sentis sur le point de se rendre, je me retirai, léchant avec gourmandise mes lèvres. Il était pantelant, ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde et j'y lus un tel désir que j'en tremblais.

Drago se pencha vers moi et je joignis mes mains aux siennes, nos doigts entrelacés. Je remontai ainsi sur ses genoux, nos torses, nos sexes se frôlant. On resta sans bouger pendant une minute, front contre front, buvant le souffle de l'autre. Il me fit alors basculer sur le sofa, ma tête contre l'accoudoir et son corps emprisonnant le mien. Sa bouche était si proche de la mienne lorsque je murmurai avec fièvre :

« Fais-moi l'amour, Dray… Fais-moi l'amour… »

Il parut troublé par mes paroles et mon ton presque suppliant. Il porta ses doigts à ma bouche. Je m'appliquai à lécher chaque phalange présentée, les enduisant de ma salive. Ses yeux trahissaient son envie d'aller plus vite en moi et je l'espérais également de tous mes vœux. Quand il estima que c'était assez, ses mains dérivèrent le long de mon dos, mes fesses jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité. Son index me frôla une première fois, sans me pénétrer pour autant et je ne pus retenir un gémissement à cette sensation aussi frustrante que parfaite. Il ne se fit pas prier davantage. Il me prépara longuement, patiemment. Ses doigts allaient et venaient avec un tel talent et j'accompagnais du mieux que je pouvais ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il brusqua ma prostate, appuyant lourdement sur ce point de mon plaisir, je savais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Le désir de lui appartenir n'avait jamais été plus prégnant en moi.

J'écartai plus les jambes, dans une invite sans détour. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire… Un rire magnifique et sensuel qui résonna dans mon esprit. Il attrapa mes poignets, les emprisonnant complètement et il remonta mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Ses yeux sombres qui me fixaient si intensément, hurlaient son désir et l'instant suivant, les chairs de mon intimité s'étiraient sous la pression de sa virilité, la douleur et la plaisir se mêlant dangereusement. Il avança en moi, sans fausse pudeur, sans douceur, éternellement. Jusqu'à atteindre ma prostate… Je me liquéfiais entre ses bras tandis qu'il bougeait de plus en plus puissamment, martyrisant sans relâche ce point qui me faisait perdre pied avec la réalité. Mes yeux se voilaient de noir et je retombai contre le sofa, mort d'une si belle mort…

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32 : Retour dans un autre temps

**Résumé **: Voilà, on y est ! Le point de non retour : Harry et Drago vont-ils rejoindre leur monde ? Bonne lecture à tous pour ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue… N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, bises et à très bientôt pour clôturer cette aventure, Lilywen.

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 32 : Retour dans un autre temps**

(POV Drago)

Alors que perçaient les premiers rayons de soleil au travers des rideaux, je m'étirai difficilement. J'étais un peu engourdi par le léger froid qui régnait dans le salon à cette heure matinale et je conjurai une couverture dont je nous recouvris. J'essayais vainement de me retourner mais j'étais bloqué par le corps de mon beau brun. Nos jambes étaient inextricablement emmêlées. Son souffle endormi et doux me chatouillaient au niveau de la gorge. Sa peau nue contre la mienne me ramena à la nuit passée. Nous étions encore sur le sofa où nous avions fait l'amour comme jamais. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de me dire ses peurs et ses doutes alors que j'éprouvais exactement la même chose.

Sauver Bonky des folies de mon père et de Voldemort m'était apparu comme une évidence mais je ne pouvais pour autant faire abstraction des risques. D'un commun accord, nous avions mis en péril l'ordre temporel. Quoi qu'il se passe désormais, nous avions pris la responsabilité de le modifier en intervenant sur l'avenir de l'elfe qui avait aidé Raphaël au péril de sa propre existence. Un léger grognement étouffé contre ma gorge me sortit de mes pensées :

« On dirait qu'un certain lionceau est de bien mauvaise humeur au réveil…

- Suis… Fatigué…

- Voyez-vous cela ! Tu ne manquais pourtant pas d'énergie hier soir. »

Je le taquinais gentiment, en faisant glisser mes mains sur son dos. Ses yeux, brouillés par la fatigue se levèrent vers moi, d'un air quasi suppliant quand une tornade blonde s'abattit sur nous. Il sautait encore et encore, nous écrasant sans pitié :

« Papa ! Debout ! Papa ! »

Mon brun se releva difficilement et attrapa le petit garnement qui avait achevé de nous réveiller par son enthousiasme.

« Il est vraiment tôt, Raphaël ! Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, répliqua avec conviction mon gryffondor

- Papa ! Je suis plus fatigué, moi !

- Tu exagères, jeune homme. »

Au moins, mon ton malefoyien le calma et il me dévisagea avec une petite mine contrite, semblable à un chaton :

« Suis désolé, papa…

- Je préfère cela. »

Harry me lança un regard lourd de reproche qui signifiait clairement 'N'exagère pas, Dray !' et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son air outré. Je me concentrais à nouveau sur le garnement et lui demandais :

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi, au moins ?

- Vi, j'ai même pas fait de cauchemar.

- C'est bien mon grand. Et Bonky, où est-il ?

- Dans ma chambre… »

Il pouffa :

« Et même qu'il ronfle encore plus fort que tonton Rémy. »

Mon brun se retenait contre mon épaule, cachant ainsi son fou rire bien peu discret et je dois reconnaître que voir la mine réjouie des deux hommes de ma vie me laissait simplement heureux. Tous les trois sur ce sofa, dans l'appartement où j'avais aimé Harry la toute première fois… Le moment ressemblait à une sorte de paradis à mes yeux et la main de mon brun qui serrait la mienne me fit comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Nous étions une famille, nous étions ensemble, unis par l'amour, l'amour passionné et absolu qui me liait à mon tendre époux, l'amour filial, inconditionnel qui me pousserait toujours à protéger notre petit Raphaël. Rien ne pouvait égaler cet instant.

« J'ai faim, moi…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, mon cœur ? demanda Harry avec cette bienveillance habituelle.

- Je veux des crêpes et du chocolat chaud, comme il fait tonton Rémy.

- Bonky… »

Aussitôt que j'avais appelé l'elfe, il se posta devant nous, s'inclinant avec respect, devant un Raphaël à nouveau bondissant et hurlant sa joie. Salazar, j'allais avoir le dos en compote entre cette nuit bien peu reposante sur le sofa et le réveil pour le moins enthousiaste imposé par Raphaël.

« Des crêpes et du chocolat chaud ! Des crêpes et du chocolat chaud ! Des crêpes et du chocolat chaud !

- Doucement, Raphaël. Bonky, pourrais-tu nous préparer un petit déjeuner et par pitié, n'oublie pas les crêpes et le chocolat chaud pour le petit monstre. Pour Harry et moi, fais au mieux. Tu n'auras qu'à descendre aux cuisines de Poudlard et tu diras que cette demande est pour l'appartement de l'enfant au ballon, cela ne posera pas de souci.

- Bien, je vais faire comme veut le jeune maître. »

Une seconde plus tard, il disparaissait dans un pop sonore et je me relevai péniblement.

« Raphaël, tu vas dans ta chambre, tu mets un pull car il fait un peu frais. Tu es assez grand pour le faire tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vi, j'y vais tout de suite, papa. »

Raphaël sembla s'enorgueillir de ma remarque parfaitement serpentarde ce qui me rappela furieusement ma propre attitude à son âge. Il sauta par-dessus l'accoudoir et disparut dans le couloir, faisant claquer la porte de sa chambre, sous les rires étouffés de mon beau brun.

« Il te ressemble de plus en plus… »

Le ton clairement moqueur d'Harry me fit lever un sourcil et il pouffa un peu plus. Son rire faisait trembler doucement son corps contre le mien. Il était encore plus attirant. Le bonheur et la joie lui allaient si bien.

« Ce qui signifie, Potty…

- Qu'il devient aussi capricieux qu'un certain blond de ma connaissance.

- C'est une tête brûlée, il n'écoute jamais rien, un pur gryffondor. Je me demande à qui il ressemble le plus. »

A nouveau, son rire pur… cristallin… Une musique si parfaite dont je me lasserais jamais.

« Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi, Dray.

- Lève-toi donc, Potty ! Tu m'écrases. »

Il me décocha une tape sur le bras et s'extirpa, conjurant au passage un jean propre et un pull noir qui lui seyait parfaitement. Je fis de même et alors que je rangeais d'un sortilège le désordre laissé par notre nuit crapuleuse, Raphaël déboula dans le salon en courant tandis que Bonky réapparaissait, portant un plateau chargé de victuailles, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

Sans nous soucier de l'heure, nous passâmes un long moment tous les quatre. Harry avait tempêté tant et plus jusqu'à ce que Bonky cède et s'installe avec nous pour profiter du déjeuner pantagruélique. L'elfe était gêné et ne faisait que picorer mais mon brun s'employait à remplir son assiette comme pour Raphaël et moi. Après, il fut grand temps de nous préparer pour affronter le reste du monde. Harry s'occupa de notre petit démon blond, refusant catégoriquement l'aide de Bonky même si ce dernier le supplia longuement. Mon brun était visiblement heureux de retrouver tous ces petits gestes qui avait fait de lui un père après la naissance de Raphaël : le border dans son lit, lui donner à manger, l'aider à se laver et à se préparer. Son sourire ne pouvait pas me mentir. Il envoya ensuite Raphaël jouer dans sa chambre, nous laissant seuls dans la salle de bain. Je profitai de la douche pour taquiner mon brun, le laissant pantois de mes caresses, de mes baisers sous l'eau chaude qui ruisselait délicatement sur nos corps fiévreux. Lorsque finalement, l'horloge du salon sonna 10 heures du matin, mon amour était vautré sur le tapis, s'amusant avec Raphaël. Il grogna un très mature 'pas déjà…' qui me fit rire :

« Et oui, beau brun, il est grand temps.

- Je sais… »

Son regard se tourna vers Raphaël et murmura :

« Viens-là, mon petit homme. »

Raphaël ne se fit pas prier. Il s'approcha et s'installa confortablement sur les jambes d'Harry, enserrant son cou de ses petits bras dans une étreinte possessive. Ses grands yeux émeraude fixaient mon brun avec tellement de concentration que je me retenais de ne pas rire devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Harry reprit avec cette bienveillance attentionnée :

« Ecoute, tu vas rester avec Bonky. Ton papa et moi avons des choses à régler aujourd'hui. Surtout, tu ne sors pas de l'appartement, promis ?

- Vi, papa…

- Tu n'auras qu'à rester ici ou dans ta chambre et jouer tranquillement, d'accord ? »

Raphaël se contenta d'hocher fermement de la tête et Harry embrassa la joue rose de notre bambin. Il le reposa sur le tapis tandis que j'attrapai la main tendue d'Harry, l'aidant à se relever. Je me penchai légèrement, je déposai, à mon tour, un baiser dans les cheveux blonds de Raphaël avant de faire mes dernières recommandations à Bonky :

« Surveille le petit et si quelqu'un venait à frapper à la porte de l'appartement, tu ne dois pas ouvrir. Sous aucun prétexte ! Pour plus de sécurité, tu n'auras qu'à lancer un sortilège de silencio après notre départ pour que personne ne puisse se douter que Raphaël et toi êtes à l'intérieur.

- Bonky fera comme le jeune maître veut. »

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Harry me suivit jusque dans l'entrée.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter, prêt à affronter le reste du monde.

- Par quoi commence-t-on ?

- Dumbledore. Pendant que tu jouais avec Raphaël, j'ai consulté le calendrier de Remus et Sev. La date la plus proche est dans sept jours à minuit, il y aura alors un parfait alignement des planètes. On pourra repartir grâce au vide temporel créé par la configuration des planètes.

- On va donc prévenir Albus de notre départ pour cette date-là… Et pour les autres ?

- Faisons comme convenu avant notre départ. Nos deux écoles respectives nous demandent de rentrer pour achever notre septième année de formation et passer nos aspics : toi à Beauxbâtons, moi à Durmstrang.

- Bien… Et…

- Pour nous deux ?

- Oui.

- Ecoute, tu as déjà accompli le plus difficile, mon amour. Les maraudeurs, Franck, Alice, ta mère, Mac Go et Dumbledore croient désormais que nous sommes totalement étrangers aux événements d'hier grâce aux sortilèges que tu as pratiqués sur chacun d'eux. Notre participation à l'opération du Phénix a été totalement effacée de leur mémoire et ils n'ont plus en tête que les nouveaux souvenirs que tu as réussis à créer. Ils sont maintenant persuadés que toute l'opération de sauvetage est entièrement de leur fait.

- Je sais bien, Dray. Pour eux, Franck a été blessé lors de l'enlèvement d'Alice et Lily. Remus, James et Sirius l'ont découvert, inconscient au milieu d'une rue et l'ont ramené à Poudlard, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils ont ensuite tout expliqué au directeur qui avait eu connaissance, peu avant, d'un probable repaire de Voldemort. Albus a ensuite convoqué l'Ordre du Phénix et ils sont tous partis pour libérer Alice et Lily. Sirius était, à notre place, au côté de Remus dans la recherche des deux prisonnières pendant que les deux groupes de combattants luttaient contre les mangemorts.

- Oui, chéri, grâce à toi, ils ont tout oublié de l'existence de Raphaël et ils seront d'autant plus convaincus lorsqu'ils apprendront par mon salopard de père qu'au moment de l'attaque de Little Hangleton, tu étais prétendument avec lui, ce qui corroborera parfaitement les souvenirs que tu as infiltrés dans leur mémoire. Il faut cependant que tu te prépares…

- Je m'en doute. Lucius risque de se pavaner dans la grande salle. Il va probablement se vanter de m'avoir baisé dans tous les sens du terme, que je lui ai cédé, simplement pour me venger de toi.

- N'oublie pas non plus que les élèves de serpentards confirmeront que tu es passé à leur salle commune pour parler à mon père et que vous êtes partis ensemble.

- Au moins, je n'aurai jamais autant mérité le titre de putain des gryffondors. »

Il avait dit cela avec un faux détachement, une ironie mordante qui cachait bien mal son désarroi à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau la fosse aux serpents. Encore heureux que nous étions dimanche matin et que nous n'avions pas dû nous rendre en cours car je n'étais pas certain qu'il aurait tenu le coup face aux autres élèves. Je le serrai dans mes bras et murmurai contre ses cheveux :

« Tu te trompes. Tout le monde ne croira pas cela. Remus, parce qu'il connaît le lien véritable qui nous unit grâce au Fidelitas Temporalis, et ce malgré le sortilège que tu as utilisé sur lui hier soir…

- Et qui d'autres, Dray ? Personne ! Personne !

- Non, tu fais erreur. Tu oublies aussi Severus, il nous a vus ensemble hier matin et jamais il ne croira qu'une dispute entre nous, si terrible soit-elle, aurait pu te pousser dans les bras de mon père. Il se taira, bien sûr, de peur que cela puisse nuire d'une quelconque façon à Reg et à leur relation.

- Oui, mais les autres… Tous les autres… Ils penseront tous que je suis une pute… Même Siri… Même mes parents. »

Ses derniers mots avaient été étouffés dans un sanglot. Sans doute qu'Harry avait eu l'espoir insensé qu'en allant dans cette autre ordre temporel, en rencontrant sa famille qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas connue, il pourrait avoir une relation de confiance et d'amour avec eux. Son unique chance s'effondrait à cause de mon ordure de père et je savais qu'il en était bouleversé. Je l'embrassais, juste pour lui signifier ma présence et murmurai contre sa bouche :

« Non, ils ont appris à te connaître depuis la rentrée et ils finiront par comprendre que ce n'est pas vraiment toi. Fais-moi confiance. Ecoute… Il faut aller voir Albus. »

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le bureau directorial. Je n'osais prendre la main de mon brun de crainte de rencontrer quelques élèves en chemin et tout le long du trajet, il resta légèrement en retrait, derrière moi. La rencontre avec Albus fut brève. Au début, Dumbledore me parut différent, peut-être, un peu agacé. Ce vieux fou devait se douter inconsciemment que des pièces du puzzle lui manquaient pour la journée d'hier et connaissant son obstination à toujours vouloir tout savoir, il devait enrager. Il cherchait à comprendre en fixant les yeux bleus d'Harry, convaincu que ce mystérieux voyageur dans le temps était probablement la clef de cette insoluble énigme, mais n'y parvenant, il se résigna. Croisant élégamment ses mains sous son visage, il nous adressa un sourire bienveillant, nous souhaitant même une bonne continuation. Je devinais qu'Harry était sincèrement très ému de devoir dire 'Adieu' à celui qui avait été une sorte de guide tout au long de son adolescence, sa voix presque étranglée trahissait clairement son désarroi.

Lorsqu'enfin, nous prîmes congé de Dumbledore, nous retrouvant dans le petit vestibule qui jouxtait son bureau, je me retournai vers mon brun. Il me fixait étrangement, il affichait une mine tellement fatiguée et il murmura dans un soupir contrit :

« Je crois que je vais retourner à l'appartement.

- Il me semble pourtant que nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, beau brun.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour annoncer notre départ.

- Je ne vais certainement pas faire ça tout seul, Potty. Tu dois aller les voir. Il ne te reste que sept jours pour profiter d'eux et leur dire adieu convenablement. Si tu laisses passer cette chance, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais.

- Non, je n'irai pas. »

Il partait déjà et je saisis sa main.

« Pas si vite, toi… »

Il grogna et je le plaquai un peu rudement contre le mur.

« Dites donc Potter, je croyais que l'emblème de ta maison était le courage.

- Je… Je ne peux pas… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de découvrir de la haine ou du dégoût dans leurs yeux à cause de ma prétendue aventure avec ton père…

- Tu sais que tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, amour.

- Dray… C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne peux pas leur dire adieu… Je ne veux pas les perdre… Encore… Juste après les avoir enfin connus… C'est trop dur… Tellement difficile… »

Sa voix était chevrotante, son discours était haché, confus mais au moins, il avait enfin lâché toutes ses angoisses : peur de les avoir déçus et surtout peur de les quitter à tout jamais. Il tremblait, il se retenait de pleurer alors que je murmurai, en frôlant délicatement ses lèvres :

« Ecoute-moi, petit chéri. Je ne me répèterai pas, je refuse catégoriquement de me transformer en poufsouffle, même pour tes beaux yeux… »

Ma remarque eut au moins un mérite, d'apaiser quelque peu ses inquiétudes légitimes. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire et je m'empressai de dévorer furieusement ses lèvres douces. Lorsque je les abandonnais, à contrecœur, il était un peu perdu, le regard brillant. Je repris, avec un clin d'œil complice :

« Cependant, je veux bien faire un petit effort et me charger d'eux, tu auras qu'à m'attendre bien sagement devant la salle sur demande. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi, y compris m'humilier devant Black ? »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je dévalai l'escalier magique. Je me précipitai en direction de la salle commune des gryffondors, passant devant les quatre sabliers magiques, puis j'empruntai un long couloir désert, passant devant l'hideux tableau d'Henry Pantefruge avant d'arriver, passablement essoufflé, devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle chantait d'une voix de crécelle, simplement insupportable et elle parut quelque peu mécontente que je la dérange alors que je n'étais même pas un gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle me demanda d'un ton peu amène le mot de passe, je me maudissais d'être parti si précipitamment sans même avoir songé à interroger Harry à ce sujet. Je me trouvais bêtement bloquer à l'entrée de leur salle, sans pouvoir leur parler. La vieille peste ne voulait rien entendre malgré mes nombreuses suppliques et je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience quand j'entendis un rire, plus proche d'un aboiement.

Dès que les maraudeurs s'aperçurent de ma présence, je devinai que mon entreprise ne serait certainement pas de tout repos et Potty me devrait un nombre incalculable de gâteries pour ce petit service… Le pire était bien évidemment Black qui me lança un regard haineux, au moins, je comprenais enfin le lien de parenté entre ce stupide cabot et sa vieille folle de mère qui nous hurlait dessus lorsque nous étions encore à Grimmaurd. L'air de famille était assez flagrant, en fait… Et non, je n'étais pas de mauvais foi parce qu'il s'agissait de cet avorton qui avait fait de la vie de mon parrain une sorte d'enfer sur terre. Pour sa défense, il était persuadé que j'avais perverti définitivement son petit frère et cette perspective faisait de moi son ennemi éternel… Le pauvre… S'il savait avec qui le gentil Reg s'envoie en l'air dès qu'il le peut, il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me raclai la gorge alors que James, Black et Remus se tenaient maintenant juste devant moi.

« Dégage Malefoy.

- Pas possible Black ! J'ai des choses à voir avec vous et il n'est pas question que je m'en aille avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va accepter de parler gentiment avec toi, peut-être ! Va te faire foutre…

- Désolé, ton frère n'était pas disponible ! »

Pas très malin, certainement, cependant, c'était jouissif de voir le visage de Black se décomposer littéralement ! Je m'étais laissé quelque peu emporté par le ton méprisant de ce crétin arrogant et j'évitai de peu son poing tandis que Remus le retenait.

« Merci Lupin. Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler alors on peut enterrer la hache de guerre, disons pendant une petite heure. »

James sembla me jauger et il acquiesça finalement :

« D'accord, mais à la moindre entourloupe, tu peux être certain que tu regretteras amèrement le jour où tu es né.

- Pas la peine de me menacer. Je veux seulement discuter avec vous. Pas de combine ou de mauvais tour, parole de Malefoy.

- Pour ce que ça vaut…

- Ferme la un peu, Black ! Tu me fatigues.

- C'est bon, tout le monde se calme maintenant. On va dans notre salle commune, sur notre terrain. Comme ça, il ne pourra rien fomenter, d'accord Siri ? James ? »

Remus se posait en arbitre. Même si la veille les souvenirs de notre participation à l'attaque de Little Hangelton lui avaient été enlevés par mon brun, il connaissait au moins la véritable nature de la relation de Dante et Aristote grâce au Fidelitas Temporalis. Son regard appuyé dans ma direction ne me laissa plus aucun doute, il serait mon allié indéfectible car il savait que j'étais là uniquement pour Harry. Il s'avança vers la grosse dame et prononça doucement le mot de passe :

« Mimbulus Minbletonia ».

Aussitôt, le tableau de la fausse cantatrice laissa place à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les trois maraudeurs s'engagèrent dans le passage et je les suivis sans attendre. Ca et là, des élèves discutaient ou travaillaient, dans un brouhaha insupportable. Black, James et Remus se dirigèrent aussitôt vers ceux qui devaient être 'leur endroit', près de la vaste cheminée. Ils s'installèrent, rejoints presque immédiatement par Peter Pettigrow. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de parler devant ce sale rat, ce traître qui avait vendu la vie de ses amis à Voldemort. Merlin, je détestais Black pour son arrogance, sa détestable façon de traiter Severus et tous ceux qui ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux mais je lui concédais, au moins quelques qualités de cette maison, sa fidélité absolue à ses amis, cette témérité ridicule. Pettigrow n'avait même pas cela. Je le fixais avec une envie de lui cracher au visage pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à mon brun et à ses parents.

Je fus détourné de mes pensées haineuses par l'arrivée de Franck, Alice et Lily. Visiblement, les événements de la veille les avaient tous rapprochés. La préfète de cinquième année dont les yeux émeraude étaient si semblables à ceux d'Harry, attaqua avec hargne :

« Un problème, Malefoy.

- Je suis juste venu pour parler.

- Alors nous nous joignons à vous, tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçai. Ainsi, les trois autres venaient de s'installer sans ambages aux côtés de Pettigrow, James, Black et Remus. Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre, Franck m'interrompit :

« Au fait, Peter, le professeur Slughorn voulait te voir pour tes heures de retenues demain soir. Il m'a demandé de te prévenir, tu dois impérativement passer dans son bureau, le plus rapidement possible. »

Le rat grogna mais se releva avant de disparaître de la salle commune des gryffondors. J'aurai presque pu embrasser Londubat qui m'épargnait sa répugnante présence. Une fois qu'il fut parti, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je soupirai pour me donner du courage mais je n'eus pas le temps de commencer que déjà Black s'emportait :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous voulais, Malefoy ?

- Je suis là pour Aristote.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour nous apprendre l'incroyable nouvelle et bien, tu arrives trop tard ! Ton enfoiré de cousin nous a 'aimablement' informés ce matin !

- Je me demande encore comment il a osé faire ça à Remus ! Surtout avec cette raclure de mangemort ! J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'Harry était quelqu'un de bien !

- Facile, Jamesie ! Cette pourriture de Lucius avait simplement raison depuis le début, le fait qu'il soit de ta famille ne change rien ! Aristote n'est rien qu'une putain…

- Répète ça une seule fois, Black et je te tue.

- Je te rappelle que je suis préfet-en-chef, Dante ! Encore une menace et je préviens ton directeur de maison, compris ?

- A six contre un, Francky… Soyons un peu sérieux ! Qui menace qui au juste ? »

Lupin se racla bruyamment la gorge, il n'avait pas pris la parole depuis notre entrée dans la salle commune des gryffondors mais visiblement, les cinq autres guettaient avec anxiété sa réaction. Après tout, Remus était encore à leurs yeux le petit ami officiel d'Aristote depuis que j'avais fait croire à notre rupture. Ignorant notre rôle dans les événements de la veille grâce au sortilège pratiqué par mon brun, tous pensaient qu'Harry avait lâchement trompé et trahi Lupin pendant qu'ils avaient risqué leur vie, en attaquant le repaire de Voldemort pour sauver Lily et Alice.

« Arrêtez ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à dire. »

La voix de Remus avait été ferme et je le remerciais d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Je ne suis certainement pas venu pour parler de Lucius et des commentaires désobligeants qu'il a dû faire au sujet d'Harry.

- Pourquoi es-tu là si ce n'est pas au sujet de ce que Malefoy a dit ce matin ?

- Nous repartons. Dans une semaine. »

Au moins, mon annonce fit son petit effet car même Black me fixa avec un air ahuri. Il se reprit cependant un peu trop vite à mon goût :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on va vous regretter ou pleurer pour votre départ, tout de même ?

- Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, moi, c'est qu'Harry puisse apprécier un tel crétin, Black !

- Pou… Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Remus était étranglée, visiblement émue. Ses yeux dorés semblaient me supplier, même Black parut troublé de la peine qui se lisait clairement sur le visage du loup-garou.

« Nos deux écoles respectives nous demandent de rentrer pour achever notre septième année de formation et passer nos aspics. Je repars à Durmstrang, Aristote rentre à Beauxbâtons. J'avais espéré que vous iriez lui dire au revoir. Il… Il est vraiment anéanti de devoir vous quitter. »

Mon regard se porta successivement sur chacun d'eux. J'espérai les convaincre car je n'étais pas certain que mon brun s'en relève s'il partait en sachant que ses parents, son parrain, Remus, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient compté pour lui dans cette autre réalité, le haïssaient, ne lui pardonnant pas une erreur qu'il n'avait même pas commise. Je ne pouvais cependant le leur dire, sous peine de mettre en péril notre mission et de briser une nouvelle fois l'ordre du temps.

« Ecoutez ! Quoi qu'ait pu prétendre Lucius ce matin dans la grande salle, je fais confiance à Harry. On a longuement parlé cette nuit. Il a reconnu ses torts et s'en est excusé mais il n'est certainement pas le seul coupable dans ce désastre... Loin de là même… Et si vous cherchez un responsable, c'est plutôt moi que vous devriez incriminer. »

Ce n'était pas que des paroles, je le pensais sincèrement. Je n'avais jamais réussi à obtenir les confidences de Lucius sur le repaire de Voldemort alors que c'était ce pourquoi j'avais œuvré depuis mon arrivée. J'avais fait souffrir inutilement mon brun en cédant à chacun des caprices de mon enfoiré de père, obtenant en échange son dédain et son mépris. J'avais échoué et au final, c'était Harry qui avait dû salir son honneur, en feignant de lui céder hier soir. Je repris, bien décidé à les traîner jusqu'à la salle sur demande de force s'ils refusaient encore :

« De toute façon, cette histoire avec Lucius n'a rien à voir avec vous, c'était seulement par rapport… A moi… Uniquement entre Harry et moi…

- Tu oublies Remus.

- Non, non, James… Il a raison. Je… Aristote…

- Il t'a trompé avec l'autre salopard !

- NON, SIRIUS ! »

Il avait hurlé sans doute bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il soupira et reprit beaucoup plus doucement :

« Il n'est pas comme tu le dis. Il est vraiment… C'est quelqu'un de merveilleux, il est profondément gentil et honnête, la personne la plus admirable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je suis tellement fier de le compter parmi mes amis. Il ne m'a pas menti, jamais caché qu'il aimait Dante infiniment. A aucun moment… »

Un petit silence inconfortable tomba au sein du groupe avant que Remus ne reprenne :

« Où est-il, Dante ? Où est Harry ?

- Salle sur demande. Il vous attend. »

Je me relevai, après tout, j'avais accompli ma bonne action pour mon brun. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer dédaigneusement Black en ajoutant :

« Allez le retrouver, il a besoin de vous. Profitez de cette toute dernière semaine pour lui faire vos adieux… Par contre, si l'un d'entre vous venait à se montrer désobligeant ou insultant par rapport aux événements d'hier et aux commentaires ignobles de Lucius, je me ferai un plaisir de… Disons qu'après, vos familles auront quelques difficultés à vous reconnaître, d'accord Black ? »

Je tapotai gentiment son épaule au fur et à mesure de ma petite tirade et je le vis déglutir avec terreur. Remus acquiesça fermement à mes propos menaçants et je savais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se permettraient la moindre remarque, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres colériques de Lupin qui était si sincèrement attaché à Aristote. Je sortis sans perdre une seconde de l'antre si bruyante des gryffondors et me dirigeai calmement vers notre appartement pour retrouver notre fils et attendre Harry…

C'était ainsi que s'acheva notre voyage dans cette dimension temporelle. Pendant les toutes dernières journées que nous passèrent à Poudlard, je pris le temps de dire adieu à Severus, Regulus et Narcissa. Quoi qu'il advienne, je savais que jamais je ne reverrais les merveilleux yeux bleus-gris de ma mère puisque Lucius l'avait lâchement assassinée avant la grande bataille de Poudlard je ne croiserais pas plus Reg qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour voler un des horcruxes de son Seigneur des Ténèbres avant même ma naissance. Concernant Sev, je ne pouvais qu'espérer.

Quant à mon adorable petit lion, il était tout bonnement anéanti : il avait à peine eu le temps de connaître sa famille qu'il devait déjà repartir. Il était revenu bouleversé de la salle sur demande après ma petite intervention, heureux de savoir que tous, même Black, ne lui reprochaient pas sa prétendue aventure avec mon père mais si triste et désespéré de devoir les quitter pour toujours. Il aurait tant voulu dire à James et Lily qu'il était leur fils, qu'il les aimait infiniment. Il était aussi terrifié par ce qui nous attendait, par notre hypothétique retour, je l'étais tout autant. Nous devions mourir avant que l'ordre temporel ne soit rompu par mon père, notre fils était sain et sauf mais maintenant… Qu'allait-il advenir de nous ? Nous avions conscience d'avoir sciemment modifié la ligne du temps en sauvant Bonky, mais ni Harry ni moi ne regrettions cette décision. Il avait sauvé notre enfant, il était simplement inconcevable qu'on le renvoie auprès d'Abraxas. Jamais nous n'aurions pu nous pardonner sa mort alors que nous lui devions tout.

Lorsqu'arriva dimanche, mon brun me lança un regard éperdu. Nous passâmes la journée dans l'appartement, conversant simplement de choses et d'autres, de sujets sans réelle importance, jouant avec Raphaël. Il s'éclipsa juste une heure en début d'après-midi pour retrouver une dernière fois Remus, Lily, James et Black. Je n'avais pas son courage et me refusais à revoir une dernière fois ma mère, mon parrain et Reg. La soirée avança inexorablement, la nuit tombant progressivement sur Poudlard. Harry serrait contre son cœur Raphaël, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants en le berçant doucement, ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes qu'il n'essaya plus de retenir, glissant lentement sur ses joues pâles. Lorsque minuit moins le quart sonna, nous nous levâmes, sans un mot. A quoi bon de toute façon ?

Je réitérai mes ordres à Bonky, lui signifiant clairement qu'il devrait servir à Poudlard et ne jamais se présenter devant Abraxas ou Lucius, quand bien même l'un d'eux l'appellerait. Il attendrait mon retour et si nous échouions, ce serait Raphaël qui le libèrerait lorsqu'il serait majeur. Il s'inclina avec respect, je savais qu'il ne trahirait jamais mon ordre, il avait compris qu'Harry et moi risquions nos vies pour le sauver. A quelques secondes de notre départ, Harry souleva le corps de Raphaël, endormi. Mon brun s'approcha de moi, je les entourai tous les deux dans une ultime étreinte, leur murmurant mon amour infini. Minuit résonna : 'In temporale itinere dispereo'… Adieu…

A suivre… L'épilogue d'Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit…


	33. Chapter 33 : Accepter et reconstruire

**Résumé **: Et voilà, c'est fini… Comme le dit la chanson. Après quatre années à écrire cette histoire, je clôture maintenant les aventures d'Harry Potter et l'enfant, dans un épilogue doux-amer en deux temps… Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin. Avec beaucoup d'émotion, Lilywen…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit – Livre II**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour)**

**Chapitre 33 : Epilogue**

**Accepter et reconstruire**

(POV Harry)

**Novembre 2003 - Accepter**

Encore un échec, le quatrième pour être exact. Je n'avais qu'une envie : pleurer de rage, mais la main douce de Dray me rappela à la réalité.

« Harry, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je m'apprête à dire mais…

- NON ! »

Au moins, mon ton était sans appel et les yeux gris de Dray semblèrent me foudroyer.

« Arrête Potter ! Ca suffit maintenant. Tu dois laisser tomber cette stupide chimère !

- Non… Dray… Non… Pourquoi… Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre ? »

Ma voix était de plus en plus éraillée, chevrotante. Je me sentais tellement las, fatigué de me battre contre lui, contre tous depuis notre arrivée dans cette époque, au début du mois d'août. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, me forçant à lui faire face.

« Je comprends parfaitement au contraire.

- Mais… Mais…

- On est vivant, Harry. Vivant ! Raphaël est avec nous. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, notre fils et toi.

- Ton père nous a volés ces cinq années.

- Non. »

Il avait répondu avec froideur, cachant difficilement son exaspération à mon entêtement irraisonné.

« Non, c'est faux et tu le sais très bien, Harry. Lucius n'est pas seul responsable, nous avons aussi modifié l'ordre temporel en sauvant Bonky. C'était notre décision, notre volonté. Tu ne peux rien y changer maintenant. »

Je sentais une larme couler le long de ma joue, chasser par une caresse de la main de Drago.

« Je… Je voulais être là quand… Quand Raphaël a parlé pour la première fois… Quand il a fait ses premiers pas… Quand Hugo est né… J'aurais voulu être là pour…

- Harry… »

Il posa ses lèvres un instant sur ma bouche.

« Je sais mon ange… Je le sais. »

Remus et Severus entrèrent dans le salon alors que je me retenais, mes poings crispés contre le torse de Dray. L'ancien maraudeur poussa un soupir fatigué avant de murmurer avec tristesse :

« Il est minuit cinq, Harry. C'est fini. Le passage temporel est déjà refermé.

- Rémy… »

Comme comprenant ma demande muette, mon père adoptif s'approcha de moi et Dray s'éloigna légèrement, me confiant à son étreinte si douce et chaleureuse.

« Je refuse que tu continues davantage.

- Papa…

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais nous avons tout essayé, tu le sais parfaitement. Maintenant, tu dois apprendre à vivre dans le présent. »

Je relevai mon visage vers ses yeux mordorés quand il reprit dans un chuchotement :

« Dans ce présent, pas dans un passé définitivement révolu pour vous. »

C'était si difficile et cruel de réaliser que l'ordre temporel avait repris ces droits ainsi, nous privant à tout jamais de la chance de voir grandir notre bébé pendant les cinq premières années de sa vie… Le prix à payer pour avoir changé notre avenir, celui de notre enfant et de Bonky.

Tout s'était pourtant parfaitement déroulé après notre départ de Poudlard en 1975. Nous nous étions retrouvés, Raphaël, Dray et moi dans l'appartement de l'enfant au ballon au début de ce mois d'août 2003, seulement quelques semaines après la date à laquelle notre petit ange aurait dû revenir si Lucius Malefoy n'était pas intervenu sur l'ordre temporel. Remus et Severus nous y attendaient et bien que triste, j'avais laissé mon fils endormi dans les bras de mon père pour que l'histoire reprenne enfin son cours. De toute façon, nous n'avions que peu de temps, seulement quelques instants avant que le vide créé par l'alignement des planètes ne se referme à nouveau pour quelques semaines. Dray me serrait contre lui et avait murmuré une seconde fois l'incantation 'In temporale itinere dispereo', pour que l'on reparte vers notre époque, pour rejoindre Raphaël qui n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, pour soutenir Hermione qui attendait son premier enfant avec Charlie, pour rire avec Blaise et Ron, pour encourager la relation naissante de Remy et Severus... Mais, rien… Rien ne s'était produit. Rien… Le néant… Ce noir absolu et terrifiant nous renvoyant inexorablement en 2003… Depuis, j'avais cherché avec Rem et 'Mione des solutions. Severus et Dray pensaient que c'était peine perdue, une utopie de gryffondor buté mais je ne voulais pas renoncer. Pas si vite… C'était trop important, je ne voulais pas perdre ces précieux moments au côté de notre enfant, le voir grandir, le voir devenir ce petit bonhomme dont j'étais si fier. Nous avions déjà tenté à trois reprises de regagner notre époque…En vain. Dray m'avait fait promettre que cette fois serait notre ultime tentative. Depuis des semaines, je lisais dans son regard et dans celui de mon père leur inquiétude devant mon obstination ridicule.

Chronos redevenait donc le maître unique du temps en nous bloquant dans notre futur, nous empêchant de vivre au côté de notre petit ange les cinq premières années de son existence, comme le destin l'avait écrit, comme cela aurait dû être sans l'intervention de Lucius Malefoy pour conduire Raphaël à Voldemort. Après tout, j'aurais dû mourir dans la bataille de Poudlard, Dray devait me rejoindre peu après, incapable de vivre sans moi. Raphaël ne nous connaissait pas, il ne nous avait rencontrés qu'à l'âge de cinq ans quand Remus l'avait fait partir pour notre époque pour accomplir à mes côtés le sortilège de l'amour absolu et l'ordre du temps reprenait ainsi ses droits en nous laissant à tout jamais dans ce futur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sangloter, doucement, longtemps. Je restai ainsi presque toute la nuit, dans les bras de mon père. Abasourdi, résigné. Je savais qu'ils avaient raison mais l'accepter était une telle douleur. Accepter pour vivre. Accepter pour poursuivre. Accepter pour reconstruire…

(POV Drago)

**Décembre 2003 - reconstruire**

Son corps était calé contre le mien, cherchant mon contact. Il était divinement chaud et sa peau parfumée à la vanille était délicieuse. Je resserrais mon étreinte provoquant un gémissement inconscient. Il dormait, on aurait dit un ange. Je passais une seconde ma main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Merlin, ça avait été si difficile pour lui mais enfin, il avait abandonné son projet insensé. Il recommençait à vivre, à sourire et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Bien sûr, je comprenais. J'aurais tant aimé que l'on profite de ces instants qui marquent la vie de chaque parent, les premiers sourires, les premiers mots, les premiers pas… Mais nous en aurions d'autres, encore plus merveilleux car nous mesurions tous deux l'importance de chaque moment qui nous était offert avec notre enfant. Notre vie prenait forme dans ce futur, nous reprenions notre place auprès de tous nos amis alors qu'ils nous avaient cru morts pendant cinq ans. Pour ma part, je n'avais qu'un seul regret : Lucius Malefoy. Mon père avait été repéré par des aurors, il y a un peu plus de deux mois mais il avait une nouvelle fois réussi à leur échapper, à croire que jamais il ne paierait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Un mouvement de mon brun me ramena à des préoccupations bien plus agréables, un simple frôlement de son bassin contre ma nudité. Une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveilla aussitôt et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner légèrement. Je mordillai doucement son épaule, naviguant doucement jusqu'à sa nuque. Mon petit lion émergeait doucement des brumes rêveuses en miaulant adorablement :

« Dray… Suis fatigué… Tu m'as tué hier… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire contre sa peau. Il tremblait.

« Vraiment ?

- Tu le sais très bien… Arrête ton cinéma, Malefoy…

- Mon quoi ?

- Rien, un truc moldu. Laisse-moi dormir… »

D'un mouvement de hanche contre ses fesses, j'attisai encore plus mon plaisir et il se cambra contre mon corps. Ses mains serrèrent presque convulsivement le drap qui nous recouvrait.

« Il ne fallait pas me chauffer, Potty. »

Il ricana et tourna légèrement son visage, de sorte que ses lèvres frôlent ma bouche.

« Tu es vraiment impossible !

- Non, insatiable… Tu m'excites. Je n'y peux rien. »

Son rire résonna une nouvelle fois dans notre chambre de Square Grimmaurd. Mes mains commençaient à naviguer le long de son torse et j'embrassai, mordillai son épaule avec talent puisqu'il ne put retenir quelques gémissements délicieux, promesse d'abandon et de luxure. Il hoqueta alors que mes doigts parcouraient son bas ventre. Il murmura faiblement :

« Dray…

- Oui, un problème, chéri…

- Il… Arr… Arrête… Quelle heure… Quelle heure est-il ? »

J'interrompis aussitôt mes caresses sur son corps alangui et grognai peu aimablement :

« Pas la peine de devenir désagréable, je ne vais pas te violer si tu n'en as pas envie ! »

Harry pouffa et se releva légèrement :

« Crétin. »

D'un informulé, il fit venir jusqu'à lui sa montre et s'écroula, avant d'entamer un étrange décompte :

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux… »

La porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et un hurlement suivi d'un saut me fit réaliser la raison de son refus.

« PAPA ! PAPA ! L'EST SEPT HEURES ! VITE ! VITE ! »

Harry m'adressa un sourire contrit alors que Raphaël s'installait entre nous. Il babillait joyeusement :

« Est-ce que vous avez parlé au papa Noël ?

- Non, mon petit homme, on dormait… Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il ne vient que lorsque tout le monde dort.

- Et… Et tu crois qu'il a mangé mes gâteaux. Il les a aimés, dis ?

- Bien sûr !

- Vite, je veux voir ! Papa ! Papa ! Debout !

- Minute, terreur ! »

Raphaël me supplia de ses yeux émeraude avant de chuchoter :

« Papa 'Ry, il avait dit… A sept heures… Même qu'il m'avait montré où devait être la petite aiguille et la grande aiguille... »

Il me montra fièrement son poignet, désignant la montre que Remus et Severus lui avait offert cet été, à notre retour. Ce gamin allait nous faire tourner en bourrique dans quelques temps, sans nul doute.

« Et j'ai été trèèèèès sage ! J'ai bien attendu dans ma chambre, j'ai pas fait de bruit, j'ai pas dérangé le papa Noël !

- C'est très bien, mon cœur, je suis fier de toi. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Raphaël se redressa, avec cette arrogance si malfoyienne au commentaire de mon brun. Notre petite terreur manipulait Harry à sa guise par un simple sourire ou un regard attendrissant. Une place à Serpentard lui était d'ores et déjà réservée, c'était une telle évidence. J'en étais là de mes pensées quand Harry reprit :

« Il fait un peu froid dans le salon alors tu vas mettre le pull que Grand-mère Molly t'a tricoté. Tu vas nous attendre dans ta chambre. On doit se préparer, prendre une petite douche. On arrive dans dix minutes, d'accord ?

- Trente minutes. Ton père et moi avons des choses à finir ! »

Mon ton lourd de sous-entendus et mon regard lubrique firent rougir mon brun qui marmonna un 'Tu exagères, Dray' tandis que la tornade blonde disparaissait déjà en direction dans le couloir, en hurlant à tue-tête. Passablement excité, je ne perdais pas une seconde et traînai mon brun vers la salle de bain pour profiter de son corps sous la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau. Lorsqu'à regret, nous abandonnâmes enfin la douche, il arborait un sourire rêveur dont je m'enorgueillissais ouvertement, à son grand désarroi. Je l'embrassai encore quand nous sortîmes de la salle de bain et que nous fûmes interrompus dans nos plaisantes activités par une voix railleuse :

« La douche a été bonne, je présume. »

Blaise m'adressa un sourire entendu, faisant rougir encore davantage Harry et je ne me privais pas d'en jouer :

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, n'est-ce pas Beau Brun ?

- DRAY !

- Tout le monde vous attend au salon.

- On va chercher Raphaël et on arrive.

- Hugo s'en est déjà chargé, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que mon neveu par alliance pouvait se passer de la présence de son petit blond adoré pendant plus de dix minutes ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner : par Salazar, pourquoi mon fils s'était entiché d'un Weasley-Granger ! D'accord, Hugo était un gamin espiègle, malin et plutôt mignon dans son genre mais tout de même. Severus et Remus nous avaient expliqués le lendemain de notre retour que dès l'instant où ces deux enfants s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, leur relation avait été totalement fusionnelle et quand Raphaël avait dû partir pour nous rejoindre à notre époque, Hugo avait pleuré pendant des jours et des jours. Je n'osai cependant faire de commentaires désobligeants puisqu'Harry avait décrété dès la première fois où il les avait vus ensemble qu'Hugo et Raphaël étaient absolument _a-do-rables_ ! Pitoyable ! Mon petit lion était en fait un poufsouffle refoulé.

Suivant Blaise sans perdre davantage de temps, nous descendîmes vers le salon pour retrouver toute notre famille, pour célébrer Noël comme l'avait souhaité mon beau brun. Tous ensembles réunis à Grimmaurd : Severus et Remus, mon meilleur ami et Ron, Charlie, Granger et leur petit Hugo, Harry, notre petite terreur et moi. J'étais heureux, simplement heureux de voir ses yeux émeraude, brillants de larmes difficilement contenues pendant qu'au côté du petit rouquin, notre enfant déballait furieusement les nombreux cadeaux sous le sapin décoré par Bonky et Dobby. Bien sûr, je savais que mon petit chéri souffrait encore de la situation, je n'étais pas dupe de son sourire parfois triste lorsqu'il se plongeait dans les albums photos que son père et Sev avaient constitué au cours des années passées avec Raphaël ou qu'il caressait de son index le visage de notre petite terreur, mais nous étions bien là, vivants, notre fils emplissait notre quotidien de rires et j'avais toute une vie à reconstruire avec lui, toute une vie pour l'aimer.

**FIN**

76 chapitres, plus de 190 000 mots, quatre années et c'est ainsi que je mets un point final au récit d'Harry et de son Drago. J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu… Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un message et à tous ceux qui en laisseront un… Dans une semaine, dans un mois, dans un an, dans un autre temps… Je serai présente pour y répondre… Je continue bien sûr mes trois histoires en cours : La quête des temps nouveaux, Opération : quand bébé arrive et Littérature… Bises Lilywen.


End file.
